Una amante de ensueño
by my dark queen
Summary: La extraña maldición que pesa sobre Emma de Macedonia desde hace 2.000 años la ha condenado a pasar la eternidad atrapada en un libro hasta que una mujer le invoque,pero cuando Emma es convocada para ser amante de Regina Alexander Mills durante un mes, descubre en ella a la mujer capaz de hacer realidad un sueño oculto: ¿Puede una esclava sexual encontrar el amor verdadero?
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

_Una antigua leyenda griega._

_Poseedora de una fuerza suprema y de un valor sin parangón, fue bendecida por los dioses, amada por los mortales y deseada por todas las mujeres que posaban los ojos en ella. No conocía la ley, y no acataba ninguna._

_Su habilidad en la batalla, y su intelecto superior rivalizaban con los de Aquiles, Ulises y Heracles. De ella se escribió que ni siquiera el poderoso Ares en persona podía derrotarle en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo._

_Y, por si el don de la poderosa diosa de la guerra no hubiera sido suficiente, también se decía que la misma diosa Afrodita le besó la mejilla al nacer, y se aseguró de que su nombre fuese siempre guardado en la memoria de las mujeres._

_Bendecida por el divino toque de Afrodita, se convirtió en una Mujer al que ninguna persona podía negarle el uso de su cuerpo. Porque, llegados al sublime Arte del Amor… no tenía igual. Su resistencia iba más allá de la de cualquier mero mortal. Sus ardientes y salvajes deseos no podían ser domados._

_Ni negados._

_De cabello y piel dorados, y con los ojos de una guerrera, de ella se comentaba que su sola presencia era suficiente para satisfacer a todas las mujeres por igual, y que con un solo roce de su mano les proporcionaba un indecible placer._

_Nadie podía resistirse a su encanto._

_Y proclive como era a provocar celos de otros, consiguió que le maldijeran. Una maldición que jamás podría romperse._

_Como la del pobre Tántalo, su condena fue eterna: nunca encontraría la satisfacción por más que la buscase; anhelaría las caricias de aquélla persona, pero tendría que proporcionarle un placer exquisito y supremo._

_De luna a luna, yacería junto a una persona y le haría el amor, hasta que fuese obligada a abandonar el mundo._

_Pero se ha de ser precavido, porque una vez se conocen sus caricias, quedan impresas en la memoria. Ningún otro hombre o mujer será capaz de dejar a esa persona plenamente satisfecha. Porque ningún mortal puede ser comparado a una mujer de tal apostura. De tal pasión. De una sensualidad tan atrevida._

_Guárdate de la Maldita._

_Emma de Macedonia._

_Sostenlo sobre el pecho y pronuncia su nombre tres veces a medianoche, bajo la luz de la luna llena. Ella vendrá a ti y hasta la siguiente luna, su cuerpo estará a tu disposición._

_Su único objetivo será complacerte, servirte._

_Saborearte._

_Entre sus brazos aprenderás el significado de la palabra «**paraíso». **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de OUAT**** no me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia,gracias también a los lectores anónimos de antemano,**

**espero sus RW chicas y espero les guste este capitulo**

**disculpen los errores**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

— Cielo, necesitas que te echen un buen polvo.

Regina Alexander Mills se estremeció al escuchar el grito de Zelena en mitad del pequeño Café de Nueva Orleáns, donde se encontraban apurando los restos del almuerzo, consistente en judías rojas con arroz. Desafortunadamente para ella, la voz de su amiga poseía un encantador timbre agudo que podía hacerse oír incluso en mitad de un huracán.

Y que en esta ocasión, fue seguido de un repentino silencio en el atestado local.

Al echar un vistazo a las mesas cercanas, Regina percibió que los hombres dejaban de hablar, y se giraban para observarlas con mucho más interés del que a ella le gustaría.

No tendrán suerte chicos.

¡Jesús! ¿Aprenderá alguna vez Zelena a hablar en voz baja? O peor aún, ¿qué será lo próximo que haga, quitarse la ropa y bailar desnuda sobre las mesas?

Otra vez.

Por enésima vez desde que se conocieron, Regina deseaba que Zelena pudiese sentirse avergonzada. Pero su vistosa, y a menudo extravagante, amiga no conocía el significado de dicha palabra.

Se tapó la cara con las manos e hizo lo que pudo por ignorar a los curiosos mirones. Un deseo irrefrenable de deslizarse bajo la mesa, acompañado de una urgencia aún mayor de darle una buena patada a Zelena, la consumían.

— ¿Por qué no hablas un poquito más alto, Lanie? —murmuró—. Supongo que las mujeres de Canadá no habrán podido escucharte.

— Oh, no lo sé —dijo la guapísima camarera morena al detenerse junto a su mesa—. Seguramente se dirigen hacia aquí mientras hablamos.

Un calor abrasador tomó por asalto las mejillas de Regina ante la diabólica sonrisa que le dedicó la camarera, obviamente en edad de acudir a la universidad.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más, señoras? —Preguntó, y después miró directamente a Regina—. O para ser más exactos, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, señora?

_¿Qué tal una bolsa con la que taparme la cabeza y un garrote para golpear a Lanie?_

— Creo que ya hemos acabado —contestó Regina con las mejillas ardiendo.

Definitivamente, mataría a Zelena por esto—. Sólo necesitamos la cuenta.

— Muy bien, entonces —dijo sacando la nota, y escribiendo algo en la parte superior del papel. La colocó justo delante de Regina—. Puede hacerme una llamadita si necesita cualquier cosa.

Una vez la camarera se marchó, Regina se dio cuenta de que había anotado su nombre y su teléfono en la parte superior del papel.

Zelena le echó un vistazo y soltó una carcajada.

— Espera y verás —le dijo Regina, reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras calculaba el importe de la mitad de la cuenta con su Palm Pilot—. Me las pagarás.

Zelena ignoró la amenaza y se dedicó a buscar el dinero en su bolso adornado con cuentas.

— Sí, sí. Eso lo dices ahora. Si yo estuviese en tu lugar, marcaría ese número. Es monísima la chica

— Jovencísima —corrigió Regina—. Y creo que voy a pasar. Lo último que necesito es que me encierren por corrupción de menores.

Zelena paseó la mirada por el preciso lugar donde la camarera esperaba, con una cadera apoyada en la barra.

— Sí, pero doña Soy Igualita a Angelina Jolie, que está ahí enfrente, bien lo merece. Me pregunto si tendrá algún hermano mayor…

— Y yo me pregunto cuánto estaría dispuesto a pagar Bill por saber que su mujer se ha pasado todo el almuerzo comiéndose con los ojos a una chica.

Zelena resopló mientras dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa.

— No me la estoy comiendo. La estoy evaluando para ti. Después de todo, era de tu vida sexual de lo que hablábamos.

— Bueno, mi vida sexual es sensacional y no le interesa a la gente que nos rodea. —Y tras soltar el dinero en la mesa, cogió el último trozo de queso y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

— No te enfades —le dijo Zelena mientras salía tras ella a la calle, atestada de turistas y de los clientes habituales de los establecimientos de Jackson Square.

Las notas de jazz de un solitario saxofón se escuchaban por encima de la cacofonía de voces, caballos y motores de automóviles; una oleada de calor típico de Louisiana las recibió al salir a la calle.

Intentado no hacer caso del aire, tan espeso que dificultaba la respiración,

Regina se abrió camino entre la multitud y los tenderetes ambulantes, dispuestos a lo largo de la valla de hierro que rodeaba Jackson Square.

— Sabes que es cierto —le dijo Zelena una vez la alcanzó—. Quiero decir, ¡Dios mío, Regina!, ¿cuánto hace? ¿Dos años?

— Cuatro —contestó ella con aire ausente—. ¿Pero a quién le interesa llevar la cuenta?

— ¿Cuatro años sin tener relaciones sexuales? —repitió Zelena incrédula.

Varios mirones se detuvieron, curiosos, para observar alternativamente a Zelena y a Regina.

Ajena —como era habitual en ella— a la atención que despertaban, Zelena continuó sin detenerse.

— No me digas que tú has olvidado que estamos en plena Era de la Electrónica. O sea, vamos a ver, ¿alguno de tus pacientes sabe que llevas tanto tiempo sin echar un polvo?

Regina acabó de tragarse el trozo de queso y le dedicó a su amiga una desagradable y furiosa mirada. ¿Es que la intención de Zelena era la de gritar a todo pulmón, en plena Vieux Carre, sus asuntos personales a todo humano y caballo que pasara por la zona?

—Baja la voz —le dijo, y añadió con sequedad—, no creo que sea de la incumbencia de mis pacientes si soy o no la reencarnación de la Virgen. Y con respecto a la Era de la Electrónica, no quiero tener una relación con algo que viene acompañado de una etiqueta con advertencias y unas pilas.

Zelena soltó un bufido.

— Sí, vale, oyéndote hablar se diría que la mayoría de las lesbianas deberían venir acompañadas de una etiqueta con esta advertencia: —alzó las manos para enmarcar la siguiente afirmación— _Atención, por favor, Alerta Psíquica. Yo, Mujer-lesb, soy propensa a sufrir horribles cambios de humor, y a poner caras largas, y poseo la habilidad de decir la verdad a una mujer sobre su peso, sin previo aviso._

Regina soltó una carcajada. Había soltado de carretilla, en innumerables ocasiones, ese discursito sobre las etiquetas que deberían llevar las mujeres lesbianas.

— Ah, ya lo entiendo, Doctora Amor —dijo Zelena imitando la voz de la doctora Ruth—. Usted se limita a sentarse y escuchar cómo sus pacientes le largan todos los detalles íntimos de sus encuentros sexuales, mientras usted vive como un miembro vitalicio del "Club de las Bragas de Teflón". —bajando la voz, Zelena añadió:— No puedo creer que después de todo lo que has escuchado en tus sesiones, nada haya conseguido revolucionar tus hormonas.

Regina le lanzó una mirada divertida.

— Bueno, a ver, soy una sexóloga. No me beneficiaría mucho que mis pacientes se dedicaran a hacerme experimentar la petit mort mientras echan fuera todos sus problemas. En serio, Lanie, perdería el título.

— Pues no entiendo cómo puedes aconsejarles, cuando ni siquiera te acercas a una mujer porque te da miedo que te vean en público.

Haciendo una mueca, Regina comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto de la plaza, justo frente a la Oficina de Información Turística, donde Zelena había instalado su puestecillo para echar las cartas y leer las líneas de las manos.

Cuando llegó al tenderete —una mesa cubierta con una faldilla de color morado intenso—, suspiró.

— Sabes que no me importaría quedar con alguien que se mereciera que me depilara las piernas. Pero la mayoría resulta ser una pérdida de tiempo tan evidente que prefiero sentarme en el sofá y ver las reposiciones de Hee Haw.

Zelena le dedicó una expresión irritada.

— ¿Qué tenía de malo Cara?

— Mal aliento.

— ¿Y Jamie?

— Le encantaba hurgarse en la nariz. Especialmente durante la cena.

— ¿Dylan?

Regina miró a Zelena y ésta alzó las manos.

— Vale, quizás tuviera un pequeño problema con lo de las apuestas. Pero es que todos necesitamos distraernos con algo.

Regina la miró furiosa.

— Eh, Madam Zelene, ¿ya has regresado de almorzar? —le preguntó Tink desde el puestecillo situado justo al lado del suyo, en el que vendía objetos de loza y dibujos, hechos por ella.

Unos años más joven que ellas, Tink tenía una corta melena rubia y siempre llevaba ropas que a Regina le hacían pensar que estaba delante de un hada. Su vestimenta de hoy consistía en una liviana falda blanca, que hubiese resultado obscena de no ser por los leotardos verdes que llevaba debajo, y una preciosa camisa de estilo medieval.

— Sí, ya he vuelto —le contestó Zelena mientras se arrodillaba para abrir la tapa del carrito de la compra que todas las mañanas aseguraba a la verja de hierro con una de esas cadenas que se usan para las bicicletas—. ¿Algo interesante durante mi ausencia?

— Un par de chicos cogieron una de tus tarjetas, y dijeron que regresarían después de comer.

— Gracias —dijo Zelena guardando el monedero en el carro, sacó la caja de puros azul donde guardaba el dinero y las cartas de tarot —siempre envueltas en un pañuelo de seda negra—, y un delgado, pero gigantesco, libro con tapas de cuero marrón que Regina no había visto nunca.

Zelena se colocó su enorme pamela de paja, se dio la vuelta y se puso en pie.

— ¿Tus artículos tienen los precios marcados? —preguntó a Tink.

— Sí —le contestó ésta mientras cogía su monedero—. Sigo diciendo que trae mala suerte; pero al menos, si alguien quiere saber lo que valen cuando no estoy, puede averiguarlo.

Una motocicleta de aspecto desastroso frenó a cierta distancia.

— ¡Eh, Tink! —gritó el conductor—. Mueve el culo. Tengo hambre.

La chica le saludó sin hacer caso a la orden.

— No me agobies o comerás tú sólo —le contestó mientras caminaba sin prisas hacia él, y se subía a la parte trasera de la moto.

Regina movió la cabeza mientras les observaba. Tink necesitaba que alguien le aconsejara sobre sus citas, mucho más que ella. Les siguió con la mirada mientras pasaban delante del Café du Monde.

— ¡Oh! Un beignet sería un estupendo postre.

— La comida no puede sustituir al sexo —le dijo Zelena mientras colocaba las cartas y el libro sobre la mesa—. ¿No es eso lo que siempre dices…?

— De acuerdo, el punto es tuyo. Pero, Lanie, en serio, ¿a qué viene este repentino interés en mi vida sexual? Mejor dicho, en mi falta de ella.

Zelena cogió el libro.

— A que tengo una idea.

El escalofrío que sintió ante las palabras de Zelena le llegó hasta los huesos, y eso que el calor era agobiante. Y ella no se asustaba fácilmente. Bueno, a no ser que su amiga estuviera involucrada con una de sus ideas típicas de "mamá gallina".

— ¿No será otra sesión de espiritismo?

— No, esto es mejor.

En su interior, Regina se encogió y comenzó a preguntarse qué sería de su vida en esos momentos si hubiese tenido una compañera de habitación normal el primer año en Tulane, en lugar de Zelena Quiero Ser Una Gitana Traviesa. De algo estaba segura: no estaría discutiendo de su vida sexual en medio de una calle llena de gente.

En ese momento, se fijó en lo diferentes que eran. Ella soportaba el húmedo calor con un ligero vestido sin mangas de seda color crema, de Ralph Lauren, y llevaba el pelo oscuro recogido en un sofisticado moño. En contraste, Zelena llevaba una larga y vaporosa falda negra con un ceñido top de tirantes verde que apenas le cubría sus generosos senos. El pelo rubio y rizado, que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda, estaba recogido con un pañuelo de seda negra, con motas semejantes a las de un leopardo. El atuendo se completaba con unos enormes pendientes de plata, en forma de luna llena, que colgaban prácticamente hasta los hombros. Sin mencionar el yacimiento de plata que se había colocado en ambas muñecas, en forma de ciento cincuenta pulseras.

Pulseras que tintineaban cada vez que se movía.

La gente siempre había reparado en sus diferencias físicas, pero ella sabía que Zelena escondía una mente astuta y una gran inseguridad bajo su «exótico» atuendo.

Por dentro, se parecían mucho más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar.

Excepto en la extraña creencia que Zelena había desarrollado por el ocultismo.

Y en su insaciable apetito sexual.

Acercándose a ella, Zelena dejó el libro en las manos —poco dispuestas a cogerlo— de Regina y comenzó a pasar hojas. Se las arregló para no dejarlo caer.

Y para no poner los ojos en blanco por la exasperación que la invadía.

— Encontré esto el otro día, en esa vieja librería que hay junto al Museo de Cera. Estaba cubierto por una montaña de polvo; intentaba encontrar un libro sobre psicometría cuando de repente vi éste, ¡Voilà! —dijo señalando triunfalmente a la página.

Regina miró el dibujo y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Jamás había visto algo parecido.

La mujer del dibujo era fascinante, y la pintura estaba realizada con asombroso detalle. Si no fuese por las marcas dejadas en la página al haber sido impresa, se diría que se trataba de una fotografía actual de alguna antigua estatua griega.

No, se corrigió a si misma: de una diosa griega. Estaba claro que ningún mortal podía jamás tener esa pinta tan fantástica.

Gloriosamente desnuda, la mujer exudaba poder, autoridad y una aplastante y salvaje sexualidad. Aunque su pose pareciera ser casual, daba la sensación de estar contemplando un depredador listo para ponerse en acción en cualquier momento.

Los músculos se le marcaban en aquel cuerpo perfecto que prometía poseer una fuerza inigualable, diseñada específicamente para proporcionar placer a cualquier persona

Con la boca seca, Regina observó los músculos, que tenían las proporciones adecuadas para su altura y su peso. Contempló los duros pechos redondos y rosados y bajó hasta el estómago —esculpido con forma de tableta de chocolate—, que suplicaba ser acariciado por una mano femenina.

Y entonces llegó al ombligo.

Y después a…

Bueno, no se les había ocurrido tapar aquello con una hoja de parra. ¿Y por qué deberían haberlo hecho? ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, iba a querer ocultar tan estupendo ser de la vista de alguien? Y siguiendo con aquella línea de pensamiento, sus ojos se dirigieron a sus dedos, largos y delgados ¿quién necesitaría un artilugio con pilas teniendo aquellas manos a su merced en su casa?

Se humedeció los labios y volvió a la cara.

Mientras contemplaba los afilados y apuestos contornos del rostro, y los labios —con una diabólica sonrisa apenas esbozada—, le asaltó la imagen de una ligera brisa agitando esos rubios mechones, aclarados por el sol, que se ensortijaban alrededor del cuello, especialmente diseñado para cubrirlo de húmedos besos. Y de aquellos penetrantes ojos de color verde azulados, mientras alzaba una lanza sobre la cabeza, y gritaba.

El sofocante aire que le rodeaba se estremeció ligeramente de forma repentina, y le acarició las partes de su cuerpo expuestas a la brisa.

Casi podía escuchar el profundo timbre de la voz de la chica, y sentir cómo aquellos perfectos brazos la envolvían y la atraían hacia su cuerpo contorneado, mientras su cálido aliento le rozaba la oreja.

Percibía unas manos fuertes y expertas que vagaban por su cuerpo, y le proporcionaban un deleite exquisito, mientras buscaban sus más recónditos lugares.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y el cuerpo comenzó a palpitarle en zonas donde nunca había pensado que aquello pudiese ocurrir. Sentía un dolor fiero y exigente que jamás había experimentado.

Parpadeó y volvió a mirar a Zelena, para ver si también ella se había visto afectada del mismo modo. Pero si así era, no daba señales de ello.

Debía estar alucinando. ¡Exacto! Las especias de las judías le habían llegado al cerebro y lo habían convertido en papilla.

— ¿Qué opinas de ella? —le preguntó Zelena, mirándola por fin a los ojos.

Regina se encogió de hombros, en un esfuerzo por olvidar la hoguera que abrasaba su cuerpo. Pero sus ojos volvieron a demorarse en las perfectas formas de la mujer.

— Se parece a una paciente que tuvo cita ayer.

Bueno, no era exactamente cierto… la chica que había estado en su consulta era medianamente atractiva, pero nada que ver con la mujer del dibujo.

¡Jamás había visto algo así en toda su vida!

— ¿De verdad? —los ojos de Zelena adquirieron un matiz oscuro que pronosticaba el comienzo de su sermón sobre las oportunidades de conseguir una cita y la intervención del destino.

— Sí —dijo cortando a Zelena antes de que pudiese comenzar a hablar—. Me dijo que era un hombre atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer.

Zelena abrió la boca, muda de asombro. Cogió el libro, quitándoselo a Regina de las manos, y lo cerró con fuerza mientras la miraba furiosa.

— Siempre conoces a las personas más extrañas.

Regina alzó una ceja.

— Ni se te ocurra decirlo —dijo Zelena mientras ocupaba su sitio habitual tras la mesa. Colocó el libro a su lado — Te lo advierto; esto —dijo, dando dos golpecitos al libro— es lo que estás buscando

Regina miró fijamente a su amiga mientras pensaba en lo absolutamente convincente que parecía Madam Zelene —autoproclamada Señora de la Luna—, sentada tras sus cartas de tarot, con aquella mesa morada, y el misterioso libro bajo las manos. En ese momento, casi podía creer que Zelena era en realidad una esotérica gitana.

Si creyera en esas cosas.

— Vale —dijo Regina dándose por vencida—. Deja de hablar con rodeos y dime qué tienen que ver ese libro y ese dibujo con mi vida sexual.

El rostro de Zelena adoptó una expresión bastante seria.

— la tipa que te he enseñado… Emma… es una esclava sexual griega que está obligada a cumplir los deseos de aquélla que le invoque, y a adorarla.

Regina se rió con ganas. Sabía que estaba siendo muy maleducada, pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Cómo demonios iba creer Zelena, una licenciada en historia antigua y en física, premiada con la beca Rhodes, y con un doctorado en filosofía, en algo tan ridículo, aun con todas sus excentricidades?

— No te rías. Lo digo en serio.

— Ya lo sé, eso es lo que me hace gracia —se aclaró la garganta y se serenó—. Vale, ¿qué tengo que hacer?, ¿quitarme la ropa y bailar desnuda en Pontchartrain a medianoche? —un leve intento de sonrisa curvó sus labios, sin importarle que los ojos de Zelena se oscurecieran a modo de aviso—. Tienes razón, me encargaré de conseguir una buena sesión de sexo, pero no creo que sea con una espléndida esclava sexual griega.

El libro se cayó de la mesa.

Zelena dio un grito, se levantó de un salto y tiró la silla.

Regina jadeó.

— Lo empujaste con el codo, ¿verdad?

Zelena negó con la cabeza muy despacio; tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Confiésalo, Lanie.

— No fui yo —dijo con una expresión mortalmente seria—. Creo que la ofendiste.

Moviendo la cabeza ante aquella necedad, Regina sacó del bolso las gafas de sol y las llaves. Bien, estupendo, esto se parecía a la época de la facultad, cuando Lanie le habló de usar una Ouija, y lo amañó todo para que le dijese que se iba a casar con una diosa griega cuando cumpliera los treinta años, y que iba a tener seis hijos con ella.

Hasta el día de hoy, Zelena se negaba a admitir que había sido ella la que dirigiera el puntero.

Y, en este preciso momento, hacía demasiado calor bajo el implacable sol de agosto como para discutir.

— Mira, necesito regresar al despacho. Tengo una cita a las dos en punto y no quiero coger un atasco —le dijo mientras se ponía las Ray-Ban—. ¿Vendrás entonces esta noche?

— No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Llevaré el vino.

— Bien, te veo a las ocho. —E hizo una larga pausa para añadir:— Dile a Bill que hola y que gracias por dejarte visitarme por mi cumpleaños.

Zelena la observó alejarse y sonrió.

— Espera a ver tu regalo —susurró, y recogió el libro del suelo. Pasó la mano por la suave tapa de cuero repujado, y quitó unas motas de polvo.

Volvió a abrirlo y observó de nuevo el maravilloso dibujo; aquellos ojos habían sido dibujados con tinta negra, y aun así, daban la impresión de ser de un profundo verde azulado.

Por una sola vez su hechizo iba a funcionar. Estaba segura.

— Te gustará Regina, Emma —murmuró dirigiéndose a la mujer mientras recorría con los dedos su cuerpo perfecto—. Pero debo advertirte algo: acabaría con la paciencia de un santo. Y traspasar sus defensas va a resultar más duro que abrir una brecha en la muralla de Troya. No obstante, si alguien puede ayudarla a salir del closet definitivamente, ésa eres tú.

Sintió que el libro desprendía una súbita oleada de calor bajo su mano, y supo instintivamente que era la forma que Emma elegía para darle la razón.

Regina pensaba que estaba loca a causa de sus creencias, pero siendo la séptima hija de una séptima hija, y con la sangre gitana que corría por sus venas, Zelena sabía que había ciertas cosas en la vida que desafiaban cualquier explicación. Ciertas corrientes de energía misteriosa que pasaban desapercibidas, esperando que alguien las canalizara.

Y esa noche habría luna llena.

Devolvió el libro a la seguridad del carrito de la compra y lo cerró con llave.

Estaba segura que había sido cosa del destino que el libro llegara hasta ella. Había sentido su llamada tan pronto como se acercó a la estantería donde yacía.

Puesto que llevaba dos años felizmente casada, no era gay supo que no estaba destinado a ella. La usaba para llegar donde lo necesitaban.

Hasta Regina.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Cómo sería tener a esta increíblemente apuesta esclava sexual griega a tu disposición y disponer de ella durante todo un mes…

Sí. Éste era, definitivamente, un regalo de cumpleaños que Regina recordaría durante el resto de su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>entre mas RWs dejen mas rápido subo Capi nuevo chicas espero les guste espero con ansias sus RWs<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de OUAT**** no me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia,gracias también a los lectores anónimos de antemano,**

**espero sus RW chicas y espero les guste este capitulo**

**disculpen los errores ,**

**antes que nada quiero aclarar algo ,****no es ninguna equivocación ****Regina llama a Zelena "Lanie" de cariño para las que me comentaron sobre eso :3 **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Unas horas más tarde, Regina suspiró al abrir la puerta de su dúplex y poner el pie en el suelo encerado del vestíbulo. Dejó el montón de cartas que llevaba en la mano sobre la antigua mesa de alas abatibles, que decoraba el rincón adyacente a la escalera, y cerró la puerta tras ella, echando el pestillo. Las llaves fueron a parar al lado de la correspondencia.

Mientras se quitaba a tirones los zapatos negros de tacón, el silencio le golpeó los oídos y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Todas las noches la misma rutina tranquila: entrar a un hogar vacío, clasificar el correo, leer un libro, llamar a Zelena, comprobar el contestador e irse a la cama.

Zelena tenía razón, la vida de Regina era una aburrida y escueta investigación sobre la monotonía.

A los veintinueve años, Regina estaba muy cansada de su vida.

¡Demonios!, incluso Jamie —la incansable buscadora de tesoros nasales— comenzaba a parecer atractiva.

Bueno, quizás Jamie no. Y menos su nariz, pero seguro que había alguien ahí afuera, en algún lugar, que no era una idiota.

¿O no?

Mientras subía las escaleras, decidió que vivir de forma independiente no era tan espantoso. Al menos, tenía mucho tiempo para dedicar a sus entretenimientos favoritos.

O también podría buscar nuevos pasatiempos, pensaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a su dormitorio. Algún día, encontraría un entretenimiento divertido.

Cruzó la habitación y dejó caer los zapatos junto a la cama. No tardó nada en cambiarse de ropa.

Acababa de recogerse el pelo en una coleta cuando sonó el timbre.

Bajó de nuevo las escaleras para dejar pasar a Zelena.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, su amiga le soltó enojada:

— No irás a ponerte eso esta noche, ¿verdad?

Regina echó un vistazo a los vaqueros llenos de agujeros y después se fijó en su enorme camiseta de manga corta.

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa mi aspecto? —Y entonces lo vio; en la enorme cesta de mimbre que Zelena utilizaba para llevar las compras—. ¡Uf! No. Ese libro otra vez, no.

Con una expresión ligeramente irritada, Zelena le contestó:

— ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Regina?

Regina miró al techo, rogando a los cielos un poco de ayuda. Desafortunadamente, no la escucharon.

— ¿Cuál? ¿Que no me trastorna la luz de la luna y que no arrojo mi gordo y pecoso cuerpo sobre cualquier Mujer que conozco?

— Que no tienes ni idea de lo encantadora que eres en realidad.

Mientras Regina se quedaba allí plantada, muda de asombro ante el poco frecuente comentario, Zelena llevó el libro a la salita de estar y lo colocó sobre la mesita de café. Sacó el vino de la cesta y se dirigió a la cocina.

Regina no se molestó en seguirla. Había encargado una pizza antes de salir del trabajo, y sabía que Zelena estaría buscando unas copas.

Empujada por un resorte invisible, Regina se acercó a la mesita donde estaba el libro.

Espontáneamente, extendió la mano y tocó la suave cubierta de cuero. Podría jurar que había sentido una caricia en la mejilla.

Qué ridiculez.

No crees en esta basura.

Regina pasó la mano por el cuero y notó que no había título, ni ninguna otra inscripción. Abrió la tapa.

Era el libro más extraño que había visto en su vida. Las páginas parecían haber formado parte, originariamente, de un rollo de pergamino, que más tarde había sido transformado en un libro

El amarillento papel se arrugó bajos sus dedos al pasar la primera página; en ella había un elaborado símbolo hecho a mano, formado por la intersección de tres triángulos y la atrayente imagen de tres mujeres unidas por varias espadas.

Regina frunció el ceño esforzándose por recordar si aquello podía ser una especie de antiguo símbolo griego.

Aún más intrigada que antes, pasó unas cuantas páginas y descubrió que estaba completamente en blanco, excepto aquellas tres hojas…

Qué extraño…

Debía de haber sido algún tipo de cuaderno de bocetos de un pintor, o de un escultor, decidió. Eso sería lo único que explicase que las páginas estuviesen en blanco.

Algo tuvo que suceder antes de que el artista tuviera oportunidad de añadir algo más al libro.

Pero eso no acababa de explicar por qué las páginas parecían mucho más antiguas que la encuadernación…

Retrocedió hasta llegar al dibujo de la mujer, y observó con atención la inscripción que había sobre él, pero no pudo sacar nada en claro. Al contrario que Zelena, ella evitó las clases de lenguas antiguas en la facultad como si fueran veneno; y si no hubiese sido por su amiga, jamás habría superado aquella parte fundamental en su currículum.

— Definitivamente, creo que es griego —dijo sin aliento cuando volvió a mirar a la mujer.

Era sorprendente. Absolutamente perfecta e incitante.

Increíblemente fascinante.

Cautivada por completo, se preguntó cuánto tiempo se tardaría en hacer un dibujo tan perfecto. Alguien debía haber pasado años dedicado a la tarea; porque aquella chica parecía estar preparada para saltar del libro y meterse en su casa.

Zelena se detuvo en la entrada y observó cómo Regina miraba fijamente a Emma.

Nunca la había visto tan extasiada desde que la conocía.

Bien.

Quizás Emma pudiese ayudarla.

Cuatro años eran demasiado tiempo.

Pero Danielle había sido una cerda narcisista y desconsiderada. Se había comportado de un modo tan cruel con Regina y con sus sentimientos, que incluso la había hecho llorar la noche que perdió la virginidad.

Y ninguna mujer merecía llorar. No cuando estaba con alguien que había prometido cuidar de ella.

Emma sería definitivamente buena para Regina. Un mes con ella y olvidaría todo lo referente a Danielle. Y, una vez que descubriera lo bien que sabía el sexo compartido y real, se liberaría de la crueldad de Danielle para siempre y se mostraría al mundo como era.

Pero, primero, tenía que conseguir que su testaruda amiguita fuese un poco más obediente.

— ¿Has encargado la pizza? —le preguntó mientras le ofrecía una copa de vino.

Regina la cogió con un gesto distraído. Por alguna razón, no podía apartar los ojos del dibujo.

— ¿Regina?

Parpadeó y se obligó a mirar hacia arriba.

— ¿Hum?

— Te pillé mirando —bromeó Zelena.

Regina se aclaró la garganta.

— ¡Oh, por favor!, no es más que un pequeño dibujo en blanco y negro.

— Cielo, en ese dibujo no hay nada pequeño, solo mira eso pechos.

— Zelena, eres mala.

— Completamente cierto. ¿Más vino?

Y como si hubiesen estado esperando el momento preciso, sonó el timbre.

— Yo voy —dijo Zelena, colocando el vino en la mesita del teléfono para dirigirse al recibidor.

Unos minutos después, volvió a la salita. Hasta Regina llegó el maravilloso aroma de la enorme pizza de pepperoni y sus pensamientos dejaron a un lado el libro. Y a la mujer cuya imagen parecía haberse grabado en su subconsciente.

Pero no resultó fácil.

De hecho, cada minuto que pasaba parecía más difícil.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Era la Reina de Hielo. Ni siquiera Angelina Jolieo Amy Adams despertaban sus deseos. Y a ellas las veía en color.

¿Qué había de extraño en aquel dibujo?

¿En ella?

Mordisqueó la pizza y se cambió de asiento. Se acomodó en un sillón en la otra punta de la sala, a modo desafío personal. Sí. Demostraría a Zelena y al libro que ella dominaba la situación.

Después de cuatro porciones de pizza, dos pastelitos de chocolate, cuatro copas de vino y una película, se reían a más no poder tumbadas en el suelo sobre los cojines del sofá mientras veían Dieciséis velas.

— «Dices que es tu cumpleaños» —comenzó Zelena a cantar, y acto seguido golpeó el suelo como si de unos bongos se tratara— «También es el mío».

Regina le golpeó la cabeza con un cojín y le dio la risa tonta al comprobar los efectos del vino.

— ¿Regina? —dijo Zelena burlona—. ¿Estás achispada?

Regina volvió a reírse.

— Más bien, agradablemente contenta. Maravillosamente contenta.

Zelena se rió de ella y le deshizo la coleta.

— Entonces, ¿estás dispuesta a hacer un pequeño experimento?

— ¡No! —gritó Regina con énfasis, sujetándose los mechones de pelo tras las orejas—. No quiero utilizar la Ouija, ni hacer lo del péndulo y te juro que si veo una sola carta del Tarot o una runa, te vomitaré encima los pastelitos.

Mordiéndose el labio, Zelena cogió el libro y lo abrió.

Las doce menos cinco.

Sostuvo el dibujo para que Regina lo observara y señaló aquel increíble cuerpo.

— ¿Qué opinas de ella?

Regina la miró y sonrió.

— Está para relamerse, ¿verdad?

Bueno, definitivamente la cosa iba progresando. No conseguía recordar la última vez que Regina le había dedicado un cumplido a una mujer. Movió juguetonamente el libro frente al rostro de su amiga.

— Venga, Regina. Admítelo. Deseas a este bombón.

— Si te digo que no le dejaría salir de mi cama ni a cambio de unas galletas saladas, ¿me dejarías en paz?

— Puede. ¿A qué más renunciarías por mantenerla en tu cama?

Regina puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó la cabeza sobre un cojín.

— ¿A comer sesos de mono a la plancha?

— Ahora soy yo la que va a vomitar.

— No estás prestando atención a la película.

— Lo haré si pronuncias este hechizo tan cortito.

Regina alzó las manos y suspiró. Sabía que no merecía la pena discutir con Zelena… tenía aquella expresión. No se detendría hasta salirse con la suya, ni aunque cayese un meteorito sobre ellas en ese mismo momento.

Además, ¿qué había de malo? Ya hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que ninguno de los estúpidos rituales y encantamientos de Zelena funcionaban.

— Vale, si así te sientes mejor, lo haré.

— ¡Sí! —gritó Zelena y la agarró de un brazo para ponerla en pie—. Necesitamos salir al porche.

— Muy bien, pero no voy a cortarle el cuello a un pollo, ni voy a beber nada asqueroso.

Con la sensación de ser una niña a la que habían dejado dormir en casa de una amiga, y que acababa de perder en el juego de Verdad-Atrevimiento, dejó que Zelena la precediera a través de la puerta corredera de cristal que daba al porche. El aire húmedo llenó sus pulmones, escuchó a los grillos cantar y descubrió miles de estrellas brillando sobre su cabeza. Regina supuso que era una noche perfecta para invocar a una esclava sexual.

Se rió por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —le preguntó a Zelena—. ¿Pedir un deseo a un planeta?

Zelena negó con la cabeza y la colocó en mitad de un rayo de luna que se colaba entre los árboles y el alero del tejado. Le ofreció el libro.

— Apóyalo en el pecho y abrázalo con fuerza.

— ¡Oh, nena! —dijo Regina con fingido deseo mientras envolvía amorosamente el libro con sus brazos y lo acercaba a su pecho, como si de un amante se tratara—. Me pones tan cachonda… No puedo esperar a hundir mis dientes en ese maravilloso cuerpo que tienes.

Zelena se rió.

— Para. ¡Esto es serio!

— ¿Serio? Por favor. Estoy aquí fuera en mitad del porche, el día de mi trigésimo cumpleaños, descalza, con unos vaqueros a los que mi madre les prendería fuego y abrazando un estúpido libro para invocar a una esclava sexual griega que está en el más allá —miró a Zelena—. Sólo conozco una manera de hacer que esto sea aún más ridículo…

Sosteniendo el libro con una sola mano, extendió los brazos a ambos lados, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a rogar al oscuro cielo:

— ¡Oh! Fabulosa esclava sexual, llévame contigo y hazme todas las cosas escandalosas que sepas. Te ordeno que te levantes —dijo, alzando las cejas.

Zelena resopló.

— Así no es como debes hacerlo. Tienes que decir su nombre tres veces.

Regina se enderezó.

— Esclava sexual, esclava sexual, esclava sexual.

Con los brazos en jarras, Zelena le lanzó una furiosa mirada.

— Emma de Macedonia.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento —dijo Regina volviendo a apretar el libro sobre el pecho, y cerrando los ojos—. Ven y alivia el dolor que siento en mis partes bajas, ¡Oh! Gran Emma de Macedonia, Emma de Macedonia, Emma de Macedonia —se giró para mirar a Zelena—. ¿Sabes? Esto es un poco difícil de pronunciar tres veces seguidas, y tan rápido.

Pero su amiga no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Estaba muy ocupada mirando por todos lados, esperando la aparición de una atractiva extraña.

Regina acababa de poner otra vez los ojos en blanco, cuando un ligero soplo de viento cruzó el patio y un suave aroma a sándalo las envolvió. Volvió a inhalar para recrearse de nuevo en el agradable olor antes de que se evaporara, y entonces la brisa desapareció, dejando de nuevo el caluroso y húmedo bochorno, típico de una noche de agosto.

De repente, se escuchó un débil sonido procedente del patio trasero, y las hojas de los arbustos se movieron.

Arqueando una ceja, Regina contempló como las plantas se mecían. Y entonces, el diablillo que había en ella cobró vida.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —farfulló y señaló a un arbusto del patio trasero—. ¡Zelena, mira allí!

Zelena se giró a toda prisa ante el nerviosismo de Regina. Un enorme seto se mecía como si hubiese alguien detrás.

— ¿Emma? —le llamó Zelena, y dio un paso hacia delante.

El arbusto se inclinó y, súbitamente, un siseo y un miau rompieron el silencio, un segundo antes de que dos gatos cruzaran el patio como una exhalación.

— Mira, Lanie. Es el señor Don Gato que viene a poner fin a mi celibato —sostuvo el libro con un brazo y se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente, en un simulacro de desmayo—. ¡Oh, ayúdeme Señora de la Luna! ¿Qué voy a hacer con las atenciones de tan desacertado pretendiente? Ayúdeme rápido, antes de que me mate a causa de la alergia.

— Dame ese libro —le espetó Zelena quitándoselo de un tirón. Regresó a la casa mientras pasaba las páginas—. ¡Joder!, ¿qué he hecho mal?

Regina abrió la puerta para que Zelena pasara al fresco interior de la sala.

— No hiciste nada mal, cielo. Esto es absurdo. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que hay un viejecillo sentado en la parte trasera de un almacén, escribiendo toda esta porquería? Apostaría a que ahora mismo está partiéndose de la risa por lo imbéciles que hemos sido.

— Quizás era necesario hacer algo más. Me juego lo que sea a que hay algo en los primeros párrafos que no puedo interpretar. Debe ser eso.

Regina cerró la puerta de cristal y suplicó un poco más de paciencia.

Y me llama testaruda, ¡a mí!

El teléfono sonó en ese instante y, al contestarlo, Regina escuchó la voz de Bill preguntado por Zelena.

— Es para ti —dijo alargándole el auricular.

Zelena lo cogió.

— ¿Sí? —se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos. Regina podía escuchar la voz nerviosa de Bill. Por la repentina palidez del rostro de su amiga, dedujo que algo había pasado.

— Vale, vale. Llegaré enseguida. ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Vale, te quiero. Voy de camino… no hagas nada hasta que yo llegue.

Regina sintió un horrible nudo en el estómago. Una y otra vez, volvía a ver al policía en la puerta de su dormitorio, y a escuchar su desapasionada voz: Siento mucho informarle…

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Regina.

— Bill se ha caído jugando a baloncesto y se ha roto un brazo.

Dejó escapar el aliento más tranquila. Gracias Señor, no ha sido un accidente de coche.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Dice que sí. Sus amigos le llevaron a un médico de guardia que le hizo una radiografía antes de que se marcharan. Me dijo que no me preocupara, pero creo que es mejor que vuelva a casa.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve en mi coche?

Zelena negó con la cabeza.

— No, has tomado demasiado vino; yo he bebido menos. Además, estoy segura de que no es nada serio. Pero ya sabes lo aprensiva que soy. Quédate aquí y disfruta de lo que queda de película. Te llamaré mañana por la mañana.

— Vale. Avísame si es grave.

Zelena cogió el bolso y sacó las llaves. Se detuvo a mitad de camino y le alargó el libro a Regina.

— ¡Qué demonios! Quédatelo. Supongo que en los próximos días te ayudará a reírte a carcajadas cada vez que te acuerdes de lo idiota que soy.

— No eres idiota. Simplemente, un poco excéntrica.

— Eso es lo que decían de Mary Todd Lincoln. Hasta que la encerraron.

Regina cogió el libro, riéndose a carcajadas, y observó como Zelena caminaba hacia su coche.

— Ten cuidado —gritó desde la puerta—. Y gracias por el regalo, y por lo que esté por venir.

Zelena le dijo adiós con la mano antes de subirse a su Jeep Cherokee de color rojo brillante y alejarse.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Regina cerró la puerta, echó el pestillo y arrojó el libro al sofá.

— No te vayas a ningún lado, esclava sexual.

Regina se rió de su propia estupidez. ¿Acabaría alguna vez Zelena con todas aquellas majaderías?

Apagó el televisor y llevó los platos sucios al fregadero. Mientras lavaba las copas, vio un repentino fogonazo.

Durante un segundo, pensó que se trataba de un relámpago.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que había sido dentro de la casa.

— ¿Qué dem…?

Soltó la copa y fue hacia la salita de estar. Al principio no vio nada. Pero según se acercaba a la puerta, percibió una presencia extraña. Algo que le puso la piel de gallina.

Entró en la estancia con mucho cuidado y vio una figura alta, de pie delante del sofá. Era una mujer. Una mujer muy hermosa. ¡Una mujer desnuda!

Regina hizo lo que cualquier mujer que se encuentra a una persona desnuda en su salita de estar hubiese hecho: gritar.

Y después, salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

Sólo que se olvidó de los cojines que habían amontonado en el suelo y que aún estaban allí. Se tropezó con unos cuantos y cayó de bruces.

¡No! Gritó mentalmente mientras aterrizaba de forma poco elegante y dolorosa.

Tenía que hacer algo para protegerse.

Temblando de pánico, se abrió paso entre los cojines mientras buscaba un arma.

Al sentir algo duro bajo la mano lo cogió, pero resultó ser una de sus zapatillas rosas con forma de conejo.

¡Joder! Por el rabillo del ojo vio la botella de vino. Rodó hacia ella y la cogió; entonces se giró para enfrentar a la intrusa.

Más rápido de lo que ella hubiese podido esperar, la mujer cerró sus cálidos dedos alrededor de su muñeca y la inmovilizó con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Te has hecho daño? —le preguntó.

¡Santo Dios!, su voz era completamente sexy y tenía un melodioso y marcado acento que sólo podía describirse como musical. Erótico. Y francamente estimulante.

Con todos los sentidos embotados, Regina miró hacia arriba y…

Bueno…

Para ser honestos, sólo vio una cosa. Y lo que vio hizo que las mejillas le ardieran más que un Cajun gumbo. Después de todo, cómo no iba a verla si estaba al alcance de su mano. Y además, con semejante color.

Al momento, la chica se arrodilló a su lado, con mucha ternura le apartó el pelo de los ojos y pasó las manos por su cabeza en busca de una posible herida.

Regina se recreó con la visión de sus pechos. Incapaz de moverse ni de mirar otra cosa que no fuese aquella increíble piel, sintió la urgencia de gemir ante la intensa sensación que los dedos de aquella mujer le estaban provocando en el pelo. Le ardía todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? —le preguntó ella.

De nuevo, ese magnífico y extraño acento que reverberaba a través de su cuerpo, como una caricia cálida y relajante.

Regina miró con mucha atención aquella extensión de piel dorada por el sol, que parecía pedirle a gritos a su mano que la tocara.

¡La mujer prácticamente resplandecía!

Fascinada, deseó verle el rostro y comprobar por sí misma que era tan increíble como el resto de su cuerpo.

Cuando alzó la mirada más allá de los increíbles músculos de sus hombros, se quedó con la boca abierta. Y la botella de vino se deslizó entre sus adormecidos dedos.

_**¡Era ella!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>entre mas RWs dejen mas rápido subo Capi nuevo chicas , espero con ansias sus RWs :3 <strong>**_

_****PD: no es chantaje ,yo soy incapaz de hacer eso con ustedes ,solo quiero saber lo que piensan así sea el mas mínimo comentario siempre es bienvenido ,también se aceptan amenazas no discrimino jajaja ****_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de OUAT****no me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, gracias también a los lectores anónimos de antemano,** **espero sus RW chicas y espero les guste este capítulo, disculpen los errores **

**y quiero aclarar algo ,este fic se actualizara cada lunes para que dure más el fic , no se preocupen valdrá la pena la espera ,dejando eso en claro **

**DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

¡No!, no podía ser.

Esto no podía estar sucediéndole a ella, y ella no podía estar desnuda en su sala de estar con las manos enterradas en su pelo. Este tipo de cosas no pasaban en la vida real. Especialmente a las personas equilibradas como ella.

Pero aun así…

— ¿Emma? —preguntó sin aliento.

Tenía la poderosa y definida constitución de una gimnasta. Sus músculos eran duros y magníficos, y muy bien definidos; tenía músculos hasta en lugares donde ni siquiera sabía que se podían tener una mujer. En los hombros, los bíceps, en los antebrazos; en el pecho, en la espalda. Y del cuello hasta las piernas.

Cualquier músculo que se le antojara, se abultaba con una fuerza ruda pero sin estropear su femineidad.

Hasta aquello había comenzado a abultarse.

El pelo le caía a la buena de Dios en una melena ondulada, y le enmarcaba un rostro delicado, que parecía haber sido esculpido en granito.

Increíblemente guapa y cautivadora, sus rasgos eran femeninos con una pisca de dureza.

Definitivamente, robaban el aliento.

Los sensuales labios se curvaban en una leve sonrisa que dejaba a la vista un par de hoyuelos con forma de media luna, en cada una de sus bronceadas mejillas.

Y sus ojos.

¡Dios mío!

Tenían el celestial verde de un perfecto día de verano, rodeados de un borde azul oscuro que resaltaba sus iris. Resultaban abrasadores de tan intensos, y reflejaban inteligencia. Regina tenía la sensación de que aquellos ojos podían realmente resultar letales.

O al menos, devastadores.

Y ella se sentía realmente devastada en esos momentos. Cautivada por una mujer demasiado perfecta para ser real.

Vacilante, extendió la mano para colocarla sobre su brazo. Se sorprendió mucho cuando no se evaporó, demostrando que no era una alucinación etílica.

No, ese brazo era real. Real, duro, y cálido. Bajo aquella piel que su mano tocaba, un poderoso músculo se flexionó, y el movimiento hizo que su corazón comenzara a martillearle con fuerza.

Atónita, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarla.

Emma alzó una ceja, intrigada. Nunca antes una mujer había salido huyendo de ella. Ni la había dejado de lado después de haberla invocado.

Todas las demás habían esperado ansiosas a que ella tomara forma y se habían lanzado directamente a sus brazos, exigiéndole que las complaciera.

Pero ésta no…

Era distinta.

En sus labios cosquilleaba una sonrisa mientras deslizaba los ojos por el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Una abundante melena negra le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda, y sus ojos tenían el color marrón del cacao puro, con motitas de color miel que brillaban con calidez e inteligencia.

La pálida y suave piel estaba cubierta de pequeñas pecas. Era tan adorable como su suave e insinuante voz.

No es que eso importase demasiado.

Sin tener en cuenta cuál fuese su apariencia, ella estaba allí para servirla sexualmente. Para perderse al saborear aquel cuerpo, y tenía toda la intención de hacer precisamente eso.

— Vamos —le dijo sujetándola por los hombros—. Déjame ayudarte.

— Estás desnuda —murmuró Regina mirándola de arriba abajo, totalmente perpleja, mientras se ponían en pie—. Estás muy desnuda.

Ella le colocó unos cuantos mechones oscuros tras las orejas.

— Lo sé.

— ¡Estás desnuda!

— Sí, creo que ya lo hemos dejado claro.

— Estás tan contenta, y desnuda.

Confundida, Emma frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

Ella miró sus pezones y un poco más abajo en la pequeña protuberancia.

— Estás contenta —le dijo con una intencionada mirada—. Y estás desnuda.

Así le llamaban entonces en este siglo. Debería recordarlo.

— ¿Y eso te hace sentir incómoda? —le preguntó, asombrada por el hecho de que a una mujer le preocupara su desnudez, cosa que jamás había sucedido anteriormente.

— ¡Bingo!

— Bueno, conozco un remedio —dijo Emma, bajando el timbre de su voz mientras miraba la camisa de Regina y los endurecidos pezones que se marcaban a través de la tela. No podía esperar más para ver esos pezones.

Para saborearlos.

Se acercó para tocarla.

Regina se alejó un paso con el corazón desbocado. Esto no era real. No podía serlo. Estaba borracha y tenía alucinaciones. O quizás se había golpeado la cabeza con la mesita del sofá y estaba desangrándose, muriéndose poco a poco.

¡Sí, eso era! Eso tenía sentido.

Por lo menos, tenía más sentido que aquel palpitante estremecimiento que hacía que su cuerpo ardiera. Un estremecimiento que le pedía que se lanzara al cuello de aquella chica.

Y de justos era decir que tenía un bonito cuello.

Cuando tengas una fantasía, muchacha, es que definitivamente estás agotada.

Seguramente habrás estado trabajando más de la cuenta, y estás empezando a llevarte a casa los sueños de tus pacientes.

Emma se acercó a ella y le encerró el rostro entre sus fuertes manos. Regina no podía moverse. Se limitó a dejar que le alzara la cabeza hasta que pudo mirar de frente aquellos penetrantes ojos, que con toda seguridad podrían leerle el alma. La hipnotizaban como los de un mortífero depredador sosegando a su presa.

Regina se estremeció bajo su abrazo.

Y entonces, unos ardientes y exigentes labios cubrieron los suyos. Regina gimió en respuesta. Había escuchado hablar toda su vida de besos que hacían flaquear las rodillas de las mujeres, pero ésta era la primera vez que le sucedía a ella.

¡Oh! Aquella mujer olía estupendamente, daba gusto tocarle y, además, sabía muchísimo mejor.

Por propia iniciativa, sus brazos envolvieron aquellos amplios y fuertes hombros.

El calor del pecho de la mujer se introdujo en su cuerpo, incitándola con la erótica y sensual promesa de lo que vendría a continuación. Y mientras tanto, ella se dedicaba a embelesarla con sus labios con tanta maestría como un vikingo con la intención de arrasarlo todo a su paso.

Cada centímetro de su magnífico cuerpo estaba íntimamente pegado al suyo, acariciándola con la intención de despertar todos sus instintos femeninos. ¡Oh Dios! Su presencia la estimulaba como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho jamás. Deslizó la mano por los músculos de su espalda y suspiró cuando sintió que se movían bajo su mano.

Regina decidió en aquel preciso instante que si era un sueño, definitivamente no quería que sonara el despertador.

Ni el teléfono

Ni…

Las manos de Emma acariciaron su espalda antes de agarrarla por las nalgas y acercar más sus caderas, mientras su lengua seguía danzando en su boca. El aroma a sándalo inundaba sus sentidos.

Con el cuerpo derretido, exploró los firmes músculos de su espalda desnuda, mientras los largos mechones de ella le rozaban las manos en una erótica caricia.

Emma sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas con el cálido roce de Regina, con la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndola mientras sus propias manos recorrían su suave y exquisita piel, un deleite para el hambriento.

Cómo le gustaban los sonidos inarticulados con los que ella provocativamente le respondía. Mmm, estaba deseando oírla gritar de placer. Ver cómo su cabeza caía hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba espasmo tras espasmo envolviendo sus dedos.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía las caricias de una mujer. Mucho tiempo desde que no gozaba del más mínimo contacto humano.

Sentía un deseo candente que le recorría todo el cuerpo; si ésta fuese su primera vez, devoraría a Regina como a un trozo de chocolate. La tumbaría y gozaría de ella como una hambrienta invitada a un banquete.

Pero tenía que esperar a que se acostumbrara un poco a ella.

Muchos siglos atrás, había aprendido que las mujeres siempre se desvanecían tras su primera unión. Definitivamente, no quería que ésta se desmayara.

Al menos todavía.

No obstante, no podía esperar un minuto más para poseerla.

La tomó en brazos y se encaminó hacia la escalera.

En un principio, Regina no reaccionó, perdida como estaba en la sensación de aquellos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban con pasión; su mente estaba totalmente centrada en el hecho de que una mujer la hubiera levantado del suelo y no hubiese gruñido por el esfuerzo. Pero al pasar junto a la enorme piña que decoraba el pasamanos de la escalera, salió de su ensimismamiento con un sobresalto.

— ¡Eh, tía! —le soltó agarrándose a la piña de caoba tallada como si se tratara de un salvavidas—. ¿Dónde crees que me llevas?

Ella se detuvo y la miró con curiosidad. En ese momento, Regina fue consciente de que una mujer tan alta y poderosa como aquélla, podría hacer lo que le apeteciese con ella y sería inútil intentar detenerla.

Un estremecimiento de terror la sacudió.

Sin embargo, por muy peligrosa que la situación fuese, una parte de ella no estaba asustada. Algo en su interior le decía que esa mujer jamás le haría daño intencionadamente.

— Te llevo a tu dormitorio, donde podemos acabar lo que hemos empezado —dijo llanamente, como si estuviesen hablando del tiempo.

— Me parece que no.

Ella encogió aquellos hombros, maravillosamente amplios.

— ¿Prefieres las escaleras entonces?, ¿o quizás el sofá? —se detuvo y echó un vistazo alrededor de su casa, como si estuviese considerando las opciones—. No es mala idea, en realidad. Hace mucho que no poseo a una mujer en un…

— ¡No, no, no! El único sitio donde vas a poseerme es en tus sueños. Y ahora déjame en el suelo antes de que me enfade de verdad.

Para su asombro, ella obedeció.

Comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor una vez que sus pies tocaron tierra firme y subió un escalón.

Ahora estaban frente a frente, y casi a la misma altura; bueno, si es que alguien podía estar alguna vez a la altura de una mujer con semejante autoridad e innato poder.

De pronto, el impacto de su presencia la golpeó con intensidad.

¡Era real!

¡Cielos!, Zelena y ella habían conseguido convocarla y traerla a este mundo.

Con el rostro impasible y sin la más ligera muestra de que la situación la divirtiera, la miró directamente a los ojos.

— No entiendo por qué estoy aquí. Si no quieres sentirme dentro de ti, ¿por qué me has convocado?

Estuvo a punto de gemir al escuchar sus palabras. Y más aún cuando la visión de su cuerpo dorado, esbelto y esos dedos poderosos introduciéndose en ella le pasó por la mente.

¿Qué se sentiría cuando una mujer tan increíblemente deliciosa te hacía el amor durante toda la noche?

Estaba claro que Emma sería deliciosa en la cama. No cabía duda. Con la destreza y agilidad que caracterizaban sus movimientos, no hacía falta decir lo fenomenalmente bien que…

Regina se puso tensa ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué pasaba con esta mujer?

Jamás en su vida había sentido un deseo sexual como el que sentía en esos momentos. ¡Nunca! Literalmente hablando, la tumbaría en el suelo y se la comería entera.

No tenía sentido.

Se había acostumbrado, con el paso de los años, a que le describieran innumerables encuentros sexuales de la forma más gráfica; algunos de sus pacientes incluso intentaban conmocionarla o excitarla.

Ni una sola vez habían conseguido su propósito.

Pero cuando se trataba de Emma, lo único que tenía en mente era cogerla, echarla en el suelo y subírsele encima.

Ese pensamiento, tan impropio de ella, le devolvió la sensatez.

Abrió la boca para responder su pregunta, y no dijo nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer con esta mujer?

Aparte de aquello.

Movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo?

Los ojos de Emma se oscurecieron por la lujuria e intentó tocarla de nuevo.

¡Oh, sí!, le pedía su cuerpo, por favor, tócame por todos sitios.

— ¡Para! —espetó, dirigiéndose tanto a Emma como a sí misma; se negaba a perder el control. La cordura gobernaría la situación, no las hormonas. Ya había cometido ese error una vez, y no estaba dispuesta a repetirlo.

Subió de un salto un escalón más y lo miró directamente a los ojos. ¡Jesús, María y José!, era fantástica. El cabello rubio le caía en ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda, donde estaba sujeto por una tira de cuero marrón. Excepto tres finas trenzas acabadas en pequeñas cuentas de cristal, que oscilaban con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Las cejas, de color castaño oscuro, se arqueaban sobre unos ojos fascinantes a la par que terroríficos. Y esos ojos la estaban mirando con más pasión de la que debieran.

En ese momento desearía poder matar a Zelena, sin ninguna duda.

Pero no tanto como le gustaría meterse en la cama con esta mujer y clavar los dientes en esa piel dorada.

¡Déjalo ya!

— No entiendo lo que sucede —dijo al fin. Tenía que pensar; descubrir lo que debía hacer—. Necesito sentarme un minuto y tú… —deslizó los ojos sobre el magnífico cuerpo—. Tú necesitas taparte.

Emma puso una expresión crispada. Era la primera vez en toda su existencia que alguien le decía eso.

De hecho, todas las mujeres a las que había conocido antes de la maldición, no habían hecho otra cosa que intentar arrancarle la ropa. Lo más rápido posible. Y después de la maldición, sus invocadoras habían dedicado días enteros a contemplar su desnudez mientras pasaban las manos por su cuerpo, saboreando su presencia.

— Quédate aquí un momento —le dijo Regina antes de subir a toda prisa las escaleras.

Emma observó el vaivén de sus caderas mientras subía los peldaños y la excitación entre sus piernas aumento. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor con los dientes apretados, en un intento por ignorar el ardor que sentía en la entrepierna. La clave estaba en la distracción; al menos hasta que ella claudicara.

Lo cual no tardaría en ocurrir. Ninguna mujer podía negarse por mucho tiempo el placer de tenerla.

Con una amarga sonrisa ante aquella idea, contempló la casa.

¿En qué lugar y en qué época se encontraba?

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado atrapada. Lo único que recordaba era el sonido de las voces a lo largo del tiempo, el sutil cambio de los acentos y de los dialectos según pasaban los años.

Mirando la luz que se encontraba sobre su cabeza, frunció el ceño. No había ninguna llama. ¿Qué era esa cosa? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, irritados, y desvió la vista.

Eso debía ser una bombilla, decidió.

«Oye, necesito cambiar la bombilla. Hazme el favor de darle al interruptor que está junto a la puerta, ¿vale?»

Mientras recordaba las palabras del dueño de la librería, miró hacia la puerta y vio lo que supuestamente debía ser el interruptor. Emma se alejó de las escaleras y apretó el pequeño dispositivo. De inmediato, las luces se apagaron. Volvió a encenderlas.

Sonrió sin proponérselo. ¿Qué otras maravillas le aguardaban en esta época?

— Aquí tienes.

Emma miró a Regina que estaba en la parte superior de la escalera. Le arrojó un largo rectángulo de tela verde oscuro. La sostuvo sobre el pecho mientras la incredulidad la dejaba perpleja.

¿Había dicho en serio lo de cubrirle?

Qué extraño. Frunciendo más el ceño, se envolvió el cuerpo con la tela.

Regina esperó hasta que se alejó de la puerta para mirarla de nuevo. Gracias a Dios, por fin estaba tapada.

«Bueno con ese pedazo de tela, apenas y le tapa el trasero y que trasero »

¡Déjalo ya!

No era de extrañar que los victorianos insistieran tanto en el asunto de las hojas de parra. Era una pena no tener unas cuantas en el patio. Lo único que crecía allí eran unos cuantos acebos, y dudaba mucho que ella apreciara sus hojas.

Regina se encaminó hacia la sala y se sentó en el sofá.

— Ayúdame, Lanie —suspiró—. Me las pagarás por esto.

Y entonces, ella se sentó a su lado, revolucionando todas las hormonas de su cuerpo con su presencia.

Mientras se movía hasta la otra punta del sofá, Regina le miró cautelosamente.

— Así que… ¿para cuánto tiempo has venido?

¡Oh, qué buena pregunta, Regina! ¿Por qué no le preguntas por el tiempo o le pides un autógrafo ya que te pones? ¡Jesús!

— Hasta la próxima luna llena —sus gélidos ojos dieron muestras de un pequeño deshielo. Y, mientras deslizaba su mirada por todo su cuerpo, el hielo se transformó en fuego en décimas de segundo. Se inclinó sobre ella para tocarle la cara. Regina se incorporó de un salto y puso la mesita del café como barrera de separación.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que aguantarte durante todo un mes?

— Sí.

Conmocionada, Regina se pasó la mano por los ojos. No podía entretenerla durante un mes. ¡Un mes entero, con todos sus días! Tenía obligaciones, responsabilidades.

Hasta tenía que buscar un pasatiempo.

— Mira —le dijo—. Lo creas o no, tengo una vida en la que no estás incluida.

Sabía, por la expresión de su rostro, que a ella no le importaban sus palabras. En absoluto.

— Si crees que estoy encantada de estar aquí contigo, estás lamentablemente equivocada. Te aseguro que no elegí venir.

Sus palabras consiguieron herirla.

— Bueno, cierta parte de ti no siente lo mismo —le dijo mientras dedicaba una furiosa mirada a sus pezones que sobresalían de la tela.

Ella suspiró al echar un vistazo a sus pechos y vislumbrar los dos pequeños montículos que sobresalía bajo la toalla.

— Desafortunadamente, tengo tanto control sobre esto como sobre el hecho de estar aquí.

— Bueno, la puerta está ahí —dijo señalándola—. Ten cuidado de que no te golpee el trasero al cerrarse.

— Créeme; si pudiese irme, lo haría.

Regina titubeó ante sus palabras, ante su significado.

— ¿Quieres decir que no puedo ordenarte que te marches?, ¿ni que regreses al libro?

— Creo que la expresión que usaste fue: bingo.

Regina guardó silencio.

Emma se puso de pie lentamente y la miró. Durante todos los siglos que llevaba condenada, ésta era la primera vez que le sucedía una cosa así. El resto de sus invocadoras habían sabido lo que ella significaba, y habían estado más que dispuestas a pasar todo un mes en sus brazos, utilizando felizmente su cuerpo para obtener placer.

Jamás en su vida, mortal o inmortal, había encontrado a una mujer que no le deseara físicamente.

Era…

Extraño.

Humillante.

Casi embarazoso.

¿Sería un indicio de que la maldición se debilitaba?, ¿de que quizás pudiera liberarse?

No. En el fondo sabía que no era cierto, aun cuando su mente se esforzaba en aferrarse a la idea. Cuando los dioses griegos decretan un castigo, lo hacen con un estilo y con un ensañamiento que ni siquiera dos milenios pueden suavizar.

Hubo una época, mucho tiempo atrás, en la que había luchado contra la condena.

Una época en la que había creído que podría liberarse. Pero después de dos mil años de encierro y tortura despiadada, había aprendido algo: resignación.

Se merecía este infierno personal y, como la primera soldado que una vez había sido, aceptaba el castigo.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y tragó para intentar deshacerlo. Extendió los brazos a los lados y ofreció su cuerpo a Regina.

— Haz conmigo lo que desees. Sólo tienes que decirme cómo puedo complacerte.

— Entonces deseo que te marches.

Emma dejó caer los brazos.

— En eso no puedo complacerte.

Frustrada, Regina comenzó a caminar nerviosa de un lado a otro. Finalmente, sus hormonas habían regresado a la normalidad y, con la cabeza más despejada, se esforzó por encontrar una solución. Pero por mucho que la buscaba, no parecía haber ninguna.

Un dolor punzante se instaló en sus sienes.

¿Qué iba a hacer un mes —un mes entero— con ella?

De nuevo, una visión de Emma tumbada sobre ella, con el pelo cayéndole a ambos lados del rostro, formando un dosel alrededor de sus cuerpos mientras introducía sus dedos totalmente en ella, la asaltó.

— Necesito algo… —a Emma le falló la voz.

Regina se dio la vuelta para mirarle, con el cuerpo aun suplicándole que cediera a sus deseos.

Sería tan fácil rendirse ante ella… Pero no podía cometer ese error. Se negaba a usar a Emma de ese modo. Como si…

No, no iba a pensar en eso. Se negaba a pensar en eso.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

— Comida —contestó Emma—. Si no vas a utilizarme de forma apropiada, ¿te importaría si como algo?

La expresión avergonzada y teñida de desagrado que adoptó su rostro le indicó a Regina que no le gustaba tener que pedir.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo; si para ella esto resultaba extraño y difícil, ¿cómo demonios se sentiría ella después de haber sido arrancada de donde quiera que estuviese, para ser arrojada a su vida como si fuese un guijarro lanzado con un tirachinas? Debía ser terrible.

— Por supuesto —le dijo mientras se ponía en movimiento para que ella la siguiera—. La cocina está aquí —la guió por el corto pasillo que llevaba a la parte trasera de la casa.

Abrió el frigorífico y se apartó para que ella echara un vistazo.

— ¿Qué te apetece?

En lugar de meter la cabeza para buscar algo, se quedó a medio metro de distancia.

— ¿Ha quedado algo de pizza?

— ¿Pizza? —repitió Regina asombrada. ¿Cómo sabría ella lo que era una pizza?

Emma se encogió de hombros.

— Me dio la impresión de que te gustaba mucho.

A Regina le ardieron las mejillas mientras recordaba el tonto jueguecito al que se dedicaron mientras comían. Zelena había hecho otro comentario acerca de reemplazar el sexo con la comida, y ella había fingido un orgasmo al saborear el último trozo de pizza.

— ¿Nos escuchaste?

Con una expresión hermética, ella contestó en voz baja.

— La esclava sexual escucha todo lo que se dice en las proximidades del libro.

Si las mejillas le ardieran un poco más, acabarían explotando.

— No quedó nada —dijo rápidamente, deseando meter la cabeza en el congelador para enfriársela—. Tengo un poco de pollo que me sobró de ayer, y también pasta.

— ¿Y vino?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Está bien.

El tono despótico que utilizó Emma hizo estallar su furia. Era uno de esos tonillos usados por un típico Tarzán que en el fondo quería decir: Yo soy el macho, nena. Tráeme la comida. Y había conseguido que le hirviera la sangre.

— Mira, tía, no soy tu cocinera. Como te pases conmigo te daré de comer Alpo.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Alpo?

— Olvídalo —aún irritada, sacó el pollo y lo preparó para meterlo en el microondas.

Emma se sentó a la mesa con esa aura de arrogancia que acababa con todas sus buenas intenciones. Deseando tener una lata de Alpo, Regina sirvió un poco de pasta en un cuenco.

— De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado encerrada en ese libro? ¿Desde la Edad Media? —al menos su forma de actuar correspondía a la de la época.

Ella permaneció sentada, tan quieta como una estatua. Nada de mostrar sus emociones. Si no la hubiese conocido mejor, habría pensado que se trataba de una androide.

— La última vez que fui convocada fue en el año 1895.

— ¿En serio? —Regina se quedó con la boca abierta mientras metía el cuenco en el microondas— ¿En 1895? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Emma asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿En qué año te metieron en el libro?, la primera vez quiero decir.

La ira se adueñó de su rostro con tal intensidad que Regina se asustó.

— Según tu calendario, en el año 149 a.C.

Regina abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿En el año 149 antes de Cristo? ¡Jesús, María y José! Cuando te llamé Emma de Macedonia era cierto. Eres de Macedonia.

Ella asintió con un gesto brusco.

Los pensamientos de Regina giraban como un torbellino mientras cerraba el microondas y lo ponía en marcha. Era imposible. ¡Tenía que ser imposible!

— ¿Cómo te metieron en el libro? A ver, según tengo entendido, los antiguos griegos no tenían libros, ¿verdad?

— Originalmente fui encerrada en un rollo de pergamino que más tarde fue encuadernado como medida de protección —dijo con un tono sombrío y el rostro impasible—. Y con respecto a qué fue lo que hice para que me castigaran: invadí Alexandria.

Regina frunció el ceño. Aquello no tenía ni pizca de sentido; como el resto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Y por qué ibas a merecerte un castigo por invadir una ciudad?

— Alexandria no era una ciudad, era una sacerdotisa virgen del dios Príapo.

Regina se tensó ante el comentario, y ante la magnitud del castigo que implicaba

«invadir» a una mujer. Encerrar a la autora de la invasión para toda la eternidad era un poco excesivo.

— ¿Violaste a una mujer?

— No la violé —contestó mirándola con dureza—. Fue de mutuo consentimiento, te lo aseguro.

Vale, ése era un tema sensible para ella. Se percibía claramente en su gélida conducta. No le gustaba hablar del pasado. Tendría que ser un poquito más sutil en su interrogatorio.

Emma escuchó el extraño timbre, y observó cómo Regina apretaba un resorte que abría la puerta de la caja negra donde había introducido su comida.

Ella sacó el humeante cuenco de comida y lo colocó ante ella, junto con un tenedor plateado, un cuchillo, una servilleta de papel y una copa de vino. El cálido aroma se le subió a la cabeza e hizo que el estómago rugiera de necesidad.

Se suponía que debía estar perpleja por el modo tan rápido en que ella había cocinado, pero después de haber oído hablar de artefactos con nombres extraños como tren, cámara, automóvil, fonógrafo, cohete y ordenador, Emma dudaba que cualquier cosa pudiese tomarla por sorpresa.

En realidad, no quedaba ningún sentimiento en ella, aparte del deseo; hacía mucho que había desterrado todas sus emociones.

Su existencia no era más que una sucesión de fragmentos temporales a lo largo de los siglos. Su única razón de ser era la de obedecer los deseos sexuales de sus invocadoras.

Y, si algo había aprendido en los dos últimos milenios, era a disfrutar de los escasos placeres que podía obtener en cada invocación.

Con ese pensamiento, cogió una pequeña porción de comida y saboreó la deliciosa sensación de los tibios y cremosos tallarines sobre su lengua. Era una pura delicia.

Dejó que el aroma de las especias y del pollo invadiera su cabeza. Había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que probó la comida. Una eternidad sufriendo un hambre atroz. Cerró los ojos y tragó. Acostumbrada como estaba a la privación en lugar de a los alimentos, su estómago se cerró ante el primer bocado. Emma apretó con fuerza el cuchillo y el tenedor mientras luchaba por alejar el terrible dolor.

Pero no dejó de comer. No lo haría mientras hubiese comida en el cuenco. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para poder aplacar su hambre y no estaba dispuesta a detenerse ahora.

Después de unos cuantos bocados más, los retortijones disminuyeron y le permitieron disfrutar plenamente de la comida.

Una vez su estómago se calmó, tuvo que echar mano de todas sus fuerzas para comer como un humano normal y no zamparse la comida a puñados, tal era el hambre que le devoraba las entrañas.

En momentos como éste, le resultaba muy difícil recordar que aún era humana, y no una bestia desbocada y feroz que había sido liberada de su jaula.

Hacía siglos que había perdido la mayor parte de su condición humana. Y estaba decidida a conservar lo poco que le quedaba.

Regina se apoyó en la encimera y la observó mientras comía. Lo hacía lentamente, de forma casi mecánica. No dejaba entrever si le gustaba la comida, pero aún así, continuaba comiendo.

Lo que realmente le sorprendió fueron los exquisitos modales europeos que demostraba. Ella nunca había sido capaz de comer de ese modo, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a preguntarse dónde habría aprendido a utilizar el cuchillo para mantener la pasta en el tenedor, y evitar que se cayera.

— ¿Había tenedores en la antigua Macedonia? —le preguntó.

Emma dejó de comer.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Me preguntaba cuándo se inventó el tenedor. ¿Ya lo utilizaban en…?

¡Estas desvariando! Le gritó su mente.

¿Y quién no lo haría en esta situación? Mira a la chica. ¿Cuántas veces crees que alguien ha actuado como un imbécil y ha acabado devolviendo la vida a una estatua griega? ¡Especialmente una estatua con ese cuerpo!

No muy a menudo.

— Creo que se inventó a mediados del sigo XV.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó ella—. ¿Tú estabas allí?

Con una expresión ilegible, alzó los ojos y a su vez le preguntó:

— ¿A qué te refieres, al momento en que inventaron el tenedor o al siglo XV?

— Al siglo XV, por supuesto. —Y pensándolo mejor, añadió:— No estabas allí cuando se inventó el tenedor, ¿verdad?

— No. —Emma se aclaró la garganta y se limpió la boca con la servilleta—. Fui convocada en cuatro ocasiones durante ese siglo. Dos veces en Italia, una en Francia y otra en Inglaterra.

— ¿De verdad? —Intentó imaginarse cómo debía ser el mundo en aquella época—. Apuesto a que has visto todo tipo de cosas a lo largo de los siglos.

— No tantas.

— ¡Oh, venga ya! En dos mil años…

— He visto mayormente dormitorios, camas y armarios.

Su tono seco hizo que Regina se detuviera y ella continuó comiendo. Una imagen de Danielle se le clavó el corazón. Ella sólo había conocido a una imbécil egoísta y despreocupada. Pero parecía que Emma tenía más experiencia en ese terreno.

— Cuéntame entonces, ¿qué haces mientras estás en el libro, te tumbas y esperas que alguien te convoque?

Ella asintió.

— ¿Y qué haces para pasar el tiempo?

Emma se encogió de hombros y Regina cayó en la cuenta de que, en realidad, no demostraba poseer un gran número de expresiones.

Ni de palabras.

Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en un taburete frente a ella.

— A ver, de acuerdo con lo que me has dicho tenemos que estar juntas durante un mes, ¿qué tal si nos dedicamos a charlar para hacerlo más agradable?

Emma levantó la mirada, sorprendida. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien quiso conversar con ella, excepto para darle ánimos o hacerle sugerencias que la ayudaran a incrementar el placer que les proporcionaba. O para pedirle que volviera a la cama.

Había aprendido a una edad muy temprana que las mujeres sólo querían una cosa de ella: esa parte de su cuerpo que se hallaba entre sus muslos.

Con esa idea en la mente, paseó lentamente la mirada por el cuerpo de Regina, deteniéndose en sus pechos, que se endurecieron bajo su prolongado escrutinio.

Indignada, Regina cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó a que Emma la mirara a los ojos. Emma casi soltó una carcajada. Casi.

— A ver —dijo ella utilizando sus mismas palabras—. Hay cosas que hacer con la lengua mucho más placenteras que charlar: como pasártela por los pechos desnudos y por la garganta —bajó la mirada hacia el lugar donde, aproximadamente, quedaría su regazo a través de la mesa—. Sin mencionar otras partes que podría visitar.

Por un instante, Regina se quedó sin habla. Y después le encontró la gracia al asunto. Y un momento más tarde empezó a ponerse muy cachonda.

Como terapeuta, había oído cosas mucho más sorprendentes que ésa, se recordó.

Sí, claro, pero no lo había dicho una persona con la que ella quería hacer otras cosas aparte de hablar.

— Tienes razón, hay otras muchas cosas que se pueden hacer con una lengua; como, por ejemplo, cortarla —le dijo, y se regodeó en la sorpresa que reflejaron sus ojos—. Pero soy una mujer a la que le gusta mucho hablar, y tú estás aquí para complacerme, ¿verdad?

Su cuerpo se tensó de forma muy sutil, como si se resistiera a aceptar su papel.

— Es cierto.

— Entonces, cuéntame lo que haces mientras estás en el libro.

Regina sintió como sus ojos la atravesaban con una intensidad tan abrasadora que la dejó intrigada, desconcertada y un poco asustada.

— Es como estar encerrada en un sarcófago —contestó ella en voz baja—. Oigo voces, pero no puedo ver la luz ni ninguna otra cosa. No puedo moverme. Simplemente me limito a esperar y a escuchar.

Regina se horrorizó ante la simple idea. Recordaba el día, mucho tiempo atrás, en que se había quedado encerrada accidentalmente en el armario de las herramientas de su padre. La oscuridad era total y no había modo de salir. Aterrorizada, había sentido que se le oprimían los pulmones y que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas por el miedo.

Chilló y pataleó contra la puerta hasta que tuvo las manos llenas de moratones.

Finalmente, su madre la escuchó y la ayudó a salir.

Desde entonces, Regina sentía una ligera claustrofobia debido a la experiencia.

No podía imaginarse lo que sería pasar siglos enteros en un lugar así.

— Es horrible —balbució.

— Al final te llegas a acostumbrar. Con el tiempo.

— ¿De verdad? —no estaba muy segura, pero dudaba que fuese cierto.

Cuando su madre la sacó del armario, descubrió que sólo había estado encerrada media hora; pero a ella le había parecido una eternidad. ¿Qué se sentiría al pasar realmente una eternidad encerrada?

— ¿Has intentado escapar alguna vez?

La mirada que le dedicó lo decía todo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Regina.

— Obviamente, no tuve suerte.

Se sentía muy mal por ella. Dos mil años encerrada en una cripta tenebrosa. Era un milagro que no se hubiera vuelto loca. Que fuera capaz de sentarse con ella y hablar.

No era de extrañar que le hubiese pedido comida. Privar a una persona de todos los placeres sensoriales era una tortura cruel y despiadada.

Y entonces supo que iba a ayudarla. No sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero tenía que haber algún modo de liberarla.

— ¿Y si encontráramos el modo de sacarte de ahí?

— Te aseguro que no hay ninguno.

— Eres un tanto pesimista, ¿no?

La miró divertida.

— Estar atrapada durante dos mil años tiene ese efecto sobre las personas.

Regina la observó mientras acababa la comida, con la mente en ebullición. Su parte más optimista se negaba a escuchar su fatalismo, exactamente igual que la terapeuta que había en ella se negaba a dejarla marchar sin ayudarla. Había jurado aliviar el sufrimiento de las personas, y ella se tomaba sus juramentos muy en serio.

Quien la sigue, la consigue.

Y aunque tuviese que atravesar océanos o cruzar el mismo infierno, ¡encontraría el modo de liberarla!

Mientras tanto, decidió hacer algo que dudaba mucho que alguien hubiese hecho por ella antes: iba a encargarse de que disfrutara de su libertad en Nueva Orleáns. Las otras mujeres la habían mantenido encerrada en los confines de sus dormitorios o de sus vestidores, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a encadenar a nadie.

— Bien, entonces digamos que esta vez vas a ser tú la que disfrute, tía.

Ella alzó la mirada del cuenco con repentino interés.

— Voy a ser tu sirvienta — continuó Regina—. Haremos cualquier cosa que se te antoje. Y veremos todo lo que se te ocurra.

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino, curvó los labios en un gesto irónico.

— Quítate la camisa.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Regina.

Emma dejó a un lado la copa de vino y la atravesó con una lujuriosa y candente mirada.

— Has dicho que puedo ver lo que quiera y hacer lo que se me antoje. Bien, pues quiero ver tus pechos desnudos y después quiero pasar la lengua por…

— ¡Oye tía!, ¡relájate! —le dijo Regina con las mejillas ardiendo y el cuerpo abrasado por el deseo—. Creo que vamos a dejar claras unas cuantas reglas que tendrás que cumplir estés aquí. Número uno: nada de eso.

— ¿Y por qué no?

Sí, le exigió su cuerpo entre la súplica y el enfado. ¿Por qué no?

— Porque no soy ninguna gata callejera con el rabo alzado para que cualquier gato en ente caso gata venga, me monte y se largue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de OUAT****no me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, gracias también a los lectores anónimos de antemano,** **espero sus RW chicas y espero les guste este capítulo, disculpen los errores.**

**Es capi lo he subido gracias a la insistencia de una amiga que todas acá conocerán como fanclere, una muy buena escritora, tiene historias muy buenas, para todas aquellas que les gusta el Morilla acaba de terminar un fic muy bueno, se los recomiendo, para las que aún no lo han leído no se arrepentirán ****y también lo he subido por que mañana me quiero dedicar a solo leer fics que tengo atrasados, pero después de esto seguirá como he dicho cada lunes actualizare**

**no se preocupen valdrá la pena la espera ,dejando eso en claro**

**DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

Emma alzó una ceja ante la cruda e inesperada analogía. Pero más que las palabras, lo que le sorprendió fue el tono amargo de su voz. Debieron utilizarla en el pasado. No era de extrañar que se asustase de ella.

Una imagen de Penélope le pasó por la mente y sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, tan feroz que tuvo que recurrir a su firme entrenamiento militar para no tambalearse.

Tenía muchos pecados que expiar. Algunos habían sido tan grandes que dos mil años de cautiverio no eran más que el principio de su condena.

No es que fuese una bastarda de nacimiento; es que, tras una vida brutal, plagada de desesperación y traiciones, había acabado convirtiéndose en una.

Cerró los ojos y se obligó a alejar esos pensamientos. Eso era, nunca mejor dicho, historia antigua y esto era el presente. Regina era el presente.

Y estaba en él por ella.

Ahora entendía lo que Zelena quería decir cuando le habló sobre Regina. Por eso le convocaron. Para mostrarle a Regina que el sexo podía ser divertido.

Nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación semejante.

Mientras la observaba, sus labios dibujaron una lenta sonrisa. Ésta sería la primera vez que ella tendría que perseguir a una mujer para que la aceptara.

Anteriormente, ninguna había rechazado su cuerpo.

Con la inteligencia de Regina y su testarudez, sabía que llevársela a la cama sería un reto comparable al de tender una emboscada al ejército romano.

Sí, iba a saborear cada momento.

Igual que acabaría saboreándola a ella. Cada dulce y suave centímetro de su cuerpo.

Regina tragó saliva ante la primera sonrisa genuina de Emma. La sonrisa suavizaba su expresión y la hacía aún más devastadora.

¿Qué demonios estaría pensando para sonreír así?

Por enésima vez, sintió que se le subían los colores al pensar en su crudo discursito. No lo había hecho a propósito; en realidad no le gustaba desnudar sus sentimientos ante nadie, especialmente ante una desconocida.

Pero había algo fascinante en esta mujer. Algo que ella percibía de forma perturbadora. Quizás fuese el disimulado dolor que reflejaban de vez en cuando esos celestiales ojos azules, cuando la pillaba con la guardia baja. O tal vez fuesen sus años como psicóloga, que le impedían tener un alma atormentada en su casa y no prestarle ayuda.

No lo sabía.

El reloj de pared del recibidor de la escalera, dio la una.

— ¡Dios mío! —dijo asombrada por la hora—. Tengo que levantarme a las seis de la mañana.

— ¿Te vas a la cama?, ¿a dormir?

Si el humor de Emma no hubiese sido tan huraño, el espanto que mostró su rostro habría hecho reír a Regina de buena gana.

— Tengo que irme.

Ella frunció el ceño…¿Dolorida?

— ¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó ella.

Emma negó con la cabeza.

— Bueno, entonces voy a enseñarte el sitio donde vas a dormir y…

— No tengo sueño.

A Regina le sobresaltaron sus palabras.

— ¿Qué?

Emma la miró, incapaz de encontrar las palabras exactas para describirle lo que sentía. Llevaba atrapada tanto tiempo en el libro, que lo único que quería hacer era correr o saltar. Hacer algo para celebrar su repentina libertad de movimientos.

No quería irse a la cama. La idea de permanecer tumbada en la oscuridad un solo minuto más…

Se esforzó por volver a respirar.

— He estado descansando desde 1895 —le explicó—. No estoy muy segura de los años que han transcurrido, pero por lo que veo, han debido ser unos cuantos.

— Estamos en el año 2002 —le informó Regina—. Has estado «durmiendo» durante ciento siete años. —No, se corrigió ella misma. No había estado durmiendo.

Ella le había dicho que podía escuchar cualquier conversación que tuviera lugar cerca del libro; lo que significaba que había permanecido despierta durante su encierro. Aislada. Sola.

Ella era la primera persona con la que había hablado, o estado cerca, después de cien años.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en lo que debía haber soportado.

Aunque la prisión de su timidez nunca había sido tangible para ella, sabía lo que era escuchar a la gente y no ser parte de ellos. Permanecer como una simple espectadora.

— Me gustaría poder quedarme despierta —dijo, reprimiendo un bostezo—. De verdad; pero si no duermo lo suficiente, mi cerebro se convierte en gelatina y se queda sin batería.

— Te entiendo. Al menos entiendo lo esencial, aunque no sé que son la gelatina ni la batería.

Regina todavía percibía su desilusión.

— Puedes ver la televisión.

— ¿Televisión?

Cogió el cuenco vacío y lo limpió antes de regresar con Emma a la sala de estar.

Encendió el televisor y le enseñó a cambiar los canales con el mando a distancia.

— Increíble —susurró ella mientras hacía zapping por primera vez.

— Sí, es algo muy útil.

Eso la mantendría ocupada. Después de todo, alguien como ella con mentalidad de "macho alfa" sólo necesita tres cosas para ser feliz: comida, sexo y un mando a distancia. Dos de tres deberían mantenerla satisfecha un rato.

— Bueno —dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras—. Buenas noches.

Al pasar a su lado, Emma le tocó el brazo. Y, aunque su roce fue muy ligero,

Regina sintió una descarga eléctrica.

Con el rostro inexpresivo, sus ojos dejaban ver todas las emociones que la invadían. Regina percibió su sufrimiento y su necesidad; pero sobre todo, captó su soledad.

No quería quedarse sola.

Humedeciéndose los labios —se le habían secado de forma repentina—, dijo algo increíble.

— Tengo otro televisor en mi habitación. ¿Por qué no ves allí lo que quieras, mientras yo duermo?

Emma le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

Fue tras ella mientras subían las escaleras, totalmente sorprendida por el hecho de que Regina la hubiera comprendido sin palabras. Había tenido en cuenta su necesidad de compañía, sin preocuparse de sus propios temores.

Eso le hizo sentir algo extraño hacia ella. Una rara sensación en el estómago.

¿Ternura?

No estaba segura.

Regina la llevó hasta una enorme habitación presidida por una cama con dosel, situada en la pared opuesta a la puerta de entrada. Enfrente de la cama había una cómoda y, sobre ella, una ¿cómo lo había llamado Regina?, ¿televisión?

Observó cómo Emma paseaba por su dormitorio, mirando las fotografías que había en las paredes y sobre los muebles; fotografías de sus padres y de sus abuelos, de Zelena y ella en la facultad, y una del perro que tuvo cuando era pequeña.

— ¿Vives sola? —le preguntó.

— Sí —dijo, acercándose a la mecedora que estaba junto a la cama. Su camisón estaba sobre el respaldo. Lo cogió y después miró a Emma y a la toalla verde que aún llevaba alrededor de su esbelto cuerpo. No podía dejar que se metiera en la cama con ella de aquella forma.

_Seguro que puedes._

_No, no puedo._

_¿Por favor?_

_¡Shh! Parte irracional de mí, cállate y déjame pensar._

Aún guardaba los pijamas de su padreen el dormitorio que había pertenecido a sus progenitores; allí estaban todas sus pertenencias y para Regina, era un lugar sagrado. Teniendo en cuenta la altura de Emma un conjunto de su padre le iría mucho mejor que uno de ella o de su madre, estaba segura de que las camisas no le servirían de mucho ,pero las camisetas ayudarían en algo ,pero los pantalones tenían cinturas ajustables y, aunque le quedasen cortos, al menos no se le caerían.

— Espera aquí —le dijo—. No tardaré nada.

Después de verla marcharse como una exhalación, Emma se acercó a los ventanales y apartó las cortinas de encaje blanco. Observó las extrañas cajas metálicas —que debían ser automóviles— mientras pasaban por delante de la casa con aquel zumbido tan extraño que no cesaba un instante, semejante al ruido del mar. Las luces iluminaban las calles y todos los edificios; se parecían a las antorchas que había en su tierra natal.

Qué insólito era este mundo. Extrañamente parecido al suyo y, aun así, tan diferente.

Intentó asociar los objetos que veía con las palabras que había escuchado a lo largo de las décadas; palabras que no comprendía. Como televisión y bombilla.

Y por primera vez desde que era niña, sintió miedo. No le gustaban los cambios que percibía, la rapidez con la que las cosas habían evolucionado en el mundo.

¿Cómo sería todo la siguiente vez que la convocaran?

¿Podrían las cosas cambiar mucho?

O lo que era más aterrador, ¿y si jamás volvían a invocarla?

Tragó saliva ante aquella idea. ¿Y si acababa atrapada durante toda la eternidad? Sola y despierta. Alerta. Sintiendo la opresiva oscuridad en torno a ella, dejándola sin aire en los pulmones mientras su cuerpo se desgarraba de dolor.

¿Y si no volvía a caminar de nuevo como una mujer? ¿O a hablar con otro ser humano, o a tocar a otra persona?

Esta gente tenía cosas llamadas ordenadores. Había escuchado al dueño de la librería hablar sobre ellos con los clientes. Y unos cuantos le habían dicho que, probablemente, los ordenadores sustituirían un día a los libros.

¿Qué sería de ella entonces?

Vestida con su camisón de dormir azul, Regina se detuvo en la habitación de sus padres, junto a la puerta de espejo del vestidor, donde guardó los anillos de boda el día posterior al funeral. Podía ver el débil resplandor del diamante marquise de medio quilate.

El dolor hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta; luchó contra las lágrimas que pugnaban por brotar de sus ojos.

Con veinticuatro años recién cumplidos en aquella época, había sido lo suficientemente arrogante como para pensar que era una persona madura y capaz de hacer frente a cualquier cosa que la vida le pusiera por delante. Se había creído invencible. Y en un segundo, su vida se derrumbó.

La muerte le arrebató todo aquello que una vez tuvo: la seguridad, la fe, su creencia en la justicia y, sobre todo, el amor sincero de sus padres y su apoyo emocional.

A pesar de toda su vanidad juvenil, no había estado preparada para que le arrebataran por completo a toda su familia.

Y, aunque habían pasado cinco años, aún los echaba de menos. El dolor era muy profundo. El viejo dicho aquél, según el cual era mejor haber conocido el amor antes de perderlo, era un enorme fraude. No había nada peor que perder a las personas que te quieren y te cuidan en un accidente sin sentido.

Incapaz de enfrentar su ausencia, Regina había sellado la habitación tras el funeral, y lo había dejado todo tal y como estaba.

Abrió el cajón donde su padre guardaba los pijamas y tragó saliva. Nadie había tocado estas cosas desde la tarde que su madre las dobló y las guardó.

Todavía recordaba la risa de su madre. Las bromas sobre el conservador estilo de su padre, que siempre elegía pijamas de franela.

Peor aún, recordaba el amor que se profesaban.

Lo que daría ella por encontrar la pareja perfecta, como les había sucedido a ellos. Habían estado casados veinticinco años antes de morir, y su amor había permanecido intacto desde el día que se conocieron.

No podía recordar un solo momento en que su madre no sonriera ante una broma de su padre. Siempre iban cogidos de la mano como dos adolescentes, y se robaban besos cuando creían que nadie los veía.

Pero ella los veía.

Y ahora lo recordaba.

Quería ese tipo de amor. Pero por alguna razón, no había encontrado a una mujer que la dejase sin aliento. Una mujer que consiguiera que se le desbocara el corazón y que sus sentidos se tambalearan.

Una mujer sin la cual la vida no tuviese sentido.

— ¡Oh, mamá! —balbuceó, deseando que sus padres no hubiesen muerto aquella noche.

Deseando…

No sabía qué. Lo único que quería era conseguir algo que le hiciese pensar en el futuro. Algo que le hiciese feliz; de la misma forma que su padre había hecho feliz a su madre.

Mordiéndose el labio, Regina cogió el pantalón de cuadros azul marino y blanco, una camiseta y salió corriendo de la habitación.

— Aquí tienes —dijo arrojándole las prendas a Emma y saliendo a toda prisa hacia el cuarto de baño, en mitad del pasillo. No quería que ella fuese testigo de sus lágrimas.

No volvería a mostrarse vulnerable delante de una mujer.

Emma cambió la toalla por los pantalones y la camiseta y se fue tras Regina. Había cerrado de un portazo la puerta más cercana a la habitación donde ella se encontraba.

— Regina —la llamó mientras abría la puerta con suavidad.

Se quedó paralizada al verla llorar. Estaba en mitad de un cuarto de aseo extraño, con dos lavamanos incrustados en la pared y una encimera blanca en la cual se apoyaba. Se había tapado la boca con una toalla, en un intento de sofocar sus desgarradores sollozos.

A pesar de su severa educación y de los dos mil años de autocontrol, Emma se vio arrastrada por una oleada de compasión. Regina lloraba como si alguien le hubiese roto el corazón.

Y eso la hacía sentirse incómoda. Insegura.

Apretando los dientes, alejó aquellos insólitos sentimientos. Si algo había aprendido durante su infancia era a no ahondar en los problemas de los demás, porque nunca traía nada bueno. No había que cuidar de nadie más que de uno mismo. Cada vez que había cometido el error de interesarse por alguien, lo había pagado con creces.

Además, en esta ocasión no había tiempo. Nada de tiempo.

Cuanto menos tuviese que ver con las emociones y la vida de Regina, más fácil le resultaría volver a soportar su confinamiento.

Y, entonces, las palabras de Regina la golpearon con fuerza, justo en mitad del pecho. Ella la había definido a la perfección: no era más que una gata dedicada a conseguir placer y después marcharse.

Se aferró con fuerza al tirador de la puerta. No era un animal. Ella también tenía sentimientos.

O, al menos, solía tenerlos.

Antes de que pudiese reconsiderar sus acciones, entró en la estancia y la abrazó.

Regina le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se apoyó en ella como si se tratara de un salvavidas, mientras enterraba la cara en su cuello y sollozaba. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Algo muy extraño se abrió paso en el interior de Emma. Un profundo anhelo que no sabía muy bien cómo definir.

Jamás en su vida había consolado a una mujer que lloraba. Se había acostado con tantas que no podía recordarlo; pero nunca, jamás, había abrazado a una mujer como estaba abrazando a Regina. Ni después de hacer el amor. Una vez acababa con su pareja de turno, se levantaba, se limpiaba y buscaba algo con qué entretenerse hasta que fuese requerida de nuevo.

Incluso antes de la maldición, jamás había demostrado ternura por nadie. Ni por su esposa.

Como una soldado, había sido entrenada desde que tenía uso de razón para mostrarse feroz, fría y dura.

«Vuelve con tu escudo, o sobre él». Ésas fueron las palabras de su madrastra el día que la agarró del pelo y la echó de su casa para que comenzara el entrenamiento militar, a la tierna edad de siete años.

Su padre había sido aún peor. Un legendario comandante espartano que no toleraba muestras de debilidad. Ni de emoción. El tipo se había encargado, látigo en mano, de que la infancia de Emma llegase a su fin, enseñándole a ocultar el dolor.

Nadie podía ser testigo de su sufrimiento.

Hasta el día de hoy, aún podía sentir el látigo sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda, y escuchar el sonido que hacía el cuero al cortar el aire entre golpe y golpe.

Podía ver la burlona mueca de desprecio en el rostro de su padre.

— Lo siento —murmuró Regina sobre su hombro, devolviéndole al presente.

Ella alzó la cabeza para poder mirarle. Tenía los ojos marrones brillantes por las lágrimas y parecían resquebrajar la capa que recubría su corazón, congelado desde hacía siglos por necesidad y por obligación.

Incómoda, Emma se alejó de ella.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

Regina se limpió las lágrimas y se aclaró la garganta. No sabía por qué había ido Emma tras ella, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien la consoló mientras lloraba.

— Sí —murmuró—. Gracias.

Emma no respondió.

En lugar de ser la mujer tierna que la abrazaba instantes antes, había vuelto a ser la Señora Estatua; todo su cuerpo estaba rígido y no daba muestras de emoción.

Dejando escapar un suspiro iracundo, y pasó a su lado.

— No me habría puesto así si no estuviese tan cansada y quizás todavía un poco achispada. Necesito dormir.

Sabía que Emma iría tras ella, así que volvió resignadamente a su habitación y se metió en la cama de madera de pino, acurrucándose bajo el grueso edredón. Sintió cómo el colchón se hundía bajo el peso de Emma un instante después.

Su corazón se aceleró ante la repentina calidez del cuerpo de la mujer junto al suyo. Y la cosa empeoró cuando ella se acurrucó a su espalda y le pasó una larga y torneada pierna sobre la cintura.

— ¡Emma! —gritó con una nota de advertencia al sentir sus pezones erectos contra su espalda y su intimidad contra la cadera—. Creo que sería mejor que te quedaras en tu lado de la cama, mientras yo me quedo en el mío.

No pareció prestar atención a sus palabras, puesto que inclinó la cabeza y dejó un pequeño rastro de besos sobre su pelo.

— Pensaba que me habías llamado para aliviar el dolor de tus partes bajas —le susurró en el oído.

Con el cuerpo al rojo vivo debido a su proximidad, y al aroma a sándalo que le embotaba la cabeza, Regina se sonrojó al escucharle repetir las palabras que le dijera a Zelena.

— Mis partes bajas se encuentran en perfecto estado, y muy felices tal y como están.

— Te prometo que yo conseguiré que estén mucho, mucho más felices.

¡Oh!, no le cabía la menor duda.

— Si no te comportas, te echaré de la habitación.

Entonces la miró y vio la incredulidad reflejada en los ojos azules.

— No entiendo por qué vas a echarme —le dijo.

— Porque no voy a utilizarte como si fueses una muñeca sin nombre, que no tiene más razón de ser que servirme. ¿De acuerdo? No quiero tener ese tipo de intimidad con una mujer a la que no conozco.

Con una mirada preocupada, Emma se apartó finalmente de ella y se tumbó en la cama.

Regina respiró profundamente para intentar que su acelerado corazón se relajara, y poder apagar el fuego que le hacía hervir la sangre. Resultaba muy duro decirle que no a esta mujer.

¿Crees realmente que vas a ser capaz de dormir con esta tipa a tu lado? ¿Es que tienes una piedra por cerebro?

Cerró los ojos y recitó su aburrida letanía. Tenía que dormir. No había sitio para los «y si…» ni para los «pero…». Ni tampoco para Emma.

Emma colocó las almohadas de modo que le sirvieran de respaldo, y miró a Regina.

Ésta iba a ser, en su excepcionalmente larga vida, la primera vez que pasara una noche junto a una mujer sin hacerle el amor.

Era inconcebible. Ninguna la había rechazado antes.

Ella se dio la vuelta en aquel momento y le dio un mando a distancia, como el que le había enseñado en la sala. Apretó un botón y encendió la televisión, después bajó el volumen de la gente que hablaba.

— Esto es para la luz —dijo apretando otro botón. De inmediato, las luces se apagaron, dejando que fuera el televisor el que iluminara débilmente las sombras de la habitación—. No me molestan los ruidos, así es que no creo que me despiertes —le dio el mando a distancia—. Buenas noches, Emma de Macedonia.

— Buenas noches, Regina —susurró ella, observando cómo su sedoso cabello se extendía sobre la almohada, mientras se acurrucaba para dormir.

Dejó el mando a un lado y, durante un buen rato, se dedicó a mirarla mientras la luz procedente del televisor parpadeaba sobre los relajados ángulos de su rostro.

Supo el momento exacto en el que se durmió, por la uniformidad de su respiración. Sólo entonces se atrevió a tocarla. Se atrevió a seguir con la yema de un dedo la suave curva de su pómulo.

Su cuerpo reaccionó con tal violencia que tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una maldición. El fuego se había extendido por su sangre.

Había conocido numerosos dolores durante toda su vida: primero el dolor de estómago cuando necesitaba comer, después la sed de amor y respeto, y por último el dolor exigente de su entrepierna cuando ansiaba tocar la humedad resbaladiza del cuerpo de una mujer. Pero jamás, jamás, había experimentado algo semejante a lo que sentía ahora.

Era un hambre tan voraz, una sensación tan potente, que amenazaba hasta su cordura.

Sólo podía pensar en separarle los cremosos muslos y hundir sus dedos profundamente en ella. En deslizarse dentro y fuera de su cuerpo una y otra vez, hasta que ambos alcanzaran el clímax al unísono.

Pero eso jamás llegaría a suceder.

Se alejó de ella a una distancia prudente, desde donde no pudiese oler su suave aroma a manzanas, ni sentir el calor de su cuerpo bajo el edredón.

Podría proporcionarle placer durante días, sin detenerse, pero ella jamás encontraría la paz.

— Maldito seas, Príapo —gruñó. Era el dios que le había maldecido, hundiéndola en este miserable destino—. Espero que Hades te esté dando lo que te mereces.

Una vez aplacada su ira, suspiró y se dio cuenta que las Parcas y las Furias se estaban encargando de lo propio con él.

Regina se despertó con una extraña sensación de calidez y seguridad. Un sentimiento que no había experimentado desde hacía años.

De pronto, sintió un beso muy dulce sobre los párpados, como si alguien estuviese acariciándola con los labios. Unas manos largas y cálidas le tocaban el pelo.

¡Emma!

Se incorporó tan rápido que se golpeó con su cabeza. Hasta sus oídos llegó el gemido de dolor de Emma. Frotándose la frente, abrió los ojos y vio que ella la observaba con el ceño fruncido y obviamente molesta.

— Lo siento —se disculpó mientras se sentaba—. Me sobresaltaste.

Emma abrió la boca y se tocó los dientes con el pulgar para comprobar si el golpe los había aflojado.

Aquello fue peor aún para Regina, puesto que no pudo evitar contemplar el roce de su lengua sobre los dientes. Y la visión de esos blanquísimos dientes, increíblemente rectos, que a ella le gustaría tener mordisqueándole…

— ¿Qué quieres para desayunar? —le preguntó para alejarse un poco de sus pensamientos.

La mirada de Emma descendió hasta el profundo escote en V de su camisola.

Siguiendo la dirección de sus ojos, Regina se dio cuenta de que, desde donde ella estaba sentada, podría ver todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a las embarazosas braguitas de Mickey Mouse.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, Emma tiró de ella, hasta sentarla sobre sus muslos y reclamó sus labios.

Regina gimió de placer bajo el asalto de su boca, mientras su lengua le hacía las cosas más escandalosas. La cabeza comenzó a girarle con la intensidad del beso y con el cálido aliento de Emma mezclándose con el suyo.

Y pensar que nunca le había gustado besar…

¡Debía estar loca!

Los brazos de Emma intensificaron su abrazo. Miles de llamas lamían su cuerpo, encendiéndola e incitándola, mientras se agrupaban en la zona que más le dolía: entre los muslos, donde quería tenerle.

Sus labios la abandonaron para trazar con la lengua un rastro hasta su garganta, dibujando húmedos círculos sobre el mentón, el lóbulo de la oreja y finalmente el cuello.

¡La tipa parecía conocer todas las zonas erógenas del cuerpo de una mujer!

Mejor aún, sabía cómo usar las manos y la lengua para masajearlas hasta obtener el máximo placer.

Exhaló el aire suavemente sobre su oreja y, de inmediato, un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba a abajo; cuando pasó la lengua por el lóbulo, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Un hormigueo le recorrió los pechos, que al instante se endurecieron, sobresaliendo como duros montículos que clamaban por ser besados.

— Emma —gimió, incapaz de reconocer su voz. Su mente le pedía que se detuviera, pero las palabras se quedaron atravesadas en la garganta.

Había mucho poder en sus caricias. Mucha magia. Le hacía ansiar, dolorosamente, mucho más.

Se dio la vuelta con ella en brazos y la aprisionó contra el colchón. Incluso a través del pijama, Regina percibía el calor que emanaba de su sexo y su humedad, que presionaba sobre la cadera, mientras con las manos le aferraba las nalgas y respiraba entrecortadamente junto a su oreja.

— Tienes que parar —consiguió decirle al fin con voz débil.

— ¿Parar el qué? —le preguntó—. ¿Esto? —y trazó con la lengua el laberinto de su oreja. Regina siseó de placer. Los escalofríos se sucedían y, como si se tratase de ascuas al rojo vivo, abrasaban cada centímetro de su piel. Los pechos se hincharon aún más bajo el cuerpo de Emma—. ¿O esto? —e introdujo una mano bajo la cinturilla elástica de sus braguitas para tocarla donde más lo deseaba.

Regina se arqueó en respuesta a sus caricias y clavó los dedos en las sábanas ante la sensación de sus manos entre las piernas. ¡Dios, esta mujer era increíble!

Emma comenzó a acariciar en círculos la trémula carne, utilizando un solo dedo, haciendo que se consumiera antes de acelerar el movimiento

Mientras rodeaba, acariciaba y atormentaba su entrada, comenzó a masajearle muy suavemente el clítoris con el pulgar.

— ¡Ooooh! —gimió Regina, echando la cabeza hacia atrás por la intensidad del placer.

Se aferró a Emma, mientras ella continuaba su implacable asalto utilizando sus manos y su lengua, dándole placer. Totalmente fuera de control, Regina se frotaba de forma desinhibida contra Emma, ansiando su pasión, sus caricias. Emma cerró los ojos y saboreó el olor del cuerpo de Regina bajo el suyo; la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndola. Era suya. Podía sentirla temblar y latir bajo su mano, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía bajo sus caricias.

En cualquier momento llegaría al clímax.

Con ese pensamiento ocupando su mente por completo, le quitó la camisola e inclinó la cabeza hasta atrapar un duro pezón y succionar suavemente toda la areola, deleitándose en la sensación de la rugosa piel bajo su lengua.

No recordaba que una mujer supiese tan bien como aquélla.

Su sabor se le quedaría grabado a fuego en la mente, jamás podría olvidarlo.

Y estaba completamente preparada para recibirla: ardiente, húmeda y muy estrecha; exactamente como a ella le gustaba una mujer.

Rasgó de un tirón la pequeña prenda que se ceñía a las caderas de Regina, y que le impedía un acceso total a aquel lugar que se moría por explorar completamente.

Y en toda su profundidad.

Ella escuchó cómo rompía las braguitas, pero no fue capaz de detenerla. Su voluntad ya no le pertenecía; había sido engullida por unas sensaciones tan intensas, que lo único que quería era encontrar alivio.

¡Tenía que conseguirlo!

Alzando los brazos, enterró las manos en el pelo de Emma, incapaz de permitir que se alejara, aunque sólo fuese por un segundo.

Emma se quitó los pantalones y la camiseta a tirones y le separó los muslos.

Con el cuerpo envuelto en puro fuego, Regina aguantó la respiración mientras Emma colocaba su largo y duro cuerpo entre sus piernas.

La punta de sus dedos presionaba justo sobre el centro de su feminidad.

Arqueó las caderas acercándose aún más, aferrándose a sus amplios hombros. Deseaba sentirla dentro con una desesperación tal, que desafiaba a todo entendimiento.

Y de repente, sonó el teléfono.

Regina dio un respingo al escucharlo, y su mente recobró repentinamente el control

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? —gruñó Emma.

Agradecida por la interrupción, Regina salió como pudo de debajo de Emma; le temblaban las piernas y le ardía todo el cuerpo.

— Es un teléfono —dijo, antes de inclinarse hacia la mesita de noche y coger el auricular.

La mano no dejaba de temblarle mientras se lo acercaba a la oreja.

Lanzando una maldición, Emma se puso de lado.

— Zelena, gracias a Dios que eres tú —dijo Regina, tan pronto como escuchó su voz. ¡En ese momento agradecía muchísimo la habilidad que tenía Zelena de saber el momento preciso en que llamar!

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó su amiga.

— Deja de hacer eso —le espetó a Emma que, en ese instante, se dedicaba a lamerle las nalgas en un movimiento descendente…

— Pero si no estoy haciendo nada —le dijo Zelena.

— Tú no, Lanie.

El silencio cayó sobre el otro extremo de la línea.

— Escucha —le dijo Regina a Zelena con una dura advertencia en la voz—. Necesito que busques entre tu ropa y traigas unas cuantas cosas. Ahora.

— ¡Funcionó! —el agudo chillido estuvo a punto de perforarle el tímpano—. ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Funcionó!, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Voy para allá!

Regina colgó el teléfono justo cuando la lengua de Emma bajaba desde sus nalgas hacia…

— ¡Para ya!

Emma se echó hacia atrás y la miró con el ceño fruncido, estupefacto.

— ¿No te gusta que te haga eso?

— Yo no he dicho eso —contestó antes de poder detenerse.

Emma se acercó de nuevo a ella.

Regina bajó de un salto de la cama.

— Tengo que irme a trabajar.

Emma se apoyó en un brazo, tendida sobre un costado, y la observó mientras recogía los pantalones del pijama y la camiseta y se los arrojaba. Los agarró con una mano mientras sus ojos se movían, perezosamente, sobre el cuerpo de Regina.

— ¿Por qué no llamas para decir que estás enferma?

— ¿Que estoy enferma? —repitió—. ¿Y tú cómo conoces ese truco?

Emma se encogió de hombros.

— Ya te lo he dicho. Puedo escuchar mientras estoy encerrado en el libro. Por eso puedo aprender idiomas y entender los cambios en la sintaxis.

Con la misma elegancia de una pantera que se endereza tras estar agazapada, Emma apartó el edredón y salió lentamente de la cama. No llevaba el pijama. Y sus pezones estaban totalmente erectos y su entrepierna tenía un rosa intenso por la excitación.

Hipnotizada, Regina fue incapaz de moverse.

— No hemos acabado —dijo Emma con la voz ronca, mientras se acercaba a ella.

— ¡Pues claro que sí! —le contestó Regina, y huyó al cuarto de baño, encerrándose allí tras echar el pestillo a la puerta.

Con los dientes apretados, Emma tuvo la repentina necesidad de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared de tan frustrada como se sentía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan testaruda?

Se miró los pezones y entre los muslos y soltó un juramento.

— ¿Y ustedes no pueden comportarse durante cinco minutos al menos?

Regina se dio una larga ducha fría. ¿Qué tenía Emma que hacía que su sangre literalmente hirviera? Incluso ahora podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre ella.

Sus labios sobre…

— ¡Para, para, para!

No era una ninfómana sin control sobre sí misma. Era una licenciada en Filosofía, con un cerebro; y sin hormonas.

Pero aun así, sería extremadamente fácil olvidarse de todo y pasar todo el mes en la cama con Emma.

— Muy bien —se dijo a sí misma—. Supongamos que te metes en la cama con ella un mes. Y luego, ¿qué? —Se enjabonó el cuerpo mientras la irritación desvanecía los últimos rescoldos de su deseo—. Yo te diré qué pasará después. Ella se irá y tú, colega, te quedarás sola otra vez.

» ¿Te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió cuando Danielle se marchó? ¿Te acuerdas de cómo te sentías cuando te paseabas por la habitación, con el estómago revuelto porque habías permitido que te utilizara? ¿Te acuerdas de la humillación que sentías?

Pero aún peor que esos recuerdos, era la imagen de Danielle mofándose de ella a carcajadas con sus amigas, mientras recogía el dinero de la apuesta. Cómo deseaba haber sido un hombre en ese momento, para poder abrir la puerta de su apartamento de una patada y golpearlo hasta hacerlo pedazos.

No, no dejaría que nadie más la utilizara.

Le había costado años superar la crueldad de Danielle, y no tenía ningún deseo de arruinar lo que había conseguido por un capricho. ¡Aunque fuese un fabuloso capricho!

No, no y no. La próxima vez que se entregara a una mujer, sería con una que estuviese unida a ella. Alguien que la cuidara.

Alguien que no dejase a un lado su dolor y continuase usando su cuerpo buscando su propio placer, como si ella no importara nada —pensaba, mientras los recuerdos reprimidos regresaban a la superficie. Danielle se había comportado como si ella no hubiese estado presente. Como si no hubiese sido más que una muñeca sin emociones, diseñada sólo para proporcionarle placer.

Y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la volviesen a tratar así, especialmente si se trataba de Emma.

Jamás.

Emma bajó las escaleras, maravillada por la brillante luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas. Le resultaba divertido el hecho de que la gente diese por sentado esos pequeños detalles. Recordaba la época en la que no se fijaba en algo tan simple como una mañana soleada.

Y ahora, cada una de ellas era un verdadero regalo de los dioses. Un regalo que tenía toda la intención de degustar durante el mes que tenía por delante, hasta que estuviese obligada a regresar a la oscuridad.

Con el corazón agobiado, se dirigió a la cocina, hacia el armario donde Regina guardaba la comida. Al abrir la puerta le sorprendió la frialdad. Alargó la mano y dejó que el aire frío le acariciara la piel. Increíble.

Sacó varios recipientes, pero no pudo leer las etiquetas.

— No comas nada que no puedas identificar —se recordó a sí misma, mientras pensaba en algunas de las asquerosidades que había visto a la gente comer a lo largo de los siglos.

Se inclinó hacia delante y rebuscó hasta encontrar un melón en uno de los cajones inferiores. Lo llevó a la encimera del centro de la cocina, cogió un cuchillo largo del soporte, donde Regina tenía al menos una docena de ellos, y lo partió por la mitad.

Cortó un trozo y se lo introdujo en la boca.

Cuando el delicioso jugo inundó sus papilas gustativas, gruñó de satisfacción. La dulce pulpa hizo que su estómago rugiera con una feroz exigencia. La garganta le pedía, con una sensación cercana al dolor, que le proporcionara un poco más de aquel relajante dulzor.

Era tan estupendo volver a tener comida… Tener algo con lo que apagar la sed y el hambre.

Antes de poder detenerse, dejó el cuchillo a un lado y comenzó a partir el melón con las manos, llevándose los trozos a la boca tan rápido como podía.

¡Por los dioses!, estaba tan hambrienta… Tenía tanta sed…

No fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta que se descubrió desgarrando la cáscara.

Se quedó paralizada al ver sus manos cubiertas con el jugo del melón, y los dedos curvados como las garras de cualquier animal.

«Date la vuelta, Emma y mírame. Ahora sé una buena chica y haz lo que te ordeno. Tócame aquí. Mmm… sí, eso es. Buena chica, buena chica. Házmelo bien y te traeré de comer en un momento.»

Emma se encogió de temor ante la repentina invasión de los recuerdos de su última invocación. No era de extrañar que se comportara como un animal; la habían tratado como tal durante tanto tiempo que apenas recordaba cómo ser una mujer.

Al menos, Regina no la había encadenado a la cama.

Todavía.

Asqueada, echó un vistazo alrededor de la cocina, mientras daba gracias mentalmente por el hecho de que Regina no hubiese presenciado su pérdida momentánea de control.

Con la respiración entrecortada, cogió la mitad del melón y lo echó al recipiente donde había visto a Regina tirar la basura la noche anterior. Después, abrió el grifo del fregadero y se lavó para desprenderse de la pegajosa pulpa.

Tan pronto como el agua fresca le rozó la piel, suspiró de placer. Agua. Fría y pura. Era lo que más echaba de menos durante su confinamiento. Lo que más anhelaba, hora tras hora, mientras su reseca garganta ardía de dolor.

Dejó que el agua se deslizara por su piel antes de capturarla con las manos ahuecadas y beber directamente de ellas. Se chupó los dedos. Era maravillosamente relajante la sensación de sentir el frescor en la boca y después notar cómo bajaba por la garganta, calmando su sed. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era meterse en el fregadero y dejar que el agua se deslizara por todo su cuerpo.

Dejar que…

Escuchó que alguien golpeaba suavemente la puerta y, al instante, un ruido de pasos que descendían por la escalera. Cerró el grifo y cogió el trapo seco que había junto al fregadero para secarse las manos y la cara.

Cuando volvió a la encimera para recoger los restos del melón, reconoció la voz de Zelena.

— ¿Dónde está?

Emma agitó la cabeza ante el entusiasmo de la amiga de Regina. Eso era lo que había esperado de Regina.

Las dos mujeres entraron a la cocina. Emma alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos verdes tan grandes como dos escudos espartanos.

— ¡Jesús, María y José! —balbució Zelena.

Regina cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, en sus ojos brillaba una mezcla de ira y diversión.

— Emma, ésta es Zelena.

— ¡Jesús, María y José! —repitió su amiga.

— ¿Zelena? —preguntó Regina, moviendo la mano ante los ojos de su boquiabierta amiga, que ni siquiera parpadeó.

— ¡Jesús, Ma…!

— ¿Vas a dejarlo ya? —la reprendió Regina.

Zelena dejó que la ropa que llevaba en las manos cayera directa al suelo y dio una vuelta completa alrededor de Emma para poder ver su cuerpo desde todos los ángulos.

Sus ojos comenzaron por la cabeza y descendieron hasta los dedos de los pies.

Emma apenas pudo suprimir la ira ante semejante escrutinio.

— ¿Te gustaría mirarme los dientes tal vez, o prefieres que me baje los pantalones para que puedas inspeccionarme más a gusto? —le preguntó con más malicia de la que había pretendido en un principio. Después de todo, ella estaba, técnicamente, de su parte.

Si cerrase la boca y dejara de mirarla de aquel modo… Nunca había soportado ser el centro de esas desmedidas muestras de atención.

Zelena alargó la mano, insegura, para tocarle el brazo.

— ¡Uuuh! —se burló ella, consiguiendo que Zelena diera un respingo.

Regina soltó una carcajada.

Zelena frunció el ceño y les dedicó a ambas una furiosa mirada.

— Muy bien, ¿estáis intentando reíros de mí?

— Te lo mereces —le dijo Regina mientras cogía un trozo de melón recién cortado por Emma y se lo llevaba a la boca—. Por no mencionar que tú vas a ocuparte de ella durante el día de hoy.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron Emma y Zelena al unísono.

Regina se tragó el bocado.

— Bueno, no puedo llevarla conmigo a la consulta, ¿no?

Zelena sonrió con malicia.

— Apuesto a que Lisa y tus pacientes masculinos estarían encantados.

— Exactamente igual que la chica que tiene cita a las ocho. No obstante, no creo que fuese muy productivo.

— ¿No puedes cancelar las citas? —preguntó Zelena.

Emma estuvo de acuerdo. No le apetecía en absoluto mostrarse en un sitio público. La única parte de la maldición que encontraba remotamente tolerable era el hecho de que la mayoría de sus invocadoras la mantenían oculta en sus estancias privadas o en los jardines.

— Sabes perfectamente por qué —contestó Regina—. No tengo un maridito abogado que me mantenga. Además, no creo que a Emma le guste quedarse sola en casa todo el día, sin nada que hacer. Estoy segura de que le encantará salir y conocer la ciudad.

— Preferiría quedarme aquí contigo —dijo ella.

Porque lo que realmente le apetecía era verla retorcerse otra vez bajo su cuerpo, y sentir cómo todos sus dedos se empapaban con su flujo, mientras la hacía chillar de placer.

Regina quedó atrapada en su mirada, y Emma reconoció el deseo que brillaba en las profundidades marrones de sus ojos. En ese instante, descubrió lo que se proponía. Se iba a trabajar para evitar quedarse a solas con ella.

Bien, tarde o temprano tendría que regresar a casa.

Y, entonces, sería suya.

Y una vez se rindiera, iba a demostrarle la resistencia y la pasión que poseía una soldado Macedonia entrenada en el ejército Espartano.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de OUAT****no me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, gracias también a los lectores anónimos de antemano,** **espero sus RW chicas y espero les guste este capítulo, disculpen los errores.**

**Es capi lo he subido gracias a la insistencia de una amiga que todas acá conocerán como fanclere, una muy buena escritora, tiene historias muy buenas, para todas aquellas que les gusta el Morilla acaba de terminar un fic muy bueno, se los recomiendo, para las que aún no lo han leído no se arrepentirán**

**No quería hacerlas mucho así que acá este el capi**

**disculpen**** los errores mi teclado se estropeo y tarde mas de lo que ****pensé**

**DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

La mañana pareció transcurrir muy lentamente con la habitual ronda de citas. Por mucho que intentase concentrarse en sus pacientes y sus problemas, no lo lograba.

Una y otra vez, su mente volvía a recordar una piel tostada por el sol y unos ardientes ojos azules.

Y una sonrisa…

Cómo desearía que Emma no le hubiese sonreído jamás. Esa sonrisa podía muy bien ser su perdición.

—…y entonces le dije: «David, mira, si quieres ponerte mi ropa, de acuerdo. Pero no toques mis vestidos de diseño, porque cuando te los pones, me doy cuenta de que te quedan mejor que a mí, y me dan ganas de dárselos todos al Ejército de Salvación.»

¿Hice bien, doctora?

Regina alzó la vista del cuaderno donde garabateaba bocetos de mujeres «contentas» con lanzas en ristre.

— ¿Qué decías, Mary? —le preguntó a la paciente, sentada en el sillón justo enfrente de ella.

La mujer era una fotógrafa elegantemente vestida.

— ¿Estuvo bien lo de decirle a David que no se pusiera mi ropa? A ver, joder, no sienta muy bien que a tu novio le quede tu ropa mejor que a ti, ¿no?

Regina asintió.

— Por supuesto. Es tu ropa y no tendrías por qué cerrar tu vestidor con llave.

— ¿Lo ve? ¡Lo sabía!, eso fue lo que le dije. ¿Pero acaso me escuchó? No. Él puede llamarse Davida siempre que quiera, y decirme que es una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre; pero cuando aterriza, me escucha como lo hacía mi exmarido.

Juraría…

Regina miró inadvertidamente la hora… otra vez. Casi había acabado con Mary.

— Ya sabes, Mary —le dijo, cortándola antes de que pudiese comenzar su consabida arenga sobre los hombres y sus irritantes costumbres—, quizás deberíamos dejar el tema para el lunes, cuando tengamos la sesión conjunta con David, ¿no crees?

Mary asintió.

— Estupendo. Pero recuérdeme el lunes que le hable sobre Chico.

— ¿Chico?

— El chihuahua que vive en el apartamento de al lado. Juraría que ese perro me ha echado el ojo.

Regina frunció el ceño. No era posible que Rachel insinuase lo que ella estaba imaginado que en el fondo quería decir.

— ¿El ojo?

— Ya sabe, el ojo. Puede que parezca un chucho, pero ese perro sólo piensa en el sexo. Cada vez que paso a su lado, me mira la falda. Y no se imagina lo que hace con mis zapatillas de deporte. Ese perro es un pervertido.

— Vale —contestó Regina, interrumpiéndola de nuevo. Empezaba a sospechar que no podía hacer nada con Mary, y su obsesión acerca de que todos los hombres del mundo se morían por poseerla—. Definitivamente, nos ocuparemos de desentrañar el enamoramiento que ese Chihuahua siente por ti.

— Gracias doctora. Es usted la mejor —Mary recogió su bolso del suelo y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Regina se frotó la frente mientras las palabras de Rachel aún resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Un chihuahua? ¡Jesús!

Pobre Mary. Tenía que haber algún modo de ayudar a esta pobre mujer.

Aunque, por otro lado, era preferible tener a un chihuahua lanzando miradas lujuriosas a tu falda, que a una esclava griega.

— Ay, Lanie —resopló—, ¿cómo consigues meterme en estos líos?

Antes de poder hilar ese pensamiento, sonó el zumbido del intercomunicador.

— ¿Sí, Lisa?

— Su cita de las once ha sido cancelada, y durante la hora de la señorita Blanchard, su amiga Zelena Laurens ha llamado seis docenas de veces; y no estoy exagerando, ni bromeando. Ha dejado una cantidad impresionante de mensajes para que la llame al móvil tan pronto como sea posible.

— Gracias, Lisa.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Zelena.

— ¡Uf, gracias a Dios! —exclamó su amiga antes de que Regina pudiese pronunciar palabra—. Mueve el culo hasta aquí y llévate a tu novia a tu casa. ¡Ahora mismo!

— No es mi novia, es tu…

— ¡Ah!, ¿quieres saber lo que es? —le preguntó Zelena con un tono histérico—.Es una jodida imán de hormonas, eso es lo que es. Estoy rodeada de una multitud de mujeres en este mismo momento tanto heteros como lesbianas. Tink está encantada, porque está vendiendo más cerámica de la que ha vendido en su vida. He intentado llevar a Emma de vuelta a tu casa esta mañana, pero no he podido abrir un huequecito en semejante muchedumbre. Te juro que si la ves, pensarías que hay una famosa. Es la primera vez que soy testigo de algo así. Y ahora, ¡mueve el culo y ven a ayudarme!

Y colgó.

Regina maldijo su suerte y le pidió a Lisa, a través del intercomunicador, que cancelara todas las citas pendientes para el resto del día.

Tan pronto como llegó a la plaza, entendió lo que Zelena había querido decirle.

Habría unas veinte mujeres rodeando a Emma, y docenas más boquiabiertas al pasar cerca del tenderete.

Las que estaban más cerca de ella, se empujaban a codazos tratando de llamar su atención.

Pero lo más increíble de todo era contemplar a las tres mujeres que le pasaban los brazos por la cintura, mientras otra les hacía una foto.

— Gracias —ronroneó una de ellas, cuya edad rondaría los treinta y cinco, dirigiéndose a Emma mientras le arrebataba la cámara a la chica que acababa de hacer la instantánea. La sostuvo delante del pecho en un intento de atraer la atención de Emma, pero ella no pareció interesada en lo más mínimo—. Esto es simplemente maravilloso —continuó babeando—. No puedo esperar a llegar a casa y enseñársela a mi grupo de novela. Jamás me creerán cuando les cuente que me he encontrado con una modelo de portada de novela romántica en el Barrio Francés.

Había algo en la rigidez de Emma que le decía que no le gustaba la atención que despertaba. Pero tenía que admitir que no se comportaba de forma abiertamente maleducada.

No obstante, la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos; y la que tenía en esos momentos no se parecía en nada a la que le había dedicado a ella la noche anterior.

— Un placer —les contestó Emma.

Las risitas que siguieron al comentario fueron ensordecedoras. Regina agitó la cabeza totalmente incrédula. ¡Chicas, un poco de dignidad…!

Y de nuevo, observando el rostro de Emma, su cuerpo y su sonrisa, le sobrevino aquella sensación de vértigo, tan habitual desde que le viera por primera vez.

¿Cómo iba a culparlas por comportarse como adolescentes a la puerta de un concierto en un centro comercial?

De repente, Emma miró más allá de la marea de admiradoras y la vio. Regina arqueó una ceja, indicándole que encontraba la situación bastante divertida.

Al instante, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y clavó los ojos en ella como una hambrienta depredadora que acaba de encontrar su próxima comida.

— Si me disculpan —dijo, abriéndose paso entre las mujeres y dirigiéndose directamente hacia Regina.

Ella tragó saliva al percibir la instantánea hostilidad de las mujeres, que fruncieron el ceño en masa, observándola.

Pero fue mucho peor el repentino y crudo arrebato de deseo que la recorrió por completo, e hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir descontrolado. Con cada paso que Emma daba hacia ella, la sensación se multiplicó por diez.

— Saludos, agapimeni —dijo Emma, alzándole la mano para depositar un beso sobre los nudillos.

Una ardiente descarga eléctrica recorrió su espalda y, antes de que pudiese moverse, Emma la arrastró hacia sus brazos y le dio un tórrido beso que le desgarró el alma.

Cerró los ojos de forma instintiva y saboreó la calidez de su boca y de su aliento; la sensación de sus brazos rodeándola con fuerza contra sus pechos, duros. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.

¡Uf, ciertamente esta mujer sabía cómo dar un beso! Emma tenía una forma de mover los labios que desafiaba cualquier posible explicación.

Y su cuerpo… Regina nunca había sentido nada parecido a esos brazos esbeltos y fuertes flexionándose a su alrededor.

Una de las «admiradoras» susurró un apenas audible ¡Lagarta!, que rompió el hechizo.

— Emma, por favor —murmuró—. La gente nos mira.

— ¿Y a ti te importa?

— ¡Pues claro!

Emma separó sus labios de los de Regina con un gruñido, y volvió a dejarla sobre el suelo. Sólo entonces, fue consciente de que la había estado sosteniendo, aparentemente sin mucho esfuerzo.

Con las mejillas al rojo, Regina captó las miradas envidiosas de las mujeres mientras se dispersaban.

¡Dios! todas las mujeres la miran como un trozo de carne… hasta la más recatada hetero.

Emma se apartó y dio un paso hacia atrás; su rostro mostraba a las claras lo poco dispuesta que estaba a mantenerse alejada.

— Por fin —dijo Zelena con un suspiro—. De nuevo puedo oír —dijo agitando la cabeza—. Si hubiese sabido que iba a funcionar, yo misma la habría besado.

Regina le dedicó una sonrisilla satisfecha.

— Bueno, tú eres la culpable.

— ¿Cómo dices? —le preguntó Zelena.

Regina señaló la ropa de Emma con un gesto de la mano.

— Mira cómo va vestida. No puedes mostrar en público a una diosa griega con unos pantalones cortos y una blusa de tirantes dos tallas más pequeña de la que necesita. ¡Jesús, Zelena!, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

— En que estamos a 38º con una humedad del ciento diez por ciento. No quería que muriese por un golpe de calor.

— Señoras, por favor —dijo Emma, interponiéndose entre ellas—. Hace demasiado calor como para estar discutiendo en plena calle sobre algo tan trivial como mi ropa —dijo, deslizando una hambrienta mirada sobre Regina, y sonriendo de una forma que derretiría a cualquier mujer—. Y no soy una diosa griega, sólo una semidiosa menor.

Regina no entendió lo que Emma decía, ya que el sonido de su voz la tenía cautivada. ¿Cómo lo conseguía?, ¿cómo hacía que su voz sonara con ese tono tan erótico?

¿Sería su timbre profundo?

No, era algo más. Pero no acaba de entender qué podía ser.

Honestamente, lo único que quería era encontrar una cama y dejar que hiciese con ella todo lo que se le antojase; y sentir su apetitosa piel bajo las manos.

Observó a Zelena y vio que ésta se la comía con los ojos, mientras le miraba las piernas desnudas y el trasero.

— Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

Zelena alzó la mirada, parpadeando.

— ¿El qué?

— A ella. Es como si fuese el Flautista de Hamelin y nosotras fuésemos las ratas, seducidas por su música —Regina se dio la vuelta y observó el modo en que las mujeres la miraban; algunas incluso estiraban el cuello para verle mejor—. ¿Qué hay en ella que nos hace olvidar nuestra voluntad? Dios hasta las mujeres heteros la miran. —preguntó.

Emma arqueó una ceja con un gesto arrogante.

— ¿Yo te atraigo en contra de tu voluntad?

— Sinceramente sí. No me gusta sentirme de este modo.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? —le preguntó ella.

— Sexualmente atractiva —le contestó antes de poder contener la lengua.

— ¿Cómo si fueras una diosa? —le volvió a preguntar Emma con voz ronca.

— Sí —respondió, mientras Emma se acercaba a ella.

No la tocó, pero tampoco es que hiciese falta. Su mera presencia conseguía abrumarla y embriagarla tan sólo con que clavase su mirada en sus labios o en su cuello.

Podía jurar que realmente sentía el calor de sus labios sobre la garganta.

Y Emma ni siquiera se había movido.

— Yo puedo decirte qué es —ronroneó Emma.

— La maldición, ¿no es cierto?

Emma negó con la cabeza mientras alzaba una mano para pasarle muy lentamente el dedo por el pómulo. Regina cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir una feroz oleada de deseo. Si no la miraba, quizás fuese capaz de mantenerse firme y no capturar ese dedo con los dientes.

Emma se inclinó un poco más y frotó la mejilla contra la de ella.

— Es el hecho de que puedo percibirte a un nivel que las mujeres de tu misma edad no aprecian.

— Es el hecho de que tienes el traserus más firme que he visto en mi vida —dijo Tink, interrumpiéndolos—. Por no mencionar que cualquiera se muere al escuchar tu voz. Me gustaría que alguna de vosotras dos me dijera dónde puedo hacerme con una de éstas, por ella me vuelvo lesbiana.

Regina rompió a reír a carcajadas ante el inesperado comentario de Tink.

— Mírala —dijo la chica, señalando a Emma con el lápiz. Tenía la mano manchada de pintura gris, al igual que la mejilla derecha—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a una mujer con unas curvas tan bien formadas, unos músculos tan tonificados y a la vez tan femeninos? Tu novia es… a ver… está buena. Está buenísima —y después añadió con una expresión muy seria: — Está como quiere.

Tink giró un poco su cuaderno de bocetos para que Regina pudiese ver su interpretación de Emma.

— ¿Te das cuenta del modo en que la luz resalta el tono dorado de su piel? Da la sensación de que el sol la besara.

Regina frunció el ceño. Tink tenía razón.

Emma se inclinó hacia ella, con los ojos azules repletos de pasión.

— Vuelve a casa conmigo, Regina —le susurró al oído—. Ahora. Déjame que te abrace, que te desnude y que te enseñe cómo quieren los dioses que ame a una mujer. Te juro que lo recordarás durante el resto de tu vida.

Regina cerró los ojos mareada con el aroma del sándalo. El aliento de Emma le acariciaba el cuello y su rostro estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su nariz rozándole la mejilla.

Todo su cuerpo quería rendirse ante ella. Sí, por favor, sí.

Miró los definidos y exquisitos músculos de los hombros y su largo cuello.

¡Ay, cómo desearía pasar la lengua por esa piel dorada, y comprobar que el resto de su cuerpo era tan sabroso como su boca!

Emma sería espléndida en la cama. No había duda.

Pero ella no significaba nada para Emma Nada en absoluto.

— No puedo —balbuceó, dando un paso atrás.

Con la decepción reflejada en los ojos, Emma apartó la mirada y adoptó una actitud brusca y resuelta.

— Podrás —le aseguró.

Interiormente, sabía que Emma tenía razón. ¿Cuánto tiempo sería capaz una persona de resistirse a una mujer como ella?

Alejando esos pensamientos de la mente, miró al otro lado de la calle, a Jackson Brewery.

— Necesitamos comprarte algo que te siente bien.

— No he podido hacer otra cosa; Me saca una cabeza, y es mas ancha de hombros que yo —dijo Zelena—. La estupenda idea de que la trajera conmigo fue tuya.

Regina la miró con los ojos entornados.

— De acuerdo. Estaremos en Brewery, por si nos necesitas.

— Muy bien, pero tened cuidado.

— ¿Que tengamos cuidado? —preguntó Regina.

Zelena señaló a Emma con el dedo gordo.

— Si hay una estampida de mujeres, hazme caso y apártate de su camino. Desde que se fue el último grupo de «admiradoras» no siento el pie derecho.

Regina cruzó la calle entre carcajadas. Sabía que Emma iría tras ella; de hecho, sentía su presencia justo a su espalda. Era algo innegable: esa mujer tenía una forma horrorosa de invadir sus pensamientos y sus sentidos.

Ninguna de las dos dijo una palabra mientras atravesaban la atestada galería comercial, y entraban en la primera tienda que vieron.

Regina echó un vistazo hasta encontrar la sección de ropa femenina. Cuando la localizó, se dirigió hacia allí.

— ¿Qué estilo de ropa te gusta más? —le preguntó a Emma, mientras se detenía junto al expositor de los vestidos.

— Para lo que tengo en mente, el nudismo nos vendría bien.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

— Estás intentando fastidiarme, ¿verdad?

— Tal vez. Debo admitir que me gustas mucho cuando te sonrojas.

Y se acercó a ella.

Regina se apartó y dejó que el mostrador de los vestidos se interpusiera entre ellas.

— Creo que, los vestidos están descartados, necesitarás por lo menos tres pares de pantalones mientras estés aquí.

Emma suspiró y miró atentamente los vaqueros.

— ¿Para qué molestarte si me iré dentro de unas semanas?

Regina la miró furiosa...

— ¡Jesús, Emma! —le espetó, indignada—. Te comportas como si nadie se hubiese preocupado de vestirte en tus anteriores invocaciones.

— No lo hicieron.

Regina se quedó paralizada ante el desapasionado tono de su voz.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que durante los últimos dos mil años nadie se ha preocupado de que te pongas algo de ropa encima?

— Sólo en dos ocasiones —le contestó con la misma inflexión monótona—. Una vez, durante una ventisca en Inglaterra, en la época de la Regencia, una de mis invocadoras me cubrió con un camisón rosa de volantes, antes de sacarme al balcón para que su marido no me encontrara en la cama. La segunda vez fue demasiado bochornosa para contártela.

— No tiene gracia. Y no entiendo cómo una persona puede tener a una mujer al lado durante un mes y no preocuparse de que se vista.

— Mírame, Regina —le dijo, extendiendo los brazos para que contemplara su esbelto y delicioso cuerpo—. Soy una esclava sexual. Nadie había pensado jamás en ponerme ropa para cumplir con mis obligaciones, antes de que tú llegaras.

La apasionada mirada de Emma la mantenía en un estado de trance, pero el dolor que intentaba ocultar en las profundidades azules de sus ojos la golpeó con fuerza.

Y el golpe le llegó al alma.

— Te aseguro —prosiguió Emma en voz baja— que una vez me tenían dentro, hacían cualquier cosa por mantenerme allí; en la Edad Media, una de las invocadoras atrancó la puerta y dijo a todo el mundo que tenía la peste.

Regina desvió la mirada mientras la escuchaba. Lo que ella le contaba era increíble, pero podía decir —por la expresión de su rostro— que no estaba exagerando ni un ápice.

No era capaz de imaginarse las degradaciones que habría sufrido a lo largo de los siglos. ¡Santo Dios!, la gente trataba a los animales mejor de lo que la habían tratado a ella.

— ¿Te invocaban y ninguna de ellas conversaba contigo, ni te daba ropa?

— La fantasía de toda mujer lesbiana , ¿no es cierto? Tener a un millón de mujeres dispuestas a arrojarse a tus brazos, sin compromisos ni promesas. Sin buscar otra cosa que tu cuerpo y las pocas semanas de placer que puedes proporcionarles —el tono ligero no consiguió ocultar la amargura que la invadía.

Puede que ésa fuese la fantasía de cualquier lesbiana, pero estaba claro que no era la de Emma.

— Bueno —dijo Regina, volviendo a los vaqueros—, yo no soy así, y vas a necesitar llevar algo encima cuando salgamos.

La mirada que Emma le dedicó fue tan iracunda que dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás.

— No me maldijeron para ser mostrada en público, Regina. Estoy aquí para servirte a ti, y sólo a ti.

Qué bien sonaba eso. Pero ni aún así iba a darse por vencida. No podía utilizar a otro ser humano de la forma que Emma describía. Estaba mal y no sería capaz de seguir viviendo consigo misma si le hacía eso a Emma.

— Me da igual —dijo, decidida—. Quiero que salgas conmigo y vas a necesitar ropa —y comenzó a mirar las tallas de los pantalones.

Emma guardó silencio.

Regina alzó los ojos y captó la tenebrosa y encolerizada mirada de Emma.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué de qué? —espetó Emma.

— Nada. Vamos a ver cuál de éstos te queda mejor —cogió unos cuantos vaqueros de diferentes tallas y se los ofreció. Por el modo en que Emma reaccionó, cualquiera habría pensado que le estaba dando una mierda de perro.

Sin hacer caso de su amenazante apariencia, Regina la empujó hacia los probadores y cerró con fuerza la puerta de uno de los compartimentos tras ella.

Emma se quedó paralizada al entrar en el pequeño cubículo. Su imagen la asaltó súbitamente desde tres ángulos diferentes. Durante un minuto, fue incapaz de respirar mientras luchaba contra el irrefrenable deseo de huir del estrecho y reducido habitáculo. No podía hacer un solo movimiento sin darse un golpe con la puerta o con los espejos.

Pero aún peor que la claustrofobia, fue enfrentarse a la imagen de su rostro.

Hacía siglos que no contemplaba su reflejo. La mujer que tenía delante se parecía tanto a su padre que le entraron deseos de hacer pedazos el cristal. Tenían los mismos rasgos angulosos y la misma mirada desdeñosa.

Lo único que no compartían era la profunda e irregular cicatriz que atravesaba la mejilla izquierda de su progenitor.

Por primera vez en incontables siglos, Emma contempló la desagradable imagen de las tres trenzas que le identificaban como una general, y que le caían sobre el hombro.

Alzó una temblorosa mano y las tocó mientras hacía algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo: recordar el día que se ganó el derecho a llevarlas.

Durante la batalla de Tebas, el general que les comandaba cayó abatido y las tropas macedonias comenzaron a replegarse aterrorizadas. Ella agarró la espada del general, reagrupó a sus hombres y les condujo a la victoria, aplastando a los romanos.

El día posterior a la lucha, la Reina de Macedonia en persona le trenzó el cabello y le regaló las tres cuentas de cristal que las sujetaban en los extremos.

Emma encerró las pequeñas bolitas en un puño.

Esas trenzas habían pertenecido al que una vez fuera un orgulloso y heroico general macedonio, cuyo ejército fue tan poderoso que obligó a los romanos a dispersarse aterrorizados.

El recuerdo la atormentaba.

Bajó la mirada hacia el anillo que llevaba en la mano derecha. Un anillo que había estado allí tanto tiempo que ya no era consciente de que existía; hacía mucho que había olvidado su significado.

Pero las trenzas…

No había pensado en ellas desde hacía muchos, muchos siglos.

Tocándolas en ese momento, recordaba a la mujer que una vez fue. Recordaba los rostros de sus familiares. A la gente que se apresuraba a servirle. A aquéllos que la temían y la respetaban.

Recordaba una época en la que ella misma gobernaba su destino, y el mundo conocido se extendía ante ella para ser conquistado.

Y ahora no era más que…

Con un nudo en la garganta, cerró los ojos y se quitó las cuentas del extremo de las trenzas, antes de comenzar a deshacerlas.

Mientras sus dedos se esforzaban en deshacer la primera de ellas, miró los pantalones que había dejado caer al suelo.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo Regina eso por ella? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en tratarla como a un ser humano?

Estaba tan acostumbrada a ser tratada como a un objeto, que la amabilidad de esta mujer le resultaba insoportable. El trato impersonal y frío que había mantenido ella con el resto de sus invocadoras le había ayudado a tolerar la maldición, a no recordar quién y qué fue tiempo atrás.

A no recordar lo que había perdido.

Le permitía concentrarse tan solo en el aquí y el ahora, en los placeres efímeros que tenía por delante.

Pero los seres humanos no vivían de ese modo. Tenían familias, amigos, un futuro y muchos sueños.

Esperanzas.

Cosas que hacía siglos que ella había dejado atrás. Cosas que jamás volvería a conocer.

— ¡Maldito seas, Príapo! —resopló mientras tironeaba de la última trenza—. ¡Y maldita sea yo también!

Regina la miró asombrada, de la cabeza a los pies y de nuevo hacia arriba, cuando por fin Emma salió del probador vestida con unos vaqueros que parecían haber sido diseñados específicamente para ella.

La ceñida camiseta de tirantes que Zelena le había prestado, le llegaba justo a su estrecha cintura. Los pantalones le caían sobre las caderas, dejando a la vista una porción de su duro estómago.

Regina tuvo el fuerte impulso de acercarse a ella y deslizar la mano por aquel sugerente sendero para investigar hasta dónde llevaba. Recordaba demasiado bien la imagen de Emma desnuda delante de ella.

Con los dientes apretados y tratando de normalizar la respiración, tuvo que admitir que los vaqueros le sentaban de maravilla. Estaba mucho mejor que con los pantalones cortos —si es que eso era posible.

Tink estaba en lo cierto: tenía el mejor culo que un vaquero hubiese tapado jamás, y en lo único que podía pensar era en pasar la mano por ese trasero y darle un buen apretón.

La vendedora, y la clienta a la que ésta atendía, dejaron de hablar y miraron a Emma boquiabiertas.

— ¿Me quedan bien? —le preguntó a Regina.

— ¡Uf!, sí corazón —le contestó Regina sin aliento, antes de pensar en lo que iba a decir.

Emma le sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le iluminó los ojos.

Regina dio una vuelta completa a su alrededor y se fijó en la talla.

¡Ay, sí!, ¡un culo precioso!

Distraída por su bien formada espalda, pasó inadvertidamente los dedos sobre su piel mientras cogía la etiqueta. Sintió como Emma se tensaba.

— Ya sabes —dijo ella, mirándola por encima del hombro—, que disfrutaríamos muchísimo más si ambas estuviésemos desnudas. Y en tu cama.

Regina escuchó cómo la vendedora y la otra mujer jadeaban sorprendidas.

Con el rostro abochornado, se enderezó y la miró furiosa.

— Tenemos que hablar con urgencia sobre los comentarios adecuados en un lugar público.

— Si me llevaras a casa, no tendrías que preocuparte por eso.

La mujer era realmente implacable.

Moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad, Regina cogió dos pares más de vaqueros, unas cuantas blusas, un cinturón, unas gafas de sol, calcetines, zapatos y varias bragas enormes y horrorosas. Ninguna mujer estaría atractiva con aquellas bragas, decidió. Y lo último que pretendía era que Emma resultase aún más apetecible.

Salieron de la zona de los probadores con Emma vestida de arriba abajo con la ropa nueva: una blusa, unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas de deporte.

— Ahora pareces casi humana —bromeó Regina, mientras dejaban atrás el departamento de ropa Femenina.

Emma le dedicó una mirada fría y letal.

— Sólo por fuera —le contestó con voz tan baja que Regina no estuvo segura de haber escuchado bien.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó.

— Que sólo soy humana exteriormente —dijo ella hablando más alto.

Regina captó la angustia en su mirada. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

— Emma —dijo con claras intenciones de reprenderla—, eres humana.

Ella apretó los labios y le contestó con una mirada sombría y precavida:

— ¿En serio? ¿Un humano puede vivir dos mil años? ¿Se le permite a un humano caminar por el mundo unas cuantas semanas cada cientos de años?

Miró a su alrededor, fijándose en las mujeres que la miraban a hurtadillas por entre la ropa. Mujeres que se detenían por completo, paralizadas, en cuanto la veían por el rabillo del ojo.

Hizo un amplio gesto con la mano, señalando el espectáculo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

— ¿Has visto que hagan eso con alguien más? —el rostro de Emma adoptó una expresión dura y peligrosa, mientras la atravesaba con la mirada— No, Regina, jamás he sido humana.

Con el urgente deseo de reconfortarla, ella llevó la mano hasta su mejilla.

— Eres humana, Emma.

La duda que vio en sus ojos le partió el corazón.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni qué decir para que se sintiera mejor, dejó pasar el tema y se encaminó hacia la salida. Estaba casi saliendo cuando se dio cuenta de que Emma no iba tras ella.

Se giró y la localizó de inmediato. Se había distraída en el departamento de lencería femenina; estaba de pie junto a un expositor de minúsculas negligés negras.

Comenzó a ruborizarse de nuevo; juraría que podía escuchar los lascivos pensamientos que pasaban en esos momentos por la mente de Emma.

Sería mejor que fuese rápidamente a buscarla, antes de que cualquiera de las mujeres se ofreciera como modelo. Se acercó apresuradamente y se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Nos vamos?

Emma la miró muy despacio, de arriba abajo y Regina supo por sus ojos que estaba conjurando su imagen con aquella prenda de gasa.

— Estarías deslumbrante con esto.

Ella la miró con escepticismo. Aquella cosa era tan diáfana que se transparentaría por entero. Al contrario de lo que ocurría con ella, el suyo no era un cuerpo que consiguiera hacer volver la cabeza de nadie —a menos que la susodicha estuviese muy desesperada. O hubiese estado encarcelada un par de décadas.

— No sé si deslumbraría a alguien, pero seguro que yo acababa congelada.

— No tardarías mucho en entrar en calor.

Regina contuvo la respiración al escuchar sus palabras; las creyó a pies juntillas.

— Eres muy mala.

— No, en la cama no —dijo bajando la cabeza hacia la suya—. Realmente en la cama soy muy…

— **¡Aquí estáis!**

Regina retrocedió de un salto al escuchar la voz de Zelena.

Emma le dijo algo en una lengua extraña que no logró entender.

— Vaya, vaya —dijo con tono acusador—. Regina no entiende el griego clásico. Se dedicó a dormir durante todo el semestre —Zelena la miró y chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Lo ves? Te dije que algún día te serviría para algo.

— ¡Sí, claro! —dijo a carcajadas—. Como si en aquella época yo me pudiera haber imaginado que ibas a convocar a una esclava sexual gri… —la voz de Regina se extinguió al caer en la cuenta de que Emma estaba presente. Avergonzada, se mordió el labio.

— No pasa nada, Regina —la tranquilizó en voz baja.

Pero ella sabía que ese comentario la había molestado. Era lógico.

— Sé lo que soy Regina; la verdad no me ofende. En realidad, estoy más ofendida por el hecho de que me llames griega. Fui entrenada en Esparta y luché con el ejército Macedonio. Para mí era un hábito evitar todo contacto posible con los griegos antes de ser maldecida.

Regina arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras, o mejor dicho ante lo que no había dicho. No hacía ninguna referencia a su infancia.

— ¿Dónde naciste?

Comenzó a latirle un músculo en la mandíbula, y sus ojos se oscurecieron de forma siniestra. Cualquiera que hubiese sido el lugar de su nacimiento, no parecía agradarle demasiado.

— Muy bien, soy medio griega; pero no estoy orgullosa de esa parte de mi herencia.

Bien; un tema espinoso. De ahora en adelante, borraría la palabra «griego» de su vocabulario.

— Volviendo al asunto de la negligé negra —dijo Zelena—, debo decir que allí hay una roja que creo que le quedaría mucho mejor.

— ¡Zelena! —le gritó Regina.

Su amiga la ignoró y condujo a Emma al estante donde estaba colgada la lencería de color rojo. Zelena cogió un picardías de color rojo brillante abierto por la parte delantera, y sujeto por un pequeño cordoncillo que se anudaba justo bajo el pecho. Los tirantes eran minúsculos. Unas braguitas y un liguero de encaje del mismo tono completaban el conjunto.

— ¿Qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Regina mientras Zelena sostenía la prenda frente a Emma.

Emma la miró de forma especulativa.

Si continuaban con ese jueguecito, acabaría muerta de vergüenza.

— ¿Queréis dejar ya eso? —les preguntó—. No pienso ponérmelo.

— De todas formas voy a comprarlo —dijo su amiga con voz resuelta—. Estoy prácticamente segura de que Emma es capaz de convencerte para que te lo pongas.

Emma la miró divertida.

— Preferiría convencerla para que se lo quitara.

Regina se cubrió la cara con las manos y gimió.

— Acabará animándose —le contestó Zelena con un gesto conspirador.

— No lo haré —le dijo Regina, aún oculta tras las manos.

— Sí lo harás —dijo Emma dejando zanjado el tema, mientras Zelena pagaba la negligé roja.

Usó un tono tan arrogante y confiado, que Regina imaginó que no estaba acostumbrada a que la desafiaran.

— ¿Te has equivocado alguna vez? —le preguntó.

La diversión desapareció de su rostro, y de nuevo ocultó sus sentimientos tras una especie de velo. Esa mirada escondía algo, estaba segura. Algo muy doloroso, teniendo en cuenta la repentina tensión de su cuerpo.

Emma no volvió a pronunciar una sola palabra hasta que Zelena regresó y le dio la bolsa.

— Vaya —comentó—, se me ocurre que podíais poner unas velas, una música tranquila y…

— Zelena —la interrumpió Regina—, te agradezco mucho lo que intentas hacer, pero en lugar de hablar de mí, ¿podemos ocuparnos de Emma?

Zelena la miró de reojo.

— Claro, ¿le pasa algo?

— ¿Sabes cómo sacarla del libro? De forma permanente, quiero decir.

— Ni idea —contestó y se dirigió a Emma—. ¿Tú sabes algo al respecto?

— No he dejado de repetírselo: es imposible.

Zelena asintió con la cabeza.

— Es muy testaruda. Nunca presta atención a lo que se le dice, a menos que sea lo que ella quiere oír.

— Testaruda o no —añadió Regina dirigiéndose a Emma—, no puedo imaginar una sola razón por la cual querrías permanecer encerrada en un libro.

emma apartó la mirada.

— Regina, no la agobies.

— Eso es lo que intento, librarla del agobio de su confinamiento.

— De acuerdo —dijo Zelena, cediendo finalmente—. Muy bien, Emma, ¿qué horrible pecado cometiste para acabar metido en un libro?

— Hubris.

— ¡Ooooh! —exclamó Zelena con tono fúnebre—, eso no es nada bueno. Regina, puede que ella tenga razón. Solían hacer cosas como despedazar a la gente por eso. Deberías haber prestado atención durante las clases de cultura clásica. Los dioses griegos son realmente despiadados en lo referente a los castigos.

Regina entrecerró los ojos para mirarlas.

— Me niego a creer que no exista ningún modo de liberarla. ¿No podemos destruir el libro, o convocar a uno de tus espíritus, o hacer algo para ayudarla?

— ¡Vaya!, ¿ahora crees en mi magia vudú?

— No mucho, la verdad. Pero te las arreglaste para traerle hasta aquí. ¿Es que no puedes pensar en algo que sirva de ayuda?

Zelena se mordisqueó el pulgar en un gesto pensativo.

— Emma, ¿qué dios estaba a tu favor?

Ella inspiró hondo, como si estuviese realmente cansada de sus preguntas.

— En realidad, ninguno de ellos me apreciaba mucho. Como era una soldado, normalmente dedicaba sacrificios a Atenea, pero tenía más contacto con Eros.

Zelena le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

— El dios del amor y el deseo; lo comprendo perfectamente.

— No es por lo que crees —le contestó Emma agriamente.

Zelena la ignoró.

— ¿Has intentado alguna vez recurrir a Eros?

— No nos hablamos.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco ante el despreocupado sarcasmo de Emma.

— ¿Por qué no intentas convocarlo? —le sugirió Selena.

Regina le lanzó una furiosa mirada.

— Zelena, ¿podrías hacer el esfuerzo de ser un poco más seria? Sé que me he burlado de tus creencias durante todos estos años, pero ahora estamos hablando de la vida de Emma.

— Estoy hablando totalmente en serio —le contestó con énfasis—. Lo mejor para Emma sería invocar a Eros y pedirle ayuda.

¿Qué demonios? —pensó Regina. La noche anterior, no creía que pudieran invocar a Emma. Quizás Zelena tuviese razón.

— ¿Lo intentarás? —le preguntó Regina.

Emma suspiró resignada, pero daba la impresión de que estaba más que dispuesta a zarandearlas a las dos. Con aspecto ofendido, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando al techo dijo:

— Cupido, bastardo inútil, invoco tu presencia.

Regina alzó las manos.

— ¡Joder!, no entiendo cómo no se aparece después de llamarlo de ese modo.

Zelena se rió.

— Muy bien —dijo Regina—. De todas formas no me creo nada de este abracadabra. Vamos a dejar las bolsas en mi coche y a buscar un sitio donde comer; allí podremos pensar algo más productivo que invocar al tal «Cupido, bastardo inútil». ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

— Por mí bien —contestó Zelena.

Regina le dio la bolsa con la ropa que le había prestado a Emma.

— Aquí están tus cosas .

Zelena miró en el interior y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dónde está la camiseta de tirantes?

— Luego te la doy.

Zelena se rió de nuevo.

Emma caminaba tras ellas, escuchando sus bromas mientras salían de la tienda.

Afortunadamente, Regina había encontrado aparcamiento justo en el estacionamiento del centro comercial.

Emma las observó dejar las bolsas en el coche. Si lo pensaba un poco, tenía que admitir que le gustaba el hecho de que Regina estuviese tan interesada en ayudarla.

Nadie lo había estado antes.

Había recorrido el camino de su existencia en solitario, apoyándose en su inteligencia y en su fuerza. Incluso antes de ser maldecida estaba cansada de todo.

Cansada de la soledad, de no contar con nadie en este mundo y, lo más importante, de no tener a nadie que se preocupara por ella.

Era una pena que no hubiese conocido a Regina antes de la maldición. Ella habría sido un bálsamo para su inquietud. Pero de todos modos, las mujeres de su época no se parecían a las actuales; esas mujeres la trataban como a una leyenda a la que temer O aplacar, pero Regina la miraba como a un igual.

¿Qué tenía Regina que la hacía parecer única? ¿Qué había en ella que le permitía llegar a lo más hondo de su alma, cuando su propia familia le había dado la espalda?

No estaba muy segura. Pero era una mujer muy especial. Un corazón puro en un mundo plagado de egoísmo. Nunca había creído posible encontrar a alguien como ella.

Incómoda ante el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, echó un vistazo a la multitud. Nadie parecía molesto con el opresivo calor reinante en aquella extraña ciudad.

Captó la discusión que una pareja mantenía justo enfrente de donde ellas se encontraban; la mujer estaba enfadada porque su marido se había olvidado algo. Con ellos había un niño, de unos tres o cuatro años, que caminaba entre ambos.

Emma les sonrió. No podía recordar la última vez que había visto a una familia inmersa en sus quehaceres. La imagen despertó una parte de ella que apenas si recordaba tener. Su corazón. Se preguntó si esas personas sabrían el regalo que suponía tenerse los unos a los otros.

Mientras la pareja continuaba con la discusión, el niño se detuvo. Algo al otro lado de la calle había captado su atención.

Emma contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta de lo que el niño estaba a punto de hacer.

Regina cerró en ese momento el maletero del coche.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio una mancha azul que cruzaba la calle a toda carrera. Le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de que se trataba de Emma, atravesando como una exhalación el aparcamiento. Frunció el ceño, extrañada, y entonces vio al pequeñín que se internaba en la calle atestada de coches.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —jadeó cuando escuchó que los vehículos comenzaban a frenar en seco.

— ¡Steven! —gritó una mujer.

Con un movimiento propio de una película, Emma saltó el muro que separaba el aparcamiento de la calle, cogió al niño al vuelo y protegiéndolo sobre su pecho, se abalanzó sobre la luna del coche que acababa de frenar, dio un salto lateral y acabó en el otro lado.

Aterrizaron a salvo en el otro carril, un segundo antes de que otro coche colisionara con el primero y se abalanzara directamente sobre ellos.

Horrorizada, Regina observó cómo Emma se subía de un salto a la capota de un viejo Chevy, se deslizaba por el parabrisas y se dejaba caer al suelo, rodando unos cuantos metros hasta detenerse por fin y quedarse inmóvil, tendida de costado.

El caos invadió la calle, que se llenó de gritos y chillidos, mientras la multitud rodeaba el escenario del accidente.

Regina no podía dejar de temblar. Aterrorizada, cruzó la muchedumbre, intentando llegar al lugar donde había caído Emma.

— Por favor, que esté bien; por favor, que esté bien —murmuraba una y otra vez, suplicando que hubiesen sobrevivido al golpe.

Cuando logró atravesar la marea humana y llegó al lugar donde había caído, vio que Emma no había soltado al niño. Aún lo tenía firmemente sujeto, a salvo entre sus brazos.

Incapaz de creer lo que veía, se detuvo con el corazón desbocado.

¿Estaban vivos?

— No he visto nada igual en mi vida —comentó un hombre tras ella.

Todos los congregados eran de la misma opinión.

Cuando vio que Emma comenzaba a moverse, se acercó muy despacio y muy asustada.

— ¿Estás bien? —escuchó que le preguntaba al niño.

El pequeño contestó con un lastimero aullido.

Ignorando el ensordecedor grito, Emma se puso en pie, lentamente, con el niño en brazos.

¿Cómo se las había arreglado ella para mantener cogido al pequeño?

Se tambaleó un poco y volvió a recuperar el equilibrio sin soltar al niño.

Regina la ayudó a mantenerse en pie sujetándole por la espalda.

— No deberías haberte levantado —le dijo cuando vio la sangre que le empapaba el brazo izquierdo.

Ella no pareció prestarle atención.

Tenía una extraña y lúgubre mirada.

— ¡Shh! Ya te tengo —murmuró—. Ahora estás a salvo.

Esta actitud la dejó asombrada. Aparentemente, no era la primera vez que consolaba a un niño. Pero, ¿cuándo habría estado una soldado griega cerca de un niño?

A menos que hubiera sido madre.

La mente de Regina giraba a velocidades de vértigo, sopesando las posibilidades, mientras Emma dejaba a la llorosa criatura en brazos de su madre, que sollozaba aún más fuerte que el niño.

¡Señor!, ¿era posible que Emma hubiese tenido hijos? Y si era cierto, ¿dónde estaban esos niños?

¿Qué les habría sucedido?

— Steven —gimoteó la mujer mientras abrazaba al niño—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te alejes de mi lado?

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntaron al unísono el padre del niño y el conductor, dirigiéndose a Emma

Haciendo una mueca, se pasó la mano por el brazo izquierdo para comprobar los daños sufridos.

— Sí, no es nada —contestó, pero Regina percibió la rigidez de su pierna izquierda, donde le había golpeado el coche.

— Necesitas que te vea un médico —le dijo, mientras Zelena se acercaba.

— Estoy bien, de verdad —le contestó con una débil sonrisa, y entonces bajó la voz para que sólo ella pudiese escucharle—; pero he de confesar que los carros hacían menos daño que los coches cuando te chocabas con ellos.

A Regina le horrorizó su inoportuno sentido del humor.

— ¿Cómo puedes bromear con esto?, creía que habías muerto.

Emma se encogió de hombros.

Mientras el hombre le daba profusamente las gracias por haber salvado a su hijo, Regina echó un vistazo a su brazo; la sangre manaba justo por encima del codo, pero se evaporaba al instante, como si se tratara de un efecto especial propio de una película.

De pronto, Emma apoyó todo su peso sobre la pierna herida, y la tensión que se reflejaba en su rostro desapareció.

Regina intercambió una atónita mirada con, Zelena que también se había percatado de lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Qué demonios había hecho Emma?

¿Era humana, o no?

— No puedo agradecérselo lo suficiente señorita —insistía el hombre—, creía que los dos habían muerto.

— Me alegro de haberle visto a tiempo —susurró Emma Extendió la mano hacia el niño.

Estaba a punto de acariciar los castaños rizos del pequeño cuando se detuvo.

Regina observó las emociones que cruzaban por su rostro antes de que Emma recuperara su actitud estoica y retirara la mano.

Sin decir una palabra, volvió al aparcamiento.

— ¿Emma? —la llamó, apresurándose para darle alcance—. ¿De verdad estás bien?

— No te preocupes por mí, Regina. Mis huesos no se rompen, y rara vez sangro —en esta ocasión, la amargura de su voz era indiscutible—. Es un regalo de la maldición. Las Parcas prohibieron mi muerte para que no pudiera escapar a mi castigo.

Regina se encogió al ver la angustia que reflejaban sus ojos. Pero no sólo estaba interesada en el hecho de que hubiese sobrevivido al accidente, también quería preguntarle sobre el niño, sobre su modo de mirarlo —como si hubiese estado reviviendo una horrible pesadilla. Pero las palabras se le atragantaron.

— Tío, te mereces una recompensa —le dijo Zelena al alcanzarles—. ¡Vamos a la Praline Factory!

— Zelena, no creo que…

— ¿Qué es Praline? —preguntó Emma.

— Es ambrosía Cajun —explicó Zelena —. Algo que debería estar a tu altura.

En contra de las protestas de Regina, Zelena les condujo hacia la escalera mecánica. Subió al primer escalón y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Emma, que subía en medio de las dos.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para saltar sobre el coche? ¡Fue increíble!

Emma encogió los hombros.

— ¡Vamos, mujer no seas modesta! Te parecías a Keanu Reeves en Matrix. Regina, ¿te fijaste en el movimiento que hizo?

— Sí, lo vi —dijo en voz queda, percibiendo lo incómoda que se sentía Emma ante los halagos de Zelena.

También percibió la forma en que las mujeres a su alrededor la miraban boquiabiertas.

Emma tenía razón. No era normal. Pero, ¿cuántas veces podía contemplarse a una mujer como ella en carne y hueso?, ¿una mujer que exudara ese brutal atractivo sexual?

Era un saco de hormonas andante.

Y ahora una héroe.

Pero, sobre todo, era un misterio; al menos para ella. Se moría por conocer unas cuantas cosas sobre ella. Y, de una u otra forma, conseguiría averiguarlas durante el mes que tenían por delante.

Cuando llegaron a la Praline Factory, en el último piso, Regina compró dos Pralines de azúcar y nueces y una Coca Cola. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le ofreció un praline a Emma. Pero en lugar de cogerlo, ella se inclinó y le dio un bocado mientras ella lo sostenía.

Paladeó el sabor azucarado de una forma que hizo que a Regina le subiera la temperatura; sus ojos azules no dejaron de mirarla mientras degustaba el dulce, como si deseara que fuese su cuerpo lo que saboreaba en aquel momento.

— Tenías razón —dijo con esa voz ronca que hacía que se le pusiese la piel de gallina—. Está delicioso.

— ¡Guau! —dijo la vendedora desde el otro lado del mostrador—. Ese acento no es de por aquí cerca. Usted debe venir de lejos.

— Sí —contestó Emma—. No soy de aquí.

— ¿Y de dónde es?

— De Macedonia.

— Eso no está en California, ¿verdad? —preguntó la chica—. Parece una de esas chicas que se ven por la playa.

Emma frunció el ceño.

— ¿California?

— Es de Grecia —informó Zelena a la chica.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó ella.

Emma arqueó una acusadora ceja.

— Macedonia no es…

— Colega —dijo Zelena, con los labios manchados de praline—, por estos contornos puedes sentirte afortunado si encuentras a alguien que conozca la diferencia.

Antes de que Regina pudiera responder a las bruscas palabras de Zelena, Emma le colocó las manos en la cintura y la alzó hasta apoyarla sobre su pecho sin ningún esfuerzo.

Se inclinó y atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes para, acto seguido, acariciarlo con la lengua. A Regina comenzó a darle vueltas todo tras el tierno abrazo.

Emma profundizó el beso un momento antes de soltarla y alejarse de ella.

— Tenías azúcar —le explicó con una traviesa sonrisa, que hizo que sus hoyuelos aparecieran en todo su esplendor.

Regina parpadeó, sorprendida ante lo rápido que su beso había despertado su pasión, y lo refrescante que parecía al mismo tiempo.

— Podías habérmelo dicho.

— Cierto, pero de este modo fue mucho más divertido.

Regina no pudo rebatir su argumento.

Con pasos rápidos, se alejó de Emma e intentó ignorar la sonrisa maliciosa de Zelena.

— ¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo? —le preguntó Emma inesperadamente, mientras se ponía a su lado.

— No te tengo miedo.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces qué es lo que te asusta? Cada vez que me acerco a ti, te encoges de miedo.

— No me encojo —insistió Regina. Joder, ¿es que había eco?

Emma alargó el brazo y se lo pasó por la cintura. Ella se apartó con rapidez.

— Te has encogido —le dijo acusadoramente, mientras regresaban a la escalera mecánica.

Regina bajaba un escalón por delante de Emma, y ella le pasó los brazos por los hombros y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza. Su presencia la rodeaba por completo, la envolvía y hacía que se sintiera extrañamente mareada y protegida.

Miró fijamente la fuerza que desprendían esas manos blancas y grandes bajo las suyas. La forma en que las venas se marcaban ligeramente, resaltaban su poder y su belleza. Al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, sus manos y sobre todo sus brazos eran magníficos.

— Nunca has tenido un orgasmo, ¿verdad? —le susurró Emma al oído.

Regina se atragantó con el Praline.

— Éste no es lugar para hablar de eso.

— He acertado, ¿verdad? —le preguntó—. Por eso…

— No es eso —le interrumpió ella—; de hecho sí que he tenido algunos.

Vale, era una mentira. Pero ella no tenía por qué averiguarlo.

— ¿Con una mujer?

— ¡Emma! —exclamó—. ¿Qué os pasa a Zelena y a ti con ese afán de discutir sobre mi vida privada en público?

Ella inclinó aún más la cabeza, acercándola tanto a su cuello que Regina podía sentir el roce de su aliento sobre la piel, y oler su cálido aroma a limpio.

— ¿Sabes, Regina? Puedo proporcionarte placeres tan intensos que no serías capaz de imaginarlos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Le creía.

Sería tan fácil dejar que le demostrara sus palabras…

Pero no podía. Estaría mal y, sin tener en cuenta lo que ella dijese, acabaría remordiéndole la conciencia. Y en el fondo, sospechaba que a ella también.

Se echó hacia atrás, lo justo para mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizás no me interese tu propuesta?

Sus palabras la dejaron perpleja.

— ¿Y eso cómo es posible?

— Ya te lo he dicho. La próxima vez que comparta mi intimidad con una mujer, quiero que estén involucradas muchas más partes además de las obvias. Quiero tener su corazón.

Emma miró sus labios con ojos hambrientos.

— Te aseguro que no lo echarías de menos.

— Sí que lo haría.

Estremeciéndose como si la hubiese abofeteado, Emma se irguió.

Regina sabía que acababa de tocar otro tema espinoso. Como quería descubrir más cosas sobre ella, se dio la vuelta y la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que yo acceda? ¿Te ocurrirá algo si no cumplo con mi parte?

Ella rió amargamente.

— Como si las cosas pudiesen empeorar más.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no te dedicas a disfrutar el tiempo que pases conmigo sin pensar en… —y bajó la voz— el sexo?

Los ojos de Emma llamearon.

— ¿Disfrutar con qué? ¿Conociendo a personas cuyos rostros me perseguirán durante toda la eternidad? ¿Crees que me divierte mirar a mi alrededor sabiendo que en unos días me arrojarán de nuevo al agujero vacío y oscuro donde puedo oír, pero no puedo ver, saborear, sentir ni oler, dónde mi estómago se retuerce constantemente de hambre y la garganta me arde por la sed que no puedo satisfacer? Tú eres lo único que me está permitido disfrutar. ¿Y me negarías ese placer?

Los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas. No quería hacerle daño. No era su intención.

Pero Danielle había utilizado un truco similar para ganarse su simpatía y llevársela a la cama; y eso le había destrozado el corazón.

Tras la muerte de sus padres, Danielle le había asegurado que la cuidaría. Había estado junto a ella, consolándola y sosteniéndola. Y, cuando finalmente confío en ella por completo y le entregó su cuerpo, ella le hizo tanto daño y, de forma tan cruel, que aún sentía el alma desgarrada.

— Lo siento mucho, Emma. De verdad. Pero no puedo hacerlo —bajó de la escalera mecánica y se encaminó de vuelta a la calle peatonal.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó, mientras Zelena y ella le daban alcance.

¿Cómo podía explicárselo? Danielle le hizo mucho daño aquella noche. No había tenido compasión alguna por sus sentimientos. Ella le pidió que se detuviera pero no lo hizo.

«Mira, se supone que la primera vez duele —le dijo Danielle— ¡Joder!, deja de llorar acabaré en un minuto y podrás marcharte.»

Para cuando Danielle acabó, se sentía tan humillada y herida que se pasó días enteros llorando.

— ¿Regina? —la voz de Emma se introdujo entre el torbellino de sus pensamientos— ¿Qué te sucede?

Le costó mucho trabajo contener las lágrimas. Pero no lloraría no en público. No así. No permitiría que nadie sintiera lástima por ella.

— No es nada —le contestó.

En busca de una bocanada de aire fresco, aunque fuese más ardiente y espeso que el vapor, se dirigió a la puerta lateral del Brewery que llevaba al Moonwalk. Emma y Zelena la siguieron.

— Regina, ¿qué es lo que te hace llorar? —le preguntó Emma.

— Danielle —susurró Zelena.

Regina la miró furiosa, mientras se esforzaba por recuperar la calma. Con un suspiro entrecortado, miró a Emma.

— Me encantaría echarte los brazos al cuello y meterme en la cama contigo, pero no puedo. ¡No quiero que me utilicen de ese modo, y no quiero utilizarte! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Emma apartó la mirada con la mandíbula tensa. Regina miró hacia el lugar donde había fijado su atención y vio un grupo de seis rudos moteros que se acercaban hasta ellos. La vestimenta de cuero debía ser agobiante con aquella temperatura, pero ninguno de ellos parecía notarlo, puesto que no paraban de tomarse el pelo y reírse.

En ese momento, Regina se fijó en la mujer que les acompañaba. Su forma de andar, lenta y seductora, igual al elegante y ágil deambular tan típico de Emma. La chica también poseía una extraña belleza, propia de cualquier actriz o modelo.

Alta y, morena, llevaba un escueto top de cuero y unos shorts cortísimos y ajustados que abrazaban una figura por la cual Regina sería capaz de asesinar.

La chica aminoraba el paso, quedando rezagada tras los hombres, mientras se deslizaba las gafas por el puente de la nariz para mirar fijamente a Emma.

Regina se encogió mentalmente.

¡Oh Señor!, esto podía ponerse muy feo. Ninguno de los desaliñados y duros moteros parecían pertenecer al tipo de hombre que tolera que su novia mire a otra persona.

Y lo último que ella deseaba era una pelea en el Moonwalk.

Regina agarró a Emma de la mano y tiró de ella en dirección contraria.

Pero se negó a moverse.

— ¡Venga, Emma! —le dijo nerviosa—. Tenemos que volver al centro comercial.

Aún así no se movió.

Miraba fijamente a los moteros, de forma tan furiosa que parecía querer asesinarlos. Y entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se soltó de la mano de Regina y se acercó a ellos a zancadas, hasta que cogió a uno por la camisa.

Muda de asombro, Regina observó cómo Emma le daba al tipo un puñetazo en la mandíbula.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de OUAT****no me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, gracias también a los lectores anónimos de antemano,** **espero sus RW chicas y espero les guste este capítulo, disculpen los errores.**

**Disculpen por no haber subido el lunes pero tenía exámenes prácticos pero acá está el capi nuevo **

**Bueno las dejo leer no sin antes recomendarles algunas muy buenas escritoras por aca fanclere, ****franchiulla muy buenas traducciones, The Little Phoenix para aquellas que le gusta lo sexoso :3,** **EsthefyBautista cuyo fic me hizo llorar jajaja**

**DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

— ¡Ven aquí, pedazo de…! —Emma dejó caer una retahíla de maldiciones no dignas de una mujer que hubiesen avergonzado hasta a un marinero.

Regina abrió unos ojos como platos. No estaba muy segura de qué le sorprendía más: si el ataque de Emma al desconocido motero o el lenguaje que estaba usando siendo ella una mujer.

Como ella no dejaba de darle puñetazos, el tipo empezó a defenderse; pero sus habilidades en la lucha no se aproximaban, ni de lejos, a las de Emma.

Olvidando por completo a Zelena, Regina echó a correr hacia ellos con el corazón latiendo desbocado mientras intentaba pensar lo que hacer. No había manera de interponerse entre Emma y ese hombre, teniendo en cuenta que intentaban matarse el uno al otro.

— ¡Emma, detente antes de que le hagas daño! —gritó la chica que les acompañaba.

Regina se detuvo al escucharla, incapaz de moverse.

¿Cómo es que conocía a Emma?

La mujer daba vueltas alrededor de ambos, en un intento de ayudar al motero y estorbar a Emma.

— Cielo, ten cuidado, va a… ¡Ay, eso ha debido doler! —la mujer se encogió en un gesto de dolor, cuando Emma golpeó al tipo en la nariz—. ¡Emma, deja de maltratarle de ese modo! Vas a hacer que se le hinche la nariz. ¡Uf, corazón, agáchate!

El motero no se agachó y Emma le asestó un tremendo puñetazo en la barbilla, que lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás.

La mirada de Regina pasaba de Emma a la mujer con total incredulidad, anonadada.

¿Cómo era posible que se conociesen?

— ¡Eros, corazón! ¡No! —gritó la chica de nuevo, agitando las manos frenéticamente delante de la cara.

Zelena se acercó hasta Regina.

— ¿Éste es el Eros que Emma ha invocado? —le preguntó Regina.

Zelena se encogió de hombros.

— Puede ser pero jamás me habría imaginado a Cupido de motero.

— ¿Dónde está Príapo? —preguntó Emma a Eros, mientras le agarraba para empujarle sobre la barandilla de madera, bajo la cual discurría el río.

— No lo sé —le contestó, forcejeando para apartar las manos de Emma de su camiseta.

Emma podría ser una mujer pero tenía una fuerza de miedo.

— No te atrevas a mentirme —gruñó Emma.

— ¡No lo sé!

Emma le sujetó con la fuerza que otorgan dos mil años de dolor y rabia. Las manos le temblaban mientras le tiraba de la camiseta. Pero aún peor es que el deseo de matarle allí mismo, eran las implacables preguntas que resonaban en su cabeza.

¿Por qué nadie había acudido antes a sus llamadas?

¿Por qué lo había traicionado Eros?

¿Por qué la habían dejado sola para que sufriera?

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó de nuevo Emma.

— Comiendo, eructando; ¡demonios! No lo sé. Hace una eternidad que no lo veo.

Emma lo apartó de la barandilla de un tirón y lo soltó. Tenía la cara desencajada por la ira.

— Tengo que encontrarlo —dijo entre dientes—. Ahora.

En la mandíbula de Eros comenzó a palpitar un músculo mientras intentaba alisarse las arrugas de la camiseta.

— Bueno, dándome una tunda no vas a llamar su atención.

— Entonces quizás deba matarte —le contestó Emma, acercándose de nuevo a él.

Súbitamente, los otros moteros reaccionaron para detenerla.

Al acercarse a ellos, Eros se agachó para esquivar el puñetazo de Emma y se interpuso entre esta y sus amigos.

— Dejadle en paz, chicos —les dijo mientras agarraba al más cercano por el brazo y lo empujaba hacia atrás—. No querréis luchar con ella. Hacedme caso. Será una mujer per podría sacaros el corazón y hacer que os lo comierais antes de que cayeseis muertos al suelo.

Emma estudió a los hombres con una furiosa mirada que desafiaba a cualquiera de ellos a acercarse. Regina sintió terror ante la ira reflejada en sus ojos. Una ira letal que parecía confirmar las palabras de Eros.

— ¿Estás loco? —preguntó el más alto observando incrédulo a Emma—. No creo que ella sea capaz de tanto.

Eros se limpió la sangre del labio y sonrió débilmente al mirarse el dedo.

— Sí, bueno. Confiad en mí. Sus puños son como almádenas, y tiene la condenada habilidad de moverse tan rápido que no podréis esquivarla.

A pesar de sus polvorientos pantalones de cuero negro y la desgarrada camiseta, Eros era increíblemente guapo y no parecía estar agotado, como el resto de sus compañeros. Su apuesto rostro podría ser hermoso si no llevase una perilla castaña rodeada de una barba de tres días, y el corte de pelo al estilo militar.

— Además, no es más que una pequeña riña familiar —continuó Eros, con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Dio unas palmaditas a su amigo en el brazo y soltó una carcajada—. Mi hermana pequeña siempre ha tenido un carácter desagradable.

Regina intercambió una atónita e incrédula mirada con Zelena, a la par que ambas se quedaban boquiabiertas por el asombro.

— ¿He escuchado bien? —le preguntó a Zelena—. No es posible que sea hermano de Emma. ¿O sí?

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

Emma le dijo algo a Eros en griego que hizo que los ojos de Zelena se abrieron como platos y que la sonrisa desapareciera del rostro del dios.

— Si no fueses mi hermana, te mataría por eso.

Los ojos de Emma lo fulminaron.

— Si no necesitase tu ayuda, ya estarías muerto.

En lugar de enfadarse, Eros se rió a carcajadas.

— No se te ocurra reírte —le advirtió con enfado la chica—. Es mejor que recuerdes que es de las pocas personas capaz de cumplir esa amenaza.

Eros asintió y se giró para hablar con sus compañeros.

— Marchaos —les dijo—. Nos reuniremos con vosotros más tarde.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó el más alto de los cuatro, mirando con nerviosismo a Emma—- Podemos echarte una mano, si te hace falta.

— No, no pasa nada —dijo moviendo la mano despectivamente—. ¿No recordáis que os dije que tenía que ver a alguien? Mi hermana está un poco cabreada conmigo, pero se le pasará.

Regina se apartó para dejar pasar a los moteros; todos se marcharon, con la excepción de la imponente mujer, que se quedó allí de pie, observando cautelosamente a los dos hermanos con los brazos cruzados sobre el generoso pecho cubierto de cuero.

Totalmente ajeno a ella, a Zelena y a la mujer, Eros caminó lentamente alrededor de Emma, dibujando un círculo para poder examinarla atentamente.

— ¿Relacionándote con mortales? —le preguntó Emma, deslizando una mirada igualmente fría y desdeñosa sobre Eros—. Vaya, Cupido… ¿es que se ha congelado el Tártaro desde que me marché?

Eros hizo caso omiso de sus airadas palabras.

— ¡Joder, chica! —exclamó incrédulo—. No has cambiado un ápice. Creía que eras mortal.

— Se suponía que debía serlo pero… —y de nuevo comenzó a soltar improperios, uno tras otro.

Los ojos de Eros comenzaron a brillar, amenazadores.

— Con una boca como ésa, deberías codearte con Ares. ¡Joder, hermanita!, no sabía que pudieras conocer el significado de todo eso.

Emma volvió a agarrar a su hermano por la camiseta, pero antes de poder hacer nada más, la mujer alzó el brazo e hizo un extraño movimiento con la mano.

Emma se quedó inmóvil como una estatua. Por la expresión de su rostro, Regina podía afirmar que no estaba muy contento.

— Déjame, Psique —gruñó.

Regina abrió la boca por la sorpresa. ¿Psique? ¿Sería posible?

— Sólo si prometes no volver a golpearlo —contestó ella—. Sé que no tenéis la mejor de las relaciones, pero respeta el hecho de que me guste su cara tal y como está, y que no soporte que le des un solo puñetazo más.

— Li-bé-ra-me —volvió a decir Emma, recalcando cada sílaba.

— Es mejor que lo hagas, Psique —le dijo Eros—. Está siendo amable contigo, pero puede librarse de ti mucho más fácilmente que yo, gracias a mami. Y si lo hace, acabarás herida.

Psique bajó el brazo.

Emma liberó a su hermano.

— No te encuentro para nada gracioso, Cupido. Nada de esto me resulta gracioso. Y ahora, dime dónde está Príapo.

— ¡Maldita sea! No lo sé. Lo último que supe de él es que estaba viviendo en el sur de Francia.

A Regina le zumbaban los oídos ante la información que estaba descubriendo. No podía dejar de mirar a Cupido y a Psique. ¿Sería posible? ¿Podrían ser verdaderamente Cupido y Psique?

¿Y serían familia de Emma? ¿Sería posible tal cosa?

De nuevo supuso que sería tan lógico como la imagen de dos mujeres borrachas conjurando a una esclava sexual griega, que estaba encerrada en un viejo libro.

Captó la mirada ávida y encantada de Zelena.

— ¿Quién es Príapo? —le preguntó Regina.

— Un dios fálico de la fertilidad que siempre se ha representado totalmente empalmado —le susurró.

— ¿Y para qué lo necesita Emma?

Su amiga se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Porque quizás fue él quien la maldijo? Pero entonces aquí habría algo muy divertido: Príapo es hermano de Eros, por tanto, si Eros es hermano de Emma, hay bastantes posibilidades de que esta y Príapo también lo sean.

¿Condenada a una eternidad como esclava por su propio hermano?

El simple pensamiento la ponía enferma.

— Llámalo —le dijo Emma con tono amenazador a Eros.

— Llámalo tú. Yo estoy fuera de juego para él.

— ¿Fuera de juego?

Cupido le respondió en griego.

Con la mente totalmente embotada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Regina decidió interrumpirlos y ver si conseguía algunas respuestas.

— Perdóname pero, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —le preguntó a Emma—. ¿Por qué le has golpeado?

Ella la miró con regocijo.

— Porque me apetecía mucho.

— Muy bonito —le dijo Cupido lentamente a Emma, sin ni siquiera mirar a Regina—. No me ves desde hace… ¿cuánto?, ¿dos mil años? Y en lugar de darme un abrazo fraternal y amistoso, acabo aporreado. —Cupido sonrió jocoso a Psique—. Y mami se pregunta por qué no me relaciono más con mis hermanos…

— No estoy de humor para aguantar tus sarcasmos, Cupido —le advirtió Emma entre dientes.

Cupido resopló.

— ¿Es que no vas a dejar de llamarme por ese nauseabundo nombre? Jamás he podido soportarlo, y no puedo creer que te guste, dado lo mucho que odiabas a los romanos.

Emma le dedicó una fría sonrisa.

— Lo utilizo porque sé lo mucho que lo odias, Cupido.

Cupido apretó los dientes y Regina notó que se contuvo a duras penas para no abalanzarse sobre Emma.

— Dime, ¿me llamaste tan sólo para zurrarme? ¿O hay algún otro motivo, más productivo, que explique mi presencia?

— Para serte sincera, no pensaba que te molestaras en venir, puesto que me has ignorado las últimas tres mil veces que te llamé.

— Porque sabía que ibas a pegarme —dijo Cupido señalándose la mejilla hinchada—; y lo has hecho.

— Y entonces, ¿por qué has acudido esta vez? —inquirió Emma.

— Para serte sincero —contestó, repitiendo las palabras de Emma—, asumía que estabas muerta y que me llamaba un simple mortal cuya voz era muy similar a la tuya.

Regina observó cómo las emociones abandonaban a Emma. Como si las hirientes palabras de Cupido hubiesen matado algo en su interior. A él también parecieron afectarlo, ya que se veía más calmado.

— Mira —le dijo a Emma—, sé que me culpas de lo que pasó, pero no tuve nada que ver con lo que le sucedió a Penélope. No tenía forma de saber lo que Príapo iba a hacer al descubrirlo todo.

Emma hizo un gesto de dolor, como si Cupido la hubiese abofeteado. Una agonía arrolladora se reflejó en sus ojos y en su rostro. Regina no tenía ni idea de quién era la tal Penélope, pero parecía bastante obvio que había significado mucho para Emma.

— ¿Ah, no? —le preguntó Emma con la voz ronca.

— Te lo juro, hermanita —contestó Cupido en voz baja. Lanzó una rápida mirada a Psique y de nuevo se centró en Emma—. Nunca tuve la intención de hacerle daño, y jamás quise traicionarte.

— Ya —dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Y esperas que me lo crea? Te conozco demasiado bien, Cupido. Te encanta causar estragos en las vidas de los mortales.

— Pero no lo hizo contigo, Emma —le dijo Psique con voz lastimera—. Si no le crees a él, confía en mí. Nadie quiso que Penélope muriera de esa manera. Tu madre aún llora sus muertes.

La furiosa mirada de Emma se endureció aún más.

— ¿Cómo soportas hablar de ella? Afrodita estaba tan celosa de ti que intentó casarte con un hombre horrible, y después casi te mató para evitar que te casaras con Cupido. Para ser la diosa del Amor, no tiene mucho para los demás, todo lo malgasta en ella misma.

Psique apartó la mirada.

— No hables así de ella —le espetó Cupido—. Es nuestra madre y se merece nuestro respeto.

La siniestra ira que reflejó el rostro de Emma habría aterrorizado al mismísimo diablo, y Cupido se encogió al verla.

— No te atrevas jamás a defenderla delante de mí.

Fue entonces cuando Cupido notó la presencia de Regina y de Zelena. Las miró dos veces, sorprendido, como si acabasen de aparecer de repente en mitad del grupo.

— ¿Quiénes son?

— Amigas —contestó Emma, para sorpresa de Regina.

El rostro de Cupido adoptó una expresión dura y fría.

— Tú no tienes amigas.

Emma no respondió, pero la tirante mueca que torció sus labios afectó profundamente a Regina.

Aparentemente inconsciente de la dureza de sus palabras, Cupido se acercó indolentemente hasta Psique.

— Aún no me has dicho por qué es tan importante para ti echarle el guante a Príapo.

La mandíbula de Emma se tensó.

— Porque me maldijo a pasar la eternidad como una esclava, y no puedo escapar. Quiero tenerlo delante el tiempo suficiente para empezar a arrancarle partes del cuerpo que no puedan volver a crecerle.

Cupido perdió el color del rostro.

— Tía, ya le echó pelotas si hizo eso. Mami le hubiese matado de haberse enterado.

— ¿En serio crees que voy a creerme que Príapo me hizo esto sin que ella se enterase? No soy tan estúpida, Eros. A esa mujer no le interesa nada lo que pueda ocurrirme.

Cupido negó con la cabeza.

— No empieces con eso. Cuando te ofrecí sus regalos me dijiste que me los metiera por mi orificio trasero. ¿Te acuerdas?

— ¿Por qué lo haría? —preguntó Emma con sarcasmo—. Zeus me expulsó del Olimpo horas después de mi nacimiento, y Afrodita jamás se molestó en discutir la decisión. Sólo os acercabais a mí para torturarme de algún modo. —Emma miró a Cupido con furia asesina—. Cuando a un perro se le golpea con frecuencia, acaba volviéndose agresivo.

— Vale, lo admito. Algunos de nosotros podríamos haber sido un poco más condescendientes contigo, pero…

— Nada de peros, Cupido. No hicisteis nada por mí, ni una puñetera vez. Especialmente ella.

— Eso no es cierto. Mami jamás superó que le dieses la espalda. Eras su favorita.

Emma resopló.

— ¿Y por eso he estado atrapada en un libro los últimos dos mil años?

Regina sufría por ella. ¿Cómo podía Cupido escucharlo tan tranquilo, sin ni siquiera pensar en usar sus poderes para liberar a su hermana de un destino peor que la muerte? No era de extrañar que Emma les maldijera.

Súbitamente, Emma cogió una daga del cinturón de Cupido y se hizo un profundo corte en la muñeca.

Ella jadeó horrorizada, pero antes de poder abrir la boca, la herida se cerró sin haber derramado una sola gota de sangre.

Cupido abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¡Qué cabrón! —jadeó—. Ésa es una de las dagas de Hefesto.

— Ya lo sé —le respondió Emma mientras le devolvía el arma—. Hasta tú puedes morir si te hieren con una de éstas, pero yo no. Hasta ahí llega la maldición de Príapo.

Regina contempló el horror en los ojos de Cupido al ser consciente de la magnitud de lo ocurrido.

— Sabía que te odiaba, pero jamás pensé que caería tan bajo. Tía, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

— No me importa lo que pensara, sólo quiero librarme de esto.

Cupido asintió. Por primera vez, regina vio simpatía y preocupación en su mirada.

— Muy bien, hermanita. Paso por paso. No te vayas muy lejos mientras voy a buscar a mami y veo lo que tiene que decir al respecto.

— Si me quiere tanto como dices, ¿por qué no la llamas para que venga aquí y hablo directamente con ella?

Cupido le miró pensativamente.

— Porque la última vez que mencioné tu nombre hermanita, estuvo llorando durante un siglo. Le hiciste mucho daño.

Aunque la apariencia de Emma seguía siendo rígida y distante, Regina sospechaba que, en el fondo, debía haber sufrido tanto como su madre.

Si no más.

— Lo consultaré con ella y volveré en un momento —le dijo mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Psique—. ¿De acuerdo?

Emma alargó el brazo, cogió el colgante que Cupido llevaba al cuello y tiró de él con fuerza.

— De este modo me aseguro de que regreses.

Cupido se frotó el cuello; parecía bastante malhumorado.

— Ten mucho cuidado. Ese arco puede ser muy peligroso si cae en las manos equivocadas.

— No temas. Recuerdo muy bien cómo duele.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada cargada de significado.

— Hasta ahora —se despidió Cupido dando una palmada, y junto con Psique, se desvaneció entre los vapores de una neblina dorada.

Regina retrocedió un paso, con la mente en ebullición. No podía acabar de creerse lo que había presenciado.

— Debo estar soñando —murmuró—. O eso, o he visto demasiados episodios de Xena.

Permaneció muy quieta mientras se esforzaba por digerir todo lo que había visto y oído.

— No puede haber sido real. Debe ser algún tipo de alucinación.

Emma suspiró con cansancio.

— Me gustaría poder creerlo.

— ¡Dios Santo!, ¡ése era Cupido! —exclamó Zelena extasiada—. Cupido. El real. Ese querubín tan mono que tiene poder sobre los corazones.

Emma resopló.

— Cupido es cualquier cosa menos «mono». Y con respecto a los corazones, se encarga de destrozarlos.

— Pero hace que la gente se enamore.

— No —le contestó Emma, apretando con más fuerza el colgante entre sus dedos—. Lo que él ofrece es una ilusión. Ningún poder celestial puede conseguir que un humano ame a otro. El amor proviene del corazón —confesó con una nota apesadumbrada en la voz.

Regina buscó su mirada.

— Hablas como si lo supieras de primera mano.

— Lo sé.

Regina sentía su dolor como si fuese el de ella. Alargó el brazo para tocarle suavemente el brazo.

— ¿Eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Penélope? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Emma apartó la mirada de Regina, pero ella captó el sufrimiento que se reflejó en sus ojos.

— ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda cortarme el pelo? —preguntó inesperadamente.

— ¿Qué? —respondió Regina, consciente de que había cambiado el tema para, de ese modo, no tener que contestar a su pregunta—. ¿Por qué?

— No quiero tener nada que me recuerde a ellos —el dolor y el odio que se veían en el rostro de Emma eran tangibles.

De mala gana, Regina asintió.

— Hay un lugar en el Brewery.

— Por favor, llévame.

Y Regina lo hizo.

Abrió la marcha de vuelta al centro comercial, hasta llegar al salón de belleza.

Nadie dijo una palabra hasta que estuvo sentada en la silla con la estilista detrás.

— ¿Está segura de que quiere cortárselo? —preguntó la chica, pasando las manos con una caricia reverente entre los largos y dorados mechones—. Le aseguro que es magnífico. La mayoría de las mujeres están espantosas con el pelo tan largo, pero a usted le sienta de maravilla, ¡lo tiene tan saludable y suave! Me encantaría saber qué usa para acondicionarlo.

El rostro de Emma permaneció impasible.

— Córtelo.

La chica, una diminuta morena, miró por encima de su hombro buscando a Regina.

— ¿Sabe? Si tuviese esto en mi cama todas las noches y pudiese acariciarla, no me gustaría nada que quisiese estropearlo.

Regina sonrió. Si la chica supiera…

— Es su pelo.

— Está bien —contestó con un suspiro resignado. Lo corto justo a la altura de la cintura

— Más corto —dijo Emma mientras la chica se alejaba.

La estilista pareció sorprendida.

— ¿Está segura?

Emma asintió con la cabeza.

Regina observó en silencio cómo la chica le cortaba el pelo dejándoselo con los rizos alborotados justo por debajo de los hombros enmarcándole el rostro.

Estaba más deslumbrante que antes, si es que eso era posible.

— ¿Qué tal? —le preguntó la chica finalmente.

— Está bien —le respondió ella—. Gracias.

Regina pagó el corte y le dio una propina a la chica.

Miró a Emma y sonrió.

— Ahora pareces de esta época.

Ella volvió la cabeza con un gesto rápido, como si ella le hubiese dado un bofetón.

— ¿Te he ofendido? —le preguntó Regina, preocupada por la posibilidad de haberle hecho daño inadvertidamente. Eso era lo último que Emma necesitaba.

— No.

Pero Regina lo intuía. Algo relacionado con su comentario la había herido.

Profundamente.

— Entonces —dijo Zelena pensativamente, mientras se unían a la multitud que atestaba el Brewery—, ¿eres hija de Afrodita?

Ella la miró de reojo, furiosa.

— No soy hija de nadie. Mi madre me abandonó, mi padre me repudió y crecí en un campo de batalla espartano, bajo el puño de cualquiera que anduviese cerca.

Sus palabras desgarraron el corazón de Regina. No era de extrañar que fuese tan dura. Tan fuerte.

La asaltó una inquietud: ¿la habría abrazado alguien con cariño alguna vez? Sólo una vez, sin que ella tuviese que complacer a ese alguien primero.

Emma encabezaba la marcha y Regina observaba su andar sinuoso. Parecía una depredadora esbelta y letal. Llevaba los pulgares metidos en los bolsillos delanteros de los vaqueros, y caminaba totalmente ajena a las mujeres que suspiraban y babeaban a su paso.

Intentó imaginarse a Emma con la apariencia que habría tenido llevando su armadura de batalla. Dada su arrogancia y su modo de moverse, debía haber sido una fiera luchadora.

— Zelena —llamó a su amiga en voz baja—. ¿No leí en la facultad que los espartanos golpeaban a sus hijos todos los días, para comprobar el grado de dolor que podían soportar?

Emma le contestó en su lugar.

— Sí. Y una vez al año, hacían una competición en busca del chico que aguantase la paliza más dura sin llorar.

— Un gran número de ellos moría por la brutalidad de las competiciones —añadió Zelena—. Bien durante la paliza o por las posteriores heridas.

Regina lo recordó todo de repente. Sus palabras acerca de ser entrenada en Esparta y su odio por los griegos.

Zelena miró con tristeza a Regina antes de dirigirse a Emma.

— Siendo la hija de una diosa, supongo que aguantarías más de una paliza.

— Sí, las soportaba —dijo llanamente, con la voz carente de emociones.

Regina nunca tuvo más deseos de abrazar a otro ser humano como en ese momento. Quería sostener a Emma entre sus brazos. Pero sabía que a ella no le agradaría.

— Bueno —comentó Zelena, y por su mirada, Regina supo que intentaba alegrar el ambiente—, tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Por qué no pillamos unas hamburguesas en el Hard Rock?

Emma frunció el ceño hasta formar una profunda V.

— ¿Por qué tengo constantemente la impresión de que habláis en otro idioma? ¿Qué es «pillar una hamburguesa en el Hard Rock»?

Regina soltó una carcajada.

— El Hard Rock es un restaurante.

Emma pareció horrorizado.

— ¿Coméis en un sitio cuyo nombre anuncia que la comida es más dura que una roca?

Regina se rió aún más. ¿Por qué nunca se había percatado de eso?

— Es muy bueno, en serio, ya verás.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, gracias también a los lectores anónimos de antemano, espero sus RW chicas y espero les guste este capítulo, disculpen los errores.**

**Bueno las dejo leer no sin antes recomendarles algunas muy buenas escritoras por acá fanclere con historias muy originales, franchiulla con muy buenas traducciones, The Little Phoenix para aquellas que le gusta lo sexoso :3, EsthefyBautista cuyo fic me hizo llorar jajaja**

**DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

><p>Salieron del Brewery y atravesaron el estacionamiento en dirección al Hard Rock Café.<p>

Afortunadamente, no tuvieron que esperar demasiado antes de que la camarera les buscase una mesa.

— ¡Oye! —dijo un chico cuando se acercaban a la mujer—. Nosotros llegamos antes.

La camarera le lanzó una mirada glacial.

— Su mesa aún no está preparada —y se volvió hacia Emma con ojitos tiernos—. Si es tan amable de seguirme…

La chica abrió la marcha contoneando las caderas, como si no tuviese otra cosa que hacer.

Regina miró a Zelena aguantando la risa, y le indicó con un gesto que mirara a la chica.

— No se lo tengas en cuenta —le contestó su amiga—. Nos ha colado por delante de diez personas.

La camarera les llevó hasta una mesa en la parte trasera.

— Aquí se puede sentar —dijo mientras rozaba ligeramente el brazo de Emma—, y yo me encargo de que su comida no tarde mucho.

— ¿Y nosotras somos invisibles? —preguntó Regina cuando la chica se alejó.

— Empiezo a creer que sí —respondió Zelena, sentándose en el banco situado cara a la pared.

Regina se sentó enfrente, con el muro a su espalda. Como era de esperar, Emma ocupó un sitio a su lado.

Ella le ofreció el menú.

— No puedo leer esto — dijo Emma antes de devolvérselo.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó Regina, avergonzada por no haberlo pensando antes—. Supongo que no enseñaban a leer a los soldados de la antigüedad.

Emma se pasó una mano por el pelo y pareció adoptar una actitud malhumorada ante el comentario.

— En realidad sí lo hacían. El problema es que me enseñaron a leer griego clásico, latín, sánscrito, jeroglíficos egipcios y otras lenguas que hace mucho que desaparecieron. Usando tus propias palabras, este menú está en griego para mí.

Regina se encogió.

— No vas a dejar de recordarme que escuchaste todo lo que dije antes de que aparecieras, ¿verdad?

— Me temo que no.

Apoyó el brazo en la mesa y, en ese momento, Zelena apartó la vista del menú y le miró la mano a Emma. Entonces jadeó.

— ¿Eso es lo que yo creo? —preguntó mientras le alzaba la mano.

Para sorpresa de Regina, ella permitió que le agarrara la mano y que mirara el anillo.

— Regina, ¿has visto esto?

Ella se incorporó en el asiento para poder verlo más de cerca.

— No, la verdad. He estado un tanto distraída.

Un tanto distraída, sí, claro. Eso es como decir que el Everest es un adoquín.

Aún bajo la tenue luz del local, el oro emitía luminosos destellos. La parte superior era plana y tenía grabada una espada rodeada de hojas de laurel, e incrustadas entre las hojas, había unas piedras preciosas que parecían ser diamantes y esmeraldas.

— Es hermoso —dijo Regina.

— Es un jodido anillo de general, ¿cierto? —preguntó Zelena—. No eras una simple soldado de a pie. ¡Eras una puta general!

Emma asintió sobriamente.

— El término es equivalente.

Zelena soltó el aire totalmente anonadada.

— Regina, ¡no tienes ni idea! Emma tuvo que ser alguien realmente relevante en su tiempo para tener este anillo. No se lo daban a cualquiera —y movió la cabeza—. Estoy muy impresionada.

— No lo estés —le contestó Emma.

Por primera vez en años, Regina envidió la licenciatura en Historia Antigua de su amiga. Lanie sabía mucho más acerca de Emma y de su mundo de lo que ella jamás podría averiguar.

Pero no parecía necesitar ese grado de conocimiento para entender lo doloroso que debía haber sido para ella pasar de ser una general que ordenaba a un ejército, a una esclava gobernada por las mujeres.

— Apuesto a que eras una magnífica general —dijo Regina.

Emma la miró, captando la sinceridad con la que había pronunciado sus palabras.

Por alguna inescrutable razón, su cumplido la reconfortó.

— Hice lo que pude.

— Apuesto a que les diste una patada en el culo a unos cuantos ejércitos — continuó ella.

Emma sonrió. No había pensado en sus victorias desde hacía siglos.

— Pateé a unos cuantos romanos, sí.

Regina se rió ante el uso del vocabulario.

— Aprendes rápido.

— ¡Oye! —exclamó Zelena, interrumpiéndolos—. ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo al arco de Cupido?

— ¡Sí! —exclamó Regina—. ¿Podemos?

Emma lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

— Con cuidado —advirtió a Zelena mientras alargaba el brazo—. La flecha dorada está cargada. Un pinchacito y te enamorarás de la primera persona que veas.

Ella retiró la mano.

Grace cogió el tenedor y con él arrastró el arco hasta tenerlo cerca.

— ¿Se supone que debe ser tan pequeño?

Emma sonrió.

— ¿Es que nunca has oído esa frase que dice: «El tamaño no importa»?

Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

— No quiero ni escucharla de una mujer que no necesita tener algo colgando entre las piernas para dar placer como tu .

— ¡Regina! —jadeó Zelena—. Jamás te había oído hablar así.

— He sido extremadamente comedida, considerando todo lo que vosotras me habéis dicho estos últimos días.

Emma acarició el pelo que le caía sobre los hombros. Esta vez, Regina no se retiró. Estaba haciendo progresos.

— Entonces, dime cómo usa Cupido esto —le dijo ella.

Emma dejó que sus dedos acariciaran los sedosos mechones de su pelo. Brillaban aun con la escasa luz del restaurante. Deseaba tanto sentir ese pelo extendiéndose sobre sus pechos desnudos…

Enterrar su rostro en él y dejar que le acariciara las mejillas.

Con la mirada ensombrecida, imaginó cómo se sentiría al tener el cuerpo de Regina rodeándole los dedos. Y el sonido de su respiración junto al oído.

— ¿Emma? —preguntó ella, sacándola de su ensoñación—. ¿Cómo lo utiliza Cupido?

— Puede adoptar un tamaño semejante al del arco, o puede hacer que el arma se haga más grande. Depende del momento.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Zelena—. No lo sabía.

La camarera llegó corriendo y colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa, mientras devoraba con los ojos a Emma como si fuese el especial del día.

Muy discretamente, Emma recogió el arco de encima de la mesa y lo devolvió a su bolsillo.

— Siento mucho haberla hecho esperar. Si hubiese sabido que no iban a atenderla de inmediato, yo misma le habría tomado nota nada más sentarse.

Regina le dirigió a la chica una mirada ceñuda. ¡Joder!, ¿es que Emma no podía tener cinco minutos de tranquilidad, sin que una mujer se le ofreciera abiertamente? ¿Y eso no te incluye a ti?

Se quedó helada ante el giro de sus pensamientos. Ella se comportaba exactamente igual que las demás, mirándole el culo y babeando ante su cuerpo. Era un milagro que Emma soportara su presencia.

Hundiéndose en el asiento, se prometió a sí misma que no la trataría de aquel modo. Emma no era un trozo de carne. Era una persona, y merecía ser tratada con respeto y dignidad.

Pidió el menú para las tres, y cuando la camarera regresó con las bebidas, trajo una bandeja de alitas de pollo al estilo Búfalo.

— Nosotras no hemos pedido esto —apuntó Zelena.

— ¡Oh, ya lo sé! —respondió la chica, sonriendo a Emma—. Hay mucho trabajo en la cocina y tardaremos un poco más en poder servirle la comida. Pensé que debería estar hambrienta y por eso le traje las alitas. Pero si no le gustan, puedo traer cualquier otra cosa; la casa invita, no se preocupe. ¿Preferiría otra cosa?

¡Puaj! El doble sentido era tan obvio que a Regina le entraron ganas de arrancarle de raíz el pelo cobrizo.

— Está bien así, gracias —le dijo Emma.

— ¡Ay, Dios mío!, ¿puedes hablar un poco más? —le pidió la chica, a punto de desmayarse—. ¡Oh, por favor, di mi nombre! Me llamo Mary.

— Gracias, Mary.

— ¡Ooooh! —exclamó la camarera—. Se me ha puesto la piel de gallina —y con una última mirada a Emma, cargada de deseo, se alejó de ellas.

— No puedo creerlo —comentó regina—. ¿Las mujeres siempre se comportan así contigo?

— Sí —contestó ella con la ira reflejada en la voz—. Por eso odio mostrarme en lugares públicos.

— No dejes que te moleste —le dijo Zelena, mientras cogía una alita de pollo—. Definitivamente, tu presencia resulta muy útil. De hecho, propongo que la saquemos más a menudo.

Regina dejó escapar un bufido.

— Sí, bueno; si esa criatura anota su nombre y su número de teléfono en la cuenta antes de dárnosla, tendré que darle un bofetón.

Zelena estalló en carcajadas.

Antes de que Regina pudiese preguntar cualquier otra cosa, Cupido entró sin prisas en el restaurante, y se acercó hasta ellos.

Tenía un ligero moratón en el lado izquierdo de la cara, donde Emma lo había golpeado. Intentó mostrarse indiferente, pero aun así, Regina percibió la tensión en su interior, como si estuviese preparado para huir en un momento dado. Arqueó una ceja ante el pelo corto de Emma, pero no dijo ni una palabra mientras tomaba asiento junto a Zelena.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Emma.

Cupido suspiró profundamente.

— ¿Quieres que primero te dé las malas noticias o prefieres las pésimas?

— Veamos… ¿qué tal si hacemos que mi día sea más memorable? Comienza con las pésimas y sigue con las malas para intentar mejorar el ambiente.

Cupido asintió.

— De acuerdo. En el peor de los casos, la maldición jamás se podrá romper.

Emma se tomó la noticia mejor que Regina; apenas si hizo un gesto de aprobación.

Regina miró a Cupido con los ojos entornados.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto? ¡Dios Santo!, mis padres habrían removido cielo y tierra para ayudarme, y tú te limitas a sentarte sin ni siquiera decirle lo siento. ¿Qué clase de hermano eres?

— Regina —la amonestó Emma—. No le retes. No sabemos qué consecuencias puede traer.

— Eso es cierto mort…

— Tócala —le interrumpió Emma— y utilizaré la daga que llevas en el cinturón para sacarte el corazón.

Cupido se movió para alejarse de ella.

— Por cierto, te olvidaste algunos detalles jugosos cuando me contaste tu historia.

Emma le miró furiosa, con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Como qué?

— Como el hecho de que te acostaras con una de las sacerdotisas vírgenes de Príapo. Tía, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Ni siquiera te preocupaste de quitarle la túnica mientras la tomabas. No eras tan estúpida como para hacer eso, ¿se puede saber qué te ocurrió?

— Por si se te ha olvidado, estaba muy enfadada con él en aquel momento —dijo con amargura.

— Entonces deberías haber buscado a una de las seguidoras de mami. Para eso están.

— Ella no fue la que mató a mi esposa. Fue Príapo.

Regina estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto al escucharle. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

Cupido ignoró la abierta hostilidad de emma.

— Bueno, Príapo aún está un poco sensible con respecto al tema. Parece que lo ve como el último de tus insultos.

— ¡Ah, ya entiendo! —gruñó emma—. El hermano mayor está enfadado conmigo por haberme atrevido a tomar a una de sus vírgenes consagradas, ¿es que esperaba que me sentara tan tranquila y dejara que él matara a mi familia a su antojo? —La ira que destilaba su voz hizo que a Regina se le erizara el vello de la nuca—. ¿Te molestaste en preguntarle a Príapo por qué fue tras ellos?

Cupido se pasó una mano por los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado.

— Claro, ¿recuerdas que perseguiste a Livio y lo derrotaste en Con jara? Pues él pidió que se vengara su muerte, justo antes de que le cortaras la cabeza.

— Estábamos en guerra.

— Ya sabes lo mucho que siempre te ha odiado Príapo. Estaba buscando una excusa para poder lanzarse sobre ti sin temor a sufrir represalias; y se la diste tú misma.

Regina observó a Emma, cuyo rostro era una máscara inexpresiva.

— ¿Le has dicho a Príapo que quiero verlo? —le preguntó.

— ¿Estás loca? ¡Maldición! Claro que no. Mencioné tu nombre y estuvo a punto de estallar de furia. Dijo que podías pudrirte en el Tártaro durante toda la eternidad.

Créeme, no te gustaría estar cerca de él.

— ¡Ja! ¡Me encantaría!

Cupido asintió.

— Vale, pero si lo matas, tendrás que vértelas con Zeus, Tesífone y Némesis.

— ¿Y crees que me asustan?

— Ya sé que no, pero no quiero verte morir de ese modo. Y si no fueses tan terca como una mula, al menos durante tres segundos, tú misma te darías cuenta. ¡Venga ya! ¿De verdad quieres desencadenar la ira del gran jefe?

Por la expresión de Emma, Regina hubiera dicho que le daba exactamente igual.

— Pero —continuó Cupido—, mami señaló que existe un modo de acabar con la maldición.

Regina contuvo la respiración mientras la esperanza revoloteaba en los ojos de Emma Ambas esperaron a que Cupido se explicara.

En lugar de seguir, él se dedicó a observar el interior del sombrío local.

— ¿Crees que esta gente se come esta mier…?

Emma chasqueó los dedos delante de los ojos de su hermano.

— ¿Qué hago para romper la maldición?

Cupido se arrellanó en el asiento.

— Ya sabes que todo en el universo es cíclico. Todo lo que comienza tiene un final. Puesto que fue Alexandria la que originó la maldición, debes ser convocada por otra mujer dedicada a Alejandro. Una que también necesite algo de ti. Debes hacer un sacrificio por ella y… —entonces, estalló en carcajadas.

Hasta que Emma se estiró por encima de la mesa y le agarró por la camiseta.

— ¿Y…?

Él le dio un empellón para que le soltara y adoptó una actitud seria.

— Bueno… —continuó mirando a Regina y a Zelena—. ¿Nos disculpáis un momento?

— Soy una sexóloga —le dijo Regina—. Nada de lo que digas podrá sorprenderme.

— Y yo no pienso levantarme de esta mesa hasta que escuche los jugosos cotilleos —confesó Zelena.

— De acuerdo entonces —convino Cupido, mientras miraba de nuevo a Emma—. Cuando la mujer consagrada a Alejandro te invoque, no podrás meter tus manitas en su tarrito de mermelada hasta el último día. Será entonces cuando debáis uniros carnalmente antes de la medianoche, y te encargarás de no separar vuestros cuerpos hasta el amanecer. Si sales de ella en cualquier momento, por cualquier motivo, regresarás de inmediato al libro y la maldición seguirá vigente.

Emma maldijo y miró hacia otro lado.

— Exactamente —le contestó su hermano—. Sabes lo fuerte que es la maldición de Príapo. No hay una puñetera forma de que aguantes treinta días sin tirarte a tu invocadora hermanita.

— Ése no es el problema —dijo Emma entre dientes—. El problema radica en encontrar a una mujer consagrada a Alejandro que me invoque.

Con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado a causa de los nervios, Regina se incorporó en el asiento.

— ¿Qué significa lo de «una mujer consagrada a Alejandro»?

Cupido encogió los hombros.

— Que tiene que llevar el nombre de Alejandro.

— ¿Como apellido? —preguntó ella.

— Sí.

Regina alzó los ojos y buscó la mirada apesadumbrada de Emma.

— Emma, mi nombre completo es Regina Alexander Mills


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, gracias también a los lectores anónimos de antemano, espero sus RW chicas y espero les guste este capítulo, disculpen los errores.**

**Disculpen la tardanza pero ayer tuve un día ajetreado con un estúpido proyecto final que no tenía nada que ver con mi carrera pero bueno y no tuve tiempo de nada y en la madrugada no puede actualizar de lo cansada que llegue a casa, pero acá está el capi nuevo espero les guste **

**Bueno las dejo leer no sin antes recomendarles algunas muy buenas escritoras por acá fanclere con historias muy originales, franchiulla con muy buenas traducciones, The Little Phoenix para aquellas que le gusta lo sexoso :3, EsthefyBautista cuyo fic me hizo llorar jajaja**

**DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

><p>Emma miró fijamente a Regina su mente no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de decir.<p>

¿Sería cierto? ¿Podría atreverse a creerlo? ¿A tener esperanza después de tanto tiempo…?

— ¿Tu apellido es Alexander? —repitió, incrédula.

— Sí —le respondió ella, con una sonrisa alentadora en el rostro.

Cupido observó a su hermana con una mirada severa.

— ¿Ya habéis intimado vosotras dos?

— No —contestó Emma—. Aún no —y pensar que había estado enfadada por eso…

Regina había evitado que cometiera el tercer error más grande de su vida. En ese momento la besaría. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Cupido.

— Bueno, maldita sea mi suerte… En fin, mejor no nombrar la cuerda en casa del ahorcado… Nunca he conocido a una mujer que pudiese estar cerca de ti más de diez minutos sin arrojarse a…

— Cupido —le cortó Emma, antes de que soltara un largo discurso acerca del número de mujeres con las que se había acostado—. ¿Tienes algo más que decir que nos sea útil?

— Una cosa más. La fórmula de mami sólo tendrá éxito si Príapo no lo descubre. Si lo hace, podría evitar que te liberaras con su característica mala sombra.

Emma apretó los puños ante el recuerdo de algunas de las acciones más repugnantes de su hermano.

Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, Príapo le había odiado desde que nació. Y con el paso de los años, su hermano había dado un nuevo significado a la expresión «rivalidad fraternal».

Emma dio un sorbo a su bebida.

— No lo descubrirá a menos que tú se lo digas.

— A mí no me mires —replicó Cupido—. No soy de los suyos. Me confundes con el primo Dion. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo que reunirme con mis chicos. Planeamos hacer un gran tributo al viejo Baco esta noche —alargó el brazo y dejó la mano con la palma hacia arriba—. Mi arco, si eres tan amable.

Con mucho cuidado, para no pincharse, Emma lo sacó del bolsillo y se lo devolvió.

En ese momento percibió la extraña mirada de su hermano mayor; una mirada de afecto sincero.

— Estaré cerca por si me necesitas. Sólo tienes que llamarme; por mi nombre, nada de Cupido. Y por favor, deja eso de «bastardo inútil», ¡joder! —la miró con una sonrisa presuntuosa—. Debería haber sabido que eras tú.

Emma no dijo nada mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido la última vez que tomó la palabra de su hermano, y le pidió ayuda.

Cupido se levantó, miró a Regina y a Zelena, y sonrió a Emma.

— Buena suerte con tu intento de obtener la libertad. Que la fuerza de Ares y la sabiduría de Atenea te guíen.

— Y que Hades se encargue de asar tu vieja alma.

Cupido lanzó una carcajada.

— Demasiado tarde. Lo hizo cuando sólo tenía trescientos años y no fue tan horrible. Nos vemos, hermanita.

Emma no habló mientras Cupido se abría camino hacia la puerta de salida, como cualquier ser humano normal. La camarera les trajo el pedido y ella cogió la extraña comida, consistente en un trozo de carne metido en dos rebanadas de pan; pero en realidad no tenía mucha hambre. Había perdido el apetito.

Regina cubrió la carne con una cosa roja, la tapó con el pan y le dio un bocado.

Zelena picoteaba de una ensalada aderezada con la misma salsa.

Alzando la mirada, Regina se dio cuenta del ceño con que Emma la observaba mientras comía. Parecía aún más preocupada que antes, y tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que se veía que estaba apretando con fuerza los dientes.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó.

Ella entrecerró los ojos suspicazmente.

— ¿Estás dispuesta realmente a hacer lo que Eros ha dicho?

Regina dejó la hamburguesa en el plato y se limpió la boca con la servilleta. En realidad, no le gustaba mucho la idea de que Emma usase su cuerpo para obtener la libertad. Sería una relación de una sola noche, sin compromisos ni promesas. Emma se iría en cuanto acabase con ella. No tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

¿Por qué iba a querer quedarse junto a ella una mujer como ella, que bien podía tener a cualquier mujer de la tierra comiendo de su mano?

Aun así, no podía condenarla a seguir viviendo eternamente en un libro. No cuando ella era la llave para liberarla.

— Cuéntame una cosa —dijo Regina en voz baja—; quiero saber cómo acabaste metida en el libro; la historia completa. Y qué le ocurrió a tu esposa.

No lo habría creído posible, pero la mandíbula de Emma se tensó aún más. Estaba intentado esconderse de nuevo.

Pero ella se negó a que huyera. Ya era hora de que entendiera por qué le preocupaba el hecho de acostarse con ella.

— Emma, me estás pidiendo mucho. No tengo demasiada experiencia con las mujeres.

Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Eres virgen?

— Ojalá —balbució Regina.

Emma vio el dolor en sus ojos mientras le contestaba en un murmullo.

Avergonzada, ella miró al suelo.

¡No!, rugió su mente. No era posible que hubiese sufrido lo que estaba imaginando. Una inesperada furia se despertó en su interior ante la mera posibilidad.

— ¿Te han violado?

— No —susurró ella—. No… exactamente.

La confusión disipó la ira de Emma.

— Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir?

— Era joven y estúpida —continuó ella muy despacio.

— La muy imbécil se aprovechó de que sus padres acababan de morir y de que ella estaba muy mal —le contó Zelena con voz áspera—. Era una de esas sucias embusteras que te sueltan lo de «sólo quiero cuidarte», para aprovecharse y después salir corriendo una vez que lo consiguen.

— ¿Te hizo daño? —le preguntó Emma.

Regina asintió.

Una nueva oleada de furia la asaltó. No sabía muy bien por qué le importaba tanto lo que pudiera sucederle a Regina, pero por alguna razón que no acababa de comprender, así era. Y quería vengarse en su nombre. Vio cómo le temblaba la mano, se la cubrió con la suya, y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente los nudillos con el pulgar.

— Sólo lo hice una vez —confesó Regina en un murmullo—. Ya sé que la primera vez duele, pero no sabía que fuese así. Y el daño físico no fue el peor; lo más horrible fue el hecho de que no pareció importarle nada mi sufrimiento. Me sentí como si sólo estuviese allí para complacerle, como si ni siquiera fuese una persona.

A Emma se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Sabía muy bien a lo que Regina se refería.

— Esa misma semana —prosiguió ella—, como no me llamaba ni me contestaba, fui a su apartamento para verla. Era primavera y tenía las ventanas abiertas. Cuando me acerqué… —un sollozo la interrumpió.

— Ella y su compañera de piso habían hecho una apuesta para ver cuál de las dos desfloraba más vírgenes ese año —le contó Zelena—. Regina les escuchó burlarse de ella.

Una furia letal y siniestra la poseyó. Ella había conocido a muchos hombres de esa calaña. Y jamás había podido soportarlos. De hecho, siempre le había dado mucho gusto librar a la tierra de su hedionda presencia.

— Me sentí utilizada; como una estúpida —murmuró Regina mirándola. La agonía que reflejaban sus ojos la abrasó—. No quiero volver a sentirme así —se tapó la cara con una mano, pero no antes de que Emma captara la humillación en su mirada.

— Lo siento mucho, Regina —susurró ella, abrazándola.

Entonces eso era. Esa era la fuente de sus demonios. La abrazó con fuerza, apoyando la mejilla sobre su cabeza. El suave aroma a manzanas con canela la rodeó.

Cómo ansiaba poder consolarla. Y qué culpable se sentía. Ella también había usado a Penélope. Los dioses eran testigos de que ella le había hecho a su esposa mucho más daño, a fin de cuentas.

Se merecía estar maldita, pensó con amargura.

Se lo había ganado a pulso, y no volvería a hacer daño a Regina. Era una mujer honesta, con un gran corazón y se negaba a aprovecharse de ella.

— No pasa nada, Regina —la consoló con ternura, envolviéndola aún más entre sus brazos y acunándola. La besó suavemente en la cabeza—. No te pediré que hagas esto por mí.

Ella alzó la vista muy sorprendida. No podía creer que dijese algo así.

— No puedo dejar de hacerlo.

— Sí que puedes. Simplemente olvídalo —había dolor en su voz. Y una cadencia extraña, algo que le daba una ligera idea de la mujer que una vez había sido.

— ¿Realmente crees que puedo hacerlo?

— ¿Y por qué no? Todos los miembros de mi familia me dieron de lado. Tú ni siquiera me conoces —su mirada se ensombreció al soltarla.

— Emma…

— Hazme caso, Regina. No lo merezco —tragó saliva antes de volver a hablar—. Como la única general, fui implacable en el campo de batalla. Aún puedo ver las miradas horrorizadas de los miles de hombres que murieron bajo mi espada, mientras los hacía pedazos sin el más mínimo asomo de remordimiento —buscó la mirada de Regina—. ¿Por qué iba alguien como tú a ayudar a alguien como yo?

Regina recordó cómo Emma había acunado y consolado al niño, cómo había amenazado a Cupido para evitar que le hiciese daño; y entonces supo por qué. Puede que en su pasado hubiese hecho cosas espantosas, pero no era un ser perverso. Podría haberla violado si ella hubiese querido. Y en lugar de hacerlo, esa mujer que apenas si había conocido un gesto amable, se había limitado a consolarla.

No, a pesar de todos los crímenes que pudiera haber cometido en el pasado, había bondad en ella.

Emma había sido una mujer de su tiempo. Una general de la Antigüedad, forjada en el fragor de muchas batallas. Una mujer que se había criado en condiciones tan brutales que no podía acabar de imaginárselas.

— ¿Y tu esposa? —preguntó Regina.

Un músculo comenzó a latirle en la mandíbula.

— Le mentí, la traicioné y la engañé, y al final, la maté.

Regina se tensó ante la inesperada confesión.

— ¿Tú la mataste?

— Puede que no fuese yo la que le quitara la vida, pero fui la responsable, después de todo. Si no… —su voz se desvaneció mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Regina—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Forcé mi destino, y el suyo. Y al final, las Parcas me castigaron.

Regina no pensaba quedarse así.

— ¿Cómo murió?

— Enloqueció cuando descubrió lo que le hice. Lo que Eros había hecho… —Emma enterró la cara entre las manos mientras los recuerdos la asaltaban—. Fui una estúpida al creer que Eros podía conseguir que alguien me amara.

Regina alargó el brazo y le pasó la mano por el rostro. Ella la miró. Estaba increíblemente hermosa allí sentada. La ternura de sus ojos no dejaba de sorprenderla. Ninguna mujer la había mirado nunca de ese modo.

Ni siquiera Penélope. Siempre había faltado algo cuando su mujer la miraba, o cuando la acariciaba.

Su corazón, comprendió con un sobresalto. Regina estaba en lo cierto. Era muy diferente cuando el corazón no estaba involucrado. Era algo muy sutil, pero siempre había percibido el vacío en las caricias de Penélope, en sus palabras; y eso había hecho que su alma ennegrecida sufriera aún más.

Súbitamente, Cupido se materializó junto a Zelena y miró a Emma con una tímida sonrisa.

— Olvidé decirte algo.

Emma dejó escapar un suspiro encolerizado.

— No sé por qué tenéis la costumbre de olvidaros de algo. Y, suele ocurrir, que ese algo es siempre lo más importante. ¿Qué has olvidado esta vez?

Cupido no fue capaz de enfrentar la mirada de su hermano.

— Como muy bien sabes, estás condenada a, digámoslo así, sentirte forzada a complacer a la mujer que te invoque.

Emma lanzó una rápida mirada a Regina y una excitación repentina se hizo presente malévolamente en respuesta.

— Soy muy consciente de ese hecho.

— ¿Pero eres consciente de que con cada día que pase sin poseerla, tu cordura irá desapareciendo? Para cuando el mes esté llegando a su fin, serás una loca desesperada por la falta de sexo y la única forma de sanarte será ceder a tus deseos. Si no lo haces, hermana, sufrirás una agonía tan dolorosa que el castigo de Prometeo a tu lado parecerá una estancia en los Campos Elíseos.

Zelena jadeó.

— ¿Prometeo no es el dios que supuestamente entregó el fuego a la humanidad? —preguntó Regina.

— Sí —respondió Cupido.

Regina miró nerviosa a Emma.

— ¿El que fue encadenado a una roca y condenado a que todos los días un águila se comiese sus entrañas?

— Y a que cada noche se recuperara para que el pájaro pudiera seguir comiendo al día siguiente —acabó Emma en su lugar. Los dioses sabían cómo castigar a aquéllos que los fastidiaban.

Una ira amarga en ella se extendió por sus venas mientras observaba a Cupido.

— Os odio.

Cupido asintió.

— Lo sé. Ojalá no hubiese hecho nunca lo que me pediste. Lo siento mucho. Lo creas o no, mami y yo estamos muy arrepentidos.

Con las emociones revueltas, Emma no fue capaz de decir nada. Desolada, lo único que veía era el rostro de Penélope en su mente, y la visión le hacía encogerse de dolor.

Una cosa era que su familia lo castigara a ella, pero nunca deberían haber tocado a los que eran inocentes.

Cupido depositó una cajita en la mesa, frente a ella.

— Si no quieres abandonar la esperanza, vas a necesitar esto.

— Cuídate de los regalos de los dioses —dijo Emma amargamente, mientras abría la caja para encontrar dos pares de grilletes de plata y un juego de diminutas llaves, colocadas sobre un lecho de satén azul oscuro. Al instante reconoció el intrincado estilo de su padrastro.

— ¿Hefesto?

Su hermano asintió.

— Ni Zeus puede romperlas. Cuando sientas que pierdes el control, te aconsejo hermanita que te encadenes a algo realmente sólido y que te mantengas… —esperó un momento mientras miraba fijamente a Regina— alejado de ella.

Emma tomó aire. Podría reírse ante la ironía, pero ni siquiera era capaz de reunir fuerzas. De una u otra manera, en cada invocación, siempre acababa encadenada a algo.

— Eso es inhumano —balbució Regina.

Cupido le dedicó una mirada feroz.

— Nena, hazme caso; si no la encadenas, lo lamentarás.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará? —preguntó Emma.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé. Depende mucho de ti y del autocontrol del que dispongas —espetó

Cupido—. Conociéndote hermanita, es bastante posible que ni siquiera las necesites.

Emma cerró la caja. Podía ser muy fuerte, pero no tenía el optimismo de su hermano. Lo había perdido hacía mucho, lenta y dolorosamente.

Eros le palmeó la espalda.

— Buena suerte.

Emma no dijo nada mientras su hermano se alejaba. Miraba fijamente la caja mientras las palabras de Cupido resonaban en su cabeza. Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de los siglos, era a dejar que las Parcas se salieran con la suya.

Era una estupidez pensar que tenía la oportunidad de ser libre. Era su penitencia y debía aceptarla. Era una esclava, y una esclava seguiría siendo.

— ¿Emma? —le llamó Regina—. ¿Qué te pasa?

— No podemos hacerlo. Llévame a casa, Regina. Llévame a casa y déjame que te haga el amor. Vamos a olvidarlo antes de que alguien, seguramente tú, salga herido.

— Pero ésta es tu oportunidad de ser libre. Podría ser la única que tengas. ¿Has sido convocada antes por alguna mujer que llevara el nombre de Alejandro?

— No.

— Entonces, debemos hacerlo.

— No lo entiendes — dijo Emma entre dientes—. Si lo que Eros dice es cierto, para cuando llegue esa noche, no seré yo misma.

— ¿Y quién serás?

— Un monstruo.

Regina le miró con escepticismo.

— No creo que pudieras serlo.

Ella la observó, furiosa.

— Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Cuando la locura de los dioses se abate sobre alguien, no hay manera de encontrar ayuda, ni esperanza de hallarla —el estómago se le contrajo con un nudo—. No deberías haberme convocado, Regina —concluyó, alargando el brazo para coger su vaso.

— ¿Te has parado a pensar que quizás todo esto estaba predestinado? — preguntó ella súbitamente—. Quizás fui yo la que te invocó porque estaba dispuesto que yo te liberara.

Emma contempló a Zelena a través de la mesa.

— Me convocaste porque Zelena te engañó. Lo único que quería era que tuvieras unas cuantas noches placenteras para que pudieras olvidarlo todo y buscases a una mujer decente, sin temor a que pudiera hacerte daño.

— Pero es posible que…

— No hay peros que valgan, Regina. No estaba predestinado.

Ella bajó la mirada hasta su muñeca. Acercó la mano y acarició la inscripción en griego que ascendía por la cara interna del brazo.

— ¡Qué bonito! —exclamó—. ¿Es un tatuaje?

— No.

— ¿Y qué es? —insistió.

— Príapo lo grabó a fuego —respondió ella, ignorando la pregunta.

Zelena se incorporó un poco y le echó un vistazo.

— Dice: «Maldita seas por toda la eternidad y más allá».

Regina dejó la mano sobre la inscripción y miró a Emma a los ojos.

— No puedo imaginar todo lo que has debido sufrir durante tanto tiempo. Y más me cuesta entender que fuese tu propio hermano quien te hiciese algo así.

— Como dijo Cupido, sabía que no debía tocar a una de las vírgenes de Príapo.

— ¿Y por qué lo hiciste entonces?

— Porque fui una estúpida.

Regina rechinó los dientes; tenía unas ganas horribles de estrangularla. ¿Por qué nunca contestaba a lo que se le preguntaba?

— ¿Y qué te hizo…?

— No me apetece hablar del tema —le espetó.

Ella le soltó el brazo.

— ¿Alguna vez has dejado que alguien se te acerque, Emma? Apuesto a que siempre has sido una de esas tipas que no abren su corazón porque no confían en nadie. Una de ésas que preferirían que les cortasen la lengua antes de que alguien descubriera que no son seres insensibles, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Te comportaste así con Penélope?

Emma apartó la mirada mientras los recuerdos la embargaban.

Recuerdos de una infancia plagada de hambre y privaciones.

Recuerdos de noches agónicas deseando…

— Sí —respondió sencillamente—. Siempre estuve sola.

Regina sufría por ella. Pero no podía permitir que se conformara.

De algún modo tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar hasta su corazón. De animarla a que luchara por romper la maldición.

Debía haber algún modo de hacerla luchar.

Y en ese momento juró encontrarlo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, gracias también a los lectores anónimos de antemano, espero sus RW chicas y espero les guste este capítulo, disculpen los errores.**

**Disculpen la tardanza acá está el capi nuevo espero les guste **

**Bueno las dejo leer no sin antes recomendarles algunas muy buenas escritoras por acá fanclere con historias muy originales, franchiulla con muy buenas traducciones, The Little Phoenix para aquellas que le gusta lo sexoso :3, EsthefyBautista cuyo fic me hizo llorar jajaja**

**DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

><p>Emma y Regina ayudaron a Zelena a desmontar el puestecillo ambulante y a guardarlo todo en el jeep, antes de regresar a casa sorteando el tráfico típico de un viernes por la noche.<p>

— Has estado muy callada —le dijo ella mientras se detenía en un semáforo en rojo.

Observó cómo la mirada de Emma seguía el movimiento de los automóviles que pasaban junto a ellas. Parecía perdida, como alguien que se debatiera en el límite entre la fantasía y la realidad.

— No sé qué decir —respondió tras una breve pausa.

— Dime cómo te sientes.

— ¿Sobre qué?

Regina se rió.

— Definitivamente, tienes mente de un hombre —le dijo—. ¿Sabes? Las sesiones con los hombres son las más difíciles. Llegan y pagan ciento veinticinco dólares para no decir prácticamente nada. Jamás lograré entenderlo, por eso me gusta las mujeres.

Emma bajó la vista hasta su regazo, y ella observó el modo en que Emma acariciaba distraídamente su anillo con el pulgar.

— Dijiste que eras una sexóloga, ¿qué es eso exactamente?

El semáforo se puso en verde y se internaron de nuevo en el tráfico.

— Tú y yo estamos en el mismo negocio, más o menos. Ayudo a las personas que tienen problemas con sus parejas. Mujeres que tienen miedo de tener relaciones íntimas con los hombres, o mujeres a las que les gustan los hombres un poco más de la cuenta.

— ¿Ninfómanas?

Regina asintió.

— He conocido a unas cuantas.

— Apuesto a que sí.

— ¿Y los hombres? —preguntó ella.

— No son fáciles de ayudar. Como ya te he dicho, no suelen hablar mucho. Tengo un par de pacientes que sufren de miedo escénico…

— ¿Y eso qué es?

— Algo que estoy completamente segura que tú no padecerías jamás —le contestó, pensando en la continua y arrogante persecución a la que ella la sometía. Se aclaró la garganta y se lo explicó—. Son personas que tienen miedo de que sus compañeros se rían de ellos cuando están en la cama.

— ¡Ah!

— También tengo un par que abusan verbalmente de sus parejas, y otros dos que quieren cambiarse de sexo…

— ¿Se puede hacer eso? —preguntó Emma, totalmente pasmada.

— ¡Claro! —respondió Regina con un gesto de la mano—. Te sorprendería saber de lo que son capaces los médicos hoy en día.

Tomó una curva y se adentraron en su vecindario.

Emma permaneció callada tanto rato que estaba a punto de enseñarle lo que era la radio cuando, de repente, ella preguntó:

— ¿Por qué quieres ayudarlos?

— No lo sé —le respondió con franqueza—. Supongo que se remonta a mi infancia, una época de muchas inseguridades para mí. Mis padres me querían mucho, pero no sabía relacionarme con otros niños. Mi padre era profesor de historia y mi madre ama de casa…

— ¿Qué es un ama de casa?

— Una mujer que se queda en casa y hace las cosas típicas de las madres. En el fondo, nunca me trataron como a una niña, por eso, cuando estaba cerca de otros niños, no sabía cómo comportarme. Ni qué decir. Me asustaba tanto que me ponía a temblar. Finalmente, mi padre comenzó a llevarme a un psicólogo y, después de un tiempo, mejoré bastante.

— Excepto con las relaciones con mujeres.

— Ésa es una historia totalmente diferente —le dijo, suspirando—. De adolescente era una chica desgarbada, y las chicas del instituto no se acercaban a mí ni para hablar, a menos que quisieran burlarse.

— ¿Burlarse de ti?, ¿por qué?

Regina se encogió de hombros con un gesto indiferente. Por lo menos, esos viejos recuerdos habían dejado de molestarla. Finalmente los había superado.

— Porque estaba plana, tenía orejas de soplillo y un montón de pecas.

— ¿Que estabas plana?

— No tenía pecho.

Regina hubiese jurado que podía sentir el calor que desprendía la mirada de Emma mientras inspeccionaba sus pechos.

Mirándola de reojo, confirmó sus sospechas. De hecho, la estaba observando como si se hubiese quitado la camisa y estuviera en mitad de…

— Tus pechos son muy bonitos.

— Gracias —le respondió con torpeza, aunque curiosamente se sentía halagada por un cumplido tan poco convencional—. ¿Y tú?

— Mis pechos son pequeños.

Lo dijo con un tono tan inexpresivo y serio que Regina no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

— No era eso a lo que me refería, y lo sabes muy bien. ¿Cómo fue tu adolescencia?

— Ya te lo he dicho.

Ella le miró furiosa.

— En serio.

— En serio, luchaba, comía, bebía, me acostaba con mujeres y me bañaba. Normalmente, en ese orden.

— Todavía tenemos problemas con esto de la falta de confianza, ¿no? —preguntó ella de forma retórica.

Asumiendo su papel de psicóloga, cambió a un tema que a Emma le resultara más fácil.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué sentiste la primera vez que participaste en una batalla?

— No sentí nada.

— ¿No estabas asustada?

— ¿De qué?

— De morir ,de que fueras la única mujer o de que te hirieran.

— No.

La sinceridad de su sencilla respuesta consiguió desconcertarla.

— ¿Y cómo es que no tenías miedo?

— No tienes miedo a morir cuando no tienes nada por lo que seguir viviendo.

Impresionada por sus palabras, Regina tomó el camino de entrada a su casa.

Decidiendo que sería mejor dejar un tema tan serio por el momento, bajó del coche y abrió el maletero.

Emma cogió las bolsas y la siguió hasta la casa.

Se dirigieron a la planta alta. Regina sacó sus cómodos vaqueros del vestidor e hizo sitio en los cajones para poder guardar la ropa nueva de Emma.

— Veamos —dijo, arrugando las bolsas vacías para arrojarlas a la papelera de mimbre, colocada junto al armario—. Es viernes por la noche. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Te apetece una noche tranquila o prefieres dar una vuelta por la ciudad?

Su hambrienta mirada la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, haciendo que ardiera al instante.

— Ya conoces mi respuesta.

— Vale. Un voto a favor de arrojarse al cuello de la doctora, y otro en contra. ¿Alguna otra alternativa?

— ¿Qué tal una noche tranquila en casa, entonces?

— De acuerdo —respondió Regina, mientras se acercaba a la mesita de noche para coger el teléfono—. Déjame que compruebe los mensajes y después prepararemos la cena.

Emma siguió colocando su ropa, mientras ella llamaba al servicio de contestador y hablaba con ellos.

Acababa de doblar la última prenda cuando percibió una nota de alarma en la voz de Regina.

— ¿Dijo qué quería?

Emma se giró para poder observarla. Tenía los ojos ligeramente dilatados, y sujetaba el teléfono con demasiada fuerza.

— ¿Por qué le dio mi número de teléfono? —preguntó enfadada—. Mis pacientes jamás deben saber mi número privado. ¿Puedo hablar con su superior?

Emma se acercó a ella.

— ¿Algo va mal?

Regina alzó la mano, indicándole que permaneciera en silencio para poder escuchar lo que la otra persona le estaba diciendo.

— Muy bien —dijo tras una larga espera—. Tendré que cambiar el número de nuevo. Gracias —colgó el teléfono, frunciendo el ceño por la preocupación.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó él.

Grace resopló irritada mientras se frotaba el cuello.

— La compañía acaba de contratar a esta chica y, como es nueva, le dio mi número privado a uno de mis pacientes.

Hablaba tan rápido que a Emma le costaba trabajo seguirla.

— Bueno, en realidad, no es mi paciente —prosiguió sin detenerse—. Jamás habría aceptado a un hombre así, pero Luanne, la doctora Jenkins, no es tan selectiva. La semana pasada tuvo que marcharse de la ciudad a toda prisa, por una emergencia familiar. Así es que Beth y yo tuvimos que repartirnos sus pacientes para atenderlos mientras ella está fuera. Aún así, no quise quedarme con este hombre tan horripilante, pero Beth no pasa consulta los viernes, y él tiene que acudir los miércoles y los viernes debido al régimen de libertad condicional.

Regina la miró con el pánico reflejado en sus pálidos ojos grises.

— Pero yo no quise atenderlo, y el supervisor de su caso me juró que no habría ningún problema. Dijo que el tipo no representaba una amenaza para nadie.

Emma sentía que le palpitaba la cabeza por la cantidad de información que Regina estaba soltando, y que ella era incapaz de comprender en su mayor parte.

— ¿Eso es un problema?

— Es un poquito espeluznante —dijo con las manos temblorosas—. Es un acosador. Acaban de darle el alta de un hospital psiquiátrico.

— ¿Un acosador? ¿Un hospital psiquiátrico? ¿Qué es eso?

Al escuchar la explicación, Emma no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta.

— ¿Permitís que estas personas se muevan a su antojo?

— Bueno, sí. La idea es ayudarlos.

Emma estaba horrorizada. ¿Qué clase de mundo era ése en el que los hombres se negaban a proteger a sus mujeres y niños de la depravación?

— En mi época, no permitíamos que personas así se acercaran a nuestras familias sean hombre o mujeres. Nos asegurábamos de que no andaran sueltos por nuestras calles.

— ¡Bienvenido al siglo veintiuno! —exclamó Regina con amargura—. Aquí hacemos las cosas de un modo… distinto.

Emma movió la cabeza, ensimismada, mientras pensaba en todas las cosas de ésta época que le resultaban extrañas. No podía entender a esta gente, ni su modo de vida.

— No encajo en este mundo —masculló.

— Emma…

Se alejó cuando vio que Regina se acercaba a ella.

— Regina, sabes que es así. Supongamos que rompemos la maldición; ¿de qué me va a servir? ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer aquí? No puedo leer tu idioma, no sé conducir y no tengo posibilidades de trabajar. Hay demasiadas cosas que no entiendo.

Me siento perdida…

Ella se estremeció ante la evidente angustia que Emma intentaba ocultar con todas sus fuerzas.

— Sólo estás un poco agobiada. Pero lo haremos pasito a pasito. Te enseñaré a conducir y a leer. Y con respecto al trabajo… sé que eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas Emma.

— ¿Como qué?

— No lo sé. Además de ser una soldado, ¿a qué otra cosa te dedicabas en Macedonia?

— Era una general, Regina. Lo único que sé hacer es dirigir a un antiguo ejército en una batalla. Nada más.

Regina tomó su cara entre las manos y la miró con dureza.

— No te atrevas a abandonar ahora. Me has dicho que no tenías miedo a luchar, ¿cómo puedes asustarte por esto Emma?

— No lo sé, pero me asusta.

Algo extraño ocurrió entonces; Regina percibió que Emma le había permitido acercarse. No de forma muy íntima, pero por la expresión de su rostro se daba cuenta de que estaba admitiendo su vulnerabilidad ante ella. Y, en el fondo, sabía que no era el tipo de mujer que admite fácilmente ese hecho.

— Yo te ayudaré.

La duda que reflejaban los ojos azules hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque somos amigas —le respondió con ternura, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar—. ¿No fue eso lo que le dijiste a Cupido?

— Ya escuchaste su respuesta. No tengo amigos.

— Ahora sí.

Ella se inclinó y la besó en la frente, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para darle un fuerte abrazo. El cálido aroma a vainilla la inundó mientras escuchaba cómo el corazón de Emma latía frenéticamente y Regina lo podía sentir bajo su mejilla colocada en el hueco de su cuello tostado por el sol. Fue un gesto tan tierno que a Regina le llegó al alma.

— De acuerdo, Regina —le dijo en voz baja—. Lo intentaremos. Pero prométeme que no dejarás que te haga daño.

Ella la miró ceñuda.

— Estoy hablando en serio. Una vez que me pongas los grilletes, no me sueltes bajo ninguna circunstancia. Júralo.

— Pero…

— ¡Júralo! —insistió Emma con brusquedad.

— Muy bien. Si no puedes controlarte, no te liberaré. Pero yo también quiero que me prometas una cosa.

Ella se apartó un poco y la miró con escepticismo. No obstante, siguió abrazándola.

— ¿Qué?

Regina apoyó las manos sobre sus fuertes abdominales y sintió cómo la piel de Emma se erizaba bajo su contacto. Emma bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, con una de las expresiones más tiernas que ella había visto nunca.

— Prométeme que no vas a desistir —le dijo—, que vas a intentar acabar con la maldición.

La miró con una sonrisa extraña.

— Está bien. Lo intentaré.

— Y lo lograrás.

Emma sonrió al escuchar su comentario.

— Tienes el optimismo de una niña.

Regina le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Como Peter Pan.

— ¿Peter qué?

Ella se alejó de sus brazos de mala gana. Tomándola de la mano, la llevó hasta la puerta del dormitorio.

— Acompáñame, esclava macedonia mía, y te contaré quiénes son Peter Pan y los Niños Perdidos.

— Entonces, ¿ese chico nunca se hizo mayor? —preguntó Emma mientras preparaban la cena.

Regina estaba muy sorprendida, ya que ella no se había quejado cuando le pidió que se encargara de la ensalada. Parecía bastante acostumbrada a usar cuchillos para cortar comida.

Sin muchas ganas de investigar aquella pequeña peculiaridad, se concentró en la salsa para los tallarines.

— No. Regresó a la isla con Campanilla.

— Interesante.

Regina metió una cuchara en la salsa y, poniendo una mano debajo para que no goteara, se la acercó a Emma para que la probase, después de haberla enfriado.

— Dime qué te parece.

Emma se inclinó, abrió la boca y dejó que Regina le diera a probar la salsa.

Ella observó cómo la saboreaba.

— Está deliciosa.

— ¿Demasiada sal quizás?

— No, está perfecta.

Ella sonrió alegremente.

— Ten —le dijo ella, ofreciéndole un trozo de queso.

Regina abrió la boca, pero Ella no se lo dio; aprovechándose de las circunstancias, se adueñó de sus labios para besarla a conciencia.

¡Cielo santo! Una lengua con tal capacidad de movimiento debería ser inmortalizada con un monumento, o encontrar el modo de conservarla para la posteridad. Semejante tesoro no podía desaparecer. Y esos labios… Mmm, Regina no quería pararse a pensar en esos deliciosos labios y en lo que eran capaces de hacer.

Emma la sujetó por la cintura apretándola contra sus caderas, justo sobre el lugar donde su excitación aumentaba bajo los vaqueros. ¡Por amor de Dios!, esta mujer es maravillosamente exquisita y Regina comenzó a temblar ante la idea de que desplegara todos sus encantos sexuales para ella.

¿Sería capaz de sobrevivir a algo así?

Sentía cómo Emma se tensaba y cómo su respiración comenzaba a alterarse.

Estaba dejándose arrastrar por la pasión, y Regina empezaba a temer que, si no la detenía en ese momento, ninguno de las dos iba a ser capaz de parar después.

Aunque no le apetecía nada separarse de Emma, dio un paso atrás, deshaciendo el tórrido abrazo.

— Emma, compórtate.

Jadeando, observó la lucha que sostenía consigo misma mientras la devoraba con los ojos.

— Sería mucho más sencillo comportarse si no fueses tan jodidamente deseable.

El comentario fue tan inesperado que ella se rió con ganas.

— Lo siento —le dijo, captando el gesto irritado de Emma—. Al contrario de lo que te ocurre a ti, yo no estoy acostumbrada a que me digan cosas como ésa. El mayor cumplido que me han hecho nunca, fue el de un chico llamado Rick Glysdale. El día de la graduación, vino a recogerme a casa, me miró de arriba abajo y dijo: « ¡Joder!, te has arreglado más de lo que esperaba».

Emma resopló.

— Me preocupan las personas de esta época, Regina. Todos parecen ser unos completos imbéciles.

Riéndose de nuevo, ella le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y se acercó a la olla para sacar la pasta del agua antes de que se pasara.

Mientras echaba los tallarines en el escurridor, se acordó del pan.

— ¿Puedes echarle un vistazo a las baguettes?

Emma se acercó al horno y se inclinó, ofreciéndole a Regina una suculenta visión de su parte trasera. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, mientras se esforzaba por no acercarse y pasar la mano por ese firme y prieto trasero.

— Están a punto de quemarse.

— ¡Ay, mierda! ¿Puedes sacarlas? —le preguntó, intentando no derramar el agua que estaba hirviendo.

— Claro —Emma cogió el trapo de la encimera, y comenzó a sacar el pan. De repente,Emma soltó un juramento que llamó la atención de Regina.

Ella se giró y vio que el trapo estaba ardiendo.

— ¡Allí! —exclamó, quitándose de en medio—. Échalo al fregadero.

Emma lo hizo, pero al pasar por su lado, le rozó la mano con el trapo y Regina siseó de dolor.

— ¿Te he quemado? —le preguntó.

— Un poco.

Regina hizo una mueca al cogerle la mano para examinarle la quemadura.

— Lo siento —dijo, un momento antes de llevarse el dedo de Regina a la boca.

Atónita, no fue capaz de moverse mientras Emma pasaba la lengua por la sensibilizada piel de su dedo. A pesar de la quemazón de la herida, la sensación era muy agradable. Muy, muy agradable.

— Eso no le viene bien a la quemadura —susurró.

Con el dedo aún en la boca, Emma le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y alargó el brazo para abrir el grifo, que estaba a su espalda. Hizo un círculo completo con la lengua alrededor del dedo una vez más antes de abrir la boca y colocarlo bajo el chorro de agua fría.

Sosteniéndole el brazo para que el agua aliviara el escozor de la quemadura, se acercó a la planta de aloe, que estaba en alféizar de la ventana, y cortó un trozo.

— ¿Conoces las propiedades del aloe? —le preguntó ella.

— Sus propiedades curativas se conocían mucho antes de que yo naciera — respondió Emma.

Cuando frotó el dedo con la viscosa savia de la planta, Regina sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Con la ternura y el deseo reflejados en los ojos, Emma contempló sus labios como si aún pudiese percibir su sabor.

— Creo que, a partir de ahora, dejaré que seas tú la que se encargue del horno — le dijo.

— Probablemente sea lo mejor.

Regina se apartó de ella y sacó las baguettes, que aún eran comestibles.

Sirvió los platos y precedió a Emma hasta la sala de estar, donde se sentaron a comer en el suelo, delante del sofá, mientras veían Matrix.

— Me encanta esta película —dijo ella cuando empezaba la película.

Emma colocó el plato sobre la mesita de café y se acercó a Regina.

— ¿Siempre comes en el suelo? —le preguntó antes de llevarse un trozo de pan a la boca.

Fascinada por la armonía de sus movimientos, Regina observó atentamente cómo la mandíbula de Emma se tensaba al masticar.

¿No había ninguna parte de su cuerpo por la que no se le hiciese la boca agua?

Comenzaba a entender por qué el resto de sus invocadoras la habían utilizado.

La idea de mantenerla encerrada en una habitación durante un mes estaba empezando a resultarle muy tentadora.

Y además tenían aquellos grilletes…

— Bueno —dijo alejando su mente de aquella maravillosa y bronceada piel, y de lo bien que se vería si Emma estuviese totalmente desnuda y desparramada sobre su colchón—, está la mesa del comedor, pero puesto que la mayoría de las noches estoy sola, prefiero tomarme un tazón de sopa en el sofá.

Emma giró de forma magistral el tenedor sobre la cuchara, hasta que los tallarines estuvieron perfectamente enrollados.

— Necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti —le dijo antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

Regina se encogió de hombros.

— Yo me cuido sola.

— No es lo mismo.

Regina la miró ceñuda. Había algo en su voz que le indicaba que no lo decía desde el punto de vista machista por así decirlo. Emma hablaba desde el corazón y basándose en su propia experiencia.

— Supongo que todos necesitamos alguien que nos cuide, ¿verdad? —susurró ella.

Emma giró la cabeza para ver la televisión, pero no antes de que Regina captara el destello del deseo en sus ojos. Ella la observó mientras permanecía unos minutos atenta a la película. Aun distraída, comía de forma impecable. Regina estaba toda cubierta de manchas de salsa, y ella ni siquiera había dejado caer una sola gota.

— Enséñame cómo haces eso —le dijo.

Emma la miró con curiosidad.

— ¿El qué?

— Lo que haces con la cuchara. Me estás poniendo de los nervios. No consigo que mis tallarines acaben enrollados en el tenedor; se quedan todos sueltos y me pongo perdida.

— Claro, y no queremos que nos rodeen un montón de tallarines gigantes que lo dejen todo hecho un asco, ¿verdad?

Regina se rió porque sabía que no hablaba precisamente de los tallarines.

— A ver, ¿cómo lo haces?

Emma tomó un sorbo de vino y dejó la copa a un lado.

— Veamos, así me resultará más fácil enseñártelo.

Y se deslizó entre el sofá y Regina.

— Emma… —le advirtió ella.

— Sólo voy a enseñarte lo que quieres.

— Hum… —exclamó dubitativa. De todos modos, no podía evitar sentir su proximidad le calara hasta los huesos, hasta el alma. La calidez de los pechos de Emma se extendió por su espalda cuando la rodeó con sus maravillosos brazos.

Al sentarse tras ella, Emma dobló las rodillas, de modo que quedaron a cada lado de su cuerpo y cuando se inclinó hacia delante, Regina notó su pelvis presionándola en su espalda baja . Esta vez no se sorprendió. Curiosamente, estaba empezando a acostumbrase.

Sentía el poder y la fuerza de Emma mientras su cuerpo esbelto se acomodaba tras ella, dejándola sin aliento y muy insegura.

Unos sentimientos extraños e intensos comenzaron a extenderse en su interior, jamás le había ocurrido algo así. ¿Qué tenía Emma que la hacía sentirse tan protegida y feliz?

Si se trataba de la maldición, deberían cambiarle el nombre, porque no había nada malévolo en las sensaciones que la embargaban.

— Muy bien —le dijo Emma, y su aliento le rozó la oreja haciendo que una descarga eléctrica la traspasara. Al instante, le cogió las manos y los dos juntas sostuvieron los cubiertos.

Cerró los ojos, mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma a manzanas que desprendía el cabello de Regina. Estaba empleando toda su fuerza de voluntad para concentrarse en la tarea de enseñarle a comer tallarines, y olvidarse de lo mucho que deseaba hacerle el amor.

Ella deslizó provocativamente los dedos entre los suyos, intensificando de ese modo las sensaciones que su piel cálida y suave producían en Emma. Un nuevo tipo de desesperación se adueñó de Ella. Una que no era capaz de nombrar. Sabía lo que quería de ella, y no se trataba sólo de su cuerpo.

Pero no se atrevía a pensar en eso.

No se atrevía a tener esperanzas.

Regina no estaba a su alcance. Su corazón se lo decía, y su alma. Ni todo el anhelo del mundo podría cambiar un hecho esencial: no se merecía una mujer como ella.

Jamás lo había merecido…

Abrió los ojos y le mostró el modo de usar la cuchara para ayudarse a enrollar los tallarines en el tenedor.

— ¿Ves? —murmuró, acercándole el tenedor a los labios—. Es sencillo.

Ella abrió la boca y Emma introdujo con cuidado el tenedor. Mientras lo sacaba, deslizándolo entre sus labios, sintió que experimentaba una nueva forma de tortura.

El corazón le latía a un ritmo frenético y salvaje, y su sentido común le decía que se alejara de ella.

Pero no podía. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin compañía. Tanto tiempo sin tener una amiga…

No podía dejarla ahora. No sabía cómo hacerlo.

Así que siguió dándole de comer.

Regina se reclinó entre sus brazos. Apartó las manos de las suyas y dejó que Emma tomara el control. Mientras masticaba los tallarines, cogió un trozo de pan y se lo ofreció a Emma. Emma le mordisqueó los dedos al ponérselo en la boca.

Regina sonrió y le acarició el mentón mientras masticaba. ¡Uf! La forma en que se tensaba ese músculo bajo su mano… le encantaba cómo se movía su cuerpo, cómo se relajaban y se contraían sus músculos, por muy pequeño que fuese el esfuerzo.

Una mujer jamás podría cansarse de mirarla.

Tomó un sorbo de vino y, mientras tanto, Emma le robó unos cuantos tallarines.

— ¡Oye, tú! —le dijo bromeando—. Eso es mío.

Sus celestiales ojos azules resplandecieron al sonreír, y le ofreció de nuevo el tenedor para que siguiera comiendo.

Mientras masticaba, Regina le acercó la copa de vino a los labios.

Desafortunadamente, no calculó bien y la alejó demasiado pronto, con lo que el vino se derramó por su barbilla y cayó sobre la blusa.

— ¡Lo siento! —exclamó, limpiándole la barbilla con los dedos.—. ¡Jesús! ¡La que he formado!

A Emma no pareció molestarle en absoluto. Le cogió la mano y se dedicó a lamer el vino que caía por sus dedos.

Regina dejó escapar un gemido. Emma le lamía los dedos y los mordisqueaba con mucha suavidad, y ella se estremecía de la cabeza a los pies.

Uno a uno, los fue limpiando meticulosamente. Y cuando acabó, le alzó la barbilla y capturó sus labios.

Pero no fue el beso exigente y fiero al que ella estaba acostumbrada. El que utilizaba para seducirla y devorarla.

Éste fue suave y tranquilo. Tierno. Los labios de Emma eran delicados pero exigentes.

Entonces se alejó.

— ¿Aún tienes hambre? — preguntó Emma

— Sí —balbució Regina, sin referirse a la comida, sino a los apetitos que su cuerpo estaba experimentando junto a Emma.

Emma le ofreció más tallarines.

Cuando ella le acercó la copa nuevamente para calmar su sed, Emma le cubrió la mano con la suya mientras la observaba con ojos risueños.

Así siguieron, dándose de comer y deleitándose en su mutua compañía, hasta el final de la película. Emma pareció muy interesada en las luchas finales.

— Vuestras armas son fascinantes —comentó.

— Supongo que para una general deben serlo.

Ella la miró de reojo y siguió atento a la película.

— ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Matrix?

— Las alegorías.

Emma asintió.

— Tiene influencias de Platón.

— ¿Conoces a Platón? —le preguntó sorprendida.

— Lo estudié cuando era joven.

— ¿En serio?

No pareció divertida por la conversación.

— Se las arreglaban para enseñarnos unas cuantas cosas entre paliza y paliza.

— No estás hablando en serio, Emma.

— Ya.

Una vez acabó la película, la ayudó a recoger la cocina.

Cuando ella cargaba el lavavajillas, sonó el teléfono.

— No tardaré nada —le dijo mientras corría hacia la salita para contestar.

— Regina, ¿eres tú?

Se quedó helada al escuchar la voz de Robin Locksley.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, gracias también a los lectores anónimos de antemano, espero sus RW chicas y espero les guste este capítulo, disculpen los errores. **

**Este capítulo les encantara :3**

**Bueno las dejo leer no sin antes recomendarles algunas muy buenas escritoras por acá fanclere con historias muy originales, franchiulla con muy buenas traducciones, The Little Phoenix para aquellas que le gusta lo sexoso :3, EsthefyBautista cuyo fic me hizo llorar jajaja**

**DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

><p>— Hola, señor Locksley —lo saludó fríamente.<p>

En ese momento, habría matado a Luanne por marcharse de la ciudad.

Tan sólo había tenido una sesión con Robin, el miércoles, pero había sido suficiente para hacer que deseara contratar a un detective privado que buscase a Luanne y la trajera de vuelta.

El tipo le daba escalofríos.

— ¿Dónde estuviste hoy, Regina? No estarás enferma, ¿verdad? Podría llevarte…

— ¿No le cambió Lisa su cita?

— Sí, pero estaba pensando que podíam…

— Mire, señor Locksley, no atiendo a mis pacientes en casa. Le veré a la hora de su sesión. ¿De acuerdo?

La línea se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Regina?

Ella saltó y chilló al escuchar la voz de Emma a su espalda.

Emma la observaba con curiosidad, con una expresión que muy bien podría haber encontrado divertida si no hubiese estado tan aterrorizada.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella.

— Sí, lo siento —dijo, colgando el teléfono—. Era ese paciente del que te hablé. Robin Locksley. Me saca de quicio.

— ¿Qué?

— Que me pone muy nerviosa —por primera vez, agradecía muchísimo la presencia de Emma. De no estar ella, se habría ido a casa de zelena y Bill, en busca de su hospitalidad durante el fin de semana—. Venga — dijo mientras apagaba la luz de la cocina—. ¿Nos vamos arriba y empiezo a enseñarte a leer?

Emma negó con la cabeza.

— No abandonas, ¿verdad?

— No.

— Muy bien —le respondió ella, siguiéndola escaleras arriba—. Acepto que me des clases si te pones la negligé roj…

— No, no y no —dijo ella, deteniéndose en mitad de la escalera y girándose para mirarla—. Me temo que eso no va a ser posible.

Emma se acercó y acarició el pelo que le caía sobre el hombro.

— ¿No sabes que necesito una musa que me anime a aprender? ¿Y qué mejor musa que tú vestida con…?

Regina le colocó los dedos sobre los labios para impedir que Emma siguiera hablando.

— Si me pongo eso, dudo mucho que vayas a aprender algo que no sepas ya.

Ella le mordisqueó los dedos.

— Prometo comportarme bien.

Sabiendo que era una idea pésima, dejó que la convenciera.

— Será mejor que te comportes —le advirtió, mirándola por encima del hombro mientras acababa de subir los escalones.

Regina entró en el enorme vestidor que su padre había convertido en biblioteca años atrás, y rebuscó en los estantes hasta encontrar su viejo cuento de Peter Pan.

Emma rebuscó en sus cajones hasta encontrar el deplorable atuendo.

Intercambiaron objetos en el centro de la habitación. Regina corrió hacia el cuarto de baño y se cambió de ropa pero, tan pronto como se contempló en el espejo, con la diáfana prenda roja, fue incapaz de moverse. ¡Puaj! Si Emma la veía con esas pintas saldría dando alaridos de la habitación.

Incapaz de soportar la humillación de verla decepcionada por su cuerpo, se quitó la negligé y se puso su sencilla camisola azul. Se envolvió en su grueso albornoz antes de regresar a la habitación.

Emma meneó la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué te has puesto eso?

— Mira, no soy idiota. No tengo el tipo de cuerpo que hace que las personas babeen.

— ¿Qué estás intentando decirme?, ¿que eres un hombre?

Ella frunció el ceño ante su lógica.

— No.

— ¿Entonces cómo sabes que tu cuerpo no despierta el deseo de una persona?

— Porque no soy ciega. ¿Vale? Las mujeres no babean por mí del mismo modo que lo hacen contigo. ¡Maldita sea!, me considero afortunada cuando se dan cuenta de que soy una mujer.

— Regina —masculló, levantándose. Se puso en pie y se detuvo a los pies de la cama—. Ven aquí —le ordenó.

Ella obedeció.

Emma la colocó exactamente enfrente del espejo de cuerpo entero.

— ¿Qué ves? — preguntó.

— A ti.

Emma le sonrió.

Inclinándose, apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro de Regina.

— ¿Qué ves cuando te miras?

— Veo a alguien que necesita perder de seis a nueve kilos y comprarse un cargamento de crema antimanchas para hacer desaparecer las pecas.

A Emma no pareció hacerle gracia.

Le pasó las manos por la cintura, hasta la parte delantera del albornoz, donde descansaba el nudo del cinturón.

— Déjame que te diga lo que yo veo —ronroneó justo sobre su oreja, mientras colocaba las manos sobre el cinturón, sin abrirlo—. Veo un hermoso cabello, oscuro como la noche. Suave y abundante. Tienes el cabello ideal para que caiga en cascada sobre el vientre desnudo de una mujer, para enterrar la cara en él y aspirar su aroma.

Regina empezó a temblar.

— Tienes un rostro con forma de corazón, semejante al de un pequeño diablillo, con labios llenos y sensuales con esa pequeña cicatriz que piden a gritos ser besados. Y con respecto a tus pequeñas pecas, son fascinantes. Añaden un toque juvenil a tu encanto que te hace única e irresistible.

No sonaba tan mal dicho por ella.

Le desabrochó el albornoz e hizo una mueca ante la visión de la camisola azul.

Abriéndolo del todo, siguió hablando.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —masculló, devorándola con los ojos.

Antes de poder pensar siquiera en protestar, Emma le bajó el albornoz por los brazos y lo dejó caer al suelo, a sus pies. Volvió a apoyar la barbilla en su hombro mientras sus ojos la contemplaban a través del espejo.

Le alzó la camisola.

— Emma —dijo ella, cogiéndole la mano.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo. Regina no pudo moverse, ya que la pasión y la ternura que se reflejaban en los ojos de Emma la sumieron en un estado de trance.

— Quiero verte, Regina — dijo en un tono que dejaba a las claras que no admitiría un no por respuesta.

Antes de poder volver a pensar con claridad, ella le quitó la camisola y pasó sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de su estómago.

— Tus pechos no son pequeños —susurró, incorporándose tras ella—. Tienen el tamaño perfecto para la mano de una mujer—y para demostrar su afirmación, acercó las manos y los cubrió con ellas.

— Emma —balbució Regina con un gemido y el cuerpo abrasado—. Recuerda tu promesa.

— Me estoy comportando bien —respondió ella con voz ronca.

Apoyándose sobre sus finos pechos, Regina observó sin aliento en el espejo cómo Emma dejaba sus pechos y le acariciaba las costillas, descendiendo hasta las caderas y una vez allí, metía las manos bajo el elástico de sus braguitas.

— Tienes un cuerpo hermoso, Regina — dijo mientras le acariciaba el pubis.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, lo creyó.

Emma le mordisqueó el cuello mientras sus manos jugueteaban con los rizos oscuros de su entrepierna.

— Emma —lloriqueó, sabiendo que si no la detenía ahora no sería capaz de hacerlo más tarde.

— ¡Shh! —le dijo al oído—. Ya te tengo.

Y, entonces, separó los tiernos pliegues de su cuerpo y acarició su sexo.

Regina gimió, consumida por la pasión. Emma capturó sus labios y la besó plena y profundamente.

De forma instintiva, se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos para saborearla mejor.

La levantó del suelo, sin abandonar sus labios, mientras la llevaba hasta la cama.

De algún modo, se las arregló para acomodarla sobre el colchón y tumbarse sobre ella sin dejar de besarla.

Ciertamente tenía un gran talento.

Y ¡uf!, Regina se sentía arder con sus caricias. Con su aroma escandalosamente sensual. Con la sensación de su cuerpo tendido junto a ella. Comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza mientras Emma le separaba los muslos con las rodillas y se colocaba, aún vestida, sobre ella.

Sentir su peso era algo maravilloso. Su cuerpo duro y exquisito, mientras restregaba sus esbeltas caderas contra ella. Aun a través de los vaqueros, podía sentir el calor de su sexo sobre su entrepierna. Como si estuviesen atraídas por un imán, sus caderas se alzaron acompasándose al movimiento de Emma.

— Eso es, Regina —murmuró sobre sus labios, mientras seguía rozando su sexo contra ella, de un modo tan magistral que Regina supo que ya habría llegado al clímax si estuviesen piel con piel—. Siente mis caricias. Siente mi deseo por ti, sólo por ti. No luches contra él.

Regina volvió a gemir cuando Emma abandonó sus labios y dejó un abrasador reguero de besos por su garganta, hasta llegar a sus pechos, que comenzó a succionar con suavidad.

Regina deliraba de placer mientras enterraba las manos en los rizos rubios de Emma.

Ella atormentó implacablemente sus pechos con la lengua.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba por el tremendo esfuerzo que le suponía mantenerse vestida. Quería introducirse en ella y sentirla alrededor de sus dedos con tanta desesperación que su cordura se desvanecía poco a poco.

Con cada envite de sus caderas contra las de Regina, le daban ganas de gritar por la agonía del deseo insatisfecho. Era la tortura más deliciosa que jamás había experimentado.

Y todo empeoró al sentir a Regina deslizar las manos por su espalda, e introducirlas en sus bolsillos traseros para acercarla aún más, apretándola con fuerza.

Emma se estremeció ante la sensación.

— ¡Sí, oh, sí! —jadeaba Regina cuando ella aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Emma sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Tenía que hundirse en ella. Y si no podía hacerlo de una manera, por todos los templos de Atenas que lo haría de otra.

Se apartó de ella y se movió hacia abajo, pasando los labios por su estómago y besándole las caderas mientras le quitaba las braguitas.

Regina temblaba de pies a cabeza al sentir el poder que Emma ostentaba en ese momento.

— Por favor —le suplicó, incapaz de soportarlo más.

Le apartó los muslos con los codos. Regina se lo permitió sin protestar. Colocó las manos bajo ella y le elevó las caderas hasta que le pasó las piernas por encima de sus hombros.

Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par en el mismo instante en que Emma la tomó en la boca.

Regina enterró las manos en el cabello de Emma y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, siseando de placer ante las caricias tan íntimas que la lengua de Emma le prodigaba.

Jamás había experimentado algo así. Una y otra vez, penetrándola con la lengua implacablemente, Emma la lamía, la atormentaba, hurgaba en su interior hasta dejarla sin aliento, exhausta.

Emma cerró los ojos y gruñó cuando probó su sabor. Y disfrutó de la sensación.

Los murmullos de placer que escapaban de la garganta de Regina resonaban en sus oídos. Percibía cómo ella reaccionaba ante cada caricia sensual de su lengua, cuidadosamente ejecutada. De hecho, sentía como le temblaban los muslos y las nalgas, como se estremecían contra sus hombros y sus mejillas.

Regina se retorcía de modo muy erótico en respuesta a sus caricias.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Emma quiso mostrarle exactamente lo que se había estado perdiendo. Cuando saliera de la habitación esa noche, Regina no volvería a encogerse de temor ante sus caricias.

Ella gimoteó cuando movió la lengua a su clítoris propinándole pequeños golpes para después succionar y volver a su entrada y penetrarla, repitiendo el procedimiento una y otra vez

— ¡emma! —jadeó con un involuntario estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

Ella movió el dedo en su clítoris aumentando la presión y penetrando su lengua más rápido, más profundo, mientras giraba y giraba. Regina sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas por el roce de los risos de Emma en sus muslos, en su sexo.

Y, cuando pensaba que ya no podría soportarlo más, alcanzó el clímax de forma tan violenta que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba por las continuas oleadas de placer.

Pero Emma no se detuvo, siguió prodigándole caricias hasta que tuvo otro nuevo orgasmo, casi seguido al primero.

La tercera vez que le ocurrió pensó que moriría.

Débil, y totalmente saciada, sacudía la cabeza a uno y otro lado, sobre la almohada, mientras Emma continuaba su implacable asalto.

— Emma, por favor —le suplicó mientras su cuerpo seguía experimentando continuos espasmos por sus caricias—. No puedo más.

Sólo entonces, Ella se apartó.

Regina se sentía palpitar desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y respiraba entrecortadamente. Jamás había conocido un placer tan intenso.

Emma trazó una senda de besos desde sus muslos hasta su garganta, y allí se quedó.

— Dime la verdad, Regina —le dijo al oído—. ¿Has sentido algo así antes?

— No —susurró ella con honestidad; dudaba que muchas mujeres hubiesen conocido algo semejante a lo que ella acababa de experimentar. Quizás no hubiese ninguna—. No tenía ni idea de que pudiese ser así.

Con una mirada hambrienta, Emma la contempló como si quisiese devorarla.

Ella sintió la presión de su sexo sobre la cadera y cayó en la cuenta que Emma no había llegado al orgasmo. Había mantenido su promesa.

Con el corazón latiéndole frenético ante el descubrimiento, quiso proporcionarle a Emma lo mismo que ella acababa de vivir. O al menos, algo que se le aproximara.

Bajando la mano, comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones.

Emma le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarle la palma con mucha ternura.

— Tu intención es buena, pero no te molestes.

— Emma —le dijo en tono de reproche—. Sé que es muy doloroso para una mujer en esta situación si no se…

— No puedo —insistió ella, interrumpiéndola de nuevo.

Regina la miró ceñuda.

— ¿Que no puedes qué?

— Tener un orgasmo.

Regina abrió la boca, atónita. ¿Estaría diciendo la verdad? De todos modos, sus ojos tenían una expresión mortalmente seria.

— Es parte de la maldición —le explicó Emma—. Puedo darte placer, pero si me tocas justo ahora, sólo conseguirás hacerme más daño.

Sufriendo por ella, le acarició la mejilla.

— Entonces, ¿por qué…?

— Porque quería hacerlo.

No lo creía. No. Apartó la mano de su rostro y miró hacia otro lado.

— Querrás decir porque tenías que hacerlo. Por la maldición también, ¿no es cierto?

Emma la cogió por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

— No. Estoy luchando contra la maldición, si no fuese así, estaría dentro de ti ahora mismo.

— No lo entiendo.

— Yo tampoco —le confesó mirándola a los ojos, como si buscase en ella la respuesta—. Acuéstate conmigo —susurró—. Por favor.

Regina hizo una mueca de dolor ante el sufrimiento que destilaba aquella sencilla petición. Su pobre Emma. ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Cómo podían hacerle eso a alguien como Ella?

Emma cogió el libro y se lo dio a Regina.

— Léeme.

Ella abrió el cuento mientras Emma colocaba las almohadas en el cabecero de la cama.

Se estiró en el colchón e hizo que Regina se tumbara a su lado. Sin decir una sola palabra, tiró de la manta y la rodeó en un tierno gesto con su brazo.

El olor a vainilla la asaltó de nuevo, mientras comenzaba a leerle la historia de Wendy y Peter Pan.

Estuvieron así durante una hora.

— Me encanta tu voz. Tu forma de hablar — dijo Emma mientras Regina se detenía para pasar una página.

Ella sonrió.

— Debo decir lo mismo de ti. Tienes la voz más cautivadora que he escuchado jamás.

Emma le quitó el libro de las manos y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Regina alzó la mirada hasta sus ojos. El deseo los hacía más brillantes, y la contemplaba con un anhelo que la dejó sin respiración.

Entonces, para su asombro, Emma la besó suavemente en la punta de la nariz.

Alargó el brazo, cogió el mando a distancia y bajó las luces hasta dejar la habitación en penumbra. Regina no sabía qué decir mientras ella se acurrucaba tras ella y la abrazaba por la espalda.

Emma le apartó el pelo de la cara y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, al lado de la suya.

— Me encanta tu olor —le susurró, abrazándola con fuerza.

— Gracias —respondió ella en un murmullo.

No estaba segura, pero le daba la impresión de que Emma sonreía.

Se acurrucó aún más, acercándose a la calidez de su cuerpo, pero los vaqueros le rasparon las piernas.

— ¿No estás incómoda vestida? ¿No deberías cambiarte de ropa?

— No —contestó tranquilamente—. De este modo, sé que mi cucharilla permanecerá alejada de tocar tu…

— Ni se te ocurra decirlo —dijo con una carcajada—. No te ofendas, pero tu hermano es asqueroso.

— Sabía que había una razón para que me gustaras tanto.

Regina le quitó el mando a distancia de las manos.

— Buenas noches, Emma.

— Buenas noches, cariño.

Regina apagó la luz.

Al instante, notó cómo Emma se tensaba. Su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo entrecortado y se apartó de ella.

— ¿Emma?

Ella no contestó.

Preocupada, Regina encendió la luz para poder verla. Se abrazaba con fuerza el torso, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor y una mirada aterrada y salvaje mientras se esforzaba por respirar.

— ¿Emma?

Ella observó la habitación como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla espantosa. Regina vio cómo alzaba un brazo y colocaba la mano en la pared, para asegurarse que todo era real, no una alucinación.

Se humedeció los labios, se pasó la mano por el pecho y tragó saliva.

Y entonces, Regina lo entendió.

La oscuridad. Por eso no había apagado las luces, sino que había bajado la intensidad.

— Lo siento Emma, no lo sabía.

Él seguía sin hablar.

Regina la abrazó, sorprendida de que una mujer tan fuerte buscase consuelo en ella como si no pudiese hacer otra cosa. Emma apoyó la cabeza sobre sus pechos.

Con los dientes apretados, Regina sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Y en ese instante supo que jamás le dejaría regresar a ese libro. Nunca.

De algún modo, romperían la maldición. Y, cuando todo hubiese acabado, esperaba que Emma pudiese vengarse del responsable de su sufrimiento.


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, gracias también a los lectores anónimos de antemano, espero sus RW chicas y espero les guste este capítulo, disculpen los errores.**

**Bueno las dejo leer no sin antes recomendarles algunas muy buenas escritoras por acá fanclere con historias muy originales, franchiulla con muy buenas traducciones, The Little Phoenix para aquellas que le gusta lo sexoso :3, EsthefyBautista cuyo fic me hizo llorar jajaja**

**DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

><p>Regina permaneció inmóvil durante horas, escuchando la respiración tranquila y acompasada de Emma, mientras dormía a su lado. Había colocado una pierna entre sus muslos y le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo.<p>

La sensación de su cuerpo, envolviéndola, la hacía palpitar de deseo.

Y su olor…

Lo que más le apetecía en esos momentos era darse la vuelta y enterrar la nariz en el aroma cálido y dulce de su piel. Nadie la había hecho sentirse así jamás.

Tan querida, tan segura.

Tan deseable.

Y se preguntaba cómo era posible, teniendo en cuenta que apenas se conocían.

Emma llegaba a una parte de su interior que iba más allá del mero deseo físico.

Era tan fuerte, tan autoritaria… Y tan divertida. La hacía reír y le encogía el corazón.

Alargó el brazo y pasó los dedos con suavidad por la mano que tenía colocada justo bajo su barbilla. Tenía unas manos preciosas. Largas y ahusadas. Aun relajadas durante el sueño, su fuerza era innegable. Y la magia que obraban en su cuerpo…

Un milagro.

Pasó el pulgar por su anillo de general y comenzó a preguntarse cómo habría sido Emma entonces. A menos que la maldición hubiese alterado su apariencia física, ella no parecía ser muy mayor, no aparentaba más de treinta.

¿Cómo podría haber liderado un ejército siendo una mujer a una edad tan temprana? Pero claro, Alejandro Magno apenas si tenía edad para afeitarse cuando comenzó sus campañas.

Emma debía haber tenido una apariencia magnífica en el campo de batalla. Regina cerró los ojos e intentó imaginársela a caballo, cargando contra sus enemigos. Podía ver una vívida imagen de Emma vestida de general con la armadura y con la espada en alto mientras luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con los romanos.

— ¿Killian?

Regina se tensó al escuchar el murmullo. Emma estaba dormida.

Giró sobre el colchón y la miró.

— ¿Emma?

Ella adoptó una postura rígida y comenzó a hablar en una confusa mezcla de inglés y griego clásico.

— ¡No! ¡Okhee! ¡Okhee! ¡No! —y se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en la cama.

Regina no podía saber si estaba dormida o despierta.

Le tocó el brazo instintivamente y, lanzando una maldición, Emma la agarró con fuerza y tiró de ella hasta ponerla sobre sus muslos. Después volvió a arrojarla a la cama, con una mirada salvaje y los labios fruncidos.

— ¡Maldito seas! —gruñó.

— Emma —jadeó Regina, luchando por liberarse mientras Emma la agarraba con más fuerza por el brazo—. ¡Soy yo, Regina!

— ¿Regina? —repitió con el ceño fruncido, intentando enfocar la mirada.

Emma se apartó de ella parpadeando. Alzó las manos y las observó como si fuesen dos apéndices extraños que no hubiese visto jamás. Después clavó los ojos en Regina.

— ¿Te he hecho daño?

— No, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

Ella no contestó.

— ¿Emma? —dijo mientras la tocaba.

Se alejó de ella como si se apartase de una criatura venenosa.

— Estoy bien. Era un mal sueño.

— ¿Un mal sueño o un mal recuerdo?

— Un mal recuerdo que me persigue en sueños —murmuró con la voz cargada de dolor, y se levantó—. Debería dormir en otro sitio.

Regina la cogió por el brazo antes de que pudiera marcharse y la acercó de vuelta a la cama.

— ¿Eso es lo que siempre hiciste en el pasado?

Ella asintió.

— ¿Le has contado tus pesadillas a alguien?

Emma la miró horrorizada. ¿Por quién la había tomado? ¿Por una niña llorona que necesitaba a su madre?

Ella siempre había guardado la angustia en su interior. Como le habían enseñado. Sólo durante las horas de sueño los recuerdos podían traspasar las barreras que ella misma había erigido. Sólo cuando dormía era débil.

En el libro no había nadie que pudiera resultar herido cuando le asaltaba la pesadilla. Pero una vez liberada de su confinamiento, sabía que no era muy inteligente dormir al lado de alguien que podía acabar inadvertidamente herido mientras estaba atrapada en el sueño.

Podría matarla de forma accidental.

Y esa idea la aterrorizaba.

— No —susurró—. No se lo he contado nunca a nadie

— Entonces, cuéntamelo a mí.

— No —respondió con firmeza—. No quiero volver a vivirlo.

— Si lo revives cada vez que sueñas, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Déjame entrar en tus sueños, Emma. Déjame ayudarte.

¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría tener esperanza?

Sabes que no.

Pero aún así…

Quería purgar los demonios. Quería dormir una noche completa libre del tormento, con un sueño tranquilo.

— Cuéntamelo —insistió suavemente.

Regina percibía su renuencia mientras se unía a ella en la cama. Permaneció sentada en el borde, con la cabeza entre las manos.

— Ya me has preguntado qué hice para que me maldijeran. Lo hicieron porque traicioné al único hermano que jamás he conocido. La única familia que he tenido en la vida.

La angustia de su voz caló muy hondo en Regina. Deseaba desesperadamente acariciarle la espalda, para reconfortarla, pero no se atrevió por si ella volvía a apartarse de nuevo.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

Emma se mesó el cabello y dejó enterrado el puño en él. Con la mandíbula más rígida que el acero y la mirada fija en la alfombra contestó:

— Permití que la envidia me envenenase.

— ¿Cómo?

Permaneció callada un rato antes de volver a hablar.

— Conocí a Killian poco después de que mi madrastra me enviase a vivir a los barracones.

Regina apenas si recordaba una conversación con Zelena en la que le explicaba que los barracones espartanos eran los lugares donde se obligaba a vivir a los niños, alejados de sus hogares y de sus familias. Siempre se los había imaginado como una especie de internado.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías?

— Siete.

Incapaz de imaginar que la obligaran a apartarse de sus padres a esa edad siendo la única mujer, Regina jadeó.

— No había nada de raro en la decisión —dijo ella sin mirarla—. Y era grande para mi edad. Además, la vida en los barracones era infinitamente mejor que la que llevaba junto a mi madrastra.

Regina percibía el veneno que destilaba su voz y se preguntó cómo habría sido la mujer.

— ¿Entonces, Killian vivía contigo en los barracones?

— Sí —murmuró ella—. Cada barracón estaba dividido en grupos, y cada uno elegía a un líder. Killian era el líder de mi grupo.

— ¿Qué hacían esos grupos?

— Éramos una especie de unidad militar. Estudiábamos, limpiábamos nuestro barracón, pero sobre todo, nos las apañábamos entre todos para poder sobrevivir.

Regina se sobresaltó ante esa palabra tan dura.

— ¿Sobrevivir a qué?

— Al estilo de vida espartano —contestó Emma con voz áspera—. No sé si conoces algo sobre las costumbres de la gente de mi padre, pero no vivían con los lujos habituales del resto de los griegos. » Los espartanos sólo querían una cosa de sus hijos: que nos convirtiéramos en la fuerza militar más impresionante del mundo antiguo. Para prepararnos, nos enseñaban a sobrevivir con las necesidades más básicas. Nos daban una sola túnica que debíamos conservar durante todo un año, y si se estropeaba, la perdíamos, o acababa por quedarnos pequeña, nos quedábamos sin ella. Teníamos que hacernos nuestra propia cama. Y una vez que llegábamos a la pubertad, no se nos permitía llevar ningún tipo de calzado.

Se rió con amargura.

— Aún puedo recordar cómo me dolían los pies durante el invierno. Teníamos prohibido encender fuego, y tampoco podíamos taparnos con una manta, así es que nos envolvíamos los pies con harapos para evitar que se nos congelaran durante la noche.

Por la mañana sacábamos los cadáveres de los chicos que habían muerto de frío.

Regina se encogió de espanto ante el mundo que Emma describía. Intentaba imaginarse cómo debía haber sido vivir así. Peor aún, recordó el berrinche que pilló a los trece años porque se encaprichó de unos zapatos de ochenta dólares que, según su madre, eran demasiado para ella; y a la misma edad, Emma habría estado buscando harapos. La injusticia de aquello la hacía pedazos.

— Sólo erais niños y tú la única niña.

— Jamás fui una niña —contestó con sencillez—. Pero eso no era todo, lo peor era que apenas nos daban de comer. Estábamos obligados a robar o a morir de hambre.

— ¿Y los padres lo permitían?

Ella la miró por encima del hombro; sus ojos tenían una expresión irónica.

— Lo consideraban un deber cívico. Y, puesto que mi padre era el stratgoi de Esparta, la mayoría de los profesores y de los chicos me despreciaron desde el primer momento no solo por se la única mujer. Me daban mucha menos comida que al resto.

— ¿Qué era tu padre? —preguntó Regina, no acababa de comprender el término griego que Emma había empleado.

— El general supremo, si lo prefieres —inspiró profundamente y continuó—. A causa de su posición, y de su reputación de hombre cruel, yo era un paria para mi grupo. Mientras ellos se unían para poder robar comida, a mí me dejaban de lado, y tenía que ingeniármelas para sobrevivir. Un día, pescaron a Killian robando comida. Cuando regresaron a los barracones iban a castigarlo. Así es que di un paso al frente y me eché toda la culpa.

— ¿Por qué?

Emma se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

— Estaba tan débil por la paliza anterior que pensé que no viviría si le daban otra.

— ¿Y por qué le habían golpeado antes?

— Era el modo de empezar el día. Tan pronto como nos sacaban a rastras de las camas, nos daban una buena tunda.

Regina hizo una mueca de dolor.

— Entonces, ¿por qué dejaste que te pegaran en su lugar, si tú también estabas herida?

— Siendo la hija de una diosa, aguantaba las palizas más duras.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras recordaba las palabras que Zelena había dicho esa misma tarde. Esta vez, no pudo resistir el impulso de acercarse a ella. Le puso la mano sobre el bíceps. Emma no se apartó. Al contrario, le cubrió la mano con la suya y le dio un ligero apretón.

— Desde ese día en adelante, Killian me consideró su hermana, e hizo que los demás me aceptaran. Aunque mi madre y mi padre tenían otros hijos, nunca había tenido un hermano antes.

Ella sonrió.

— ¿Qué ocurrió después?

El bíceps se contrajo bajo su mano.

— Decidimos aunar fuerzas para conseguir lo que necesitábamos. Él distraía a la gente y yo robaba; así, si nos pillaban, yo me llevaba los golpes.

¿Por qué? Tenía Regina en la punta de la lengua, pero se la mordió. En el fondo, conocía la respuesta: Emma estaba protegiendo a su hermano.

— El tiempo fue pasando —continuó Emma—, y noté que su padre salía furtivamente del pueblo para observarlo de lejos. El amor y el orgullo en su rostro eran algo indescriptible. Su madre hacía lo mismo. Se suponía que debíamos apañárnoslas para conseguir comida, pero algunos días, Killian encontraba cosas que sus padres le habían dejado. Pan fresco, langosta asada, una jarra de leche… y a veces, dinero.

— Qué tierno.

— Sí, lo era; pero cada vez que me daba cuenta de lo que hacían por él, la realidad me destrozaba. Quería que mis padres sintieran lo mismo por mí. Habría dado gustosa mi vida porque mi padre me mirara una sola vez sin odio; o porque mi madre se preocupara por mí lo justo para venir a verme. Lo más cerca que he estado nunca de ella fue en su templo de Thimaria. Solía pasar horas contemplando su estatua, y preguntándome si era así realmente. Preguntándome si pensaba alguna vez en mí.

Regina se sentó tras ella, la abrazó por la cintura y puso la barbilla sobre su hombro.

— ¿Nunca viste a tu madre cuando eras pequeña?

Ella le rodeó los brazos con los suyos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta dejarla reposar sobre el hombro de Regina. Ella sonrió ante el gesto. Aunque estuviese tensa y nerviosa, le estaba confiando cosas que jamás había compartido con otra persona.

Y saberlo le proporcionaba una sensación de increíble intimidad.

— No la he visto nunca —confesó en voz baja—. Me enviaba a otros, pero ella jamás se ha presentado ante mí. Sin importar lo mucho que le implorara, siempre se negaba. Después de un tiempo, dejé de pedírselo. Y al final, también dejé de entrar en sus templos.

Regina le plantó un beso tierno en el hombro. ¿Cómo podía su madre haberla ignorado? ¿Cómo podía ser capaz una madre de no atender el ruego de un hija?

Pensaba en sus propios padres. En el amor y la ternura que le habían prodigado.

Y, por primera vez, después de tantos años, se dijo que sus sentimientos con respecto a su trágica muerte estaban totalmente equivocados. Siempre había pensado que habría sido mucho mejor no conocer su cariño para no perderlo de modo tan cruel.

Pero no era así. Aunque los recuerdos de su infancia y de sus padres eran agridulces, la reconfortaban. Emma no había conocido nunca la ternura de un abrazo. La seguridad de saber que, hiciese lo que hiciese, sus padres siempre estarían allí.

No podía imaginar cómo habría sido crecer del modo que ella lo hizo.

— Pero tenías a Killian —le susurró, preguntándose si habría sido suficiente para ella.

— Sí. Tras la muerte de mi padre, cuando yo tenía catorce años, Killian fue lo bastante amable como para dejarme ir a su casa cuando nos daban permiso. Fue en una de esas visitas cuando vi por primera vez a Penélope.

Regina sintió una pequeña punzada de celos al escuchar el nombre de su esposa.

— Era tan hermosa… —murmuró ella— y estaba prometida a killian.

Regina se quedó paralizada ante sus palabras.

¡Oh! La cosa no iba bien.

— Peor aún —le dijo acariciándole el brazo con suavidad—, estaba enamorada de él. Cada vez que íbamos de permiso, se arrojaba en brazos de Killian para besarlo. Le decía lo mucho que significaba para ella. Cuando nos marchábamos, le pedía en voz baja que tuviese cuidado, y le dejaba comida para que la encontrase.

Emma se detuvo mientras recordaba la imagen de Killian cuando volvía a los barracones con los regalos de Penélope.

«Algún día te casarás, Emma» decía su amigo mientras hacía gala de los obsequios «pero jamás tendrás una esposa como la mía para calentarte la cama.»

Aunque su amigo no lo dijese, Emma conocía el motivo de que hablara así. Ningún padre responsable entregaría a su hija en matrimonio a una mujer desheredada, sin familia que la reconociese.

Cada vez que su amigo pronunciaba esas palabras, su alma se hacía pedazos.

Había ocasiones en las que sospechaba que Killian echaba sal en sus heridas debido a los celos. Penélope la miraba más de la cuenta cuando pensaba que su prometido no lo notaba. Puede que él tuviese su corazón, pero al igual que el resto de las mujeres, ella se la comía con los ojos cada vez que estaba cerca.

Por ese motivo Killian dejó de invitarla a su casa. Y que le prohibieran regresar al único hogar que había conocido, acabó por destrozarla.

— Debería haber dejado que se casaran —siguió Emma, mientras pasaba el brazo por la cabeza de Regina y enterraba el rostro en su cuello para inhalar el dulce aroma de su piel—. Entonces lo sabía, pero no podía soportarlo. Año tras año, vería cómo ella lo amaba. Vería cómo su familia lo adoraba, mientras yo no tenía un hogar donde acudir.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Regina—. Has dicho que tenías hermanos, ¿no te habrían dejado quedarte con ellos?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Los hijos de mi padre me odiaban a muerte. Su madre me habría permitido quedarme con ellos, pero me negaba a pagar el precio que pedía a cambio. No tenía nada en aquellos días, excepto mi dignidad.

— Ahora también la tienes —murmuró ella, abrazándola con más fuerza por la cintura—. He sido testigo de ella.

Soltándola, dejó pasar sus palabras y tensó la mandíbula.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió a Killian? —siguió Regina. Quería que siguiera hablando mientras estuviese de humor—. ¿Murió en combate?

Emma soltó una amarga carcajada.

— No. Cuando fuimos lo suficientemente mayores para unirnos al ejército, lo mantuve a salvo en el campo de batalla. Había prometido a Penélope y a su familia que no permitiría que le ocurriese nada.

Regina sintió el corazón de Emma latiendo con rapidez bajo sus brazos.

— Según pasaban los años, pronunciaban mi nombre con temor y respeto, me temían por ser la única mujer. Mis victorias se convertían en leyenda, y se contaban una y otra vez. Cuando regresaba a Thimaria, acababa durmiendo en la calle, o en la cama de cualquier mujer que me abriese la puerta para pasar la noche. De ese modo pasaba el tiempo hasta que regresaba a la batalla.

A Regina le escocían los ojos por las lágrimas; la voz de Emma estaba cargada de dolor. ¿Cómo podían haberla tratado así?

— ¿Qué pasó para que cambiaran las cosas? —preguntó.

Ella suspiró.

— Una noche, mientras buscaba un lugar para dormir, me tropecé con ellos dos en la calle. Estaban abrazándose como dos enamorados. Me disculpé rápidamente pero, al alejarme, escuché a Killian hablando con Penélope.

Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido entre los brazos de Regina y el corazón comenzó a latirle con más rapidez.

— ¿Qué dijo? —le urgió Regina.

Los ojos de Emma adoptaron una mirada sombría.

— Ella le preguntó que por qué nunca me quedaba en casa de mis hermanos.

Killian se rió y le contestó: «Nadie quiere a Emma. Es el hijo de Afrodita, la Diosa del Amor, y ni siquiera ella soporta estar cerca de ella. »

Regina fue incapaz de respirar mientras escuchaba las crueles palabras. Se imaginó cómo debió sentirse Emma al oírlas.

Emma tomó aire con brusquedad.

— Le había guardado las espaldas más veces de las que podía recordar. Me habían herido en batalla en incontables ocasiones por protegerlo, incluyendo una vez en la que una lanza me atravesó el costado. Y allí estaba él, burlándose de mí. No pude soportar la injusticia. Había creído que éramos hermanos. Y supongo que, al final, lo fuimos, ya que me trató del mismo modo que el resto de mi familia. Yo siempre había sido una hijastra bastarda. Sola y repudiada. No entendía por qué él tenía tantas personas que lo querían y yo no tenía a nadie. » Herida y enfadada por sus palabras, hice lo que jamás debería haber hecho: invocar a Eros.

Regina podía imaginarse fácilmente lo que había ocurrido.

— Hizo que Penélope se enamorara de ti.

Ella asintió.

— Disparó a Killian con una flecha de plomo que mató su amor por Penélope, y a ella le disparó con una de oro para que se enamorara de mí. Se suponía que todo debía acabar ahí pero…

Meciéndola con suavidad entre sus brazos, Regina aguardó a que encontrase las palabras exactas.

— Tardé dos años en convencer a su padre para que le permitiera casarse con una mujer desheredada, sin influencias familiares. Para entonces, mi leyenda había aumentado y había sido ascendida. Finalmente logré acumular riquezas suficientes para hacer que Penélope viviese como una reina. Y, en lo que se refería a ella, no reparé en gastos. Teníamos jardines, esclavos y todo lo que se le antojaba. Le di libertad e independencia, como jamás tuvo ninguna otra mujer de la época.

— ¿Pero no era suficiente?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Yo necesitaba algo más y sabía que le ocurría algo. Aun antes de que Eros interviniese, siempre fue excesivamente vehemente. Dependía de Killian de un modo prohibido para las espartanas y, en una ocasión en que fue herido, se afeitó totalmente la cabeza como muestra de su dolor.

» Más tarde, una vez Eros disparó sus flechas, Penélope pasaba por largos periodos de depresión, o de furia. Yo hacía todo lo que podía por ella, e intentaba que fuese feliz.

Regina le acarició el pelo mientras la escuchaba.

— Decía que me quería, pero yo percibía que no se interesaba por mí del mismo modo que lo había hecho por Killian. Me entregaba su cuerpo de forma generosa, pero no había verdadera pasión en sus caricias. Lo supe desde la primera vez que la besé. » Intenté engañarme a mí misma, diciéndome que no importaba. Muy pocos hombres, en aquel entonces, hallaban el amor en el matrimonio y siendo yo la única mujer casada con otra se me hizo normal en cierto modo. Además, me ausentaba durante meses, a veces, incluso años, mientras dirigía mi ejército. Pero al final, supongo que me parezco demasiado a mi madre, porque siempre anhelé más.

Regina sufría enormemente por ella.

— Y entonces llegó el día en que Eros también me traicionó.

— ¿Te traicionó?, ¿cómo? —preguntó ansiosa, sabiendo que ése era el origen de la maldición.

— Él y Príapo estuvieron bebiendo la noche posterior a que yo matara a Livio. Eros, borracho, le contó lo que había hecho por mí. Tan pronto como Príapo escuchó la historia, supo cómo vengarse. » Fue al Inframundo y cogió agua de la Laguna de la Memoria para ofrecérsela a Killian. Y en cuanto tocó sus labios, recordó su amor por Penélope. Príapo le contó lo que yo había hecho y le entregó más agua para que se la diera a beber a ella.

Emma sentía cómo sus labios articulaban las palabras, pero perdió el control de la narración. En lugar de intentar pensar en lo que iba a contar, cerró los ojos y revivió aquél aciago día.

Acababa de entrar en la casa procedente de los establos, cuando vio a Penélope y a Killian en el atrio. Besándose.

Atónita, se detuvo a mitad de camino, mientras una oleada de nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella al comprobar la pasión de aquel abrazo.

Hasta que Killian alzó la mirada y la vio en la puerta.

En el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron, killian curvó los labios.

— ¡Ladrona despreciable! Príapo me contó tu traición. ¿Cómo pudiste?

Con el rostro desfigurado por el odio, Penélope se abalanzó sobre Emma y la abofeteó.

— Asquerosa bastarda, te mataría por lo que has hecho.

— Yo la mataré —gritó Killian mientras desenvainaba su espada.

Emma intentó apartar a Penélope, pero ella se negó.

— ¡Por todos los dioses! He dado a luz a tus hijos —dijo mientras intentaba arañarle la cara.

Emma la sostuvo por las muñecas.

— Penélope, yo…

— ¡No me toques! —le gritó zafándose de sus manos—. Me das asco. ¿Crees que una mujer decente iba a quererte a la luz del día? Eres despreciable. Repulsiva.

Se apartó de ella y se acercó a Killian.

— Córtale la cabeza. Quiero bañarme en su sangre hasta borrar el rastro de su olor en mi piel.

Killian blandió la espada.

Emma dio un salto hacia atrás, poniéndose fuera del alcance del arma.

De forma instintiva, buscó su propia espada, pero se detuvo. Lo último que deseaba era derramar la sangre de Jasón.

— No quiero luchar contigo.

— ¿Que no? ¡Violaste a mi mujer y le hiciste llevar a tus hijos, cuando deberían haber sido mis hijos a los que diese a luz! Te recibí en mi hogar con los brazos abiertos. Te di una cama cuando nadie te quería cerca, ¿y así me pagas?

Emma lo miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Te pago? ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de las ocasiones en las que te he salvado la vida durante las batallas? ¿De cuantas palizas me han dado en tu lugar? ¿Puedes siquiera contarlas? Y te atreviste a burlarte de mí.

Killian se rió cruelmente.

— Todos, excepto Kyrian, se burlaban de ti, idiota. De hecho, era el único que te defendía, con tanto empeño que a veces me hacía plantearme qué haríais juntos cuando estabais a solas.

Suprimiendo la ira que le habría dejado totalmente expuesta y vulnerable al ataque de Killian, se agachó para esquivar la siguiente estocada.

— Déjalo, killian. No me obligues a hacer algo de lo que los dos nos arrepentiríamos más tarde.

— De lo único que me arrepiento es de haber dado cabida a una ladrona en mi casa —bramó Killian con ira, alzando la espada de nuevo.

Emma intentó agacharse, pero Penélope se acercó hasta ella por detrás y le propinó un empujón.

La espada de Killian le dio en las costillas. Siseando de dolor, Emma sacó su propia espada y la blandió de tal modo que habría dejado a su amigo sin cabeza si le hubiese alcanzado.

Killian intentó alcanzarla, pero Emma se limitó a defenderse mientras intentaba alejar a Penélope del alcance de las espadas.

— No lo hagas, Killian. Sabes que tu habilidad con la espada es inferior a la mía.

Su amigo intensificó el ataque.

— No voy a dejar que sigas con ella, de ningún modo.

Los siguientes segundos se sucedieron con inusual rapidez, pero aún así, Emma veía pasar la imagen por su cabeza con diáfana nitidez.

Penélope la agarró del brazo libre al mismo tiempo que Killian atacaba. La espada no hirió a Emma de milagro tras el empujón que le dio su esposa. Totalmente desequilibrada, intentó liberarse de Penélope, pero con ella en medio, lo que consiguió fue tropezarse hacia delante, a la vez que Killian avanzaba hacia ellos.

En el instante en que chocaron, sintió cómo su espada se hundía en el cuerpo de su amigo.

— ¡No! —gritó Emma, extrayendo la hoja del vientre de Killian mientras Penélope dejaba escapar un atormentado chillido de angustia.

Lentamente, Killikan cayó al suelo.

Arrodillándose, Emma arrojó su espada a un lado y cogió a su amigo.

— ¡Dioses del Olimpo!, ¿qué habéis hecho?

Escupiendo sangre y tosiendo, Killian le lanzó una mirada acusadora.

— Yo no hice nada. Fuiste tú la que me traicionó. Éramos hermanos y me robaste el corazón.

Killian tragó dolorosamente mientras sus pálidos ojos atravesaban a Emma.

— Jamás tuviste nada que no robaras antes.

Emma comenzó a temblar, consumida por la culpa y la agonía. Jamás había tenido intención de que sucediera algo así. Nunca había querido que alguien saliese herido, y menos aún Killian. Lo único que deseaba era alguien que le amara. Sólo quería un hogar donde fuese bienvenida.

Pero Jasón tenía razón.

Ella era la único culpable. De todo.

Los chillidos de Penélope resonaban en sus oídos. La agarró del pelo y comenzó a tirar con todas sus fuerzas. Con una mirada salvaje, sacó la daga que Emma llevaba en el cinturón.

— ¡Te quiero muerto! ¡Muerto!

Le hundió la daga en el brazo, y volvió a sacarla para atacar de nuevo.

Ella la agarró a tiempo.

Con un fuerte tirón, se deshizo de Emma y se apartó.

— No —le dijo con una mirada desencajada—. Quiero que sufras. Me quitaste lo que más quería. Ahora yo haré lo mismo contigo —y salió corriendo.

Abrumada por el dolor y la furia, Emma no pudo moverse mientras veía como la vida abandonaba el cuerpo de su amigo.

Entonces, las palabras de su esposa se filtraron entre la neblina que confundía su mente.

— ¡No! —rugió mientras se ponía en pie—. ¡No lo hagas!

Llegó a la puerta de los aposentos de Penélope a tiempo para escuchar los gritos de los niños. Con el corazón en un puño, intentó abrirla pero ella la había atrancado desde dentro.

Cuando logró abrirla, era demasiado tarde.

Demasiado tarde…

Emma se llevó las manos a la cara, presionándose con fuerza los ojos, mientras el horror de lo sucedido aquel día la inundaba de nuevo; pero ahora sentía las caricias de Regina en la espalda, y se sentía reconfortada.

Jamás sería capaz de olvidar la imagen de sus hijos, el miedo en el corazón. La agonía más absoluta.

Lo único que había amado en el mundo eran sus hijos.

Y sólo ellos la habían amado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvieron que sufrir a causa de sus errores? ¿Por qué tuvo Príapo que torturarla haciendo que ellos sufrieran?

¿Y cómo pudo permitir Afrodita que todo aquello sucediese? Una cosa era que no le hiciese caso a ella, pero dejar que sus hijos murieran…

Por eso fue aquel día a su templo. Había planeado matar a Príapo. Arrancarle la cabeza de los hombros y clavarla en una lanza.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —le preguntó Regina, devolviéndola al presente.

— Cuando entré en la habitación era demasiado tarde —dijo con la garganta casi cerrada por el dolor—. Nuestros hijos estaban muertos; su propia madre los había asesinado. Penélope se había abierto las muñecas y yacía junto a ellos. Llamé a un médico para que intentara detener la hemorragia —entonces hizo una pausa—. Mientras exhalaba su último aliento, me escupió a la cara.

Regina cerró los ojos, consumida por el dolor de Emma. Era peor de lo que había imaginado.

¡Santo Dios! ¿Cómo había sobrevivido?

Había escuchado numerosos relatos de tragedias a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguno podía compararse con lo que Emma había sufrido. Y lo pasó ella sola, sin nadie que la ayudara. Sin nadie que la amara.

— Lo siento tanto —susurró ella acariciándole el pelo para consolarla.

— Aún no puedo creer que estén muertos —murmuró ella con la voz rota de dolor— . Me preguntaste qué hacía mientras estaba en el libro. Recordar las caras de mis hijos; de mi hijo y de mi hija. Recordar sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello. Recordar cómo salían corriendo a mi encuentro cada vez que regresaba a casa, después de una campaña. Y revivir cada uno de los momentos de ese día, deseando haber hecho algo para salvarlos.

Regina parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas. No era de extrañar que jamás hubiese hablado a nadie de eso.

Emma tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

— Los dioses ni siquiera me conceden caer en la locura para poder escapar a mis recuerdos. No se me permite semejante alivio.

Después de esas palabras, no volvió a hablar. Se limitó a quedarse inmóvil entre los brazos de Regina.

Sorprendida por su fortaleza, estuvo sentada tras Emma durante horas, abrazándola. No sabía qué más podía hacer.

Por primera vez en años, sus habilidades de psicóloga le fallaron por completo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, gracias también a los lectores anónimos de antemano, espero sus RW chicas y espero les guste este capítulo, disculpen los errores.**

**Feliz Navidad chicas espero les guste este capitulo este es un regalo para Anto y Gen mis fieles seguidoras un besos chicas disfrútenlo**

**(también**** a las que leen mi otra adaptación el nombre del libro original es Obertura salvaje y es de G****un Brooke)**

**Bueno las dejo leer no sin antes recomendarles algunas muy buenas escritoras por acá fanclere con historias muy originales, franchiulla con muy buenas traducciones, The Little Phoenix para aquellas que le gusta lo sexoso :3, EsthefyBautista cuyo fic me hizo llorar jajaja**

**DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

><p>Cuando se despertó, la luz del sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas. Tardó todo un minuto en recordar lo acontecido la noche anterior. El cómo Emma había logrado dejar embarazada a Penélope, que fue gracias a su madre que le había dado ese único regalo para poder tener a sus dos hijos a los que mas amaba<p>

Se sentó en la cama e intentó tocar a Emma, pero estaba sola.

— ¿Emma? —la llamó.

Nadie contestó.

Echando a un lado el edredón, se levantó y se vistió deprisa.

— ¿Emma? —volvió a llamarla, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Nada. Ni un sonido, aparte de los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

El pánico comenzó a abrirse paso en su cabeza. ¿Le habría sucedido algo?

Entró corriendo en la sala de estar; el libro estaba sobre la mesita de café.

Pasando las páginas con rapidez, vio que la hoja donde había estado el dibujo de Emma seguía en blanco. Aliviada por el hecho de que no hubiese regresado al libro, continuó registrando la casa.

¿Dónde estaba?

Fue a la cocina y notó que la puerta trasera estaba entreabierta. Frunció el ceño, extrañada, y la abrió del todo para salir al porche.

Echó una ojeada al patio hasta que vio a los niños de los vecinos sentados en el césped, justo al lado de los setos que separaban ambas casas. Pero lo que más le extrañó fue observar a Emma sentada con ellos, enseñándoles un juego con piedras y palitos.

Los dos niños y una de las niñas estaban sentados a su lado, escuchando atentamente, mientras su hermana pequeña —de tan sólo dos años— gateaba entre ellos.

Regina sonrió ante la apacible estampa. La calidez la invadió de repente, y se preguntó si Emma se habría visto así con sus propios hijos.

Abandonó el porche y caminó hacia ellos. Bobby era el mayor de los niños, con nueve años; después venía Tommy, con ocho y Katie que acababa de cumplir seis. Sus padres se habían mudado al vecindario hacía ya diez años, recién casados y, aunque tenían una buena relación, jamás habían pasado de ser más que amigables vecinos.

— Entonces, ¿qué ocurrió? —preguntó Bobby, cuando llegó el turno de Emma.

— Bueno, el ejército estaba atrapado —continuó Emma, moviendo una de las piedras con un palo—, traicionado por uno de los suyos: un joven hoplita que había vendido a sus compañeros porque quería convertirse en centurión romano.

— Eran los mejores —le interrumpió Bobby.

Emma hizo una mueca burlona.

— No eran nada comparados con los espartanos.

— ¡Arriba Esparta! —gritó Tommy—. Así anima nuestra mascota del colegio.

Bobby le dio un empujón a su hermano, y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

— Estás interrumpiendo la historia.

— No debes golpear a tu hermano jamás —le dio Emma con brusquedad pero, aún así, con cierta ternura—. Se supone que los hermanos deben protegerse, no hacerse daño.

La ironía de sus palabras le encogió el corazón. Era una pena que nadie hubiese enseñado a sus hermanos esa lección.

— Lo siento —se disculpó Bobby—. ¿Qué pasó después?

Antes de que Emma pudiese contestarle, el bebé se cayó y desparramó los palitos y las piedras. Los chicos comenzaron a gritarle, pero Emma los tranquilizó mientras levantaba a Allison y la ponía de nuevo en pie.

Acarició levemente la nariz de la pequeña y la hizo reír. Después regresó al juego.

Mientras le llegaba el turno a Bobby para mover la piedra, Emma retomó la historia donde la había dejado.

— La general macedonia observó las colinas que lo rodeaban; estaban encerrados. Los romanos los habían acorralado. No había modo de flanquearlos, ni de retroceder.

— ¿Se rindieron? —preguntó Bobby.

— Nunca —contestó Emma con convicción—. La muerte antes que el deshonor.

Hizo una pausa mientras las palabras reverberaban en su cabeza. Era la inscripción que adornaba su escudo. Como una general, había vivido honrando ese lema.

Como esclava, hacía mucho que lo había olvidado.

Los chicos se acercaron un poco más.

— ¿Murieron? —preguntó Katie.

— Algunos sí —respondió Emma, intentando alejar los recuerdos que afluían a su mente. Recuerdos de un hombre que, una vez, fue el dueño de su propio destino—. Pero no antes de hacer huir a los romanos.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntaron los niños, ansiosos.

Esta vez, Emma cogió al bebé antes de que volviese a interrumpirlos.

— A ver —comenzó Emma mientras le daba a Allison su pelota roja. La niña se sentó sobre la rodilla que tenía doblada, y Emma la sujetó pasándole una mano por la cintura—. Mientras cabalgaban hacia ellos, la general sorprendió a los romanos, que esperaban que ella reuniese a sus hombres en posición de falange, lo cual les hubiese convertido en una presa fácil para los arqueros y la caballería. En lugar de hacer lo previsible, la general ordenó a sus hombres que se dispersaran y apuntaran con las lanzas a los caballos, para romper las líneas de la caballería romana.

— ¿Y funcionó? —preguntó Tommy.

Incluso Regina estaba interesada en la historia.

Emma asintió.

— Los romanos no se esperaban ese movimiento táctico en un ejército entrenado. Completamente desprevenidas, las tropas romanas se dispersaron.

— ¿Y la general de macedonia?

— Soltó un poderoso grito de guerra mientras cabalgaba en su caballo Mania, atravesando el campo hasta llegar a la colina donde los generales romanos se estaban replegando. Ellos se dieron la vuelta para enfrentarla, pero no fue muy inteligente por su parte. Con la furia que sentía en el corazón, debida a la traición que había sufrido, cargó sobre ellos y sólo dejó a un superviviente.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Bobby.

— Quería que entregase un mensaje.

— ¿Cuál? —inquirió Tommy.

Emma sonrió ante las ávidas preguntas.

— La general hizo jirones el estandarte romano y después usó un trozo para ayudar al romano a vendarse las heridas. Con una sonrisa letal, miró fijamente al hombre y le dijo: «Roma delenda est», Roma está destruida. Y, entonces, envió al general romano de vuelta a su casa, encadenado, para que entregara el mensaje al Senado Romano.

— ¡Guau! —exclamó Bobby, impresionado—. Ojalá fueses mi profesora de historia en el colegio. Así aprobaría la asignatura seguro.

Emma alborotó el cabello negro del niño.

— Si te hace sentir mejor, a mí no me interesaba nada el tema a tu edad. Lo único que quería era hacer travesuras.

— ¡Hola, señorita Mills! —la saludó Tommy cuando por fin se dio cuenta de su presencia—. ¿Ha escuchado la historia de la señorita Emma? Dice que los romanos eran tipos malos.

Emma miró a Regina, que estaba a unos metros de distancia, y ella le sonrió.

— Estoy segura de que ella lo sabe.

— ¿Puede arreglar mi muñeca? —le pidió Katie, ofreciéndosela.

Emma soltó a Allison y cogió la muñeca. Le puso el brazo en su sitio y se la devolvió.

— Gracias —le dijo Katie mientras se arrojaba a su cuello y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

El anhelo que reflejó el rostro de Emma hizo que a Regina le diera un pinchazo el corazón. Sabía que en ese momento, ella estaba viendo la cara de su propia hija al mirar a Katie.

— De nada, pequeña —le contestó con voz ronca, alejándose de ella.

— ¿Katie, Tommy, Bobby? ¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí?

Regina alzó la mirada mientras Emily rodeaba la casa.

— No estaréis molestando a la señorita Mills, ¿verdad?

— No, para nada —le respondió Regina.

Emily no pareció escucharla porque siguió regañando a los niños.

— ¿Y qué está haciendo Allison aquí? Se suponía que debía estar en el patio trasero.

— ¡Oye mamá! —gritó Bobby acercándose a ella a la carrera—. ¿Sabes jugar a Parcelon? La señorita Emma nos ha enseñado.

Regina se rió a carcajadas mientras los cinco regresaban al jardín delantero, con Bobby hablando sin parar. Emma tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar saboreando el sonido de las voces infantiles.

— Eres toda una cuenta cuentos —le dijo Regina cuando se le acercó.

— No creas.

— En serio —le contestó ella con énfasis—. ¿Sabes? Me has hecho pensar. Bobby tiene razón, serías una maestra estupenda.

Emma le sonrió satisfecha.

— De general a maestra. ¿Por qué no cambiarme el nombre al de Catón el Viejo e insultarme mientras estás en clase?

Ella se rió.

— No estás tan ofendida como quieres hacerme creer.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

— Por la expresión de tu rostro, y por la luz que hay en tus ojos —le cogió el brazo y la llevó de vuelta al porche—. Deberías pensar seriamente en esa posibilidad. Zelena consiguió su licenciatura en Tulane y conoce a mucha gente allí. ¿Quién mejor para enseñar Historia Antigua que alguien que la conoció de primera mano?

No le contestó. En lugar de eso, Regina notó cómo movía los pies, descalzos, sobre la tierra.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Regina.

— Disfrutando de la sensación de la hierba —respondió Emma con un susurro—. Las hojas me hacen coquillas en los dedos.

Ella sonrió ante lo infantil de su actitud.

— ¿Para eso saliste?

Emma asintió.

— Me encanta sentir el sol en la cara.

Regina sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que había podido disfrutarlo en contadas ocasiones.

— Vamos, prepararemos unos cuencos de cereales y comeremos en el porche.

Ella subió en primer lugar los cinco escalones que llevaban hasta el porche, y ladejó sentada en su mecedora de mimbre para encargarse del desayuno.

Cuando regresó, Emma tenía la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y los ojos cerrados; su expresión era serena.

Como no quería molestarla, retrocedió.

— ¿Sabes que todo mi cuerpo percibe tu presencia? Todos mis sentidos son conscientes de tu proximidad —le confesó mientras abría los ojos y la miraba con un deseo abrasador.

— No lo sabía —dijo ella nerviosa, ofreciéndole el cuenco. Ella lo cogió, pero no volvió a hablar del tema. Comenzó a comer en silencio.

Absorbiendo el calor del sol, Emma escuchaba la suave brisa y se recreaba con la presencia cercana y relajante de Regina.

Se había despertado al amanecer para contemplar, a través de las ventanas, la salida del sol. Y había pasado una hora disfrutando del contacto del cuerpo de Regina.

Ella la tentaba de un modo que jamás había experimentado. Por un solo minuto se permitió barajar la posibilidad de permanecer en esta época.

¿Y después qué?

Sólo tenía una «habilidad» que podía serle útil en este mundo moderno, y no era el tipo de mujer que pudiese vivir alegremente de la caridad de una mujer.

No después de…

Apretó los dientes mientras los recuerdos la abrasaban.

A los catorce años, había cambiado su virginidad por un cuenco de gachas de avena frías y una taza de leche agria. Incluso ahora, con todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, podía sentir las manos de la mujer tocándole el cuerpo, quitándole la ropa, agarrándose febrilmente a ella mientras le enseñaba cómo darle placer.

« ¡Ooooh!» Canturreó la mujer «Eres muy guapa, ¿verdad? Si alguna vez quieres más gachas, sólo tienes que venir a verme cuando mi marido no esté en casa»

Se sintió tan sucia después… tan usada.

Durante los años siguientes, durmió en más ocasiones entre las sombras de los portales que en una cama acogedora, porque no le apetecía volver a pagar ese precio por una comida y un poco de comodidad.

Y si fuese de nuevo libre, no querría…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No se veía en este mundo. Era demasiado diferente.

Demasiado extraño.

— ¿Ya has acabado?

Alzó los ojos y vio a Regina de pie junto a ella, con la mano extendida esperando el cuenco.

— Sí, gracias —le contestó mientras se lo daba.

— Voy a darme una ducha rápida. Volveré en unos minutos.

La contempló mientras se marchaba; sus ojos se demoraron en las piernas desnudas. Todavía podía sentir el sabor de su piel en los labios. Y el dulce aroma de su cuerpo.

Regina la obsesionaba. No se trataba de los efectos de la maldición. Había algo más. Algo que jamás había experimentado antes.

Por primera vez, después de dos mil años, volvía a sentirse como una persona; y ese sentimiento venía acompañado de un anhelo tan profundo que le partía en dos el corazón.

La deseaba. En cuerpo y alma.

Y quería su amor.

La idea la asustó.

Pero era cierto. No había vuelto a experimentar ese profundo y doloroso deseo de sentir un tierno abrazo desde que era pequeña. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que la amaba, y que lo hiciese de corazón, no por el efecto de un hechizo.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás,Emma soltó una maldición. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender?

Había nacido para sufrir. El Oráculo de Delfos se lo había dicho.

«Sufrirás como ninguna persona ha sufrido jamás»

«¿Pero me amará alguien?»

«No en esta vida.»

Y se alejó de allí totalmente hundida por la profecía. Qué poco había imaginado entonces el sufrimiento que le aguardaba.

«Es la hija de la Diosa del Amor, y ni siquiera ella soporta estar cerca de ella.»

La verdad hizo que se encogiera de dolor. Regina jamás la amaría. Nadie lo haría.

Su destino no era que la liberaran de su sufrimiento. Peor aún, su destino tenía una trágica tendencia a derramar la sangre de todos los que se acercaban a ella.

El dolor le desgarraba el pecho mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de que algo le sucediese a Regina.

No podría permitirlo. Tenía que protegerla a toda costa. Aunque eso significara perder su libertad.

Con esa idea en mente, fue en su busca.

Regina se estaba quitando el jabón de los ojos. Al abrirlos, se sobresaltó cuando vio que Emma la observaba a través de la abertura de las cortinas de la ducha.

— ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —exclamó.

— Lo siento.

Ella permaneció al lado de la bañera de patas, tamaño extra grande, vestida sólo con los boxers y apoyada sobre la pared, con la misma pose que tenía en el libro: los anchos hombros echados hacia atrás y los brazos relajados a ambos lados del cuerpo.

Regina se humedeció los labios al contemplar sus senos erectos y los esculturales músculos de su torso. Espontáneamente, su mirada descendió hasta los boxers rojos y amarillos.

Bueno, decir que ninguna mujer estaría bien con ellos había sido un error. Porque Emma estaba fenomenal. En realidad, no había palabras que describiesen con exactitud lo buenísima que estaba con ellos.

Y aquella sonrisa traviesa, medio burlona, que esgrimía en esos momentos, derretiría el corazón de la más frígida de las mujeres. Esa mujer la ponía muy, muy caliente.

Nerviosa, Regina cayó en la cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda delante de ella.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —le preguntó mientras se cubría los pechos con la manopla.

Para su consternación, Emma se quitó los boxers y se metió en la bañera con ella.

El cerebro de Regina se convirtió en papilla, abrumada por la poderosa y magnifica presencia de Emma Esa increíble sonrisa llena de hoyuelos curvaba sus labios, y hacía que el corazón se le acelerara y que comenzara a temblar.

— Sólo quería verte —dijo en voz baja y tierna—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me haces cuando te pasas las manos por los pechos desnudos?

Apreciando el cambio de tamaño de sus pechos y la erección de sus pezones, Regina tenía una idea bastante aproximada.

— Emma…

— ¿Mmm?

Olvidó lo que iba a decir cuando ella acercó la cabeza hasta su cuello. Se estremeció por completo al sentir que su lengua le abrasaba la piel.

Gimió por la sobrecarga sensorial que suponían las caricias de las manos de Emma, unidas a la sensación del agua caliente de la ducha. Apenas si fue consciente de que Emma le quitaba la manopla que aún cubría sus pechos, y se llevaba uno de ellos a la boca.

Siseó de placer al sentir la lengua de Emma girar alrededor del endurecido pezón, rozándolo levemente y haciéndola arder.

La ayudó a sentarse en la bañera y la echó hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo.

El contraste de la fría porcelana en la espalda y del cálido cuerpo de Emma por delante, mientras el agua caía sobre ellas, la excitó de un modo que jamás hubiese creído posible.

Nunca antes había apreciado el enorme tamaño de la antigua bañera pero, en ese momento, no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

— Tócame, Regina —le dijo con voz ronca, cogiéndole la mano y acercándosela hasta su hinchado botón—. Quiero sentir tus manos sobre mí.

Emma se estremeció cuando ella acarició la dureza de su clítoris y lo masajeo suavemente.

Cerró los ojos mientras las sensaciones la abrumaban. Las caricias de Regina no se limitaban al plano físico, las percibía también a un nivel indefinible. Increíble.

Quería más de ella. Lo quería todo de ella.

— Me encanta sentir tus manos sobre mi piel —balbució mientras ella la tomaba entre sus manos. ¡Por los dioses! La deseaba tanto que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Cómo deseaba que, tan sólo una vez, Regina le hiciese el amor a ella.

Que le hiciese el amor con el corazón.

El dolor volvió a desgarrarla. No importaba cuántas veces tuviera relaciones sexuales, el resultado siempre era el mismo. Siempre acababa herida. Si no se trataba de su cuerpo, era en lo profundo de su alma.

«Ninguna mujer decente te querrá a la luz del día.»

Era verdad, y lo sabía.

Regina percibió su tensión.

— ¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó mientras alejaba la mano.

Emma negó con la cabeza y le colocó las manos a ambos lados del cuello para besarla profundamente. Súbitamente el beso cambió, intensificándose, como si estuviese intentado probar algo ante las dos.

Deslizó la mano por el brazo de Regina, hasta capturar la suya y enlazar los dedos. Después, movió las manos unidas y la acarició entre las piernas.

Regina gimió mientras Ella la tocaba con las manos entrelazadas. Era lo más erótico que había experimentado jamás.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras Emma aumentaba el ritmo de las caricias.

Cuando introdujo su propios dedos en su interior, Regina gritó de placer.

— Eso es —le murmuró al oído—. Siéntete como si fuera yo como si fueran mis propios dedos.

Sin aliento, Regina se agarró al hombro de Emma con la mano libre y el cuerpo en llamas. ¡Dios, era una amante increíble!

De pronto, Emma retiró sus propios dedos de su interior y le alzó una de las piernas para pasársela por la cintura.

Regina le dejó hacer, hasta que se dio cuenta de sus intenciones en el momento en que Emma bajaba los dedos de su clítoris con lentitud. Estaba preparándose para penetrarla.

— ¡No! —jadeó mientras la empujaba—. Emma, no puedes.

Sus ojos llameaban de necesidad y deseo.

— Sólo quiero esto de ti, Regina. Déjame poseerte.

Ella estuvo a punto de ceder.

Pero entonces, algo extraño le sucedió a sus ojos. Un velo oscuro cayó sobre ellos, y las pupilas se le dilataron por completo.

Se quedó inmóvil. Respiraba entre jadeos y cerró los ojos como si estuviese luchando con un enemigo invisible.

Lanzando una maldición, se alejó de ella.

— ¡Corre! —gritó.

Regina no lo dudó.

Salió como pudo de debajo de Emma, agarró la toalla y corrió hacia la puerta. Pero no pudo abandonarla.

Se detuvo en la entrada y miró hacia atrás. Vio cómo Emma se agachaba hasta quedar apoyada en las manos y las rodillas, y se agitaba como si la estuviesen torturando.

La escuchó golpear la bañera con el puño cerrado mientras gruñía de dolor.

El corazón de Regina martilleaba frenético al verla luchar. Si supiese qué podía hacer…

Finalmente, cayó exhausta en la bañera.

Aterrorizada, y sin poder dejar de temblar, Regina entró en el cuarto de baño de nuevo y dio tres cautelosos pasos hacia la bañera, preparada para salir corriendo si Emma intentaba agarrarla.

Estaba tendida de costado, con los ojos cerrados. Respiraba con dificultad y parecía débil y agotada mientras el agua caía sobre ella, aplastando los mechones dorados sobre su rostro.

Cerró el grifo.

Emma no se movió.

— ¿Emma?

Abrió los ojos.

— ¿Te he asustado?

— Un poco —le contestó con franqueza.

Emma respiró hondo, entrecortadamente, y se sentó despacio. No la miró. Tenía los ojos clavados en algo que estaba a su espalda, por encima de su hombro.

— No voy a ser capaz de luchar contra eso —dijo, tras una larga pausa. Entonces la miró—. Nos estamos engañando, Regina. Déjame poseerte mientras estoy calmada.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres de verdad?

Emma apretó los dientes al escuchar su pregunta. No, no era lo que quería. Pero lo que deseaba estaba más allá de su alcance.

Quería cosas que los dioses no habían dispuesto para ella. Cosas que ni siquiera se atrevía a nombrar, porque el simple hecho de pronunciarlas hacía su ausencia aún más insoportable.

— Me gustaría poder morirme.

Regina retrocedió ante la sincera respuesta. Cómo deseaba poder consolarla.

Alejar su sufrimiento.

— Lo sé —le dijo, con la voz ronca por las lágrimas que no se atrevía a derramar.

Le pasó los brazos alrededor de los fuertes hombros, y la abrazó con fuerza.

Para su sorpresa, Emma apoyó la mejilla sobre la suya. Ninguna de las dos pronunció una palabra mientras se abrazaban. Finalmente, Emma se apartó.

— Es mejor que nos detengamos antes de que… —no acabó la frase, pero no era necesario que lo hiciese. Regina ya había sido testigo de las consecuencias, y no tenía ningún deseo de repetir la experiencia.

La dejó en el cuarto de baño y fue a vestirse. Emma salió lentamente de la bañera y se secó con una toalla. Escuchaba a Regina en su habitación; estaba abriendo la puerta del armario. En su mente, se la imaginó desnuda y la visión la enardeció.

Una demoledora oleada de deseo la asaltó, golpeándola con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas al suelo.

Se agarró al lavabo mientras luchaba consigo misma.

— No puedo seguir viviendo así —balbució—. No soy un animal.

Alzó los ojos y se contempló en el espejo. Era la viva imagen de su padre. Miró su rostro con odio.

Podía sentir los latigazos en la espalda, mientras su padre la golpeaba hasta que casi no podía tenerse en pie.

«No te atrevas a llorar, niña bonita. Ni un solo sollozo. Puede que seas la hija de una diosa, pero éste es el mundo en el que vives, y aquí no mimamos a los niños bonitos como tú.»

En el fondo de su mente, veía la mirada de desprecio de su padre mientras la golpeaba con el puño hasta arrojarla al suelo, y después lo}a levantaba por el cuello hasta casi asfixiarla. Ella pateaba e intentaba defenderse con los puños, pero a los catorce años era demasiado joven e inexperta como para eludir los golpes del general.

Con el rostro desfigurado por una mueca de desprecio, su padre le había cortado en la mejilla con una daga, hundiéndola hasta el hueso. Y todo porque había pescado a su esposa mirándola mientras comían.

«Veamos si ahora te desea.»

El lacerante dolor del corte fue insoportable, y la hemorragia no se detuvo en todo el día. A la mañana siguiente, la herida había desaparecido sin dejar huella.

La ira de su progenitor había sido inconmensurable.

— ¿Emma?

Sobresaltada, dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar una voz olvidada desde hacía dos mil años.

Echó un vistazo a la estancia, pero no vio nada.

Sin estar muy segura de haber escuchado la voz, habló en voz baja.

— ¿Atenea?

La diosa se materializó delante de ella, justo en el hueco de la puerta. Aunque llevaba ropas modernas, tenía el pelo negro recogido sobre la cabeza, al estilo griego, con mechones rizados que le caían sobre los hombros. Sus pálidos ojos azules se llenaron de ternura al sonreír.

— Vengo en representación de tu madre.

— ¿Todavía no es capaz de enfrentarme?

Atenea apartó la mirada.

Emma sintió el repentino impulso de reírse a carcajadas. ¿Por qué se molestaba en esperar que su madre quisiera verla?

Debería estar acostumbrada.

Atenea jugueteaba con uno de sus rizos, envolviéndoselo en el dedo, mientras la observaba con una extraña expresión de melancolía en el rostro.

— Que conste que te habría ayudado de haber sabido esto. Eras mi general favorita.

De repente, comprendió lo que había ocurrido tantos siglos atrás.

— Me utilizaste en tu pulso contra Príapo, ¿verdad?

Vio la culpa reflejada en los ojos de la diosa antes de que ella pudiese ocultarla.

— Lo hecho, hecho está.

Con los labios fruncidos por la ira, la miró furiosa.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué me enviaste a esa batalla cuando sabías que Príapo me odiaba?

— Porque sabía que podías ganar, y yo odiaba a los romanos. Eras la única general que tenía que podía deshacerse de Livio, y así lo hiciste. Jamás me he sentido más orgullosa de ti que aquel día, cuando le cortaste la cabeza.

Cegada por la amargura, era incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

— ¿Ahora me dices que estabas orgullosa?

Ella ignoró su pregunta.

— Tu madre y yo hemos hablado con Cloto para que te ayude.

Emma se paralizó al escucharla. Cloto era la Parca encargada de las vidas de los humanos. La hilandera del destino.

— ¿Y?

— Si consigues romper la maldición, podremos devolverte a Macedonia; regresarás al mismo día en que fuiste maldecida a permanecer en el pergamino.

— ¿Puedo regresar? —repitió, anonadada por la incredulidad.

— Pero no se te permitirá volver a luchar. Si lo haces, podrías cambiar el curso de la historia. Si te enviamos de vuelta, deberás jurar que vivirás retirado en tu villa.

Siempre había una trampa. Debería haberlo recordado antes de pensar que podían ayudarla.

— ¿Con qué propósito, entonces?

— Vivirás en tu época. En el mundo que conoces —diciendo esto, echó un vistazo al cuarto de baño—. O puedes permanecer aquí, si lo prefieres. La elección es tuya.

Emma resopló.

— Menuda elección.

— Es mejor que no tener ninguna.

¿Sería cierto? Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

— ¿Y mis hijos? —preguntó. Quería, no, deseaba volver a ver a su familia, a las dos únicas personas que habían significado algo para ella.

— Sabes que no podemos cambiar eso.

Emma maldijo a Atenea. Los dioses siempre conseguían atormentarla quitándole todo lo que le importaba. Jamás le habían concedido nada.

Atenea alargó el brazo y la acarició ligeramente en la mejilla.

— Elige con cuidado —susurró, y se desvaneció.

— ¿Emma?, ¿con quién hablas?

Parpadeó al escuchar a Regina en el pasillo.

— Con nadie —contestó—. Hablo solo.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó ella, aceptando la mentira sin problemas—. Estaba pensando en llevarte de nuevo al Barrio Francés esta tarde. Podemos visitar el Acuario. ¿Qué te parece?

— Claro —respondió Emma, saliendo del baño.

Regina frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Emma fue a cambiarse a la habitación. Mientras se ponía los pantalones, se fijó en las fotografías que Regina tenía en el vestidor. Parecía una niña tan feliz… tan libre.

Le gustaba especialmente una en la que su madre le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello y ambas se reían a carcajadas.

En ese momento, supo lo que debía hacer. No importaba lo mucho que deseara otras cosas, jamás podría quedarse con ella. Se lo había dicho ella misma la noche que la invocaron.

Tenía su propia vida. Una en la que ella no estaba incluida.

No, Regina no necesitaba a alguien como ella. A alguien que sólo atraería la indeseada atención de los dioses sobre su cabeza.

Rompería la maldición y aceptaría la oferta de Atenea.

No pertenecía a esta época. Su mundo era la antigua Macedonia. Y la soledad.


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, gracias también a los lectores anónimos de antemano, espero sus RW chicas y espero les guste este capítulo, disculpen los errores.**

**Espero les guste el capitulo este es un regalo para Anto que esta esperando un capi nuevo desde ayer jajaja **

**Disculpen los errores **

**Bueno las dejo leer no sin antes recomendarles algunas muy buenas escritoras por acá fanclere con historias muy originales, franchiulla con muy buenas traducciones, The Little Phoenix para aquellas que le gusta lo sexoso y la persona que me pidió que adaptara este libro denle gracias a ella chicas :3, EsthefyBautista cuyo fic me hizo llorar jajaja**

**DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

><p>Algo iba mal. Regina lo notaba en el ambiente mientras conducía hacia el Barrio Francés. Emma iba sentada junto a ella, mirando por la ventana.<p>

Había intentado varias veces hacerla hablar, pero no había modo de que despegara los labios. Todo lo que se le ocurría era que estaba deprimida por lo sucedido en el cuarto de baño. Debía ser duro para una mujer habituada a mantener un férreo control de sí misma perderlo de aquel modo.

Aparcó el coche en el estacionamiento público.

— ¡Vaya, qué calor hace! —exclamó al salir y sentirse inmediatamente asaltada por el aire cargado y denso.

Echó un vistazo a Emma, que estaba realmente deslumbrante con las gafas de sol oscuras que le había comprado. Una fina capa de sudor le cubría la piel.

— ¿Hace demasiado calor para ti? —le preguntó, pensando en lo mal que lo estaría pasando ella con los vaqueros y el polo de punto.

— No voy a morirme, si te refieres a eso —le contestó mordazmente.

— Estamos un poco irritadas, ¿no?

— Lo siento —se disculpó al llegar a su lado—. Estoy pagando mi mal humor contigo, cuando no tienes la culpa de nada.

— No importa. Estoy acostumbrada a ser el chivo expiatorio. De hecho, lo he convertido en mi profesión.

Puesto que no podía verle los ojos, Regina no sabía si sus palabras le habían hecho gracia o no.

— ¿Eso es lo que hacen tus pacientes?

Ella asintió.

— Hay días que son espeluznantes. Pero prefiero que me grite una mujer a que lo haga un hombre.

— ¿Te han hecho daño alguna vez? —El afán de protección de su voz la dejó perpleja. Y encantada. Había echado mucho de menos tener a alguien que la cuidase.

— No —contestó, intentando disipar la evidente tensión de su cuerpo. Esperaba que nunca le hiciesen daño, pero después de la llamada de Robin, no estaba muy segura, y era bastante posible que ese tipo acabase con su buena suerte.

Estás siendo ridícula. Sólo porque el hombre te ponga los pelos de punta no significa que sea peligroso.

La expresión del rostro de Emma era dura y muy seria.

— Creo que deberías buscarte una nueva profesión.

— Tal vez — dijo evasivamente. No tenía ninguna intención de dejar su trabajo—. A ver, ¿dónde vamos primero?

Emma se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

— Me da exactamente igual.

— Entonces, vamos al Acuario. Por lo menos hay aire acondicionado —y cogiéndola del brazo, cruzó el estacionamiento y se encaminó por Moonwalk hacia el lugar.

Emma permaneció en silencio mientras ella compraba las entradas y la guiaba hacia el interior. No dijo nada hasta que estuvieron paseando por los túneles subacuáticos, que les permitían observar las distintas especies marinas en su hábitat natural.

— Es increíble —balbució cuando una enorme raya pasó sobre sus cabezas. Tenía una expresión infantil, y la luz que chispeaba en sus ojos la llenó de calidez.

Súbitamente, sonó su busca. Soltó una maldición y miró el número. ¿Una llamada desde el despacho un sábado?

Qué raro.

Sacó el móvil del bolso y llamó.

— ¡Hola, Regina! —le dijo Beth, tan pronto como descolgó—. Escucha, estoy en mi consulta. Anoche entró alguien al despacho.

— ¡No!, ¿quién haría algo así?

Regina captó la mirada curiosa en los ojos de Emma. Le ofreció una sonrisa insegura, y siguió escuchando a Beth Livingston, la psiquiatra que compartía la consulta con Luanne y con ella.

— Ni idea. Hay un equipo de la policía buscando huellas y todo está acordonado. Por lo que he visto, no se han llevado nada importante. ¿Tenías algo de valor en tu consulta?

— Sólo el ordenador.

— Está todavía allí. ¿Algo más? ¿Dinero, cualquier otra cosa?

— No, nunca dejo objetos de valor ahí.

— Espera, el oficial quiere hablar contigo.

Regina esperó hasta escuchar una voz masculina.

— ¿Doctora Mills?

— Sí, soy yo.

— Soy el oficial Humbert. Parece que se llevaron su organizador Rodolex y unos cuantos archivadores. ¿Sabe de alguien que pudiera estar interesado en ellos?

— Pues no. ¿Necesita que vaya para allá?

— No, no. Estamos buscando huellas, pero si se le ocurre algo, por favor, llámenos —y le pasó el teléfono a Beth.

— ¿Quieres que vaya? —le preguntó.

— No. No hay nada que puedas hacer. En realidad, es bastante aburrido.

— Vale, avísame al busca si necesitas algo.

— Lo haré.

Regina colgó el teléfono y lo devolvió al bolso.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó Emma.

— Alguien entró anoche en mi despacho.

Emma frunció el ceño.

— ¿Para qué?

— Ni idea —la pausa de Regina hizo que el ceño de Emma se intensificara, mientras ella pensaba en los posibles motivos—. No puedo imaginarme para qué iba a querer alguien mi Rodolex. Desde que me compré el Palm Pilot, ni siquiera lo he usado. Es muy extraño.

— ¿Tenemos que irnos?

Ella agitó la cabeza.

— No hace falta.

Emma dejó que Regina la guiara alrededor de los diferentes acuarios, mientras le leía las extrañas inscripciones que explicaban detalles sobre las distintas especies y sus hábitats.

¡Por los dioses!, cómo le gustaba escuchar el sonido de su voz al leer. Había algo muy relajante en la voz de Regina. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras paseaban. Ella la rodeó por la cintura y enganchó un dedo en una de las trabillas del cinturón.

El gesto consiguió debilitarla. Se dio cuenta de que pasaba las horas deseando sentir el roce de su cuerpo. Y la sensación sería mucho más placentera si ambas estuviesen desnudas en ese mismo momento.

Cuando ella le sonrió, el corazón se le aceleró descontroladamente. ¿Qué tenía esta mujer que despertaba algo en ella que jamás había sentido?

Pero en el fondo lo sabía. Era la primera mujer que la veía. No a su apariencia física, ni a sus proezas de guerrera. Ella veía su alma.

Jamás había pensado que podía existir una persona así.

Regina la trataba como a una amiga. Y su interés en ayudarla era genuino. O al menos, eso parecía.

Es parte de su trabajo.

¿O era de verdad?

¿Podía una mujer tan maravillosa y compasiva como ella preocuparse realmente por una chica como ella?

Regina se detuvo delante de otra inscripción. Emma se quedó tras ella y le pasó ambos brazos por los hombros. Ella le acarició distraídamente los antebrazos mientras leía.

Con el cuerpo en llamas por el deseo que despertaba en ella, inclinó la barbilla hasta apoyarla sobre su hombro y escuchar de ese modo la explicación, mientras observaba cómo nadaban los peces. El olor de su piel invadió sus sentidos y anheló volver a su casa, donde podría quitarle la ropa.

No era capaz de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que deseó tanto a una mujer como le ocurría con Regina. De hecho, no creía posible que algo así le hubiese ocurrido antes a ella. Deseaba perderse en su interior. Sentir sus uñas arañándole la espalda mientras gritaba al llegar al clímax.

Que las Parcas se apiadasen de ella. Regina se le había metido bajo la piel.

Y estaba aterrada. Ella ocupaba un lugar en su corazón que acabaría destrozándola si le faltaba. Sólo ella podía acabar realmente con ella. Hacerla pedazos.

Era casi la una del mediodía cuando salieron del Acuario. Regina se encogió tan pronto como volvieron a la calle, asaltada por la oleada de calor. En días como éste, se preguntaba cómo podría la gente sobrevivir antes de que se inventara el aire acondicionado.

Miró a Emma y sonrió. Por fin había encontrado a alguien a quien preguntar.

— Dime una cosa, ¿qué hacíais para sobrevivir en días tan calurosos como éste?

Emma arqueó una ceja con un gesto arrogante.

— Hoy no hace calor. Si quieres saber lo que es el calor, intenta atravesar un desierto con todo tu ejército, llevando la armadura y con sólo medio odre de agua para mantenerte.

Ella hizo un gesto compasivo.

— Abrasador, supongo.

Ella no respondió.

Regina echó un vistazo a la plaza, atestada de gente.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a Zelena y demos una vuelta por la plaza? Debe estar en su tenderete. El sábado suele ser uno de sus mejores días.

— Vamos.

Agarradas de la mano, bajaron la calle hasta llegar a Jackson Square. Como era de esperar, Zelena estaba en su puestecillo con un cliente. Regina comenzó a alejarse para no interrumpir, pero Zelena la vio y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

— Oye, Regina, ¿te acuerdas de William? Bueno, mejor del doctor Gold, de la facultad.

Regina dudó en acercarse al reconocer al tipo delgado, entrado ya en los cuarenta.

¿Que si lo recordaba? Le había puesto una nota bajísima en su asignatura, con lo cual, le bajó la media de todo el curso. Sin mencionar que el hombre tenía un ego tan grande como el territorio de Alaska, y le encantaba hacer pasar un mal rato a sus alumnos. De hecho, aún recordaba a una pobre chica que se echó a llorar cuando él dio el sádico examen final que había preparado. El tío se rió, literalmente a carcajadas, cuando vio la reacción de la chica.

— ¡Hola! —saludó, Regina intentando no demostrar su antipatía. Suponía que el hombre no podía evitar ser detestable. Como buen licenciado por la universidad de Harvard, debía pensar que el mundo giraba a su alrededor.

— Señorita Alexander —la saludó con el mismo tono despectivo tan insoportable que ella recordaba a la perfección.

— En realidad debería llamarme doctora Mills —lo corrigió, encantada al ver cómo abría los ojos por la sorpresa.

— Discúlpeme —le dijo con un tono de voz que distaba mucho de parecer arrepentido.

— Will y yo estábamos charlando sobre la Antigua Grecia —explicó Zelena, dedicándole una diabólica sonrisa a Emma—. Soy de la opinión de que Afrodita era hija de Urano.

William puso los ojos en blanco.

— No me cansaré de decirte que, según la opinión más extendida, era hija de Zeus y Dione. ¿Cuándo vas a aceptarlo y a unirte a nosotros?

Zelena lo ignoró.

— Dime, Emma, ¿quién tiene razón?

William recorrió a Emma de arriba abajo con una arrogante mirada. Regina sabía que lo único que veía en ella era a una mujer excepcionalmente apuesta, que parecía sacada de una revista de modas.

— señorita, ¿ha leído usted alguna vez a Homero?, ¿sabe quién es?

Regina suprimió una carcajada ante la pregunta. Estaba deseando escuchar la respuesta de Emma.

Ella se rió con ganas.

— He leído a Homero en profundidad. Las obras que se le atribuyen no son más que una amalgama de leyendas, fusionadas con datos reales a lo largo de los siglos, y cuyos verdaderos orígenes se han perdido en las brumas del tiempo. Muy al contrario que la Teogonía de Hesíodo, la cual escribió con la ayuda directa de Clío.

El doctor Gold dijo algo en griego clásico.

— Es más que una simple opinión, doctor —le contestó Emma en español—. Es un hecho probado.

Willian volvió a mirarla con atención, pero Regina sabía que aún no estaba muy dispuesto a creer que alguien con el aspecto de Emma pudiese darle una lección en su propio campo.

— ¿Y usted cómo lo sabe?

Emma le respondió en griego.

Por primera vez desde que conocía a aquel hombre, hacía ya más de una década, Regina le vio totalmente sorprendido.

— ¡Dios mío! —jadeó—. Habla griego como si fuese su lengua materna.

Emma miró a Regina con una sonrisa sincera; se estaba divirtiendo.

— Ya te lo dije —le dijo Zelena—. Conoce a los dioses griegos mejor que cualquier otra persona.

El doctor Gold vio entonces el anillo de Emma.

— ¿Es eso lo que creo que es? —inquirió—. ¿Un anillo de general?

Emma asintió.

— Sí.

— ¿Le importa si le echo un vistazo?

Emma se lo quitó y se lo ofreció. El doctor Gold contuvo el aliento.

— ¿Macedonio? Creo que del siglo II AC.

— Exacto.

— Es una reproducción increíble —comentó William, mientras se lo devolvía.

Emma se lo puso de nuevo.

— No es una reproducción.

— ¡No puede ser! —jadeó Will, incrédulo—. No puede ser original, es excesivamente antiguo.

— Lo tenía un coleccionista privado —apuntó Zelena.

William no dejaba de mirarla para, al momento, volver a centrar su atención en Emma.

— ¿Cómo lo consiguió? —le preguntó. Emma tardó en contestar mientras recordaba el día en que se lo dieron. Kyrian de Tracia y ella habían sido ascendidos a la vez, después de salvar, prácticamente los dos solos, la ciudad de Temópolis de las garras de los romanos.

Había sido una batalla larga, sangrienta y brutal. Su ejército se había desperdigado, dejándolos solos a Kyrian y a ella para defender la ciudad. Emma había esperado que Kyrian la abandonara también, pero el idiota le había sonreído, sosteniendo una espada en cada mano, y le había dicho: «Es un hermoso día para morir. ¿Qué te parece si matamos unos cuantos bastardos romanos antes de pagar a Caronte?» Kyrian de Tracia, un lunático total y absoluto, siempre había tenido más agallas que cerebro.

Cuando todo hubo acabado, bebieron hasta acabar debajo de las mesas. Y a la mañana siguiente, los despertaron con la noticia del ascenso.

¡Por los dioses! De todas las personas que había conocido en Macedonia, Kyrian era a quién más echaba de menos. Era el único que siempre le guardó las espaldas y la defendió.

— Fue un regalo —contestó Emma a William.

Él echó un vistazo a la mano de Emma, con los ojos cargados de codicia.

— ¿Consideraría usted la posibilidad de venderlo? Yo estaría dispuesto a pagar lo que pidiese.

— Nunca —contestó Emma, recordando las heridas que había recibido durante la batalla de Temópolis—. No sabe por lo que pasé para conseguirlo.

Will meneó la cabeza.

— Ojalá alguien me hiciese alguna vez un regalo como ése. ¿Tiene la más ligera idea de lo que le darían por él?

— La última vez que lo comprobé, me ofrecieron mi peso en oro.

William soltó una carcajada y dio una palmada sobre la mesa de Zelena.

— Muy bueno. Ése era el precio para liberar a un general capturado, ¿verdad?

— Para aquellos cobardes que no eran capaces de morir luchando, sí.

Los ojos de Will mostraron un nuevo respeto al observar a Emma.

— ¿Sabe a quién perteneció?

Zelena contestó.

— A Emma de Macedonia. ¿Has oído hablar de ella en alguna ocasión, William?

Él se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Es que no sabes quién fue?

Zelena puso una expresión extraña. Asumiendo que no lo sabía, William continuó hablando.

— Tesio dijo de ella que iba a ser "el" nuevo Alejandro Magno. Emma era hija de Diocles de Esparta, también conocido como Diocles el Carnicero. Ese hombre haría que el Marqués de Sade pareciese Ronald McDonald.» Según los rumores, Emma nació de una relación entre Afrodita y el general, después de que Diocles salvara uno de los templos de la diosa de ser profanado. La opinión más extendida hoy en día es que su madre fue una de las sacerdotisas del templo.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Regina.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco.

— A nadie le interesa quién pudo ser la tal Emma. Esa tipa murió hace siglos.

Willian la ignoró y siguió alardeando de sus conocimientos.

— Los romanos la conocían como Augusto Emm Punitor… —miró a Regina y añadió para que ella lo entendiera: — Emma, el Ejecutor. Ella y Kyrian de Tracia dejaron un rastro sangriento a lo largo de todo el Mediterráneo, durante la cuarta guerra macedonia contra Roma. Emma despreciaba a los romanos, y juró que vería la ciudad arrasada bajo su ejército. Ella y Kyrian estuvieron a punto de conseguir que Roma se arrodillara ante ellos.

La mandíbula de Emma se relajó un poco.

— ¿Sabe qué le ocurrió a Kyrian de Tracia?

William dejó escapar un silbido.

— No tuvo un final agradable. Fue capturado; los romanos lo crucificaron en el año 47 a.C.

Emma retrocedió al escucharlo. Con una mirada apesadumbrada y jugueteando con el anillo, dijo:

— Ese hombre era, sin duda, uno de los mejores guerreros que jamás han existido. Amaba la lucha como ningún otro que haya conocido —movió la cabeza—. Recuerdo que una vez Kyrian condujo su carro hasta atravesar una barrera de escudos, rompiendo los cuellos de los soldados romanos y permitiendo que sus hombres los derrotaran con tan sólo un puñado de bajas —frunció el ceño—. No puedo creer que lo capturaran.

William encogió los hombros con un gesto indiferente.

— Bueno, una vez desaparecido Emma, Kyrian era el único general macedonio digno de dirigir un ejército; por eso los romanos fueron tras él con todo lo que tenían.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a Emma? —preguntó Regina, intrigada por lo que los historiadores opinaban del tema. Emma la miró furiosa.

— Nadie lo sabe —le respondió Will—. Es uno de los grandes misterios del mundo antiguo. Aquí tenemos a la unica general a la que nadie puede derrotar en el campo de batalla y, de repente ¡puf! Desaparece sin dejar rastro —tamborileó con un dedo sobre la mesa de Zelena—. La última vez que se le vio fue en la batalla de Conjara. En un brillante movimiento táctico, engañó a Livio, que perdió su, hasta entonces, inexpugnable posición. Fue una de las mayores derrotas en la historia del Imperio Romano.

— ¿Y a quién le importa? —se quejó Emma

William ignoró la interrupción.

— Tras la batalla, se supone que Emma mandó decir a Escipión el Joven que le perseguiría, en venganza por la derrota que acababa de infligirle al ejército macedonio. Aterrorizado, Escipión abandonó su carrera militar en Macedonia y se marchó como voluntario a la Península Ibérica, para seguir luchando allí —el profesor agitó la cabeza—. Pero antes de que Emma pudiese llevar a cabo la amenaza, se desvaneció. Encontraron a toda su familia asesinada en su propio hogar. Y ahí es donde la cosa se pone interesante —miró entonces a Zelena.

» Los escritos macedonios que han llegado hasta nuestros días, afirman que Livio la hirió de muerte durante la batalla, y que en mitad de un increíble dolor, regresó cabalgando a casa para asesinar a su familia y evitar, de este modo, que su enemigo los tomara como esclavos.

» Los textos romanos aseguran que Escipión envió a varios de sus soldados, que atacaron a Emma en mitad de la noche. Supuestamente, la mataron junto al resto de su familia, la descuartizaron y ocultaron los pedazos de su cuerpo.

Emma resopló ante la idea.

— Escipión era un cobarde y un fanfarrón. Jamás se habría atrevido a atacarm…

— ¡Bueno! —exclamó Regina, interrumpiendo a Emma antes de que se delatase—. Hace un tiempo espléndido, ¿verdad?

— Escipión no era ningún cobarde —le respondió William—. Nadie puede discutir sus éxitos en la Península Ibérica.

Regina vio como el odio se reflejaba en los ojos de Emma.

Pero William no pareció notarlo.

— señorita, el valor de ese anillo que lleva es incalculable. Me encantaría saber cómo puede conseguirse algo así. Y a ese respecto, mataría por saber qué le ocurrió a su dueño original.

Regina miró incómoda a Zelena.

Emma hizo una mueca sarcástica a William.

— Emma de Macedonia desató la ira de los dioses y fue castigada por su arrogancia.

— Supongo que esa podría ser otra explicación —en ese momento, sonó la alarma de su reloj—. ¡Joder! Tengo que recoger a mi esposa.

Se puso en pie y le ofreció la mano a Emma.

— No nos han presentado adecuadamente. Soy William Gold.

— Emma —le contestó, aceptando el saludo.

El doctor Gold se rió. Hasta que se dio cuenta que Emma no bromeaba.

— ¿En serio?

— Me pusieron el nombre de su general macedonio, se podría decir.

— Su padre debe haber sido como el mío. Dos amantes de todo lo griego.

— En realidad, en mi caso su lealtad iba para Esparta.

William se rió con más ganas. Echó una mirada rápida a Zelena.

— ¿Por qué no la traes a la próxima reunión del Sócrates? Me encantaría que los chicos la conocieran. No es muy frecuente encontrar a alguien que conoce la historia griega tan profundamente como yo.

Dicho esto, volvió a dirigirse a Emma.

— Ha sido un placer. ¡Nos vemos! —le dijo a Zelena.

— Bueno —comenzó a decir Zelena una vez que William hubo desaparecido entre el gentío—, amiga mía, has logrado lo imposible. Acabas de dejar impresionado a uno de los investigadores de la Antigua Grecia más importantes de este país.

Emma no pareció impresionarse demasiado, pero Regina sí lo hizo.

— Lanie, ¿crees que es posible que Emma pueda trabajar como profesora en la facultad una vez acabemos con la maldición? Estaba pensando que pod…

— No, Regina —la interrumpió Emma.

— ¿Que no qué? Vas a necesitar…

— No voy a quedarme aquí.

La mirada fría y vacía que tenía en aquel momento era la misma con la que la había mirado la noche en que la convocaron. Y a Regina la partió en dos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió ella.

Ella desvió la mirada.

— Atenea me ha hecho una oferta para devolverme a casa. Una vez rompamos la maldición, me enviará de nuevo a Macedonia.

Regina se esforzó por seguir respirando.

— Entiendo —dijo, aunque se estaba muriendo por dentro—. Usarás mi cuerpo y después te irás. —Y siguió con un nudo en la garganta: — Al menos no tendré que pedir a Zelena que me lleve a casa después.

Emma retrocedió como si la hubiese abofeteado.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Regina? ¿Por qué ibas a querer que me quedara aquí?

Ella no conocía la respuesta. Lo único que sabía era que no quería que se marchara. Quería que se quedara.

Pero no en contra de su voluntad.

— Te voy a decir algo —le dijo. Comenzaba a enfadarse ante la idea de que ella desapareciera—; no quiero que te quedes. De hecho, se me está ocurriendo una cosa, ¿qué tal si te vas a casa de Zelena por unos días? —y entonces miró a su amiga—, ¿te importaría?

Zelena abría y cerraba la boca como un pez luchando por respirar. Emma alargó un brazo hacia Regina.

— Regina…

— No me toques —le advirtió apartando su propio brazo—. Me das asco.

— ¡Regina! —exclamó Zelena—. No puedo creer que tú…

— No importa —dijo Emma con voz fría y carente de emoción—. Al menos no me ha escupido a la cara con su último aliento.

La había herido. Regina podía verlo en sus ojos; pero ella también se sentía muy herida. Terriblemente herida.

— Hasta luego —le dijo a Zelena y se marchó, dejando allí a Emma.


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, gracias también a los lectores anónimos de antemano, espero sus RW chicas y espero les guste este capítulo.**

**Disculpen los errores **

**Bueno las dejo leer no sin antes recomendarles algunas muy buenas escritoras por acá fanclere con historias muy originales, franchiulla con muy buenas traducciones, The Little Phoenix para aquellas que le gusta lo sexoso y la persona que me pidió que adaptara este libro denle gracias a ella chicas :3, EsthefyBautista cuyo fic me hizo llorar jajaja**

**DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**

Zelena dejó escapar el aire lentamente mientras observaba a Emma, que contemplaba cómo Regina se alejaba de ellos. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente rígido y tenía un tic en la mandíbula.

— Donde pone el ojo, pone la bala. Un golpe directo al corazón. Una herida en carne viva.

Emma la dejó clavada con una mirada francamente hostil.

— Dime, Oráculo. ¿Cuáles deberían haber sido mis palabras?

Zelena barajó sus cartas.

— No lo sé —le contestó melancólicamente—. Imagino que no te habría ido tan mal si hubieses sido honesta.

Emma se frotó los ojos y se sentó en la silla, frente a Selena. No había tenido intención de herir a Regina.

Y jamás podría olvidar esa mirada, mientras le escupía las horribles palabras:

«No me toques. Me das asco.»

Se esforzó por seguir respirando, aguantando la agonía. Las Parcas seguían burlándose de ella.

Debían tener un día aburrido en el Olimpo.

— ¿Quieres que te lea las cartas? — preguntó Zelena, devolviéndola al presente.

— Claro, ¿por qué no? —contestó. No iba a decirle nada que no supiera ya.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Alguna vez…? —se detuvo antes de formular la misma pregunta que hiciera, siglos atrás, al Oráculo de Delfos— ¿…conseguiré romper la maldición? —preguntó en voz baja.

Zelena barajó las cartas, y sacó tres de ella. Abrió unos ojos como platos.

Emma no necesitaba que las interpretara. Ya lo veía por sí misma: una torre destrozada por un rayo, un corazón atravesado por tres espadas, y dos personas encadenadas y arrastradas por un demonio.

— No pasa nada —le dijo a Selena—. Jamás he pensado que pudiese salir bien.

— Eso no es lo que nos dicen las cartas —susurró—. Pero tienes toda una batalla por delante.

Emma soltó una amarga carcajada.

— Manejo bien las batallas —era el dolor que sentía en el corazón lo que iba a acabar con ella.

Regina se limpió las lágrimas de la cara mientras entraba en el camino de acceso al jardín. Apretó los dientes al bajarse del coche, y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Al infierno con Emma. Podía quedarse atrapada en el libro para toda la eternidad. Ella no era un trozo de carne a su entera disposición.

¿Cómo pod…?

Buscó en el bolsillo las llaves de la entrada.

— ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? —murmuró. Sacó la llave y abrió la puerta.

La ira la consumía. Estaba siendo irrazonable, y lo sabía. Emma no tenía la culpa de que Danielle hubiese sido una desgraciada egoísta. Como tampoco era culpable de que ella temiese ser utilizada.

Estaba culpando a Emma por algo en lo que no había participado, pero aún así…

Sólo quería a alguien que la amara. Que alguien quisiera quedarse a su lado.

Y había esperado que al ayudar a Emma se quedara cerca y…

Cerró la puerta y meneó la cabeza. Por mucho que deseara que las cosas fuesen distintas, nada iba a cambiar, puesto que no estaba escrito que fuesen de otro modo.

Había escuchado lo que Gold contó acerca de la vida de Emma. La historia que la misma Emma contó a los niños sobre la batalla.

Recordaba el modo en que había cruzado la calle como una exhalación para salvar al niño.

Emma había nacido para liderar un ejército. No pertenecía a esta época. Pertenecía a su mundo antiguo.

Era muy egoísta por su parte intentar mantenerla a su lado, como si fuese una mascota que acabase de rescatar.

Subió las escaleras penosamente, con el corazón destrozado. Tendría que alejarse de ella. Era todo lo que podía hacer. Porque, en el fondo, sabía que cuanto más supiese acerca de Emma, más cariño le cogería. Y si Emma no tenía intención de quedarse, acabaría muy herida.

Había subido la mitad de la escalera, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta principal.

Por un instante, se le levantó el ánimo al pensar que podía ser Emma; hasta que llegó a la puerta y vio la silueta de un hombre esperando en el porche.

Entreabrió la puerta y emitió un jadeo.

Era Robin Locksley.

Llevaba un traje marrón oscuro, con una camisa amarilla y corbata roja. Se había peinado hacia atrás el pelo corto y castaño, y le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa.

— ¡Hola Regina!

— Señor Locksley —lo saludó glacialmente, aunque el corazón le latía a toda prisa. Había algo definitivamente espeluznante en este tipejo delgado—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

— Pasaba por aquí y me detuve para saludar. Se me ocurrió que pod…

— Tiene que marcharse.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué? Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

— Porque no atiendo a mis pacientes en casa.

— Vale, pero yo no soy…

— Señor Locksley —le dijo con brusquedad—. Tiene que marcharse. Si no lo hace, llamaré a la policía.

Sin hacer mucho caso a la ira de Regina, asintió con la cabeza, demostrando tener la paciencia de un santo.

— ¡Vaya! Entonces debes estar ocupada. Puedo pasar por aquí más tarde. Yo también tengo mucho que hacer. ¿Vengo luego entonces? Podemos cenar juntos.

Totalmente muda de asombro, Regina lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

— No.

Él sonrió ante la negativa.

— Vamos, Regina. No seas así. Sabes que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Si me dejas…

— ¡Márchese!

— Muy bien; pero volveré. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar —se dio la vuelta y bajó la escaleras del porche.

Con el corazón martilleando en el pecho, ella cerró la puerta y echó el seguro.

— Voy a matarte, Luanne —dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Al pasar por la salita de estar, una sombra en la ventana llamó su atención.

Era Robin

Aterrada, cogió el teléfono y llamó a la policía.

Tardaron casi una hora en llegar. Robin permaneció en el jardín todo el tiempo, de ventana en ventana, observándola a través de las rendijas de las persianas. Hasta que no vio que el coche de policía subía por el camino de entrada no desapareció por el patio trasero.

Regina tomó una profunda bocanada de aire para calmar sus nervios y abrió la puerta para que pasaran los agentes.

Se quedaron el tiempo suficiente para informarle de que no podían hacer nada para mantener a Robin alejado de ella. Lo mejor que podía hacer era conseguir una orden de alejamiento, pero puesto que era ella la que debía encargarse del tratamiento de Robin hasta que Luanne regresara, era algo totalmente inútil.

— Lo siento —se disculpó el policía en la puerta, mientras los acompañaba—, pero no ha incumplido ninguna ley que nos permita ayudarle a librarse de él. Podría solicitar una orden de detención por allanamiento, pero a menos que tenga antecedentes no servirá de nada.

El agente, un hombre joven, la miró compasivo.

— Sé que no le va a servir de mucho consuelo, pero podemos intentar patrullar la zona con más frecuencia. Aunque el verano es una época especialmente ajetreada para nosotros. A modo personal, le aconsejo que se marche a casa de un amigo durante un tiempo.

— De acuerdo, muchas gracias —tan pronto como se marcharon, corrió por toda la casa, asegurando puertas y ventanas con los cerrojos y pestillos.

Intranquila, lanzaba miradas en torno a su propio hogar, esperando ver a Robin entrar a través de un agujero en la pared, como si se tratara de una cucaracha.

Si tan sólo supiera realmente si el tipo era o no peligroso… Su informe del hospital psiquiátrico mencionaba un comportamiento desviado y persecutorio hacia mujeres, a las que acosaba pero jamás hería físicamente. Se limitaba a aterrorizar a sus víctimas imponiéndoles su presencia continuamente, por lo cual había sido enviado al hospital para comenzar a tratarlo.

Como psicóloga, Regina sabía que no había nada especialmente peligroso en Robin, pero como mujer estaba asustada.

Lo último que quería era acabar como una estadística más.

No, no podía quedarse allí esperando que el tipo regresara y la encontrara sola.

Se apresuró a subir las escaleras para hacer el equipaje.


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, gracias también a los lectores anónimos de antemano a las nuevas seguidoras en serio me encanta saber que les gusta esta adaptación en un placer para mi leer cada uno de sus RW no importa si son amenazas o no jajajaj **

**Este capi me ha costado un poquito ya que hoy no fue mi dia tengo una suerte de mierda y para justo cuando estaba escribiendo el capi para mi gran suerte se fue la luz **** y no se guardó lo que tenía adelantado! así que tuve que volver a escribirlo por eso el retraso del capi y por el coraje jajaja me dio dolor de cabeza en el último momento pero como soy una muy muy buena persona acá está el capi nuevo y espero les guste **

**PD: pasen un poquito de suerte no?**

***Antoooo disculpa por actualizar tarde para vos pero acá aun es lunes lo siendo linda pero hoy no fue mi día **** pero cuando despiertes estará este capi esperándote :) y espero te guste **

***Miaaaa tus maldiciones me dan miedo linda jajajaja espero no despertar tu ira y que me lances una nueva maldición jajaja espero te guste el capi a vos también **

***Gen! Mi querida "secretaria" jajajaja vos te bautizaste así jajajaj sin ti juro que se me olvida actualizar esperoy te guste este capi **

**Chicas del grupo de WhatsApp o Facebook que me lean dejen su comentario con su nombre para saber quiénes son y poder identificarlas que son muchas y me confundo jajaja **

**Bueno las dejo leer espero sus RW chicas y espero les guste este capítulo.**

**Disculpen los errores **

**Bueno las dejo leer no sin antes recomendarles algunas muy buenas escritoras por acá fanclere con historias muy originales, franchiulla con muy buenas traducciones, The Little Phoenix para aquellas que le gusta lo sexoso y la persona que me pidió que adaptara este libro denle gracias a ella chicas :3, EsthefyBautista cuyo fic me hizo llorar jajaja**

**DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

><p>Zelena observaba cómo Emma se paseaba nerviosa, por delante de su puesto, mientras hacía una tirada para un turista. ¡Dios santo!, podría pasarse todo el día observándola caminar. Ese modo de andar hacía saltar los ojos de las órbitas, y a ella le entraban unos deseos terribles de salir corriendo a casa, agarrar a Bill y hacerle unas cuantas cosas pecaminosas.<p>

Una y otra vez, las mujeres se acercaban a ella, pero Emma no tardaba en quitárselas de en medio. Era ciertamente divertido ver a todas esas chicas pavoneándose a su alrededor mientras Emma permanecía ajena a sus estratagemas. Nunca le había parecido posible que alguien actuara así.

Pero claro, hasta ella podía llegar a aborrecer el chocolate si se daba un atracón.

Y por el modo en que las mujeres respondían a la presencia de Emma, dedujo que ella ya había sufrido más de un dolor de tripa causado por un empacho. La verdad es que parecía muy preocupada.

Y Zelena se sentía fatal por lo que les había hecho a ambas, a ella y a Regina. Su idea parecía bastante sencilla en un principio. Si hubiese reflexionado un poco más…

¿Pero cómo iba a saber quién era Emma? Claro, que su nombre podía haber hecho sonar algún timbre en su mente; de todos modos, su especialidad era la Edad de Bronce griega que, hasta para la época de Emma, era la Prehistoria.

Y tampoco había creído que la chica del libro fuese realmente humana. Pensaba que era alguna clase de genio o criatura mágica, sin pasado ni sentimientos.

¡Señor!, cuando metía la pata lo hacía hasta el fondo.

Meneando la cabeza, observó cómo Emma rechazaba otra oferta, esta vez procedente de una atractiva pelirroja. La mujer era un verdadero imán de hormonas.

Acabó la lectura.

Emma esperó unos minutos y se acercó a la mesa.

— Llévame con Regina.

No era una petición, no. Estaba segura de que era el mismo tono de voz que ella empleaba para dirigir a su ejército en mitad de una batalla.

— Dijo que…

— No me importa lo que dijese. Necesito verla.

Zelena envolvió la baraja en el pañuelo negro de seda. ¿Qué demonios? Tampoco es que necesitara que su mejor amiga volviera a hablarle.

— Vas directo a tu funeral.

— Ojalá —dijo en voz tan baja que ella no pudo estar segura de haber escuchado correctamente.

La ayudó a recoger sus trastos para meterlos en el carrito, y llevarlo todo hasta la pequeña caseta que tenía alquilada para guardarlo.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, llegaron a casa de Regina.

Aparcaron en el camino del jardín justo cuando Regina estaba guardando sus maletas.

— ¡Hola, Regina! —saludó Zelena—. ¿Dónde vas?

Ella miró furiosa a Emma.

— Me marcho por unos días.

— ¿Dónde? —le preguntó su amiga.

Regina no contestó.

Emma salió del coche y se acercó a ella. Iba a arreglar las cosas, costase lo que costase.

Regina arrojó una bolsa al maletero y se alejó de Emma.

Emma la cogió por un brazo.

— No has contestado a la pregunta.

Ella se zafó de su mano.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer, pegarme si no lo hago? —le dijo, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Emma se encogió ante el evidente rencor.

— ¿Y te extrañas de que quiera marcharme? —Entonces se dio cuenta. A Regina le estaba costando horrores contener las lágrimas. Tenía los ojos húmedos y brillantes. La culpa la asaltó—. Lo siento, Regina —murmuró mientras cubría su mejilla con la mano—. No pretendía hacerte daño.

Regina observó la batalla que mantenían el arrepentimiento y el deseo en el rostro de Emma. Su caricia era tan tierna y tan suave… Por un instante, estuvo a punto de creer que, en realidad, ella se preocupaba por ella.

— Yo también lo siento —susurró—. Ya sé que no tienes la culpa.

Emma soltó una brusca y amarga carcajada.

— En realidad, todo lo que sucede es culpa mía.

— ¡Eh! ¿Me puedo fiar de vosotros? —preguntó Zelena.

Emma miró a Regina con ardiente intensidad, atrapando su mirada y haciéndola temblar.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó Emma.

No, no quería. Ésa era la base de todo el problema. Que no quería que volviera a abandonarla. Jamás.

Regina cogió las manos de Emma entre las suyas y las apartó de su rostro.

— Todo está solucionado, Zelena.

— En ese caso, me voy a casa. Nos vemos.

Regina apenas si fue consciente de que su amiga ponía en marcha el coche y se alejaba. Toda su atención estaba puesta en Emma.

— ¿Ahora me vas a decir dónde vas? —preguntó.

Por primera vez, desde que la policía se marchó, Regina sintió que podía respirar.

Con la presencia de Emma, el miedo se desvaneció como la niebla bajo el sol.

Se sentía segura.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre Robin Locksley?

Emma asintió.

— Estuvo aquí hace un rato. Él… él me inquieta.

La expresión gélida y severa que adoptó el rostro de Emma la dejó atónita.

— ¿Dónde está ahora?

— No lo sé. Se esfumó al llegar la policía. Por eso me marchaba. Iba a quedarme en un hotel.

— ¿Todavía quieres marcharte?

Regina negó con la cabeza. Con Emma allí, se sentía completamente a salvo a pesar de que fuera una mujer como ella.

— Cogeré tu bolsa —dijo Emma. La sacó y cerró el maletero.

Regina se encaminó hacia la casa.

Pasaron el resto del día en una apacible soledad. Al llegar la noche, se tumbaron delante del sofá, reclinadas sobre los cojines.

Regina apoyó la cabeza en el duro vientre de Emma mientras acaba de leerle Peter Pan y hacía todo lo posible para no distraerse con el maravilloso olor que desprendía su cuerpo. Y con lo maravillosamente bien que estaba, apoyada sobre sus abdominales.

Tenía que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no darse la vuelta y explorar los firmes músculos de su torso con la boca.

Era una mujer exquisita con esos músculos.

Emma le acariciaba lentamente el pelo mientras la observaba. Señor, sus manos hacían que le ardiera la piel. Le hacían desear arrancarle la ropa y saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

— Fin —dijo ella, cerrando el libro.

La abrasadora mirada de Emma le quitó el aliento.

Se estiró y arqueó levemente la espalda, apoyándose con más fuerza sobre Emma.

— ¿Quieres que te lea algo más?

— Sí, por favor. Tu voz me relaja.

Ella la miró fijamente por un instante y, después, sonrió. No recordaba que ningún otro cumplido hubiese significado tanto para ella como aquél.

— Tengo la mayoría de los libros en mi habitación —le dijo mientras se ponía en pie—. Vamos, te enseñaré mi tesoro escondido y encontraremos algo que nos guste.

La siguió escaleras arriba.

Regina notó que Emma observaba la cama con deseo y después la miraba a ella.

Fingió no darse cuenta y abrió la puerta del enorme vestidor. Encendió la luz y pasó una mano con cariño por las estanterías que su padre había colocado tantos años atrás.

Su padre y su mejor amigo se lo habían pasado en grande mientras colocaban las estanterías. Los dos eran profesores, y tenían la habitación hecha un desastre. Su padre acabó con dos uñas negras antes de que todo estuviese terminado. Su madre no había dejado de reírse y de llamar a su marido «carpintero profesional», pero a él no parecía importarle. La expresión de orgullo en su rostro cuando todo estuvo terminado, y los libros de Regina colocados en las estanterías, quedó impresa para siempre en el corazón de su hija.

Cómo adoraba esa estancia. Aquí era donde realmente sentía el amor de sus padres. Aquí se refugiaba y huía de los problemas y sufrimientos que la perseguían.

Cada libro guardado allí era un recuerdo especial, y todos ellos formaban parte de su mundo. Miró a su izquierda y vio Shanna, con la que había comenzado su afición a la novela romántica. The Wolfling, la había introducido en la ciencia ficción. Y su adorado Bimbos del Sol Muerto, su primera novela de misterio.

También estaban allí las viejas novelas de sus padres, y las tres copias de los libros de texto que su padre había escrito antes de que ella naciera.

Éste era su santuario y Emma era, sin contar a sus padres, la primera persona que ponía un pie en él.

— Llevas tiempo coleccionando libros —comentó Emma mientras echaba un vistazo a las estanterías.

Ella asintió.

— Fueron mis mejores amigos mientras crecía. Creo que el amor por la lectura es el mejor regalo que mis padres me han dado —alzó el libro de Peter Pan—. Éste era de mi padre, de cuando era niño. Es mi posesión más preciada.

Lo devolvió a una de las estanterías y cogió un ejemplar de Belleza Negra.

— Mi madre me leía éste una y otra vez.

Hizo un pequeño recorrido, mostrándole sus libros.

— Rebeldes —susurró con adoración—. Era mi libro favorito en el instituto. ¡Ah!, junto con éste, ¿Puedes demandar a tus padres por abuso de autoridad?

Emma se rió.

— Ya veo que significan mucho para ti. Se te ilumina el rostro cuando hablas de ellos.

Algo en su mirada le dijo a Regina que ella estaba pensando en otro modo de hacer que se iluminara…

Tragando saliva ante la idea, se dio la vuelta y rebuscó en la estantería de la derecha, donde guardaba los clásicos, mientras Emma seguía mirando los de la izquierda.

— ¿Qué te parece éste? —le preguntó Emma, con una de sus novelas románticas en la mano.

Regina soltó una risita nerviosa al ver a la pareja que se abrazaba medio desnuda en la portada.

— ¡Señor!, me parece que no.

Emma miró la portada y alzó una ceja.

— Vale —dijo Regina quitándole el libro de la mano—. Has descubierto mi más profundo secreto. Soy una adicta a las novelas románticas, pero lo último que necesitas es que te lea una apasionada escena de amor en voz alta. Muchísimas gracias, pero no.

Emma le miró fijamente los labios.

— Preferiría recrear una apasionada escena de amor contigo —dijo en voz baja, acercándose a ella.

Regina comenzó a temblar. Tenía la espalda pegada a la estantería y no podía retroceder más. Emma colocó un brazo sobre su cabeza y acercó su cuerpo al suyo, hasta dejarlos unidos. Entonces, bajó la cabeza y se acercó a su boca.

Regina cerró los ojos. La presencia de Emma inundaba todos sus sentidos. La rodeaba de una forma extremadamente perturbadora.

Por una vez, Emma mantuvo las manos quietas y se limitó a tocarla tan sólo con los labios. Daba igual. La cabeza de Regina comenzó a girar de todos modos.

¿Cómo había podido su esposa elegir a un hombre teniéndola a ella? ¿Cómo podía rechazarla una mujer en su sano juicio? Esta mujer era el paraíso.

Emma profundizó el beso, explorando su boca con la lengua. Regina sentía los latidos de su corazón mientras ella se acercaba aún más y sus músculos la envolvían.

Jamás había sido tan consciente de la presencia de otro ser humano. Ella la ponía al límite, le hacía experimentar sensaciones que no sabía que pudiesen existir.

Emma se retiró un poco y apoyó la mejilla sobre la de regina. Su aliento caía sobre su pelo y le erizaba la piel.

— Tengo unos deseos horribles de estar dentro de ti, Regina —murmuró—. Quiero sentir tus piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo, sentir tus pechos debajo de mí junto a los míos , escucharte gemir mientras te hago el amor lentamente. Quiero que tu aroma quede impreso en mi cuerpo y que tu aliento me queme la piel.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó antes de separarse de ella.

— Pero ya estoy acostumbrada a desear cosas que no puedo tener —susurró.

Ella le tocó el brazo. Emma cogió su mano, se la llevó a los labios y depositó un rastro de pequeños besos sobre los nudillos.

El deseo que se reflejaba en su hermoso rostro hacía que a Regina le doliera todo el cuerpo.

— Busca un libro y me comportaré.

Tragó saliva mientras Emma se alejaba. Entonces, se fijó en su viejo ejemplar de La Ilíada. Sonrió. Le iba a encantar, estaba segura.

Lo cogió y bajó las escaleras.

Emma estaba sentada delante del sofá.

— ¡Adivina lo que he encontrado! —exclamó Regina excitada.

— No tengo la más remota idea.

Ella lo sostuvo en alto y sonrió.

— ¡La Ilíada!

Emma se animó al instante y los hoyuelos relampaguearon en su rostro.

— Cántame, ¡Oh Diosa!

— Muy bien —respondió ella, sentándose a su lado—. Y esto te va a gustar todavía más: es una versión bilingüe; con el original griego y la traducción inglesa.

Y se lo dejó para que lo viera.

La expresión de Emma fue la misma que habría puesto si le hubieran entregado el tesoro de un rey. Abrió el libro y, de inmediato, sus ojos volaron sobre las páginas mientras pasaba la mano reverentemente por las hojas, cubiertas con la antigua escritura griega.

Era incapaz de creer que estuviese viendo de nuevo su idioma escrito, después de tanto tiempo. Hacía una eternidad que ella no lo leía en otro lugar que no fuese su brazo.

Siempre le habían encantado La Ilíada y La Odisea. De niña, había pasado horas oculta tras los barracones, leyendo pergaminos una y otra vez; o escabulléndose para escuchar a los bardos en la plaza de la ciudad.

Entendía muy bien lo que sentía Regina por sus libros. Ella había sentido lo mismo en su juventud. A la más mínima oportunidad, se escapaba a su mundo de fantasía, donde los héroes siempre triunfaban, los demonios y villanos eran aniquilados, y los padres y las madres amaban a sus hijos.

En las historias no había hambre ni dolor, sino libertad y esperanza. Fue a través de esas historias como aprendió lo que eran la compasión y la ternura. El honor y la integridad.

Regina se arrodilló junto a ella.

— Echas de menos tu hogar, ¿verdad?

Emma apartó la mirada. Sólo echaba de menos a sus hijos.

Al contrario que a Kyrian, la lucha nunca le había atraído. El hedor de la muerte y la sangre, los quejidos de los moribundos. Sólo había luchado porque era lo que se esperaba de ella. Y había liderado un ejército porque, como bien dijo Platón, cada ser humano está capacitado por naturaleza para realizar una actividad a la cual se entrega. Por su naturaleza, Emma siempre había sido una líder y no podía seguir las órdenes de nadie.

No, no lo echaba de menos, pero…

— Fue lo único que conocí.

Regina le rozó el hombro, pero fue la preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos marrones lo que la desarmó.

— ¿Querías que tu hijo fuese un soldado?

Emma negó con la cabeza.

— Jamás quise que truncaran su juventud como les ocurrió a tantos de mis hombres —contestó con la voz ronca—. Bastante irónico, ¿no es cierto? Ni siquiera le habría permitido que jugara con la espada de madera que Kyrian le regaló para su cumpleaños; ni le hubiese dejado tocar la mía mientras estuviese en casa.

Regina enlazó las manos en su cuello y tiró de ella para acercarla. Sus caricias eran tan increíblemente relajantes… Hacían que la soledad doliese aún más.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Emma tragó saliva. No había pronunciado los nombres de sus hijos desde el día de su muerte. No se había atrevido pero, no obstante, quería compartirlos con Regina.

— Atolycus. Mi hija se llamaba Calista.

Regina la miró con una sonrisa triste, como si compartiera su dolor por la pérdida.

— Tenían unos nombres preciosos.

— Eran unos niños preciosos.

— Si se parecían en algo a ti, me lo creo.

Eso había sido lo más hermoso que nadie le había dicho jamás. Emma le pasó la mano por el pelo, dejando que los mechones se escurrieran sobre su palma. Cerró los ojos y deseó poder quedarse así para siempre.

El miedo a tener que abandonarla la estaba destrozando. Nunca le había gustado la idea de ser engullida por aquel desolado infierno que era el libro; pero ahora, al pensar que jamás volvería a verla, que jamás volvería a oler el dulce aroma de su piel, que sus manos jamás volverían a rozar el suave rubor de sus mejillas…

No podía soportarlo. Era demasiado.

¡Por los dioses!, y había creído hasta entonces que estaba maldita…

Regina se alejó un poco, la besó suavemente en los labios y cogió el libro.

Emma tragó. Ella quería rescatarla y, por primera vez durante todos aquellos siglos, quería ser rescatada.

Se tendió en el suelo para que Regina pudiese apoyar la cabeza en ella. Le encantaba sentirla así. Sentir su pelo extendiéndose sobre los brazos y el torso.

Estuvieron tendidas en el suelo hasta las primeras horas de la madrugada; Emma la escuchaba mientras leía la Odisea y narraba las historias de Aquiles.

Observaba cómo el cansancio iba haciendo mella en ella, pero continuaba leyendo.

Finalmente, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

Emma sonrió y le quitó el libro de las manos para dejarlo a un lado. Le acarició la mejilla con la palma de la mano durante un instante.

No tenía sueño. No quería desaprovechar ni un solo segundo del tiempo que tenía para estar a su lado. Quería contemplarla, tocarla. Absorberla. Porque atesoraría esos recuerdos durante toda la eternidad.

Nunca había pasado una noche así: tumbada tranquilamente en el suelo junto a una mujer, sin que ella montara su cuerpo y le exigiese que la tocara y la poseyera.

En su época, los hombres y las mujeres no solían pasar demasiado tiempo juntos.

Durante las temporadas que pasó en su hogar, Penélope le hablaba en raras ocasiones.

De hecho, no había demostrado mucho interés en ella.

Por las noches, cuando la buscaba, no la rechazaba. Pero, no obstante, no estaba ansiosa por sus caricias. Siempre había conseguido engatusarla para que su cuerpo le respondiera apasionadamente, pero no así su corazón.

Deslizó las manos por el pelo negro de Regina, extasiado por la sensación de tenerlo entre los dedos. Su mirada se detuvo sobre su anillo. Brillaba tenuemente, captando la escasa luz de la estancia.

En su mente, lo veía cubierto de sangre. Recordaba cómo se le clavaba en el dedo mientras blandía la espada en mitad de una batalla. Ese anillo lo había significado todo para ella, y no le había resultado fácil conseguirlo. Se lo había ganado con el sudor de su frente y con las numerosas heridas que sufrió su cuerpo. Le había costado mucho, pero había merecido la pena.

Durante un tiempo fue respetada, aunque no laamaran. En su vida como mortal, eso había sido esencial.

Suspirando, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarse en el cojín del sofá que había puesto sobre el suelo y cerró los ojos.

Cuando por fin se deslizó entre las neblinas del sueño, no fueron los rostros del pasado los que poblaron su mente, fue la imagen de unos claros ojos marrones que se reían con ella, de una negra melena que se desparramaba por sus pechos y de una voz suave que leía palabras que le resultaban familiares aunque, de algún modo, extrañas.

Regina se desperezó lánguidamente al despertarse. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que tenía la cabeza sobre el abdomen de Emma. Ella tenía la mano enterrada en su pelo y, por la respiración relajada y profunda, supo que todavía estaba dormida.

Alzó la mirada hacia su rostro. Tenía una expresión tranquila, casi infantil.

Y entonces fue consciente de algo: no había tenido la pesadilla. Había dormido toda la noche.

Sonriendo, intentó levantarse muy despacio para no despertarla.

No funcionó. Tan pronto como levantó la cabeza, Emma abrió los ojos y la abrasó con una intensa mirada.

— Regina —dijo en voz baja.

— No quería despertarte.

Ella señaló las escaleras con el pulgar.

— Iba arriba a darme una ducha. ¿Debería cerrar la puerta?

La recorrió con ojos ardientes.

— No, creo que puedo comportarme.

Ella sonrió.

— Me parece que ya he oído eso antes.

Emma no contestó.

Regina subió y se dio una ducha rápida.

Una vez acabó, fue a su habitación y se encontró a Emma tumbada en la cama, hojeando su ejemplar de La Ilíada.

La miró con expresión absorta al darse cuenta de sólo llevaba puesta una toalla.

Una lasciva sonrisa hizo que sus hoyuelos aparecieran en todo su esplendor, y la temperatura del cuerpo de Regina ascendió varios grados.

— Me pongo la ropa y…

— No —le dijo con tono autoritario.

— ¿Que no qué? —preguntó incrédula.

La expresión de Emma se suavizó.

— Preferiría que te vistieras aquí.

— Emma…

— Por favor.

Regina se puso muy nerviosa ante la petición. Jamás había hecho algo así en su vida. Y se sentía avergonzada.

— Por favor, por favor… —volvió a rogarle con una leve sonrisa.

¿Qué mujer le diría que no a una expresión como ésa?

La miró con recelo.

— No te atrevas a reírte —le dijo mientras abría vacilante la toalla.

Emma miró sus pechos con ojos hambrientos.

— Puedes estar completamente segura de que la risa es lo último que se me pasa por la mente en estos momentos.

Y entonces, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la cómoda, donde Regina guardaba la ropa interior, con los movimientos gráciles de un depredador. Un extraño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Regina mientras observaba cómo la mano de Emma rebuscaba entre sus braguitas hasta encontrar las de seda negra que Zelena le había regalado de broma.

Emma las sacó y se arrodilló en el suelo delante de ella, con toda la intención de ayudarla a ponérselas. Sin aliento y totalmente entregada a la seducción, Regina miró sus rizos rubios mientras elevaba una pierna para dejar que Emma le pasara las braguitas por el pie.

Tras sus manos, que deslizaban la seda ascendiendo por su pierna, sus labios dejaban un reguero de besos que la hicieron estremecerse. Para mayor devastación de todos sus sentidos, abrió las manos y las colocó sobre sus muslos con los dedos totalmente extendidos. Y lo que fue aún peor, una vez las braguitas estuvieron colocadas en su sitio, la acarició levemente entre las piernas antes de apartarse.

A continuación, sacó el sujetador negro a juego.

Como una muñeca sin voluntad propia, dejó que se lo pusiera. Las manos de Emma rozaron los pezones, mientras abrochaba el enganche delantero; una vez cerrado, las deslizó bajo el satén y la acarició con deleite, erizándole la piel.

Emma inclinó la cabeza y capturó sus labios. Podía sentir el fuego consumiéndola, exigiéndole que la poseyera. Exigiéndole que aliviara el dolor de su entrepierna quería sentirla alrededor de sus dedos aunque fuese por un instante.

Regina gimió cuando ella profundizó el beso y se dejó llevar por completo. Emma la alzó en brazos para tenderla sobre la cama. De forma instintiva, ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y siseó al sentir los duros y exquisitos abdominales presionando sobre su sexo.

Emma le pasó las manos por la espalda. La visión de su cuerpo húmedo y desnudo estaba grabada a fuego en su mente. Había llegado a un punto sin retorno cuando un destello de luz cegadora iluminó la habitación.

Con los ojos doloridos por el resplandor, Emma se separó de ella.

— ¿Has sido tú? —le preguntó ella sin aliento, mirándola arrobada.

Risueña, Emma negó con la cabeza.

— Ojalá pudiera atribuírmelo, pero estoy bastante seguro de que tiene otro origen.

Echó un vistazo a la habitación y sus ojos se detuvieron sobre la cama. Parpadeó.

No podía ser…

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Regina, girándose para mirar la cama.

— Es mi escudo —contestó Emma, incapaz de creerlo.

Hacía siglos que no veía su escudo. Atónita, lo contempló fijamente. Estaba en el mismo centro de la cama y emitía débiles destellos bajo la luz.

Conocía cada muesca y arañazo que había en él; recordaba cada uno de los golpes que los habían producido.

Temerosa de estar soñando, alargó el brazo para tocar el relieve en bronce de Atenea y su búho.

— ¿Y tu espada también?

Emma le agarró la mano antes de que pudiera tocarla.

— Ésa es la Espada de Cronos. No la toques jamás. Si alguien que no lleva su sangre la toca, su piel quedará marcada para siempre con una terrible quemadura.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó, bajándose de la cama para alejarse de la espada.

— En serio.

Regina miró a la cama con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— No lo sé.

— ¿Y quién los envía?

— No lo sé.

— Pues no me estás ayudando mucho.

Emma no pareció captar su sarcasmo. En lugar de darse por aludida, Regina la observó contemplar su escudo. Pasaba la mano sobre él como un padre que mira con adoración a un hijo largo tiempo perdido.

Cogió su espada y la depositó en el suelo, debajo de la cama.

— No olvides que está aquí —le dijo muy seria—. Ten mucho cuidado de no tocarla.

Su expresión se volvió más ceñuda al incorporarse. Miró de nuevo el escudo.

— Debe ser obra de mi madre. Sólo ella o uno de sus hijos podrían enviármelos.

— ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?

Emma entrecerró los ojos mientras recordaba el resto de la leyenda que rodeaba a su espada.

— Estoy seguro de que ha enviado mi espada por si tengo que enfrentarme con Príapo. La Espada de Cronos también es conocida como la Espada de la Justicia. No acabará con su vida, pero hará que ocupe mi lugar en el libro.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Emma asintió.

— ¿Puedo tocar el escudo?

— Claro.

Regina pasó la mano sobre las incrustaciones doradas y negras que formaban la imagen de Atenea y el búho.

— Es muy bonito —dijo, maravillada.

— Kyrian lo mandó hacer cuando me nombraron la General Suprema.

Regina acarició la inscripción grabada bajo la figura de Atenea.

— ¿Qué dice aquí?

— «La muerte antes que el deshonor» —dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Emma sonrió con melancolía al recordar a Kyrian junto a ella durante las batallas.

— El escudo de Kyrian decía: «El botín para el vencedor». Solía mirarme antes de la lucha, y decir: «Tú te llevas el honor, adelfos, y yo me quedo con el botín».

Regina permaneció en silencio al escuchar el extraño tono de su voz. Intentando imaginar su apariencia con el escudo en alto, se acercó un poco más.

— ¿Kyrian? ¿El hombre que fue crucificado?

— Sí.

— Lo apreciabas mucho, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

— Le llevó un tiempo acostumbrarse a mí. Yo tenía veintitrés años cuando su tío lo asignó a mi tropa, después de advertirme concienzudamente de lo que me sucedería si dejaba que Su Alteza fuese herido.

— ¿Era un príncipe?

Emma asintió.

— Y no tenía miedo a nada. Apenas si llegaba a los veinte años y luchaba o se metía en peleas sin estar preparado, sin creer que pudiesen hacerle daño. Me daba la sensación de que cada vez que me daba la vuelta, tenía que sacarlo a rastras de algún extraño contratiempo. Pero resultaba muy difícil no apreciarlo. A pesar de su carácter exaltado, tenía un gran sentido del humor y era completamente leal. —Pasó la mano por el escudo—. Ojalá hubiese estado allí para poder salvarlo de los romanos.

Regina le acarició el brazo en un gesto comprensivo.

— Estoy segura de que los dos juntos habríais sido capaces de salir de cualquier atolladero.

Los ojos de Emma se iluminaron al escucharla.

— Cuando nuestros ejércitos marchaban juntos, éramos invencibles. —Tensó la mandíbula al mirarla—. Hubiese sido cuestión de tiempo que Roma fuese nuestra.

— ¿Por qué depreciabais tanto al Imperio Romano?

— Juré que destruiría Roma el mismo día que conquistaron Primaria. Kyrian y yo fuimos enviados para ayudarlos en la lucha, pero cuando llegamos era demasiado tarde.

Los romanos habían rodeado la ciudad y habían asesinado salvajemente a todas las mujeres y a los niños. Jamás había visto una carnicería semejante. —La mirada de Emma se oscureció—. Estábamos intentando enterrar a los muertos cuando los romanos nos tendieron una emboscada.

Regina se quedó helada al escucharla.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Derroté a Livio y estaba a punto de matarlo en el momento en que intervino Príapo. Lanzó un rayo a mi caballo y caí en mitad de las tropas romanas. Estaba segura de que iba a morir cuando Kyrian apareció de la nada. Hizo retroceder a Livio hasta que pude ponerme en pie de nuevo. Livio llamó a sus hombres a retirada y desapareció antes de que pudiésemos acabar con él.

Regina fue consciente de la proximidad de Emma Estaba detrás de ella, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que emanaba de ella. Colocó los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, atrapándola entre ella y la cama, y se apoyó sobre su espalda.

Ella apretó los dientes ante la ferocidad del deseo que la invadió. Emma no la estaba tocando, pero sus sentidos estaban tan desbocados como si sus manos la acariciasen. Emma inclinó la cabeza y le mordisqueó el cuello.

La sensación de su lengua sobre la piel consiguió que todas sus hormonas cobraran vida. Arqueó la espalda mientras un estremecimiento le recorría los pechos.

Si no lo detenía…

— Emma —balbució; su voz no logró trasmitir la advertencia que pretendía.

— Lo sé —susurró ella—. Voy de camino a darme una ducha fría.

Mientras salía de la habitación, Regina la escuchó gruñir una palabra en voz baja:

— Sola.


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, gracias también a los lectores anónimos de antemano a las nuevas seguidoras en serio me encanta saber que les gusta esta adaptación en un placer para mi leer cada uno de sus RW no importa si son amenazas o no jajajaj **

**CAPITULO ADELANTADO!**

***Miaa el secreto de tu usuario quedara entre nosotras jajajaja espero no despertar tu ira y que me lances una nueva maldición y quede como la foto que subio dani con las tetas detrás jajaja me encantan tus maldiciones no siempre son para mal jajaja espero te guste el capi **

***Gen! Mi querida "secretaria" jajajaja vos te bautizaste así jajajaj sin ti juro que se me olvida actualizar espero y te guste este capi va especialmente dedicado para ti para animarte un poquito y que sepas que estaré para ti en todo linda, porque sé que eres fuerte y tienes a muchas personas que te quieren por acá, un beso y todas las fuerzas nena espero y este capi te saque un poquito de risa y te guste **

**Chicas del grupo de WhatsApp o Facebook que me lean dejen su comentario con su nombre para saber quiénes son y poder identificarlas que son muchas y me confundo jajaja **

**Bueno las dejo leer espero sus RW chicas y espero les guste este capítulo.**

**Disculpen los errores **

**Bueno las dejo leer no sin antes recomendarles algunas muy buenas escritoras por acá fanclere con historias muy originales, franchiulla con muy buenas traducciones, The Little Phoenix para aquellas que le gusta lo sexoso y la persona que me pidió que adaptara este libro denle gracias a ella chicas :3, EsthefyBautista cuyo fic me hizo llorar jajaja**

**DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

><p>Después de desayunar, Regina decidió enseñarle a conducir.<p>

— Esto es ridículo —protestó Emma mientras Regina aparcaba en el estacionamiento del instituto.

— ¡Venga ya! —se burló ella—. ¿No sientes curiosidad?

— No.

— ¿Que no?

Emma suspiró.

— Esta bien, un poco.

— Bueno, entonces imagina las historias sobre la gran bestia de acero que condujiste alrededor de un aparcamiento que podrás contarles a tus hombres cuando regreses a Macedonia.

Emma la miró perpleja.

— ¿Eso significa que estás de acuerdo con que me marche?

No, quiso gritarle. Pero en lugar de eso, suspiró. En el fondo, sabía que jamás podría pedirle a Emma que abandonara todo lo que había sido para quedarse con ella. Emma de Macedonia era una héroe. Una leyenda.

Jamás podría ser una mujer de carácter tranquilo del siglo veintiuno.

— Sé que no puedo hacer que te quedes conmigo. No eres un cachorrito abandonado que me ha seguido a casa.

Emma se tensó al escucharla. Tenía razón. Por eso le resultaba tan difícil abandonarla. ¿Cómo podía separarse de la única persona que la veía como a la mujer que era?

No sabía por qué quería enseñarle a conducir pero, de todas formas, notaba que se sentía feliz compartiendo su mundo con ella. Y, por alguna razón que no quería analizar demasiado a fondo, le gustaba hacerla feliz.

— Muy bien. Enséñame a dominar a esta bestia.

Regina salió del coche para que Emma pudiese sentarse en el asiento del conductor.

Tan pronto como Emma se sentó, ella hizo una mueca al ver a una mujer, de casi un metro setenta, encogida para poder acomodarse en un asiento dispuesto para una mujer de uno sesenta y dos.

— Lo siento, se me ha olvidado mover el asiento.

— No puedo moverme ni respirar, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Ella se rió.

— Hay una palanca bajo el asiento. Tira de ella y podrás moverlo hacia atrás.

Emma lo intentó, pero el espacio era tan estrecho, que no la alcanzaba.

— Espera, yo lo haré.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Regina se inclinó por encima de su muslo y apretó los pechos sobre su pierna para pasarle el brazo entre las rodillas. Su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, comenzando a arder.

Cuando ella apoyó la mejilla sobre su entrepierna al tirar de la palanca, Emma pensó que estaba a punto de morir.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta de que estás en la posición perfecta para…?

— ¡Emma! —exclamó ella, retrocediendo para ver cómo se movía incomoda en el asiento. Su rostro adquirió un brillante tono rojo—. Lo siento.

— Yo también —contestó ella en voz baja.

Desafortunadamente, todavía tenía que mover el asiento, así que Emma se vio forzada a soportar la postura una vez más.

Apretando los dientes, alzó un brazo y se agarró al reposacabezas con fuerza.

Era lo único que podía hacer para no ceder a la salvaje lujuria.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella, una vez colocó el asiento en su sitio y volvió al suyo.

— ¡Claro! —contestó Emma con tono sarcástico—. Teniendo en cuenta que he caminado sobre brasas que resultaron menos dolorosas que lo que está soportando en este momento una parte apreciada de mi entrepierna, estoy fenomenal.

— Ya te he pedido perdón.

Emma la miró fijamente.

Regina le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

— Venga, ¿llegas bien a los pedales?

— Me encantaría llegar hasta los tuyos…

— ¡Emma! —exclamó de nuevo Regina. Era una mujer verdaderamente libidinosa— . ¿Quieres concentrarte?

— De acuerdo, ya me estoy concentrando.

— En mis pechos, no.

Emma bajó la mirada hacia el regazo de Regina.

— Ni ahí tampoco.

Para su sorpresa, hizo un puchero semejante al de una niña enfadada. La expresión era tan extraña en ella que Regina no tuvo más remedio que reírse de nuevo.

— Vale —le dijo ella—. El pedal que está a tu izquierda, es el embrague; el del medio es el freno y el de la derecha, el acelerador. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te explicado sobre ellos?

— Sí.

— Bien. Ahora, lo primero que tienes que hacer es apretar el embrague y meter la marcha. —Y diciendo esto, colocó la mano sobre la palanca de cambios, situada entre los dos asientos, y le enseñó cómo debía moverla.

— En serio, Regina. No deberías acariciar eso de esa forma delante de mí. Es una crueldad por tu parte.

— ¡Emma! ¿Te importaría prestar atención? Estoy intentando enseñarte a cambiar de marcha.

Ella resopló.

— Ojalá me cambiaras a mí las marchas del mismo modo en que acaricias eso .

Con un brillo malicioso en los ojos, soltó el embrague antes de la cuenta y el coche se caló.

— Se supone que esto no debería pasar, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

— No, a menos que quieras tener un accidente.

Emma suspiró y lo intentó de nuevo.

Una hora más tarde, después que se las hubiera arreglado para dar una vuelta alrededor del estacionamiento sin golpear los postes y sin que el coche se le calara, Regina se dio por vencida.

— Menos mal que fuiste mejor general que conductora.

— Ja, ja —exclamó ella sarcásticamente, pero con un brillo en la mirada que indicó a Regina que no estaba ofendida—. Lo único que alegaré en mi defensa es que el primer vehículo que conduje fue un carro de guerra.

Regina le sonrió.

— Bueno, en estas calles no estamos en guerra.

Con una mirada escéptica, Emma le respondió:

— Yo no diría eso después de haber visto las noticias de la noche. —Apagó el motor—. Creo que dejaré que conduzcas un rato.

— Muy inteligente por tu parte. No puedo permitirme comprar un coche nuevo de ninguna forma.

Salió del coche para cambiar de asiento; pero al cruzarse a la altura del maletero, emma la sostuvo para darle un beso tan tórrido que ella acabó mareada. Emma le cogió las manos y las sostuvo sobre sus estrechas caderas mientras mordisqueaba sus labios.

¡Santo Dios! Una mujer podía acostumbrarse a eso con mucha facilidad. Mucha, mucha facilidad.

Emma se separó.

— ¿Quieres llevarme a casa para que te mordisquee otras cosas?

Sí, eso era lo que quería. Y por eso no se atrevía. De hecho, el beso la había dejado tan trastornada que no podía ni hablar.

Emma sonrió ante la mirada extraviada y hambrienta de Regina. Estaba observando sus labios como si aún pudiese saborearlos. En ese momento, la deseó más que nunca. Deseó poder arrancarle la goma del pelo y dejar que su melena se desparramara sobre su pecho, una vez estuviera tendida sobre ella.

Cómo deseaba estar de regreso en su casa donde pudiese quitarle los pantalones cortos y escuchar sus dulces murmullos de placer mientras ella le…

— El coche —dijo ella, parpadeando como si despertara de un sueño—. Íbamos a entrar en el coche.

Emma le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Una vez dentro del coche y con los cinturones de seguridad abrochados, Regina la miró de soslayo.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que hay dos cosas en Nueva Orleáns que deberías experimentar.

— En primer lugar, tengo que poseerte en un…

— ¿Es que no vas a parar?

Emma se aclaró la garganta.

— Está bien. ¿Cuál es tu lista?

— Bourbon Street y la música moderna. Y de una de ellas nos podemos encargar ahora mismo. —Y puso la radio.

Se rió al reconocer Hot Blooded de Foreigner. Qué apropiado, dado su pasajera.

Emma lo escuchó, pero no pareció muy impresionada.

Regina cambió la emisora.

Emma frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué has hecho?

— He cambiado de emisora. Lo único que hay que hacer es apretar los botones.

Emma jugueteó y cambió de emisora un rato, hasta que encontró Love Hurts de Nazareth.

— Vuestra música es interesante.

— ¿Te hace añorar la tuya?

— Dado que la mayoría de la música que escuchaba procedía de las trompetas y los tambores que nos acompañaban a la batalla, no. Creo que soy capaz de apreciar esto.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó ella juguetona—. ¿La música o el hecho de que el amor hace daño?

El rostro de Emma adquirió una expresión seria, dejando de lado el humor.

— Puesto que no he conocido nunca lo que es el amor, no sabría decirte si hace daño o no. Pero me imagino que ser amada no debe hacer tanto daño como el no serlo.

El pecho de Regina se encogió ante sus palabras.

— Entonces —dijo ella cambiando de tema—, ¿qué quieres hacer cuando regreses a tu casa?

— No lo sé.

— Probablemente irás a darle una buena patada en el culo a Escipión, ¿verdad?

Emma se rió ante la idea.

— Ya me gustaría.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo?

— Se cruzó en mi camino.

Vale, no era eso lo que ella esperaba escuchar.

— Y a ti no te gusta que nadie se cruce en tu camino, ¿cierto?

— ¿Te gusta a ti?

Ella sopesó la pregunta antes de responder.

— Supongo que no.

Para cuando llegaron a Bourbon Street, la calle había sido invadida por la multitud típica de un domingo por la tarde. Regina se abanicó el rostro, luchando contra el intenso calor.

Miró a Emma, que apenas si sudaba; las gotitas de sudor le conferían un nuevo atractivo. El pelo húmedo se le rizaba alrededor de la cara y con esas gafas oscuras…

¡Ooooh, Señor!

Por supuesto que su atractivo quedaba aún más enfatizado gracias a la camiseta blanca, de mangas cortas, que se le adhería a los pechos y a la tableta de chocolate que tenía por abdominales. Mientras dejaba que su mirada vagara hasta el botón de sus vaqueros, deseó haberle comprado unos más anchos.

Pero dado su seductor modo de andar, que decía mucho acerca de su confianza en sí misma, Regina dudaba mucho de que unos vaqueros más anchos pudiesen ocultar tan tremenda sensualidad.

Emma se detuvo al pasar junto a un club de striptease. A su favor Regina tuvo que admitir que ni siquiera jadeó al mirar a las mujeres tan escandalosamente vestidas, que se contoneaban tras el cristal, pero su sorpresa fue bastante evidente.

Mirándola como si quisiera devorarla, una exótica bailarina se mordió el labio inferior y se pasó la lengua por él de forma sugerente, mientras se tocaba los pechos.

Le hizo un gesto con un dedo para que entrara al local.

Emma se dio la vuelta.

— Nunca habías visto algo así, ¿verdad? —preguntó Regina, intentando disimular el malestar que sentía ante los gestos de la mujer, y el alivio que la invadió al ver la reacción de Emma.

— Roma —contestó simplemente.

Ella se rió.

— No eran tan decadentes, ¿o sí?

— Te sorprendería saber cuánto. Por lo menos aquí nadie hace una orgía en… —y su voz se perdió al pasar junto a una pareja que se lo estaba montando en una esquina—. Déjalo.

Regina se rió a carcajadas.

— ¡Ooooh Señor! —exclamó una prostituta, al pasar junto a otro club, haciendo un gesto a Emma—. Entra y te lo hago gratis.

Ella meneó la cabeza sin detenerse. Regina la cogió de la mano y la detuvo.

— ¿Se comportaban así las mujeres antes de la maldición?

Ella asintió.

— Por eso el único amigo que tuve fue Kyrian. Los hombres que conocía no podían aguantar la atención que me prestaban; las mujeres aun siendo una mujer y me perseguían allí donde estuviésemos, intentando arrancarme la armadura.

Regina se detuvo a pensar por un momento.

— Y tú no estás segura de que todas esas mujeres te amaran, ¿verdad?

La miró con una chispa de diversión.

— El amor y la lujuria no son lo mismo. ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien a quien no conoces?

— Supongo que tienes razón.

Siguieron caminando por la calle.

— Cuéntame cosas sobre tu amigo. ¿Por qué no le importaba que las mujeres se quedaran con la boca abierta al verte?

Emma sonrió, mostrando sus hoyuelos.

— Kyrian estaba profundamente enamorado de su esposa, y no le importaba ninguna otra mujer. Jamás me vio como una competidora.

— ¿Conociste a su esposa?

Emma negó con la cabeza.

— Aunque nunca lo hablamos, creo que los dos intuíamos que sería una mala idea.

Regina percibió el cambio en su rostro. Estaba recordando a Kyrian, seguro.

— Te culpas por lo que le sucedió, ¿verdad?

Emma apretó los dientes mientras imaginaba lo que debía haber sentido su amigo al ser capturado por los romanos. Considerando las ganas que habían tenido de atraparlos , no había duda de lo que lo habían hecho sufrir antes de matarlo.

— Sí —contestó en voz baja—. Sé que tengo la culpa. Si no hubiese despertado la ira de Príapo, habría estado allí para ayudar a Kyrian a luchar contra ellos.

Y sabía con absoluta certeza que la desgracia de Kyrian provenía del hecho de haber sido tan estúpida como para ser su amiga.

Lanzó un suspiro.

— Una vida brillante que no debería haber acabado así. Si tan sólo hubiese aprendido a controlar su osadía, habría llegado a ser un magnífico gobernador —dijo, cogiendo la mano de Regina y dándole un ligero apretón.

Caminaron en silencio, mientras Regina intentaba pensar en el modo de animarla.

Al pasar por la Casa del Vudú de Marie Laveau, ella se detuvo y la arrastró al interior.

Le explicó los orígenes del vudú mientras recorrían el museo de miniaturas.

— ¡Uuuh! —dijo cogiendo un muñeco de vudú de una estantería—. ¿Quieres vestirlo como Príapo y clavarle unos cuantos alfileres?

Emma se rió.

— ¿Por qué no imaginarnos que es Robin Locksley?

Regina suprimió una sonrisa.

— Eso sería muy poco profesional por mi parte, ¿no es cierto?... Pero me resulta muy tentador.

Dejó el muñeco en su sitio y se fijó en el mostrador de cristal, donde estaban colocados los amuletos y la bisutería. Justo en el centro, había un collar de cuentas negras, azules y verdes, trenzadas de un modo tan intrincado que daban la sensación de ser un delgado hilo negro.

— Trae buena suerte a quien lo lleva —le dijo la vendedora al percibir el interés de Regina—. ¿Le gustaría verlo de cerca?

Regina asintió.

— ¿Funciona?

— ¡Sí! Está trenzado siguiendo un poderoso diseño.

Regina no estaba muy segura de que debiera creérselo; pero entonces recordó que, hacía apenas una semana, jamás habría creído que dos mujeres borrachas pudieran devolver a la vida a una general de Macedonia.

Pagó a la mujer y se acercó a Emma.

— Agáchate —le dijo.

Emma la miró con escepticismo.

— ¡Vamos! —le acució ella—. Dame el gusto, anda.

La vendedora se rió al ver a Regina colocarle el amuleto a emma en el cuello.

— Esa chica no necesita ningún tipo de suerte para aumentar su encanto. Lo que necesita es un hechizo que disperse la atención de todas esas mujeres que le están mirando el trasero ahora que está agachada.

Regina miró por encima del hombro de Emma y observó a tres mujeres que babeaban al mirarle el culo. Por primera vez, sintió un horrible ramalazo de celos.

Pero la sensación se evaporó por completo cuando Emma le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla antes de incorporarse. Con una mirada diabólica, le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros en un gesto posesivo.

Al pasar junto a las mujeres, Regina no pudo suprimir un travieso impulso. Se detuvo junto a ellas y las interpeló.

— Por cierto, desnuda está muchísimo mejor.

— Y tú que no pierdes oportunidad de comprobarlo, cariño —comentó Emma mientras se ponía las gafas de sol y comenzaba a andar con el brazo aún sobre sus hombros.

Ella le pasó la mano por la cintura y la metió en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón, mientras Emma la atraía más hacia su cuerpo.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? —le susurró al oído—. Si bajases la mano un poquito más, no me importaría en absoluto.

Ella le dio un pequeño apretón, pero dejó la mano donde estaba.

Las miradas de envidia de las mujeres los persiguieron mientras se alejaban caminando por la acera.

Para cenar, Regina llevó a emma a la Marisquería de Mike Anderson. Hizo una mueca al ver que depositaban un plato de ostras para Emma sobre la mesa.

— ¡Puaj! —exclamó ella cuando Emma se comió una.

Muy ofendida, Emma resopló.

— Están deliciosas.

— Para nada.

— Eso es porque no sabes cómo tienes que comerlas.

— Claro que sé. Abres la boca y dejas que ese bicho viscoso se deslice por tu garganta.

Emma bebió un trago de su cerveza.

— Ésa es una forma de comerlas.

— Así acabas de hacerlo tú.

— Cierto, pero ¿no te gustaría probar otro modo?

Ella se mordió el labio, indecisa. Algo en el comportamiento de Emma le indicaba que podía ser peligroso aceptar su desafío.

— No sé.

— ¿Confías en mí?

— No mucho —resopló ella.

Emma se encogió de hombros y dio otro trago a la cerveza.

— Tú te lo pierdes.

— ¡Vale, está bien! —se rindió ella, demasiado curiosa como para continuar negándose—. Pero si me dan arcadas, recuerda que te lo advertí.

Emma tiró de la silla de Regina con los talones hasta colocarla a su lado, tan cerca que sus muslos se rozaban. Se secó las manos en los vaqueros, y cogió la ostra más pequeña.

— Muy bien entonces —le susurró al oído y le pasó el otro brazo por los hombros—. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

Regina obedeció. Emma deslizó los dedos por su garganta, causándole una oleada de escalofríos. Ella tragó, sorprendida por la ternura de sus caricias. Sorprendida por lo bien que se sentía con Emma a su lado.

— Abre la boca —le dijo en voz baja, mientras le rozaba el cuello con la nariz.

Ella volvió a obedecer.

Emma dejó que la ostra resbalara hasta su boca. Cuando Regina la tragó y comenzó a bajar por su garganta, Emma pasó la lengua por su cuello en dirección contraria.

Regina se estremeció ante la inesperada sensación. Los pezones se le endurecieron y un millón de escalofríos recorrieron su piel. ¡Era increíble! Y por primera vez, no le importó para nada el sabor de la ostra.

— ¿Te ha gustado? —le preguntó, juguetona.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Eres incorregible.

— Eso intento.

— Y lo consigues a las mil maravillas.

Antes de que Emma pudiera responder, sonó su teléfono móvil.

— ¡Puf! —resopló mientras lo sacaba del bolso. Quienquiera que fuese, ya podía tener algo importante que decirle.

Contestó.

— ¿Regina?

Ella se encogió al escuchar la voz de Robin.

— Señor Locksley, ¿cómo ha conseguido este número de teléfono?

— Estaba apuntado en tu Rodolex. Vine a tu casa a verte, pero no estás —y suspiró—. Estaba deseando pasar el día contigo. Tenemos una conversación pendiente. Pero no pasa nada. Puedo reunirme contigo, ¿estás en el Barrio Francés con tu amiga la vidente?

El miedo la paralizó.

— ¿Cómo conoce a mi amiga?

— Sé muchas cosas de ti, Regina. ¡Mmm! —masculló en voz baja—. Perfumas los cajones de tu ropa interior con popurrí de rosas.

El terror la poseyó por completo y no pudo moverse. Comenzaron a temblarle las manos.

— ¿Está en mi casa?

Podía oír cómo abría y cerraba los cajones de su cómoda, a través del teléfono.

De repente, el tipo soltó una maldición.

— ¡Zorra! —espetó Robin—. ¿Quién es? ¿Con quién coño te has estado acostando?

— Eso es…

La comunicación se cortó.

Regina estaba temblando, tanto que apenas si podía respirar cuando colgó el teléfono.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Emma, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

— Robin está en mi casa —le dijo con voz temblorosa. Marcó de inmediato el número de la policía para notificarlo.

— Nos encontraremos allí —le informó el agente—. No entre en su domicilio hasta que lleguemos.

— No se preocupe, no lo haré.

Emma le cogió las manos.

— Estás temblando.

— ¡No me digas! Resulta que tengo a un psicópata metido en mi casa, olfateando mi lencería e insultándome. ¿Por qué iba a temblar?

Sus ojos de azul profundo la tranquilizaron con una mirada protectora. Le apretó las manos suavemente.

— Sabes que no voy a permitir que te haga daño.

— Te lo agradezco mucho, Emma. Pero este hombre está…

— Muerto si se acerca a ti. Sabes que no te abandonaré.

— Por lo menos no hasta la próxima luna llena.

Emma apartó la mirada y ella asimiló la verdad.

— No pasa nada —dijo ella con valentía—. Puedo hacerme cargo de esto, de verdad. He estado sola durante años. Ésta no es la primera vez que un cliente me acosa. Y dudo mucho que vaya a ser el último.

Los ojos de Emma lanzaron llamaradas azules cuando la miró.

— ¿Cuántos de tus pacientes te han acosado?

— No es tu problema, sino el mío.

Emma siguió mirándola como si estuviese a punto de estrangularla.


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, gracias también a los lectores anónimos de antemano a las nuevas seguidoras en serio me encanta saber que les gusta esta adaptación en un placer para mi leer cada uno de sus RW no importa si son amenazas o no jajajaj **

*** Chicas del grupo de WhatsApp o Facebook que me lean dejen su comentario con su nombre para saber quiénes son y poder identificarlas que son muchas y me confundo jajaja **

***Este capi va dedicado a Anto y Mery que son unas fieles seguidoras a esta historia y que han esperado demasiado ,Anto disculpa pero acá aun es lunes y bueno que te digo jajajaja solo espero que te guste y no me mates :3**

***Gen! Espero que te guste y no me mates porfis **

**Chicas lean mi nueva adaptación subiré un capi por día de ese asi que a leer! Y dejar RW de que les parece, son solo 10 capítulos y espero les guste, el fic se llama**

"**10 días par E "**

**Disculpen los errores **

**las dejo leer no sin antes recomendarles algunas muy buenas escritoras por acá fanclere con historias muy originales, franchiulla con muy buenas traducciones, The Little Phoenix para aquellas que le gusta lo sexoso y la persona que me pidió que adaptara este libro denle gracias a ella chicas :3, EsthefyBautista cuyo fic me hizo llorar jajaja**

**DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

><p>Llegaron a casa al mismo tiempo que la policía.<p>

El joven y musculoso agente miró con suspicacia a Emma.

— ¿Quién es?

— Una amiga—le contestó Regina.

El policía alargó la mano hacia ella.

— De acuerdo, déme las llaves y déjenos echar un vistazo. El agente Reynolds se quedará con ustedes aquí fuera hasta que lo revisemos todo.

Regina le entregó obedientemente el juego de llaves.

Comenzó a mordisquearse las uñas mientras observaba cómo el policía entraba a su hogar.

Por favor, que Robin Locksley esté dentro todavía.

Pero no estaba. El policía salió poco después meneando la cabeza.

— ¡Joder! —exclamó Regina en voz baja.

El agente Reynolds la acompañó hasta la casa y Emma los siguió un poco rezagada.

— Necesitamos que entre y eche un vistazo para ver si falta algo.

— ¿Ha hecho algún estropicio? —preguntó ella.

— Sólo en los dormitorios.

Con el corazón en un puño, Regina entró en su casa y subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Emma la siguió y observó cómo se mantenía rígida y distante. Tenía el rostro tan pálido que las pocas pecas resultaban mucho más evidentes. Podría matar al tipo que le había hecho esto. Ninguna mujer debería pasar tanto miedo, especialmente en su propio hogar.

Cuando llegaron al piso superior, Emma vio que la puerta de la habitación del final del pasillo estaba entreabierta. Regina corrió hacia allí.

— ¡No! —jadeó.

Se apresuró a seguirla.

Emma comenzó a verlo todo rojo al contemplar el sufrimiento que reflejaba el rostro de Regina. Podía sentir su dolor en el corazón como si fuese el suyo propio.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras observaba el desorden. El colchón estaba tirado en el suelo, las sábanas desgarradas, los cajones abiertos y su contenido esparcido, como si Céfiro hubiera pasado por allí en mitad de un arranque de mal humor.

Emma le colocó las manos sobre los hombros para reconfortarla.

— ¿Cómo ha podido hacerle esto a su habitación? —preguntó Regina.

— ¿De quién es esta habitación? —preguntó el agente Reynolds—. Creía que vivía sola.

— Y lo hago. Ésta era la habitación de mis padres. Murieron hace tiempo —miró a uno y otro lado, incrédula. Una cosa era que fuese tras ella, pero ¿por qué había hecho esto?

Contempló la ropa esparcida por el suelo; ropa que le traía a la memoria tantos recuerdos maravillosos… Las camisas que su padre llevaba al trabajo; el jersey favorito de su madre y que ella siempre le pedía prestado; los pendientes que su padre había regalado a su madre en su último aniversario de boda. Todo estaba desparramado por la habitación, como si no tuviese valor alguno.

Pero para ella eran objetos muy valiosos. Era lo único que le quedaba de ellos. El dolor le desgarraba el corazón.

— ¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo? —preguntó, mientras la rabia se abría paso en su interior.

Emma la atrajo hacia sus brazos y la sostuvo con fuerza.

— No pasa nada, Regina —murmuró sobre su pelo.

Pero sí que pasaba. Regina dudaba poder superar aquello alguna vez. No podía dejar de pensar en las manos de ese animal tocando la ropa de su madre o desgarrando las sábanas. ¡Cómo se había atrevido!

Emma miró al agente de policía.

— No se preocupe —dijo el hombre—, encontraremos al tipo.

— ¿Y después qué? —preguntó Emma.

— Eso tendrá que decidirlo un tribunal.

Emma lo miró de arriba abajo y soltó un gruñido, asqueada. Tribunales. No entendía cómo un tribunal moderno podía permitir que un animal así estuviese suelto.

— Sé que todo esto es duro —comentó el agente—. Pero necesitamos que compruebe si se ha llevado algo, doctora Alexander.

Ella asintió.

A Emma le sorprendió el coraje que demostró al desprenderse de su abrazo y limpiarse las lágrimas. Comenzó a inspeccionar todo aquel desastre. Ella se arrodilló a su lado; quería estar cerca por si lo necesitaba de nuevo.

Después de comprobarlo todo concienzudamente, Regina cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y lanzó una rápida mirada al agente.

— No falta nada —le dijo, y salió de la habitación para ir a la suya.

Entró en ella con mucha aprensión. Un rápido vistazo le indicó que su dormitorio había sufrido los mismos daños que el de sus padres. Había registrado meticulosamente tanto la ropa de Emma como la suya. Toda la lencería estaba tirada por el suelo, había desgarrado las sábanas y el colchón estaba ladeado.

Ojalá Robin hubiese encontrado la espada de Emma bajo la cama y hubiese cometido el error de tocarla. Eso sí que habría sido una justa recompensa.

Pero no la había visto. De hecho, el escudo aún seguía apoyado sobre la pared, junto a la cama, donde Emma lo dejó.

Regina se sentía casi violada al contemplar toda su ropa esparcida por la habitación; como si las manos de Robin hubiesen tocado su cuerpo.

En ese momento, vio la puerta del vestidor ligeramente abierta. Estaba muerta de miedo mientras se acercaba para abrirla y mirar en el interior. Entonces se sintió como si el tipo le hubiese arrancado el corazón y lo hubiese aplastado.

— Mis libros —murmuró.

Emma cruzó la habitación para ver lo que Regina estaba mirando. Se quedó sin respiración al llegar junto a ella.

Todos los libros habían sido destrozados.

— Mis libros no —balbució, cayendo de rodillas.

Le temblaba la mano al pasarla sobre las hojas de los libros que su padre había escrito. Eran irremplazables. Jamás podría abrirlos de nuevo y escuchar su voz hablándole desde el pasado. No podría abrir Belleza Negra y oír a su madre mientras se lo leía.

Todo había desaparecido.

Robin Locksley acababa de matar de nuevo a sus padres.

Regina se fijó entonces en lo que quedaba de su ejemplar de La Ilíada. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar la expresión de Emma mientras pasaba sus páginas.

Las horas que habían pasado juntas mientras ella lo leía. Habían sido unos momentos muy especiales, mágicos; las dos tumbadas frente al sofá, perdidas en la historia, como si hubiesen estado en un reino privado, sólo de ellas dos. Su propio paraíso.

— Los ha destrozado todos —murmuró—. ¡Dios! Ha debido pasar horas aquí.

— Señora, sólo son…

Emma agarró al agente Reynolds por el brazo y lo sacó de la habitación.

— Para ella son mucho más que simples libros —le dijo entre dientes—. No se atreva a burlarse de su dolor.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó el hombre avergonzado—. Lo siento.

Emma volvió junto a Regina.

Sollozaba incontrolablemente mientras pasaba las manos sobre las hojas sueltas.

— ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

Emma la levantó, la sacó del vestidor y la acostó en la cama. Regina no la soltó. Se aferraba a ella con tanta fuerza que a Emma le costaba trabajo respirar, y lloraba como si el corazón estuviese rompiéndosele a pedazos.

En ese momento, Emma quiso matar al hombre que le había hecho esto.

Sonó el teléfono.

Regina gritó y forcejeó para incorporarse.

— Shh —le dijo Emma, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas y la sostenía, impidiendo que se moviera—. No pasa nada. Estoy aquí, contigo.

El agente Reynolds le pasó el teléfono.

— Conteste, por si es él.

Emma miró con furia al hombre. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible? ¿Cómo podía pedirle que hablara con ese perro rabioso?

— Hola, Zelena —saludó Regina, y volvió a estallar en lágrimas mientras le contaba a su amiga lo que había sucedido.

La mente de Emma bullía al pensar en el hombre que había invadido la casa de Regina y la había herido tan profundamente. Lo que más le preocupaba era que el tipo sabía dónde golpear. Conocía a Regina. Sabía lo que era importante para ella.

Y eso le hacía mucho más peligroso de lo que la policía sospechaba.

Ella colgó el teléfono.

— Siento mucho haber perdido el control —dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas—. Ha sido un día muy largo.

— Sí, señora, lo entendemos.

Emma observó cómo se recomponía; Regina tenía una fuerza de voluntad que muy pocos hombres poseían.

Acompañó al policía por el resto de la casa.

— No debe haber visto este libro —dijo uno de los agentes con el libro de Emma en la mano, ofreciéndoselo a ella.

Emma lo cogió de las manos de Regina. Al contrario que el agente, ella no estaba tan segura. Si el bastardo había intentado romperlo, se habría llevado una desagradable sorpresa.

No podía ser destruido. Ella mismo había intentado hacerlo en incontables ocasiones a lo largo de los siglos. Pero ni siquiera el fuego hacía mella en él. El libro le hizo recordar las palabras de Regina.

Ella se iría en unos cuantos días y ella se quedaría sola, sin nadie que la protegiera.

Y esa idea la enfermaba.

Los agentes se marcharon en el mismo instante que Zelena llegaba en su coche.

Salió del Jeep acompañada de un hombre alto y moreno que llevaba el brazo en un cabestrillo. Zelena prácticamente corrió hasta la puerta.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Regina mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

— Sí —le contestó ella. Miró sobre su hombro y entonces saludó al hombre—. Hola Bill.

— Hola Regina. Hemos venido a echarte una mano.

Ella le presentó a Emma y los cuatro entraron en la casa.

Emma detuvo a Zelena tan pronto como estuvieron dentro, y la llevó aparte.

— ¿Puedes mantenerla un rato aquí abajo?

— ¿Por qué?

— Tengo que ocuparme de algo.

Zelena frunció el ceño.

— Claro, no hay problema.

Esperó hasta que Zelena y su marido sentaron a Regina en el sofá. Entonces, fue a la cocina, cogió un par de bolsas de basura y se encaminó al vestidor.

Tan rápido como pudo, comenzó a ordenar todo aquel desastre para que Regina no tuviera que verlo de nuevo. Pero con cada trozo de papel que tocaba, su ira crecía.

Una y otra vez acudía a su mente la tierna expresión de Regina mientras buscaba un libro entre toda su colección. Si cerraba los ojos podía ver su pelo desparramado sobre su pecho mientras leía.

En ese momento, quiso la sangre de este tipo.

— ¡Joder! —exclamó Bill desde la puerta—. ¿Esto lo ha hecho él?

— Sí.

— Tía, menudo psicópata.

Emma no dijo nada y continuó arrojando los papeles a la bolsa. Su alma gritaba, clamando venganza. Lo que sentía hacia Príapo era una leve sombra de lo que en esos momentos pasaba por su mente.

Una cosa era hacerle daño a ella. Pero herir a Regina…

Ya podían tener las Parcas compasión de ese tipo, porque ella no pensaba tener ninguna.

— ¿Llevas mucho saliendo con Regina?

— No.

— Eso me parecía. Zelena no te ha mencionado, pero pensándolo bien, tampoco se ha mostrado tan preocupada porque Regina se quedara sola desde su cumpleaños. Supongo que os conocisteis entonces.

— Sí.

— Sí, no, sí. No eres muy habladora, ¿verdad?

— No.

— Vale, lo he cogido. Hasta luego.

Emma se detuvo cuando encontró la cubierta de Peter Pan. La cogió y apretó los dientes. El dolor la asaltó de nuevo. Ese libro era el preferido de Regina.

Lo apretó con fuerza un instante y después lo arrojó a la bolsa con el resto.

Regina no fue consciente del tiempo que pasó sentada en el sofá, sin moverse.

Sólo sabía que se encontraba muy mal. El golpe de Robin había sido muy fuerte.

Zelena le trajo una taza de chocolate caliente.

Ella intentó beber, pero le temblaban tanto las manos que tuvo miedo de derramarlo y lo dejó a un lado.

— Supongo que necesito limpiarlo todo.

— Ya lo está haciendo Emma —le dijo Bill, que estaba sentado en el sillón haciendo zapping.

Regina frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?, ¿desde cuando?

— Hace poco estaba arriba, recogiéndolo todo en el vestidor.

Boquiabierta por la sorpresa, Regina subió en su búsqueda.

Emma estaba en la habitación de sus padres. Desde la puerta, observó cómo acaba de poner orden y se enderezaba. Dobló los pantalones de su padre de un modo que haría que Martha Stewart hiciese una mueca de dolor, los colocó en el cajón y lo cerró.

La ternura la invadió ante la imagen de la que fuera una legendaria general ordenando su casa para evitar que ella sufriera. Su delicadeza le llegó al corazón.

Emma alzó los ojos y descubrió a Regina. La honda preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos azules la reconfortó.

— Gracias —dijo ella.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— No tenía otra cosa que hacer. —Aunque lo dijo con un tono despreocupado, algo en su actitud traicionaba su pretendida indiferencia.

— Aún así, te lo agradezco mucho —le dijo ella mientras entraba y miraba todo el trabajo que había hecho. Con el corazón en la garganta, colocó las manos sobre la cama de caoba—. Ésta era la cama de mi abuela —le dijo—. Todavía escucho la voz de mi madre cuando me contaba cómo mi abuelo la hizo para ella. Era carpintero.

Con la mandíbula tensa, Emma contempló la mano de Regina.

— Es duro, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué ?

— Dejar que los seres amados se vayan.

Regina sabía que Emma hablaba desde el fondo de su corazón. El corazón de una madre que añoraba a sus hijos.

Aunque la pesadilla ya no le persiguiese por las noches, ella la oía susurrar sus nombres, y se preguntaba si era consciente de la frecuencia con la que soñaba con ellos. Se preguntaba cuántas veces al día pensaba en ellos y sufría por su muerte.

— Sí —le contestó en voz baja—, pero tú lo sabes mejor que yo, ¿no es cierto?

Emma no contestó.

Regina dejó que su mirada vagara por la habitación.

— Supongo que ya va siendo hora de seguir adelante, pero te juro que aún puedo escucharlos, sentirlos.

— Es su amor lo que percibes. Aún está dentro de ti.

— ¿Sabes? creo que tienes razón.

— ¡Eh! —gritó Zelena desde la puerta, interrumpiéndolos—. Bill está encargando una pizza, ¿os apetece comer algo?

— Sí —contestó Regina.

— ¿Y tú? —le preguntó Zelena a Emma

Emma sonrió a Regina.

— Me encantaría comer pizza.

Regina soltó una carcajada al recordar cómo Emma le había pedido pizza la noche que la invocaron.

— Vale —dijo Zelena—, pizza para todos.

Emma le dio a Regina los anillos de su madre.

— Los encontré en el suelo.

Se acercó a la cómoda para guardarlos, pero se detuvo. En lugar de eso, se los colocó en la mano derecha y, por primera vez después de unos cuantos años, se sintió reconfortada al verlos.

Al salir de la habitación, Emma cerró la puerta.

— No —le dijo Regina—, déjala abierta.

— ¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió.

Cuando entraron en su dormitorio, vio que Emma también lo había ordenado. Pero al contemplar las estanterías que habían guardado sus libros, ahora vacías, se le rompió de nuevo el corazón.

En esta ocasión no protestó cuando Emma cerró la puerta.

Horas más tarde y después de haber comido, Regina pudo convencer a Zelena y a Bill de que se fueran.

— Estoy bien, de verdad —les aseguró por enésima vez en la puerta. Agradecida por la presencia de Emma, colocó la mano sobre su brazo—. Además, tengo a Emma.

Zelena la miró con severidad.

— Si necesitas algo, me llamas.

— Lo haré.

Sin sentirse segura del todo, Regina cerró la puerta principal y subió a la habitación. Emma la siguió.

Se tumbaron en la cama, una junto a la otra.

— Me siento tan vulnerable… —susurró.

Emma le acarició el pelo.

— Lo sé. Cierra los ojos y duerme tranquila. Estoy aquí. Yo te mantendré a salvo.

La rodeó con sus brazos y ella suspiró, reconfortada. Nadie la había consolado nunca como ella lo hacía.

Tardó horas en dormirse. Cuando lo hizo, estaba rendida.

Se despertó con un silencioso grito.

— Estoy aquí, Regina.

Escuchó la voz de Emma a su lado y se calmó al instante.

— Gracias a Dios que eres tú —murmuró—. Tenía una pesadilla.

Emma depositó un ligero beso en su hombro.

— Lo sé.

Ella le dio un apretón en la mano antes de salir de la cama y prepararse para ir al trabajo.

Cuando intentó vestirse, le temblaban tanto las manos que no fue capaz de abotonarse la camisa.

— Déjame a mí —se ofreció Emma, apartándole las manos para poder hacerlo ella—. No tienes por qué estar asustada, Regina. No dejaré que ese tipo te haga nada.

— Lo sé. Sé que la policía lo atrapará y, entonces, todo habrá acabado.

Emma no contestó, y siguió ayudándola a colocarse la ropa.

Una vez estuvieron preparadas, Regina condujo hasta la consulta, situada en el centro de la ciudad. Tenía un nudo tan grande en el estómago que le costaba respirar.

Pero no podía encerrarse. No iba a dejar que Robin controlara su vida. Ella era la que llevaba las riendas y nadie iba a cambiar eso. No sin luchar.

No obstante, estaba muy agradecida por la presencia de Emma. La reconfortaba de tal modo que no quería pensar demasiado a fondo en el porqué.

— ¿Cómo se llama esto? —preguntó Emma cuando entraron al antiguo ascensor del edificio de finales de siglo.

Ella le enseñó cómo tirar para cerrar la puerta y, de inmediato, percibió la incomodidad de Emma al quedarse encerradas.

— Es un ascensor —le explicó Regina—. Aprietas estos botones y subes a la planta que quieres. Yo trabajo en el último piso, que es el octavo. —Y apretó el botón de diseño antiguo.

Emma se puso aún más nerviosa cuando comenzaron a ascender.

— ¿Es seguro?

Ella alzó una ceja y la miró con curiosidad.

— No me puedo creer que la mujer que se enfrentaba sin miedo a los ejércitos romanos esté ahora asustada de un simple ascensor.

Emma le dedicó una mirada irritada.

— Sé lo que son los romanos, pero esto me resulta desconocido

Regina le rodeó el brazo con el suyo.

— No es muy complicado. —Señaló a la trampilla del techo—. Sobre esa puertecilla hay unos cables que suben y bajan la cabina, y también hay un teléfono — dijo, señalando el intercomunicador situado bajo los botones—. Si el ascensor se queda atascado, lo único que hay que hacer es apretar el botón del teléfono y, el equipo de emergencia acudirá de inmediato.

Los ojos de Emma se oscurecieron.

— ¿Y suele quedarse atascado con mucha frecuencia?

— La verdad, no. Llevo trabajando en este edificio cuatro años y no ha sucedido ni una sola vez.

— Y si no estabas dentro, ¿cómo lo sabes?

— Los ascensores tienen una alarma que se activa si se quedan atascados. Confía en mí, si nos quedamos encerradas aquí dentro alguien nos oirá.

Emma dejó vagar su mirada alrededor del reducido espacio y, por la luz que había en sus ojos Regina supo las malvadas ideas que le pasaban por la cabeza.

— ¿Puedes hacer que se detenga a propósito?

Ella se rió a carcajadas.

— Sí, pero no quiero que me pillen en flagrante delicto en el trabajo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y depositó un leve beso en su mejilla.

— Pero ser pillado en flagrante delicto en el trabajo puede ser muy divertido.

Regina la abrazó con fuerza. ¿Qué había en ella que le hacía sentirse feliz? Sin importar lo que ocurriera, Emma siempre conseguía que las cosas fueran mucho más divertidas. Más brillantes.

— Eres mala —le dijo, y se apartó de ella de mala gana.

— Cierto, pero te encanta.

Ella volvió a reírse.

— Tienes toda la razón. Me encanta que seas mala.

Las puertas se abrieron y Regina se encaminó hacia su consulta, situada muy cerca del ascensor. Emma la siguió.

Lisa las miró cuando entraron y abrió los ojos de par en par. Sus labios dibujaron una amplia sonrisa al contemplar a Emma.

— Doctora Regina —dijo, jugueteando con un mechón rubio de sus cabellos—, su amiga es una bomba.

Meneando la cabeza, Regina las presentó y, después, le enseño a Emma su consulta. Emma se quedó de pie, observando a través de los ventanales mientras Regina encendía el ordenador y dejaba el bolso en el cajón de su escritorio.

Ella se detuvo al percibir que Emma la miraba fijamente.

— ¿De verdad vas a pasarte todo el día aquí?

Emma se encogió de hombros.

— No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

— Te vas a aburrir.

— Te aseguro que estoy más que acostumbrada al aburrimiento.

Lo malo era que Regina lo sabía. Colocó una mano sobre su mejilla al imaginársela dentro del libro, sola, encerrada en la más completa oscuridad.

Se puso de puntillas, pasándole los brazos por el cuello y la besó con ternura.

— Gracias por acompañarme hoy. No creo que hubiera podido estar aquí de no ser por ti.

Emmaa mordisqueó sus labios.

— Es un placer.

Lisa la llamó por el intercomunicador.

— Doctora Mills, su cita de las ocho está aquí.

— Esperaré fuera —le dijo Emma.

Regina le dio un apretón en la mano antes de dejar que se marchara.

Durante la siguiente hora, no fue capaz de concentrarse en su paciente. Sus pensamientos volaban a la mujer que la aguardaba fuera, y no paraban de dar vueltas a lo mucho que significaba para ella.

Y a lo aborrecible que encontraba el hecho de que se marchara.

Tan pronto como acabó la sesión, acompañó a su paciente a la puerta.

Lisa estaba enseñando a Emma a hacer solitarios en el ordenador.

— Doctora Mills —le dijo—, ¿sabe que Emma no había jugado antes al solitario?

Regina intercambió una sonrisa chispeante con Emma.

— ¿En serio?

Lisa se apartó de Emma para echar un vistazo a la agenda.

— Por cierto, su cita de las tres ha sido cancelada. Y la de las nueve ha llamado para decir que llegará unos minutos tarde.

— De acuerdo. —Regina señaló a la puerta con el pulgar—. Mientras jugáis, voy un momento al coche. Olvidé mi Palm Pilot.

Emma alzó la mirada.

— Yo iré.

Regina negó con la cabeza.

— Yo puedo hacerlo.

Sin contestarle, ella rodeó el escritorio de Lisa y extendió la mano para que Regina le diera las llaves.

— Yo iré —dijo con un tono que no admitía réplicas.

Como no tenía ganas de discutir, le dio las llaves.

— Está bajo mi asiento.

— Vale, no tardaré nada.

Regina le hizo un saludo militar.

Con gesto de pocos amigos, salió de la oficina y se encaminó hacia el ascensor, al final del pasillo.

Iba a apretar el botón cuando se detuvo. ¡Por los dioses!, cómo odiaba esa cosa estrecha y cuadrada.

Y la idea de estar allí dentro, sola…

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio las escaleras. Sin dudarlo ni un instante, se dirigió hacia ellas.

Regina estaba intentando encontrar el informe de Mary en su maletín, pero cayó en la cuenta de que había dejado un par de archivadores en el asiento trasero del coche.

— ¿Dónde tengo hoy la cabeza? —se reprendió. Pero no hizo falta que pensara mucho la respuesta. Sus pensamientos estaban divididos entre dos personas que habían alterado su vida por completo.

Enfadada consigo misma por no ser capaz de concentrarse, cogió el maletín y salió de la consulta, detrás de Emma.

— ¿Dónde va, Doctora? —le preguntó Lisa.

— Me he dejado unos cuantos informes en el coche. No tardo.

Lisa asintió.

Regina se acercó al ascensor. Aún estaba rebuscando en el maletín en busca de los archivos cuando se abrieron las puertas.

Sin prestar mucha atención, entró en al ascensor y, de forma automática, apretó el botón de la planta baja.

Justo cuando las puertas se cerraron, se percató de que no estaba sola.

Robin Locksley estaba justo enfrente, mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Me vas a decir quién es ella?

Regina se quedó helada mientras la invadían el terror y la furia. ¡Sentía deseos de despedazarlo! Pero aunque su altura fuese escasa para ser un hombre, aún le sacaba una cabeza.

Y era muy inestable.

Ocultando el pánico, ella le habló con calma

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Él hizo un mohín.

— No me has contestado. Quiero saber de quién era la ropa que había en tu casa, no es de tu estilo.

— Eso no es de su incumbencia.

— ¡No digas tonterías! —chilló.

Se balanceaba al borde de la locura y lo último que Regina necesitaba era que él se hundiera en el abismo mientras estuvieran encerrados en el ascensor.

— Todo lo que te rodea es asunto mío.

Regina intentó hacerse con el control de la situación.

— Escúcheme, señor Locksley. No le conozco de nada, y usted no me conoce a mí. No entiendo por qué se ha obsesionado conmigo, pero quiero que esta situación llegue a su fin.

Él apretó el botón que detenía el ascensor.

— Ahora, me vas a escuchar, Regina. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Lo sabes igual que yo.

— Muy bien —le contestó ella, intentando apaciguarlo—. Vamos a discutir esto en mi consulta. —Y apretó el botón para que el ascensor comenzara a moverse de nuevo.

Él volvió a detenerlo.

— Hablaremos aquí.

Regina tomó una profunda bocanada de aire; las manos empezaban a temblarle.

Tenía que salir de allí sin enfadarlo aún más.

— Estaríamos mucho más cómodos en mi consulta.

En esta ocasión, cuando ella fue a apretar el botón él le cogió la mano.

— ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo? —le preguntó él.

— Estamos hablando —contestó Regina mientras se aproximaba lentamente al intercomunicador.

— Apuesto a que hablas con ella, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que pasas horas riendo y haciendo Dios sabe qué cosas con ella. Dime quién es.

— Señor Locksley …

— ¡Robin! —gritó—. ¡Maldita sea! Me llamo Robin.

— Vale, Robin. Vamos a…

— Apuesto a que te ha puesto sus sucias manos encima, ¿verdad? —le preguntó mientras la aprisionaba en el rincón, de espaldas al teléfono—. ¿Cuántas veces te has acostado con ella desde que me conociste, eh?

Regina se estremeció ante la salvaje mirada de aquellos ojos, pequeños y brillantes. Estaba perdiendo el control de su mente.

Regina intentó agarrar el auricular pero, antes de poder acercárselo a la oreja, él lo agarró.

— ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? —le preguntó él.

— Necesitas ayuda.

Robin estrelló el auricular contra el panel de botones.

— No necesito ninguna ayuda. Sólo necesito que hables conmigo. ¿Es que no me oyes? ¡Sólo necesito que hables conmigo! —gritó, mientras estrellaba el teléfono contra el panel, enfatizando cada palabra con un golpe.

Aterrorizada, Regina contempló cómo el auricular se hacía pedazos. Robin comenzó a tirarse del pelo.

— Te ha besado, lo sé. —Repetía una y otra vez la misma frase, mientras se arrancaba el pelo a tirones.

¡Santo Dios! Estaba atrapada con un loco.

Y no había salida.

Emma regresó a la consulta de Regina con el Palm Pilot.

— ¿Dónde está Regina? —le preguntó a Lisa al no encontrarla en su escritorio.

— ¿No se ha encontrado con ella? Salió unos minutos después que usted. Iba a su coche.

Emma frunció el ceño.

— ¿Está segura?

— Claro. Dijo que se había dejado unos informes o algo.

Antes de poder preguntarle cualquier otra cosa, una atractiva mujer afroamericana vestida con un conservador traje negro y con un maletín en la mano, entró a la oficina.

Se detuvo en la puerta y se quitó un zapato con un puntapié, para frotarse el talón.

— Definitivamente, hoy es lunes —le dijo a Lisa—. Sólo me faltaba tener que subir ocho pisos por la escalera porque el ascensor se ha quedado atascado. Y ahora, ¿qué maravillosas noticias tienes para mí?

— Hola, doctora Beth —la saludó Lisa alegremente, mientras pasaba la mano sobre el libro de citas—. Su cita de las nueve es Robin Locksley.

Emma se quedó paralizada.

— Oh, no. Espere —dijo Lisa—. Esa cita es de la doctora Regina. La suya…

— ¿Ha dicho Robin Locksley? —le preguntó a la secretaria.

— Sí. Llamó para cambiar la cita.

Emma no esperó a que Lisa terminara de hablar. Arrojó el Palm Pilot sobre el escritorio y salió corriendo de la oficina hacia el ascensor. Con el corazón latiendo desbocado, sólo podía pensar en llegar hasta Regina lo más rápido posible.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió que el ruido que había estado escuchando era una alarma.

Un escalofrío de terror le recorrió la espalda al comprender lo que había sucedido. Robin había detenido el ascensor con Regina dentro. Estaba segura.

De repente, se escuchó un grito sofocado tras las puertas cerradas del ascensor.

Con la visión nublada por la furia y el miedo, tiró de las puertas hasta abrirlas.

Y se quedó helada.

No se veía el ascensor. Sólo un abismo negro, muy parecido al libro. Peor aún, bajar por allí sería como descender hacia su infierno. Un infierno oscuro, asfixiante y estrecho.

Luchó para poder respirar y superar el miedo.

En su corazón, sabía que Regina estaba allí abajo. Sola con un loco y sin nadie que la ayudara.

Apretando los dientes, dio un paso hacia atrás y tomó impulsó para alcanzar de un salto los cables.


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, gracias también a los lectores anónimos de antemano a las nuevas seguidoras en serio me encanta saber que les gusta esta adaptación en un placer para mi leer cada uno de sus RW no importa si son amenazas o no jajajaj **

*** Chicas del grupo de WhatsApp o Facebook que me lean dejen su comentario con su nombre para saber quiénes son y poder identificarlas que son muchas y me confundo jajaja **

**Chicas disculpen pero no pude subir un capi más largo es que estoy atareada con mucha tarea pero no quería dejarlas sin capi así que acá esta un capi corto espero les guste y no me maten **

**jajajaja**

**Chicas lean mi nueva adaptación subiré un capi por día de ese asi que a leer! Y dejar RW de que les parece, son solo 10 capítulos y espero les guste, el fic se llama**

"**10 días par E "**

**Disculpen los errores **

**las dejo leer no sin antes recomendarles algunas muy buenas escritoras por acá fanclere con historias muy originales, franchiulla con muy buenas traducciones, The Little Phoenix para aquellas que le gusta lo sexoso y la persona que me pidió que adaptara este libro denle gracias a ella chicas :3, EsthefyBautista cuyo fic me hizo llorar jajaja**

**DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

><p>Regina apartó a Robin con un violento empujón.<p>

— ¡No voy a compartirte con nadie! —gruñó él, agarrándola de nuevo por el brazo—. Eres mía.

— No pertenezco a nadie —le contestó ella, propinándole un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

El hombre cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Desesperada, Regina intentó subir por las barras laterales para poder alcanzar la trampilla del techo. Si pudiese llegar hasta allí…

Robin la agarró por la cintura y la estrelló de espaldas contra el rincón.

Con el rostro contraído por la furia, colocó los brazos a ambos lados de Regina.

— ¡Dime cómo se llama la tipa que ha estado dentro de ti, Regina! Dímelo para que sepa a quién tengo que matar.

Con una escalofriante mirada en sus ojos vacíos, comenzó a arañarse el rostro y el cuello hasta hacerse sangrar.

— ¿No sabes que eres mi mujer? Vamos a estar juntos. Sé cómo cuidar de ti. Sé lo que necesitas. Yo te hare mujer. ¡Soy mucho mejor que ella!

Regina se agachó, para alejarse un poco de él, se quitó los zapatos de tacón y los cogió. No es que fuesen las mejores armas, pero eran mejor que nada.

— ¡Quiero saber con quién has estado! —chilló él.

En el mismo instante en que Robin daba un paso hacia atrás, la trampilla se abrió.

Regina miró hacia arriba.

Emma se tiró desde el hueco y cayó agachada como una sigilosa depredadora. La rodeaba un aura de peligrosa tranquilidad, pero la expresión de sus ojos era aún más terrorífica. Iluminados por la ira del infierno, estaban clavados en Robin con mortal determinación, y lanzaban fuego.

Se puso en pie lentamente, hasta enderezarse del todo.

Rbin se quedó paralizado al ser consciente de cómo se veía Emma.

— ¿Quién coño eres tú?

— La mujer con la que ella ha estado.

Robin abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

Emma miró escuetamente a Regina para asegurarse de que se encontraba sana y salva, y volvió su atención de nuevo a Robin, lanzando un rugido.

Aplastó al tipo contra la pared con tanta fuerza que Regina pensó que habían dejado una señal en los paneles de madera.

Emma lo agarró por la camisa y volvió a golpearlo contra la pared.

Cuando habló, la frialdad de su voz hizo que Regina se estremeciera.

— Es una pena que no seas lo suficientemente grande para poder matarte, porque quiero verte muerto —le dijo apretando los puños—. Pero pequeño o no, si vuelvo a encontrarte cerca de Regina otra vez o haces que derrame una sola lágrima más, no habrá fuerza en este mundo ni en el más allá que me impida hacerte trizas. ¿Lo has entendido?

Robin luchó inútilmente para zafarse de los puños de Emma.

— ¡Es mía! Te mataré antes de que te interpongas entre nosotros.

Emma ladeó la cabeza como si no pudiese creer lo que acababa de oír.

— ¿Estás loco?

Robin lanzó una patada al vientre de Emma.

Ella le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula con los ojos ensombrecidos. Robin cayó desmadejado al suelo.

Mientras Emma se agachaba junto al tipo, Regina suspiró aliviada. Todo había acabado.

— Es mejor que te mantengas inconsciente —lo amenazó Emma.

Se enderezó y abrazó a Regina hasta casi aplastarla.

— ¿Estás bien, Regina?

Ella no podía respirar pero, en ese momento, no le importaba.

— Sí, ¿y tú?

— Mejor, ahora que sé que estás bien.

Unos minutos después, la policía consiguió abrir las puertas del ascensor y Regina vio que habían quedado atrapados entre dos pisos.

Emma la alzó por la cintura y ella agarró la mano que le tendía un policía para ayudarla a llegar hasta el suelo.

Una vez estuvo fuera del ascensor, frunció el ceño mientras observaba a los tres agentes que estaban ayudando a Emma a sacar el cuerpo inconsciente de Robin.

— ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos ahí?

El agente de más edad retrocedió un paso y dejó que los otros dos hombres alzaran a Robin para sacarlo.

— La operadora del servicio de emergencias nos llamó. Dijo que parecía haber una guerra en el ascensor.

— Y lo fue —le contestó ella, nerviosa.

— ¿A quién esposamos?

— Al hombre que está inconsciente.

Mientras Regina esperaba que Emma llegara a su lado, observó la oscuridad que reinaba en el hueco del ascensor, por donde ella había bajado para llegar hasta ella. Era un espacio muy reducido.

Recordó la mirada en el rostro de Emma, la noche que apagó la luz. Y la expresión alterada que tenía poco antes, cuando subieron a su consulta.

Aún así, había venido a rescatarla.

Abrumada, sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Ha sido capaz de pasar por eso para protegerme.

Tan pronto como salió del ascensor, Regina la abrazó con fuerza.

Emma temblaba a causa de la fuerza de las emociones que sentía. Estaba tan aliviada al verla sana y salva… La cogió por la cintura y la besó.

— ¡No!

Emma la soltó en el mismo instante que Robin se zafaba de una patada del policía. Las esposas le colgaban de una de las muñecas mientras se hacía con la pistola del agente y apuntaba.

Acostumbrada a reaccionar en mitad de una batalla, Emma agarró a Regina y la empujó hacia la izquierda en el instante en que Robin disparaba.

El disparo pasó rozándolos, y fue seguido por otros dos más. Otro de los agentes, el de más edad, había disparado a Robin.

Regina intentó acercarse, pero Emma se lo impidió.

La mantuvo pegada a ella, con el rostro enterrado en su pecho, mientras observaba cómo Robin moría.

— No mires, Regina —susurró—. Hay ciertos recuerdos que no necesitas conservar.


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, gracias también a los lectores anónimos de antemano a las nuevas seguidoras en serio me encanta saber que les gusta esta adaptación en un placer para mi leer cada uno de sus RW no importa si son amenazas o no jajajaj **

*** Chicas del grupo de WhatsApp o Facebook que me lean dejen su comentario con su nombre para saber quiénes son y poder identificarlas que son muchas y me confundo jajaja**

**capitulo adelantado para todas mis lectoras españolas **

**y para aquellas que lo leen en martes cuando acá es lunes jajajajaja espero les guste **

**Chicas lean mi nueva adaptación ,dejen RW de que les parece, son solo 10 capítulos y espero les guste, el fic se llama**

"**10 días par E "**

**Disculpen los errores **

**las dejo leer no sin antes recomendarles algunas muy buenas escritoras por acá fanclere con historias muy originales, franchiulla con muy buenas traducciones, The Little Phoenix para aquellas que le gusta lo sexoso y la persona que me pidió que adaptara este libro denle gracias a ella chicas :3, EsthefyBautista cuyo fic me hizo llorar jajaja**

**DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

><p>— Sí, Zelena —le contestó Regina por teléfono mientras se vestía para ir a trabajar—. Ya ha pasado una semana. Estoy bien.<p>

— Pues no lo parece —replicó Zelena, incrédula—. Tienes la voz temblorosa.

Y realmente aún no lo había superado del todo. Pero estaba bien, gracias a Emma y al hecho de no haber visto morir al pobre Robin.

Una vez la policía hubo acabado con los interrogatorios, Emma la llevó a casa y ella había procurado no pensar demasiado en lo sucedido.

— De verdad. Estoy bien.

Emma entró en la habitación.

— Vas a llegar tarde. —Le quitó el auricular de la mano y le ofreció una galleta—. Acaba de vestirte —le dijo, y comenzó a hablar con Zelena.

Regina frunció el ceño cuando Emma salió de la habitación; ya no podía escuchar la conversación.

Mientras se vestía, cayó en la cuenta de lo cómoda que se sentía junto a Emma.

Le encantaba tenerla a su alrededor, cuidarla y que ella la cuidara. La reciprocidad de su relación era maravillosa.

— Regina —le dijo, asomando la cabeza por la puerta—. Vas a llegar tarde.

Ella se rió y se puso los zapatos de tacón.

— Ya voy, ya voy.

Cuando atravesaron la puerta principal Regina vio que ella no se había puesto los zapatos.

— ¿No vas a venir hoy conmigo?

— ¿Me necesitas?

Ella dudó. En el fondo le encantaba almorzar junto a Emma y bromear entre paciente y paciente. Pero claro, seguro que para ella sentarse horas seguidas esperándola era muy aburrido.

— No.

Emma le dio un beso hambriento.

— Hasta la noche.

De mala gana, se apresuró hacia el coche.

Fue uno de los días más largos de la historia. Regina lo pasó sentada tras el escritorio, contando los segundos que faltaban para acompañar a sus pacientes hasta la puerta.

A las cinco en punto, echó a la pobre Mary de la oficina, recogió rápidamente todas sus cosas y se marchó a casa.

No tardó mucho en llegar. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a Zelena, que la esperaba en el porche delantero.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —le preguntó Regina al acercarse.

— Nada de importancia. Pero te daré un consejo: rompe la maldición. Emma es un tesoro.

Regina la miró aún más ceñuda mientras Zelena se alejaba hacia su Jeep.

Confundida, abrió la puerta para entrar en casa.

— ¿Emma? —la llamó.

— Estoy en la habitación.

Regina subió las escaleras. La encontró tumbada sobre la cama en una postura mucho más que deliciosa, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Había una rosa roja delante de ella. Estaba increíblemente seductora y maravillosa con aquellos hoyuelos y esa luz en sus celestiales ojos azules, que en esos momentos eran decididamente perversos.

— Tienes toda la apariencia del gato que se ha comido al canario —le dijo en voz baja—. ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo Zelena y tú hoy?

— Nada.

— Nada —repitió ella, escéptica. ¿Y por qué no se lo creía? Porque Emma tenía la apariencia de una niña que acaba de hacer una travesura.

Su mirada bajo hasta la rosa.

— ¿Es para mí?

— Sí.

Ella sonrió ante su escueta y cortante respuesta. Dejó caer sus zapatos al lado de la cama y se quitó las medias.

Al alzar la vista, captó la mirada de Emma que había estirado el cuello para no perderse nada. Emma volvió a sonreír.

Regina cogió la rosa y aspiró su dulce aroma.

— Es una sorpresa encantadora —dijo, besándola en la mejilla—. Gracias.

— Me alegra que te guste —susurró, acariciándole el mentón.

Regina se alejó con renuencia y cruzó la habitación para depositar la rosa sobre la cómoda, y abrir el cajón superior.

Se quedó paralizada. Sobre la ropa había un pequeño ejemplar de Peter Pan, adornado con un gran lazo rojo.

Boquiabierta, lo cogió y desató el lazo. Al pasar la primera página, su corazón dejó de latir un instante.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Es una primera edición, y firmada!

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Que si me gusta? —le contestó con los ojos humedecidos—. ¡Emma!

Se arrojó sobre ella y depositó una lluvia de besos sobre su rostro.

— ¡Eres tan maravillosa! ¡Gracias!

Y por primera vez, Regina la vio avergonzada.

— Esto es… —su voz se desvaneció al mirar hacia el vestidor. La puerta estaba entreabierta y la luz del interior encendida.

No podía haber…

Muy lentamente, Regina se acercó. Abrió la puerta y miró dentro.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de alegría y la invadió una oleada de calidez.

Las estanterías estaban de nuevo llenas de libros. La mano le temblaba mientras acariciaba los lomos de su nueva colección.

— ¿Esto es un sueño? —susurró.

Sintió a Emma tras ella. No la estaba tocando, pero podía percibirla con cada poro, con cada sentido de su cuerpo. No era nada físico pero conseguía que la tierra temblara bajo sus pies. Y la dejaba sin aliento.

— No pudimos encontrarlos todos, especialmente las ediciones de bolsillo, pero Zelena me ha asegurado que hemos conseguido los más importantes.

Una única lágrima descendió por la mejilla de Regina al ver las copias de los libros de su padre. ¿Cómo los habían podido conseguir?

El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras veía sus títulos favoritos: Los tres Mosqueteros, Beowulf, La Letra Escarlata, El Lobo y la Paloma, Armas de Caballero, Fallen, Amores en Peligro… y seguían y seguían hasta dejarla aturdida.

Abrumada y con una sensación de mareo, dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro.

Se dio la vuelta y se lanzó a los brazos de Emma.

— Gracias —sollozó—. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Ella se encogió de hombros, y alzó una mano para enjugarle las lágrimas. En ese momento, Regina se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba en su mano.

— Tu anillo no —murmuró mientras contemplaba la señal blanquecina en el dedo de su mano derecha, donde había llevado el anillo—. Dime que no lo has hecho.

— Sólo era un anillo, Regina.

No, no lo era. Ella recordaba la expresión de su rostro cuando el doctor Gold quiso comprárselo.

«Jamás» —había dicho ella— «No sabe por lo que pasé para conseguirlo»

Pero Regina sí lo sabía después de haber escuchado las historias de su pasado. Y lo había vendido por ella.

Temblando, se puso de puntillas y la besó con fiereza.

Emma se quedó helada al sentir sus labios. Jamás se había entregado a ella de aquel modo. Cerró los ojos, hundió las manos en su pelo para dejar que le acariciara los brazos, y gimió ante el asalto de Regina.

La cabeza de Emma comenzó a dar vueltas al saborear su boca, al sentir el cuerpo de Regina pegado al suyo, al ser consciente de la ferocidad de su beso, que nunca antes había experimentado; jamás la habían besado así…

Hasta su alma maldita se estremeció.

En ese momento, deseó poder permanecer serena durante más tiempo. No quería vivir otro segundo más separada de Regina. No podía imaginarse un solo día sin que ella estuviese a su lado.

Emma notó cómo, poco a poco, perdía el control. La locura la asaltaba dolorosamente, le atravesaba la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la entrepierna.

¡Todavía no! Gritó su mente. No quería que ese momento terminara. Ahora no. No cuando ella estaba tan cerca.

Tan cerca… pero no tenía opción

La separó de mala gana.

— Ya veo que te ha gustado el regalo, ¿no?

Ella se rió.

— Por supuesto que me ha gustado. Emma, estás loca. —Le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Emma se estremeció mientras unas desconocidas emociones hacían vibrar su cuerpo. La envolvió entre sus brazos y sintió cómo sus corazones latían al unísono.

Si pudiera, se quedaría así, abrazándola para toda la eternidad. Pero no podía.

Retrocedió un paso. Ella la miró con una ceja alzada. Emma borró con una caricia las arrugas de preocupación que se habían formado en la frente de Regina.

— No te estoy rechazando, cariño —le susurró—. Lo que ocurre es que no me siento muy bien en este momento.

— ¿Es la maldición?

Emma asintió.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?

— Dame un minuto para controlarlo.

Regina se mordió el labio mientras la observaba acercarse a la cama. Era la única vez que Emma no parecía moverse con su habitual elegancia y fluidez. Daba la impresión de que apenas podía respirar, como si tuviese un terrible dolor de estómago.

Agarró con tanta fuerza el poste de la cama que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

El dolor se apoderó de Regina ante aquella imagen y quiso reconfortarla. Quería ayudarla más que nunca. De hecho quería… La quería a ella. Y punto.

Abrió la boca ante el repentino impacto de sus pensamientos. La amaba.

Profunda, verdadera y totalmente. La amaba. ¿Cómo no iba a amarla?

Con el corazón enloquecido, Regina deslizó la mirada sobre los libros del vestidor.

Los recuerdos la asaltaron: Emma la noche que apareció y se le ofreció; Emma haciéndole el amor en la ducha; Emma tranquilizándola, haciéndola reír; Emma bajando por la trampilla del ascensor para rescatarla; Emma tumbada en la cama con la rosa, observándola mientras ella descubría sus regalos.

Zelena tenía razón. Era el mayor de los tesoros y no quería dejarla marchar.

Estuvo a punto de decírselo, pero se contuvo. No era el momento. No cuando estaba soportando una tremenda agonía. No cuando era tan vulnerable.

Ella querría saberlo.

¿O no?

Regina consideró las consecuencias de su posible confesión. A Emma no le gustaba esta época, estaba claro. Quería irse a casa. Si ella le confesaba cuáles eran sus sentimientos, ella se quedaría por esa razón; pero no sería justo, porque casi lo haría por obligación. Quizás algún día acabara resentida con ella por haberle negado la posibilidad de regresar al mundo que una vez conoció. A lo que había sido.

O peor aún, ¿y si su relación no funcionaba?

Como psicóloga, sabía mejor que nadie los problemas que podían ocasionarse en una pareja, y cómo podían acabar destruyéndola.

Una de las causas más frecuentes de ruptura era la falta de intereses comunes; parejas que se mantenían unidas por la simple atracción física y que acaban separándose.

Emma y ella eran completamente diferentes. Ella era una psicóloga del siglo XXI y ella era una maravillosa general Macedonia del sigo II a.C. ¡Era como hablar de emparejar a un pez y un pájaro!

Jamás habían existido dos personas más diferentes en el mundo que hubieran sido obligadas a permanecer juntas.

En ese momento estaban disfrutando de la novedad de la relación. Pero no se conocían en absoluto. ¿Y si dentro de un año descubrían que no estaban enamoradas?

¿Y si ella cambiaba una vez acabaran con la maldición?

Emma le había dicho que en Macedonia era una mujer totalmente distinta. ¿Qué ocurriría si parte de su encanto o de la atracción que sentía por ella se debían a la maldición? Según Cupido, la maldición hacía que Emma se sintiese irremediablemente atraída hacia ella.

¿Y si rompían la maldición y Emma se convertía en una persona diferente? ¿En alguien que no quisiese estar con ella?

¿Qué pasaría entonces?

Una vez rechazara la oportunidad de regresar a su hogar, Regina sabía que no tendría otra ocasión de volver.

Se esforzó por respirar cuando cayó en la cuenta de que jamás podría decirle:

«Intentémoslo y veamos si funciona». Porque una vez tomaran la decisión, no habría vuelta atrás.

Regina tragó y deseó ser capaz de ver el futuro, como Zelena. Pero hasta ella se equivocaba a veces. No podía permitirse una equivocación; Emma no se lo merecía.

No, tendría que haber otra razón de peso para que ella se quedara. Ella tendría que amarla tanto como ella la amaba.

Y eso era tan probable como que el cielo se derrumbase sobre la tierra en los próximos diez minutos.

Cerró los ojos y se encogió ante la verdad. Emma jamás sería suya. De una forma o de otra, tendría que dejarla marchar.

Y eso acabaría con ella.

Emma soltó un suspiro entrecortado y soltó el poste de la cama. Miró a Regina con una leve sonrisa.

— Eso ha dolido —le dijo.

— Me he dado cuenta —le contestó Regina acercándose a ella, pero Emma se alejó como si acabara de tocar a una serpiente.

Ella dejó caer la mano.

— Voy a preparar la cena.

Emma la observó mientras salía de la habitación. Deseaba tanto ir tras ella que apenas si podía contenerse. Pero no se atrevía.

Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para serenarse. Más tiempo para aplacar el fuego maldito que amenazaba con devorarla.

Meneó la cabeza. ¿Cómo podían las caricias de Regina insuflarle tanta fuerza y al mismo tiempo dejarla tan débil?


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, gracias también a los lectores anónimos de antemano a las nuevas seguidoras en serio me encanta saber que les gusta esta adaptación, es un placer para mi leer cada uno de sus RW no importa si son amenazas o no jajajaja**

*** Chicas del grupo de WhatsApp o Facebook que me lean dejen su comentario con su nombre para saber quiénes son y poder identificarlas que son muchas y me confundo jajaja **

**Chicas lean mi nueva adaptación ,dejen RW de que les parece, son solo 10 capítulos y espero les guste, el fic se llama**

"**10 días par E "**

**En este capítulo tooodas querrán leer de esta forma, y quizás su número favorito sea 5 :3**

**Disculpen los errores y el haber subido capi hasta ahora pero los deberes mandan jajaja **

**las dejo leer no sin antes recomendarles algunas muy buenas escritoras por acá fanclere con historias muy originales, franchiulla con muy buenas traducciones, The Little Phoenix para aquellas que le gusta lo sexoso y la persona que me pidió que adaptara este libro denle gracias a ella chicas :3, EsthefyBautista cuyo fic me hizo llorar jajaja**

**DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

><p>Regina acababa de preparar una sopa de sobre y unos sándwiches cuando Emma entró a la cocina.<p>

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Sí — contestó mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

Regina removió su sopa con la cuchara y la observó comer. Su cabello reflejaba la luz del sol del atardecer y lo hacía parecer aún más claro. Se sentaba con una postura muy erguida, y el más leve de sus movimientos despertaba una oleada de deseo en ella.

Podría pasarse todo el día contemplándola de ese modo y no se cansaría.

No. Lo que en realidad deseaba era levantarse de la silla, acercarse a ella, sentarse en su regazo y pasarle las manos por esas maravillosas ondas doradas mientras la besaba ardorosamente.

¡Déjalo ya! Si no se controlaba, ¡sucumbiría a la tentación!

— ¿Sabes? —le dijo, insegura—. He estado pensando… ¿Y si te quedaras aquí? ¿Tan malo sería vivir en mi época?

La mirada que le dedicó hizo que se sofocara.

— Ya hemos hablado de esto. Éste es no es mi mundo; no lo comprendo, no entiendo vuestras costumbres. Me siento extraña, y odio esa sensación.

Regina se aclaró la garganta. De acuerdo, no volvería a mencionar el tema.

Suspirando, cogió el sándwich y comenzó a comérselo, aunque lo único que le apetecía era discutir.

Una vez acabada la cena, Emma la ayudó a limpiar la cocina.

— ¿Quieres que te lea? —le preguntó.

— Claro —le contestó.

Pero Regina sabía que algo iba mal. Le estaba ocultando algo; se mostraba casi fría.

No la había visto así desde que la conoció.

Regina subió, cogió su libro nuevo de Peter Pan y volvió a bajar. Emma ya estaba tumbada en el suelo, apilando los cojines.

Ella se acomodó en el suelo, perpendicular a Emma y recostó la cabeza sobre su estómago. Pasó la primera página y empezó a leer.

Emma escuchó la voz suave y melodiosa de Regina, y no dejó de mirarla un solo instante. Observaba cómo sus ojos bailaban sobre las páginas mientras leía.

Se había prometido no tocarla pero, en contra de su voluntad, alargó un brazo y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo. El contacto de su cabello sobre la piel la excito e hizo que su entrepierna se humedeciera aún más, anhelando dolorosamente poseerla.

Mientras las oscuras y sedosas hebras acariciaban sus dedos, dejó que la voz de Regina la alejara de allí y la llevara a un lugar acogedor. Se sentía en ese hogar esquivo que había perseguido durante toda la eternidad.

Un lugar en donde sólo existían ellas dos. Sin dioses ni maldiciones.

Maravilloso.

Regina arqueó una ceja cuando notó que la mano de Emma se apartaba de su cabello y le desabrochaba el botón superior de la camisa. Contuvo la respiración y aguardó expectante, pero aún así no estaba muy segura de sus intenciones.

— ¿Qué estás…?

— Sigue leyendo —le dijo mientras acababa de desabrochar el botón.

Con el cuerpo cada vez más acalorado, Regina leyó el siguiente párrafo. Emma le desabrochó el siguiente botón.

— Emma…

— Lee.

Ella leyó otro párrafo mientras su mano descendía hasta el siguiente botón. Sus acciones le hacían perder el control y respiraba entrecortadamente con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo cada vez más frenético.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos hambrientos de Emma.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una sesión de lectura con striptease incluido? ¿Yo leo un párrafo y tú desabrochas un botón?

Como respuesta, Emma deslizó una cálida mano por encima del sujetador hasta cubrir con ternura uno de sus pechos. Regina gimió de placer cuando Ella empezó a acariciarla por encima del satén y la piel de sus brazos se erizó ante el calor que emanaba de Emma.

— Lee —le ordenó de nuevo.

— Sí, claro. Como si pudiese leer mientras tú…

En ese momento, Emma le desabrochó el cierre delantero del sujetador y cubrió su pecho desnudo con una mano.

— ¡Emma!

— Léeme, Regina. Por favor.

¡Como si fuese posible!

Pero la súplica que teñía su voz le llegó al corazón. Obligándose, se concentró en el libro y Emma siguió pasando las manos sobre su piel.

Sus caricias eran relajantes y dulces. Sublimes. No se parecían en nada a las que usaba para inflamarla y seducirla, eran algo muy diferente. Más allá de los límites de la carne. Involucraban directamente al corazón.

Después de un tiempo, se acostumbró a los círculos que Emma trazaba alrededor de sus pechos, de sus pezones y de su ombligo. Se perdió en el instante, en la extraña intimidad que estaban compartiendo.

Acabó el libro cerca de las diez. Emma pasó los nudillos sobre un endurecido pezón mientras ella dejaba el libro a un lado.

— Tus pechos son preciosos.

— Me alegra que digas eso. —Escuchó que el estómago de Emma rugía bajo su oreja—. Me da la sensación de que tienes hambre.

— El hambre que tengo no puede ser saciada con comida.

El rostro de Regina adquirió un tono escarlata.

Emma deslizó las manos desde su ombligo hasta la garganta, una vez allí trazó la línea de la mandíbula y ascendió hasta el cabello. Con los pulgares, dibujó el contorno de sus labios.

— Qué extraño —dijo—. Sólo cuando me besas llego al borde del abismo.

— ¿Cómo?

Bajó las manos de nuevo hasta su vientre.

— Adoro la sensación de tu piel contra la mía. La suavidad de tu cuerpo bajo mi mano —le confesó en voz baja—. Pero sólo cuando tus labios rozan los míos siento que pierdo el control. ¿A qué crees que se deberá?

— No lo sé.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

Emma lanzó una maldición.

— Odio esos chismes.

— Yo estoy empezando a odiarlos también.

Emma retiró la mano para que Regina pudiera levantarse.

Ella la cogió y la volvió a poner sobre su pecho.

— Déjalo que suene.

Emma sonrió ante su actitud e inclinó la cabeza, acercándola a la suya. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que Regina podía sentir su aliento en el rostro. De repente, Emma retrocedió bruscamente.

Regina vio la agonía en ella, el deseo en sus ojos un instante antes de que los cerrara y apretara los dientes como si luchara para contenerse.

— Ve a contestar el teléfono —susurró, liberándola. Regina se puso en pie; le temblaban tanto las piernas que apenas si la sostenían. Cruzó la habitación y cogió el inalámbrico mientras se tapaba los pechos con la camisa.

— Hola, Zelena.

Emma la escuchó hablar con el corazón pesado como el plomo, luchando contra el fuego que la arrasaba.

Lo último que quería era dejar este refugio. Jamás había disfrutado tanto en su vida como desde que conoció a Regina. Y ahora estaba ansiosa por pasar con ella cada segundo del tiempo que disponían para estar juntas.

— Espera y le pregunto. —Regina volvió a su lado—. Zelena y Bill quieren saber si nos apetecería salir con ellos el sábado.

— Tú decides —le contestó Emma, esperando que declinara la invitación.

Ella sonrió y se colocó de nuevo el teléfono en la oreja.

— Eso suena genial, Zelena. Será muy divertido… Vale. Nos vemos entonces. — Dejó el teléfono en su sitio—. Voy a darme una ducha rápida antes de ir a la cama. ¿Vale?

Emma asintió. La observó subir las escaleras. Deseaba más que nunca volver a ser mortal.

Daría cualquier cosa por poder seguirla en ese momento, tumbarse junto a ella en la cama y enterrar sus dedos profundamente en su cuerpo.

Cerrando los ojos podría jurar que era capaz de sentir la humedad de Regina rodeándola.

Se mesó el cabello. ¿Cuántos días más podría soportar esta tortura?

Pero quería luchar contra ella. Se negaba a rendirse, a entregar su cordura un segundo antes del plazo que las Parcas habían decretado.

Regina sintió la presencia de Emma. Se giró y la vio de pie junto a la bañera, completamente desnuda.

Regina dejó que su mirada se recreara con avidez en cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo bronceado, pero fue su sonrisa, cálida y fascinante, la que le robó el corazón y la dejó sin aliento.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Emma se metió en la ducha.

— ¿Sabes? —comentó con una naturalidad que la dejó pasmada—. Esta mañana encontré algo interesante.

Ella observó cómo el agua resbalaba sobre Emma, mojándole el pelo hasta convertirlo en una masa de rizos húmedos que caían sobre su rostro.

— ¿Sí? —contestó ella, resistiéndose al impulso de alzar el brazo y coger uno de sus rizos. O mejor aún, mordisquearla.

— Mmm —murmuró Emma, deslizando la mano por el cordón de la ducha hasta sacarla de su soporte en la pared. Giró hasta encontrar la posición de un ligero masaje—. Date la vuelta.

Regina dudó antes de obedecerle.

Emma deslizó su mirada por su espalda desnuda y húmeda. Jamás había visto una mujer más tentadora en todos los días de su vida.

Era todo lo que había soñado, pero que no podía ni siquiera anhelar. No se atrevía. Era un sueño lejano.

Bajó los ojos hasta sus voluptuosas curvas. Tenía las piernas ligeramente abiertas. Una imagen de ella separándoselas y sumergiendo sus dedos en ella se abrió paso en su mente.

Esforzándose por mantener la respiración, acercó el cabezal de la ducha hasta los hombros de Regina.

— Eso es estupendo —murmuró ella.

Emma no podía hablar. Mantenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada para controlar las voraces exigencias de su cuerpo. Su necesidad de tocarla era tan honda que hacía que el hambre y la sed que padecía mientras permanecía en el libro fuesen una broma.

Regina se dio la vuelta para mirarla; su rostro resplandecía. Alargó el brazo para coger la manopla que se encontraba en la repisa, detrás de Emma. Ella no se movió mientras la lavaba, pasando las manos por sus pecho y su abdomen, avivando la hoguera del deseo que sentía por ella.

Contuvo la respiración, anticipando el momento en que su mano bajara más y más.

Regina se mordió el labio al tocar los duros abdominales. Miró hacia arriba y vio que Emma la observaba. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados y parecía estar saboreando cada caricia que sus manos dejaban sobre su cuerpo.

Deseando complacerla, pasó la manopla sobre los rizos oscuros de su entrepierna. Emma jadeó cuando la tomó entre sus manos con suavidad. Ella sonrió al sentir el repentino estremecimiento que agitó su cuerpo.

La expresión de sumo placer que se veía en su rostro hizo que Regina se sintiera encandilada. Con el corazón acelerado, deslizó la mano por su sex , para poder acariciar su hinchado clítoris.

Escuchó cómo la ducha golpeaba la bañera un segundo antes de que Emma la envolviera entre sus brazos y enterrara los labios en su cuello.

Regina tembló ante la sensación de sus cuerpos húmedos, desnudos y entrelazados. El amor que sentía por Emma fluyó por sus venas, rogando que sucediese un milagro que les permitiera pasar la vida juntas.

En ese instante, deseó poder sentirla en su interior. Sentir cómo ella tomaba posesión de su cuerpo de la misma forma que se había apoderado de su corazón.

Mientras la torturaba con los labios deliciosamente, enterró un muslo entre sus piernas y la sensación del vello sobre su carne hizo que el sentido común de Regina acabara por derretirse.

Enfebrecida, Regina se restregó contra su muslo y se deleitó al moverse contra los duros músculos que se contraían bajo sus piernas mientras seguía lamiendo su cuello. Cuánto amaba a esta mujer que había llegado repentinamente a su vida. Cómo deseaba escucharla decir que significaba para ella tanto como Emma para ella.

Emma pasó las manos a lo largo de la espalda de Regina y luego las movió hacia el frente.

Su mirada la abrasaba mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en la bañera.

— ¿Qué estás h…? —su pregunta acabó con un jadeo al sentir la lengua de Emma en la oreja.

Regina percibió la tensión en los músculos de su brazo de ella cuando cogió el cabezal de la ducha y volvió a atormentar su cuerpo con su pulsante calor. Lo movió lentamente, trazando círculos sensuales sobre sus pechos y su vientre. Enardecida por la estimulación del agua y el cuerpo de Emma, Regina luchaba por respirar.

Emma temblaba por la necesidad. Quería complacer a Regina como jamás había querido hacerlo con nadie. Deseaba verla retorcerse bajo ella. Escucharla gritar cuando llegara al clímax.

Emma le separó los muslos con el codo y dejó que el agua de la ducha cayera directamente entre sus piernas.

Regina emitió un entrecortado gemido al ser asaltada por una indescriptible oleada de placer.

— ¿Emma? —jadeó, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. La lengua de Emma la penetro y comenzó a moverse en su interior a la vez que los chorros de agua intensificaban sus caricias.

Jamás, jamás había experimentado algo parecido. Emma giraba la muñeca haciendo que el agua cayera sobre ella en pequeños movimientos circulares, hasta que ya no pudo más.

Cuando alcanzó el orgasmo un segundo después, gritó aliviada.

Emma sonrió y mantuvo su cuerpo completamente inmóvil para no poseerla. Aún no había acabado con ella. Jamás podría acabar con ella.

Con las manos, la lengua y el cabezal de la ducha hizo que Regina disfrutara de cinco orgasmos más.

— Por favor —le rogó ella tras el último—. Ten compasión. No puedo más.

Decidiendo que ya habían tenido las dos suficiente tortura, Emma se giró y cortó el agua.

Regina era incapaz de moverse. Cualquier sensación, por pequeña que fuera, la hacía estremecerse. Observó cómo Emma se ponía de pie entre sus piernas y la miraba con una leve sonrisa.

— Acabas de matarme —balbució—. Ahora tienes que enterrar el cadáver.

Emma se rió ante la ocurrencia. Salió de la bañera, alargó los brazos y la alzó.

Regina se quedó embelesada al sentir su piel desnuda mientras la llevaba hasta la cama y la secaba con la toalla.

Muy lentamente y con mucho cuidado, utilizó el albornoz de un modo que Regina juraría que a nadie se le había ocurrido antes. Lo pasó sensualmente por sus hombros, sus brazos y sus pechos, y después descendió hasta el estómago trazando sensuales espirales.

— Abre tus piernas para mí, Regina.

Sin fuerza de voluntad alguna, ella obedeció.

Regina gimió al sentir la felpa sobre la trémula carne de su sexo. Súbitamente el albornoz fue reemplazado por la lengua de Emma.

— Emma, por favor. No creo que pueda soportarlo de nuevo.

Ella no le hizo caso. Ni siquiera su propio cuerpo tuvo en cuenta su opinión. Y para su sorpresa, un nuevo orgasmo la asaltó.

Emma se inclinó y le susurró al oído:

— Podríamos seguir así toda la noche.

Ella la miró a los ojos y entonces se dio cuenta del alcance de la maldición: su clítoris sobresalía aún completamente erecto y tenía la frente cubierta de sudor.

¿Cómo podía soportar verla correrse una y otra vez sabiendo que ella no podría hacerlo?

Pensando tan sólo en el amor que sentía por ella, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada y la besó.

Emma se echó atrás con un movimiento violento. Cayó al suelo agitándose como si la golpeasen.

Aterrorizada por lo que había hecho, Regina bajó de la cama.

— Lo siento —dijo al llegar junto a Emma—. Lo olvidé.

Emma se giró en ese instante para mirarla. Tenía los ojos de aquel espantoso color oscuro.

Temblaba como si estuviese luchando por alejarse de la locura. Fue el miedo en el rostro de Regina lo que finalmente la ayudó a calmarse.

Se alejó de ella como si fuera venenosa.

Regina la observó mientras utilizaba los peldaños de su cama como apoyo para ponerse en pie.

— Cada vez es peor —dijo con voz ahogada.

Regina no podía hablar. No podía soportar verla sufrir de aquella manera. Y se odiaba a sí misma por haberla llevado hasta el borde del abismo.

Sin mirarla siquiera, Emma recogió su ropa y salió de la habitación.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Regina pudiese moverse. Cuando finalmente consiguió ponerse de pie, abrió la cómoda para sacar algo de ropa y sus ojos se quedaron clavados sobre la caja que contenía los grilletes.

¿Cuántos días más tendrían antes de que la perdiera para siempre?


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, gracias también a los lectores anónimos de antemano a las nuevas seguidoras en serio me encanta saber que les gusta esta adaptación, es un placer para mi leer cada uno de sus RW no importa si son amenazas o no jajajaja**

*** Chicas del grupo de WhatsApp o Facebook que me lean dejen su comentario con su nombre para saber quiénes son y poder identificarlas que son muchas y me confundo jajaja **

**Chicas lean mi nueva adaptación, dejen RW de que les parece, son solo 10 capítulos y espero les guste, el fic se llama**

"**10 días par E "**

**Disculpen los errores y espero haber podido adaptar bien este capitulo **

**las dejo leer no sin antes recomendarles algunas muy buenas escritoras por acá fanclere con historias muy originales, franchiulla con muy buenas traducciones, The Little Phoenix para aquellas que le gusta lo sexoso y la persona que me pidió que adaptara este libro denle gracias a ella chicas :3, EsthefyBautista cuyo fic me hizo llorar jajaja**

**DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

><p>Los días siguientes fueron los mejores de la vida de Regina. Una vez se acostumbró a la regla que Emma impuso, que prohibía los besos y las caricias íntimas e incitantes, desarrollaron una relación agradable que fue casi una sorpresa para ella.<p>

Pasaba los días en el trabajo, almorzaba a menudo con Emma y Zelena, y dedicaba las noches a tumbarse entre sus maravillosos brazos.

Sin embargo, con cada día que pasaba, saber que iba a abandonarla a final del mes la dejaba destrozada.

¿Cómo iba a soportarlo?

Aunque la idea no abandonaba nunca su mente, se negó a pensar en eso constantemente. Viviría el momento y se preocuparía del mañana cuando llegara.

El sábado por la noche quedaron con Zelena y Bill en Tip's, en el Barrio Francés.

Aunque con bastante más afluencia de turistas que el original Tippitinas's, era la noche de Zydeco y ella quería que Emma escuchara la música que Nueva Orleáns había hecho famosa.

— ¡Eh! —Les dijo Zelena mientras se aproximaban a la mesa, en el fondo del local—. Empezaba a preguntarme si ibais a dejarnos colgados.

Regina se sintió enrojecer al recordar el motivo de su retraso. Algún día de estos aprendería a cerrar la puerta del baño mientras se duchaba…

— Hola Emma, Regina —les saludó Bill.

Regina sonrió al ver la escayola del brazo de Bill que Zelena había decorado con pintura fluorescente.

Emma inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo mientras retiraba una silla para que Regina se sentara y, después, hizo lo propio a su lado. En cuanto apareció el camarero pidieron cervezas y nachos, y Zelena comenzó a seguir el ritmo de la música golpeando la mesa con la mano.

— Vamos, Lane —dijo Bill, malhumorado—. Será mejor que bailemos antes de que tenga que matarte por ese ruidito insoportable.

Con una ligera punzada de envidia, Regina observó cómo se alejaban.

— ¿Te gustaría bailar? —le preguntó Emma.

A ella le encantaba bailar, pero no quería que Emma pasara un mal rato. En su mente no había dudas de que Emma no sabía bailar música moderna. Pero, aún así, fue una invitación muy tierna por su parte.

— No, no pasa nada.

Pero ella no la escuchó. Se puso en pie y le tendió la mano.

— Sí, claro que vas a bailar.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la pista de baile, Regina comprendió que aquella mujer bailaba tan bien como besaba. Emma conocía cada paso y daba la sensación de que había nacido bailando. De hecho, sus movimientos eran elegantes sin perder el toque, era fascinante.

Regina nunca había visto a nadie bailar así. Y por las envidiosas miradas femeninas que sentía clavadas en ella, podía imaginarse que todas aquellas mujeres tampoco habían presenciado antes nada semejante.

Cuando el grupo terminó de tocar se sentía excitada y estaba sin aliento.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Fue el regalo de Terpsícore —le contestó Emma mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y la mantenía fuertemente pegada a su cuerpo.

— ¿De quién?

— De la musa de la danza.

Regina sonrió.

— Recuérdame que le envíe una nota de agradecimiento.

Al comenzar la siguiente canción, Emma miró fijamente a su izquierda y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella, mientras seguía la dirección de su mirada.

Ella meneó la cabeza y se frotó los ojos.

— Debo estar viendo visiones.

— ¿Qué has visto?

Emma volvió a mirar entre la multitud, buscando al hombre rubio y alto que acababa de ver por el rabillo del ojo. Aunque apenas había captado su imagen, juraría que se trataba de Kyrian de Tracia.

Con algo más de uno noventa de estatura, a Kyrian siempre le había resultado difícil perderse entre la multitud y, además, su modo de andar era bastante distintivo, ya que tenía un aura letal.

Pero pensar que Kyrian estuviese en esa época era algo imposible. Debía ser la locura que volvía a hacer mella en ella; ahora comenzaba a ver visiones.

— Nada —contestó.

Apartó el tema de su mente y la miró con una sonrisa. La siguiente canción era lenta y la atrajo hacia sus brazos, manteniéndola muy cerca de su cuerpo, al tiempo que se movían suavemente al ritmo de la música. Regina le rodeó el cuello y apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro; podía inhalar el cálido aroma a vainilla que desprendía Emma. No sabía cómo, pero aquel olor conseguía que perdiera la cabeza por completo y que la boca se le hiciera agua.

Con la mejilla apoyada sobre la cabeza de Regina, Emma comenzó a acariciarle el pelo mientras ella escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. Regina podría quedarse así para siempre.

Pero la pieza terminó demasiado pronto. Y después de dos canciones rápidas, Regina tuvo que regresar a su asiento. Simplemente, no tenía el aguante de Emma.

Al encaminarse hacia la mesa, se dio cuenta de que Emma ni siquiera tenía la respiración alterada; pero eso sí, su frente estaba cubierta de sudor.

Emma le apartó la silla. Se sentó muy cerca de ella y cogió su jarra de cerveza para tomar un gran trago.

— ¡Emma! —dijo Zelena con una carcajada—. No tenía ni idea de que podías moverte así.

Bill puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Pensamientos lujuriosos de nuevo, Lane?

Zelena le dio un puñetazo a su marido en el estómago.

— Sabes que no es eso. Tú eres el único juguete con el que me apetece jugar.

Bill miró a Emma con escepticismo.

— Sí, claro.

Regina vio cómo el rostro de Emma se ensombrecía.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Emma le contestó con su sonrisa plagada de hoyuelos y a ella se le olvidó la pregunta.

Permanecieron sentados en silencio escuchando al grupo, mientras Emma y Regina se ofrecían nachos la una a la otra.

Cuando Regina apartó la mano de los labios de ella, Emma la capturó y se la llevó de nuevo a la boca para chupar un poco de queso que se le había quedado pegado en la yema de un dedo. Pasó la lengua sobre su piel y Regina sintió que el cuerpo le estallaba en llamas.

No pudo más que reírse al notar cómo el deseo la consumía. Cómo deseaba haberse quedado en casa. ¡Le encantaría quitarle la ropa a Emma y lamer queso fundido sobre su cuerpo toda la noche!

Definitivamente, iba a añadir Cheez Whiz a la lista de la compra.

Con los ojos brillantes, Emma llevó la mano de Regina hasta su regazo y comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello antes de apartarse y tomar otro trago de cerveza.

— Zelena —le dijo Bill llamando la atención de su esposa, que estaba mirando a Regina y Emma Le ofreció una servilleta—. Seguro que quieres limpiarte la baba que te gotea por la barbilla.

Zelena puso los ojos en blanco.

— Regina, necesito ir al baño. Vamos.

Emma se echó hacia atrás para dejarla pasar. Observó cómo Regina se perdía entre la multitud y, casi al instante, las mujeres comenzaron a acercársele.

El estómago se le contrajo. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que revolotear a su alrededor? En ese momento, deseó que por una vez en su vida pudiera sentarse tranquila sin tener que mantener a raya a un puñado de mujeres, de las cuales ni siquiera conocía sus nombres, antes de que empezaran a sobarla.

— Hola nena —coqueteó una atractiva rubia, que fue la primera en llegar a su lado—. Me gusta cómo bailas. ¿Qué tal si…?

— No estoy sola —le contestó ella, entrecerrando los ojos a modo de advertencia.

— ¿Con ella? —se rió la mujer mientras señalaba con un dedo hacia el lugar por donde Regina había desaparecido—. Venga ya. Pensaba que habías perdido una apuesta o algo así.

— Yo pensé que lo hacía por pena —comentó otra mujer que se acercó junto a una morena.

Dos hombres surgieron en ese momento de entre la multitud.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí vosotras tres? —preguntaron los tipos a sus compañeras.

Las mujeres contemplaron contritas a Emma.

— Nada —ronroneó la rubia, mirándola por última vez antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Los hombres la miraron furiosos.

Ella alzó una ceja con un gesto burlón y tomó otro trago de cerveza con total normalidad. Los tipos debieron darse cuenta de que la idea de pelear con ella era bastante estúpida, porque se reunieron con sus chicas y se marcharon.

Emma suspiró, disgustada. Daba igual la época en la que se encontrara, algunas cosas no cambiaban.

— Oye —le increpó Bill alzándose un poco por encima de la mesa—. Sé que últimamente has pasado mucho tiempo con mi mujer. Por tu bien, espero que no te estés metiendo en mi territorio. ¿Me has entendido?

Emma tomó una honda bocanada de aire. Bill no; él no.

— Por si no lo has notado, sólo estoy interesada en Regina.

— Sí, claro —masculló Bill—. No intentes confundirme; Regina me cae muy bien, pero no soy idiota. No puedo creer que seas el tipo de lesbiana que se conforma con una hamburguesa cuando tiene un montón de jugosos solomillos de ternera esperándola.

— Sinceramente, me importa una mierda lo que creas.

Regina vaciló cuando Zelena y ella regresaron junto a Emma y Bill. La tensión de Emma era palpable. Sostenía la cerveza con tanta fuerza que se sorprendía de que la botella no hubiera estallado, hecha añicos.

— Bill —le dijo Zelena mientras le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello—. ¿Te importaría mucho si bailo con Emma?

— Joder, claro que me importa.

De inmediato, Emma se disculpó y se acercó a la barra.

Regina la siguió con rapidez.

Pidió otra cerveza justo cuando ella llegó a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

— Estupendamente.

Pero no lo parecía. Definitivamente, no parecía estar bien.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Sé cuando no estás siendo sincera conmigo. Y ahora confiesa, Emma. ¿Qué pasa?

— Deberíamos marcharnos.

— ¿Por qué?

Emma lanzó una rápida mirada a Zelena y Bill.

— Creo que sería lo más sensato.

— ¿Por qué?

Emma gruñó.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, dos hombres y una mujer aparecieron tras él y, por sus expresiones, Regina intuyó que no estaban muy contentos.

Peor aún, parecía que Emma era la fuente de todos sus problemas.

La mujer era alta, siete centímetros más bajo que Emma, pero bastante más musculosa y voluminosa. Hizo una especie de mohín al mirar la espalda de Emma de arriba abajo. Y, en ese instante, Regina la reconoció.

Danielle.

El corazón empezó a latirle con rapidez. Físicamente, había cambiado muchísimo con los años. Tenía la cara más redonda, con arrugas prematuras alrededor de los ojos, y se había cortado el pelo. Pero aún conservaba la misma sonrisa burlona.

— Ésta era el que estaba con Amber —le dijo uno de sus acólitos.

Una calma mortal rodeó a Emma, haciendo que Regina se estremeciera de miedo.

Ella no sabía de lo que era capaz y, por lo que estaba viendo, Danielle no había cambiado por dentro tanto como por fuera. Una niñata de anuncio, rodeada de seguidores, que siempre se movía con su séquito. Todo lo que hacía tenía que ser notorio para dejar claro su poder. Con ese ego de chula de playa, estaba claro que no se iría hasta que consiguiera enredar a Emma en una pelea.

Lo único que esperaba era que su general tuviera más sentido común y no cayera en la trampa.

— ¿Necesitáis algo? —preguntó, sin mirar a Danielle ni a sus amigos.

Danielle se rió y palmeó a uno de los suyos en el pecho.

— ¿Qué acento es ése? Tiene voz de pito. Pensaba que la niña bonita iba detrás de mi chica, pero por su pinta y por su voz, creo que iba detrás de uno de vosotros.

Emma se giró y miró furioso a Danielle. A cualquier otra persona con más entendederas, esa mirada la habría hecho retirarse.

Danielle, por supuesto, carecía de entendederas. No había tenido nunca ni una pizca de sentido común.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo, niña bonita? —se burló Danielle—. ¿Te he ofendido? —Miró a sus amigos y meneó la cabeza—. Lo que pensaba; es una mariquita cobarde con voz de pito.

Emma soltó una carcajada siniestra.

— Venga Emma —le increpó Regina, cogiéndola del brazo antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor—. Vámonos.

Danielle la miró con aquella risita burlona y entonces la reconoció.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya. Regina Alexander Mills. Hace mucho que no nos vemos. —Le dio una palmada en la espalda al tipo moreno que estaba a su lado—. Oye, Tom, ¿te acuerdas de Regina, la de la facultad? Sus braguitas blancas me hicieron ganar nuestra apuesta.

Emma se quedó paralizada ante sus palabras.

Regina sentía que el viejo dolor volvía, pero se negó a demostrarlo. Jamás le daría ese gusto a Danielle de nuevo.

— No me extraña que fuera detrás de Amber —siguió Danielle—. Probablemente quería probar a una mujer que no estuviese todo el rato llorando mientras se la tira.

Emma giró hacia Danielle con tal rapidez que Regina apenas si fue capaz de percibir el movimiento. Danielle se movió un poco pero Emma se agachó y le lanzó un puñetazo a las costillas que la envió hasta la multitud, que se agolpaba unos metros detrás de ella.

Con una maldición, se arrojó a plena carrera hacia Emma. Ella se ladeó un poco, le puso la zancadilla y la empujó haciéndola volar por los aires.

Danielle aterrizó sobre la espalda.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, Emma colocó el pie sobre su garganta y le sonrió con tal frialdad que Regina comenzó a temblar de la cabeza a los pies.

Danielle agarró el pie de Emma con las dos manos e intentó apartarlo. Comenzó a agitarse por el esfuerzo, pero Emma no se apartó.

— ¿Sabías…—le preguntó Emma con un tono de voz tan pragmático que era realmente atemorizante—…que sólo son necesarios poco más de dos kilos para aplastarte el esófago por completo?

Los ojos y los brazos de Danielle comenzaron a hincharse cuando Emma ejerció más presión sobre su cuello.

— Tía, por favor —suplicó Danielle mientras intentaba quitarse el pie de Emma de encima—. Por favor, no me hagas daño, ¿vale?

Regina contuvo el aliento, aterrada, al ver que Emma le pisaba aún con más fuerza.

Tom se acercó a ellos.

— Hazlo —le advirtió Emma— y te saco el corazón para que tu amiga se lo coma.

Regina se quedó helada al ver la mirada de los ojos de Emma. Esta no era la mujer tierna que le hacía el amor por las noches. Esta era el rostro de la general que una vez había mandado al infierno a los romanos más valientes.

No dudaba ni por un solo instante que Emma podía llevar a cabo la amenaza. Y por lo rápido que la sangre abandonó el rostro de Tom, Regina supo que el hombre también lo creyó.

— Por favor —volvió a implorar Danielle, comenzando a llorar—. Por favor, no me hagas daño.

Regina tragó saliva mientras esas palabras la asaltaban; las mismas que ella pronunció llorando en la cama de Danielle.

Fue entonces cuando Emma la miró a los ojos. Ella vio la furia y el deseo de acabar con Danielle. Por ella.

— Déjala, Emma —le dijo en voz baja—. No merece la pena. A tu lado no vale nada.

Emma miró a Danielle con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Los cobardes inútiles como tú son descuartizados como entrenamiento allí de donde vengo.

Cuando Regina pensaba que iba a matarla, emma apartó el pie.

— Levántate.

Frotándose el cuello, Danielle se puso en pie lentamente.

La mirada gélida y letal de Emma hizo que Danielle se encogiera.

— Le debes una disculpa a mi mujer.

Danielle se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

— Lo siento.

— Dilo como si lo sintieras de verdad —la amenazó Emma en voz baja.

— Lo siento, Regina. De verdad. Lo siento muchísimo.

Antes de que ella pudiese responder, Emma pasó un brazo por sus brazos en un gesto posesivo y salieron a paso tranquilo del local.

Ninguna de ellas habló hasta que llegaron al coche. Regina notaba que algo iba muy mal con Emma. Estaba totalmente tensa, como la cuerda de un arco.

— Ojalá me hubieses dejado matarla —le dijo Emma, mientras ella buscaba las llaves del coche en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

— Emma…

— No tienes ni idea de lo que me cuesta dejarla marchar. No soy el tipo de persona que suele dejar de lado una situación como ésta —confesó mientras golpeaba con fuerza el techo del coche con la palma de la mano para después girarse rápidamente y lanzar un gruñido—. ¡Maldita sea, Regina! hubo una época en la que me alimentaba de las entrañas de personas como ésas. Y he pasado de eso a…

Emma dudó un instante cuando dos mil años de recuerdos reprimidos afluyeron a su mente. Volvió a verse como la respetada líder que fue. La héroe de Macedonia. La mujer que una vez consiguió que legiones completas de romanos se rindieran ante la simple aparición de su estandarte.

Y después vio en lo que se había convertido. En una cáscara vacía. En una codiciada mascota, sometida a la voluntad de aquélla que la invocara.

Durante dos mil años había vivido sin emociones y sin pronunciar más que un puñado de palabras.

Había encontrado el punto exacto que le permitía sobrevivir. Y se había dejado arrastrar.

Hasta que Regina llegó y descubrió su faceta humana…

Ella observó la miríada de emociones que cruzaron por el rostro de Emma. Ira, confusión, horror y, finalmente, una terrible agonía. Se acercó hasta el otro lado del coche, donde ella estaba, pero no dejó que la tocara.

— ¿Es que no lo ves? —le preguntó con un tono brusco a causa de las intensas emociones—. Ya no sé quién soy. En Macedonia sabía quién era; después me convertí en esto —dijo, mientras alzaba el brazo para que Regina pudiera ver las palabras que Príapo grabó a fuego—. Y tú lo has cambiado todo —acabó, mirándola fijamente.

La angustia que reflejaban sus ojos desgarraba a Regina.

— ¿Por qué has tenido que cambiarme, Regina? ¿Por qué no me dejaste como estaba? Había aprendido, a fuerza de voluntad, a no sentir nada. Simplemente venía a este mundo, hacía lo que me ordenaban y me marchaba. No deseaba nada. Y ahora… — miró a su alrededor, como una mujer inmersa en una pesadilla de la que no puede escapar.

Ella alargó el brazo.

— Emma…

Negando con la cabeza, Emma se alejó de su mano.

— ¡No! —exclamó, mesándose el cabello—. No sé a dónde pertenezco. No lo entiendes.

— Entonces, explícamelo —le suplicó Regina.

— ¿Cómo voy a explicarte lo que es caminar entre dos mundos y ser despreciada por ambos? No soy humana, ni tampoco una diosa; soy un híbrido abominable. No tienes idea de cómo crecí: mi madre me entregó a mi padre, que me entregó a su esposa, que me entregaba a cualquiera que estuviese cerca para alejarme de su vista. Y durante los últimos veinte siglos no he sido más que una moneda de cambio, algo que se podía comprar y vender. He pasado toda mi vida buscando un lugar al que poder llamar hogar.

Buscando a alguien que me quisiera por lo que soy, no por mi rostro ni por mi cuerpo. —

El tormento que reflejaban sus ojos hería a Regina como una quemadura.

— Yo te quiero, Emma.

— No, no es cierto. ¿Cómo ibas a quererme?

Ella se quedó boquiabierta ante su pregunta.

— Mejor di que cómo no iba a hacerlo. Dios mío, jamás en mi vida he deseado estar junto a alguien como ahora deseo estar contigo Emma.

— Es lujuria, nada más.

Eso sí consiguió enfadarla. ¡Cómo se atrevía a despreciar sus sentimientos como si fuesen algo trivial! Lo que sentía hacia ella era mucho más profundo que la mera lujuria, era algo que le llegaba hasta el alma.

— No me digas lo que siento o lo que no. No soy una niña.

Emma meneó la cabeza, incapaz de creer sus palabras. Se trataba de la maldición. Tenía que ser eso. Nadie podía amarla. Nadie lo había hecho nunca, desde el día en que nació.

Pero que Regina la amara…

Sería un milagro. Sería…

La gloria. Y ella no había nacido para saborearla.

«Sufrirás como ninguna otra persona lo ha hecho.»

Sólo se trataba de otra estratagema de los dioses. Otro cruel engaño concebido para castigarla.

Y ya estaba cansada. Exhausta y agotada por la lucha. Sólo quería escapar al sufrimiento. Buscaba un puerto donde refugiarse de aquellos aterradores sentimientos que la asaltaban cada vez que la miraba.

Regina apretó los dientes al ver la negativa en los ojos de Emma. Pero, ¿quién podía culparla?

La habían herido en incontables ocasiones. Pero de algún modo, de alguna forma, lograría probarle lo mucho que significaba para ella.

Tenía que hacerlo. Porque perderla significaría la muerte para ella.


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia**

**Regina tiene una visita inesperada muy importante en este capitulo que puede haga cambiar de parecer a Emma**

**las dejo leer no sin antes recomendarles algunas muy buenas escritoras por acá fanclere con historias muy originales, franchiulla con muy buenas traducciones, The Little Phoenix para aquellas que le gusta lo sexoso y la persona que me pidió que adaptara este libro denle gracias a ella chicas :3, EsthefyBautista cuyo fic me hizo llorar jajaja**

**DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

><p>Emma mantuvo la distancia entre ellas lo que quedaba del fin de semana. Por mucho que Regina intentaba derribar la barrera que la rodeaba, ella la apartaba sin dudarlo.<p>

Ni siquiera quería que le leyera.

Totalmente descorazonada, se fue al trabajo el lunes por la mañana, pero ni siquiera debería haberse molestado en acudir a la consulta. No podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuesen sus celestiales ojos azules, cargados de confusión.

— ¿Regina Alexander Mills?

Regina alzó la mirada del escritorio y vio a una mujer rubia, increíblemente hermosa, de poco más de veinte años que estaba parada en el hueco de la puerta.

Parecía que acababa de salir de un desfile de modas en Europa, con aquel traje de seda roja de Armani y las medias y los zapatos a juego.

— Lo siento —le dijo Regina—. Mi hora de visitas ha acabado. Si quiere volver mañana…

— ¿Tengo aspecto de necesitar a una sexóloga?

A primera vista, no. Pero claro, Regina había aprendido hacía ya mucho tiempo a no hacer juicios apresurados sobre los problemas de la gente.

Sin que la invitara, la mujer entró tranquilamente a su consulta con un andar presuntuoso y elegante que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Caminó hacia la pared donde estaban colgados los títulos y certificados de Regina.

— Impresionante —le dijo. Pero su tono expresaba todo lo contrario.

Se volvió para observar concienzudamente a Regina y, por la mueca burlona en su rostro, ésta supo que la mujer la encontraba seriamente deficiente.

— No eres lo bastante hermosa para ella, ¿sabes? demasiado baja y demasiado rechoncha. ¿Y dónde has encontrado ese vestido?

Completamente ofendida, Regina adoptó una postura rígida.

— ¿Cómo dice?

La mujer ignoró su pregunta.

— Dime, ¿no te molesta estar cerca de una mujer como Emma, sabiendo que si tuviese oportunidad, jamás querría estar contigo? Tiene un cuerpo tan bien formado, es tan elegante… Tan fuerte y cruel… Sé que nunca antes has tenido detrás de ti a una mujer como ella, y jamás volverás a tenerla.

Atónita, Regina no era capaz de hablar.

Y tampoco tuvo que hacerlo; la mujer siguió sin detenerse.

— Su padre era como ella. Imagínate a Emma como hombre con el pelo oscuro, un poco más baja y de apariencia más vulgar, no tan refinada. Pero aún así, ese hombre tenía unas manos que… Mmm… —Sonrió pensativamente, con la mirada perdida—. Por supuesto Diocles tenía todo el cuerpo marcado por horribles cicatrices de las batallas; tenía una espantosa que le atravesaba la mejilla izquierda. —Entrecerró los ojos con ira—. Jamás olvidaré el día que intentó marcar a Emma con una daga, para hacerle esa misma cicatriz. En ese momento hubiera deseado que viviese lo suficiente para arrepentirse de esa infracción, pero me aseguré de que no lo hiciera. Emma es físicamente perfecta, y jamás permitiré que nadie estropee la belleza que yo le di. — La fría y calculadora mirada que Afrodita dedicó a Regina hizo que ésta se estremeciera.

» No compartiré a mi hija contigo.

La posesividad de las palabras de la diosa despertó la ira de Regina. ¿Cómo se atrevía a aparecer ahora y a decir tal cosa?

— Si Emma significa tanto para ti, ¿por qué la abandonaste?

Afrodita la miró, furiosa.

— ¿Crees que me dejaron otra opción? Zeus se negó a darle la ambrosía; ningún mortal puede vivir en el Olimpo. Antes de que pudiera siquiera protestar, Hermes me la quitó de los brazos y la entregó a su padre.

Regina vio el horror en el rostro de Afrodita al recordar aquel momento.

— Mi dolor por su pérdida iba más allá de los límites humanos. Inconsolable, me encerré para alejarme de todo. Cuando fui capaz de enfrentarme a todos ellos de nuevo, habían pasado catorce años en la tierra. Apenas si reconocí a la bebé que yo había amamantado. Y ella me odiaba. —Sus ojos brillaron como si estuviese luchando por contener las lágrimas.

» No tienes idea de lo que es ser madre, y que esa hija que has llevado en tu vientre maldiga hasta tu propio nombre.

Regina comprendía su dolor, pero era a Emma a quien amaba; y su sufrimiento era lo que más le preocupaba.

— ¿Alguna vez intentaste decirle cómo te sentías?

— Por supuesto que lo hice —espetó la diosa—. Le envié a Eros con mis regalos. Me los devolvió, con un mensaje que una hija no debería decirle a su madre jamás.

— Estaba herida.

— Y yo también —gritó Afrodita. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de furia.

Desconfiada y bastante asustada por lo que una diosa enfadada pudiera hacer con ella, Regina observó cómo Afrodita cerraba los ojos y respiraba hondo para calmarse.

Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con voz dura y el cuerpo tenso.

— Aún así, envié de nuevo a Eros con más regalos para Emma. Los rechazó todos. a excepción de uno que le dio a sus hijos sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Me vi a obligada a presenciar cómo juraba lealtad y servicio a Atenea en venganza. — Masculló el nombre de la diosa como si la despreciara.

» Fue en su nombre que conquistó ciudades con los dones que yo le otorgué cuando ella nació: la fuerza de Ares, la templanza de Apolo y las bendiciones de las Musas y las Gracias. Incluso la sumergí en el río Estigio para asegurarme de que ningún arma humana pudiera matarla o dejarla marcada y, a diferencia de lo que hizo Tetis con Aquiles, sumergí también sus tobillos para que no tuviese ni un solo punto vulnerable.

—Meneó la cabeza como si aún no pudiese creer lo que Emma hizo.

» Hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos por esa chica, y ella no me demostró la más mínima gratitud. Ni el respeto que merecía. Finalmente, dejé de intentarlo. Puesto que rechazaba mi amor, me aseguré de que nadie la amara jamás.

El corazón de Regina se detuvo al escuchar el egoísmo de la diosa.

— ¿Que hiciste qué?

Afrodita alzó la barbilla, altanera, como una reina orgullosa de sus frías y sangrientas hazañas.

— Le maldije del mismo modo que ella lo hizo conmigo. Me aseguré de que ninguna mujer humana pudiese mirarla sin desear su cuerpo, y de que todo hombre que estuviese a su alrededor la envidiara profundamente.

Regina no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Cómo podía una madre ser tan cruel?

Y tan pronto como ese pensamiento se alejó de su mente, la asaltó otro aún más horrible:

— Tú fuiste la culpable de que Penélope muriera, ¿verdad?

— No, eso fue obra de Emma. Por supuesto que yo estaba enfurecida cuando Eros me contó lo que había hecho por su hermana, y también porque Emma había acudido a él y no a mí.

» Puesto que no podía deshacer lo que la flecha de Eros había conseguido, decidí mermar sus efectos. Lo que Emma tuvo con Penélope fue algo insípido, y ella lo sabe. —

Afrodita se acercó hasta la ventana y contempló la ciudad.

» Si Emma hubiese acudido a mí alguna vez, habría dejado que Penélope la amara.

Pero no lo hizo. La observé acercarse a ella, noche tras noche, tomándola una y otra vez, y percibí su malestar, su angustia porque sabía que su esposa no la amaba. Y todavía seguía rechazándome y maldiciéndome.

» Fueron las lágrimas que derramé por ella a lo largo de los años lo que puso a Príapo en su contra. Siempre ha sido el más leal de mis hijos. Debí detenerlo tan pronto como supe que quería la sangre de Emma, pero no lo hice. Ansiaba que la ira de Príapo consiguiera que Emma me buscara e implorara mi ayuda. —Apretó los dientes.

» Pero no lo hizo.

Regina comprendía su dolor, pero eso no cambiaba lo que le había hecho a su hija.

— ¿Cómo es que Emma acabó siendo maldecida?

La diosa tragó saliva.

— Todo comenzó la noche que Atenea le contó a Príapo que no existía otra persona más valiente y fuerte que Emma Ella lo retó a enfrentar a su mejor general con Emma Dos días más tarde, contemplé cómo Emma cabalgaba hacia la batalla y supe que no perdería. Cuando venció al ejército romano, Príapo se enfureció.

» Eros se fue de la lengua y le contó lo que había hecho. Al instante, Príapo fue en busca de Killian y Penélope. Yo no sabía las repercusiones que iba a tener. —Se envolvió la cintura con los brazos.

» Nunca tuve intención de que los niños murieran. Era un regalo que yo le había dado. No te imaginas las veces que me pregunto al cabo del día por qué dejé que ocurriera aquello.

— ¿No hubo ningún modo de evitarlo?

Afrodita negó tristemente con la cabeza.

— Incluso mis poderes están limitados por las Parcas. Cuando Emma se dirigió a mi templo, tras verlos a todos muertos, contuve el aliento pensando que por fin acudía en busca de mi ayuda. Y entonces vio a esa puerca con la túnica de Príapo que se arrojó a sus brazos y le pidió que tomara su virginidad antes de que tuviese lugar la ceremonia en la que sería reclamada por mi otro hijo. Si Emma hubiese pensado con claridad, sé que la habría rechazado. —El rostro de la diosa se ensombreció por la furia.

» Si no hubiese sido por Alexandria, ese día mi hija hubiese venido a mí. Sé que me habría pedido ayuda. Pero era demasiado tarde. Todo acabó en el mismo momento en que Emma se derramó en ella.

— ¿Y aún así te negaste a ayudarla?

— ¿Cómo podía elegir entre dos de mis hijos?

Regina se horrorizó ante la pregunta.

— ¿Y no fue eso lo que hiciste cuando permitiste que encerraran a Emma en un pergamino?

Los ojos de Afrodita brillaron con tal malicia que Regina dio un paso atrás.

— Emma fue quien me rechazó. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedirme ayuda y yo se la habría dado.

Regina no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Para ser una diosa, Afrodita era bastante egoísta y corta de entendederas.

— Toda esta tragedia porque ninguna de las dos ha querido rebajarse a suplicar a la otra. No puedo creer que concedieras a Emma la fuerza de Ares y luego lo maldijeras por esa fuerza que tú misma le otorgaste. En lugar de esperarla o de enviar a otros en tu nombre, ¿no se te ocurrió nunca ir en persona?

Afrodita la miró furiosa e indignada.

— Yo soy la Diosa del Amor, ¿cómo quieres que me arrastre? ¿Tienes la más ligera idea de lo embarazoso que es para mí que mi propia hija me odie?

— ¿Embarazoso? Tienes al resto del mundo para amarte. Emma no tiene a nadie.

Afrodita se acercó a ella, furiosa.

— Aléjate de ella. Te lo advierto.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me amenazas cuando no lo hiciste con Penélope?

— Porque ella no la amaba.

Regina se quedó paralizada.

— ¿Estás diciéndome…?

La diosa se esfumó.

— ¡Venga ya! —gritó Regina mirando al techo—. ¡No puedes esfumarte en mitad de una conversación!

— ¿Regina?

La voz de Beth hizo que diera un respingo. Girándose de inmediato, la vio asomándose por la puerta.

— ¿Con quién estás hablando? —le preguntó Beth.

Regina hizo un gesto abarcando la consulta y después pensó que no sería muy inteligente decirle a su compañera la verdad.

— Conmigo misma.

Beth la miró sin acabar de creérselo.

— ¿Tienes la costumbre de gritarte a ti misma?

— A veces.

Beth alzó una de sus oscuras cejas.

— Me parece que necesitas una sesión —comentó mientras se alejaba.

Haciendo caso omiso de su compañera, Regina no perdió tiempo en recoger sus cosas. Estaba deseando llegar a casa para ver a Emma.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta supo que algo iba mal. Emma no salió a recibirla.

— ¿Emma? —la llamó.

— Arriba.

Regina dejó las llaves y el correo sobre la mesa, y subió los escalones de dos en dos.

— No vas a creerte quién pasó hoy por la… —su voz se desvaneció al llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio y ver a Emma con una mano encadenada a los barrotes de la cama, tendida en el centro del colchón, en bóxer, sin camisa y con la frente cubierta de sudor.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó muerta de miedo.

— No puedo luchar más, Regina —le contestó respirando entrecortadamente.

— Tienes que intentarlo.

Emma meneó la cabeza.

— Necesito que me encadenes la otra mano. No llego.

— Emma…

Emma la interrumpió con una amarga y brusca carcajada.

— ¿No es irónico? Tengo que pedirte que me encadenes cuando todas las demás lo hacían libremente a las pocas horas de presentarme ante ellas. —La miró directamente a los ojos—. Hazlo, Regina. No podría seguir viviendo si te hiciese daño.

Con el corazón en un puño, ella cruzó la habitación hasta llegar junto a la cama.

Cuando estuvo bastante cerca, Emma alargó el brazo y acarició su mejilla. La acercó hasta ella y la besó, tan profundamente que Regina pensó que iba a desmayarse.

Fue un beso feroz y exigente. Un beso que hablaba de deseo. Y de promesas.

Emma mordisqueó sus labios y la alejó.

— Hazlo.

Regina pasó el grillete de plata por los barrotes del cabecero.

El alivio de Emma fue evidente. Hasta ese momento, Regina no se había dado cuenta de lo tensa que había estado durante la semana anterior. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y, con dificultad, respiró hondo.

Regina se acercó y le pasó una mano por la frente.

— ¡Dios santo! —jadeó. Estaba tan caliente que casi le hizo una quemadura—. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

— Nada, pero gracias por preguntar.

Regina fue hacia el vestidor en busca de su ropa. Cuando empezó a desabrocharse la blusa, Emma la detuvo.

— Por favor, no lo hagas delante de mí. Si veo tus pechos… —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás como si alguien le hubiese aplicado un hierro candente.

Regina fue consciente en ese momento de lo acostumbrada que estaba a su presencia; no había pensado en desnudarse en otro lado.

— Lo siento —se disculpó.

Se cambió en el cuarto de baño y mojó unas toallas para colocárselas en la frente.

Volvió a la habitación para refrescarla.

Le acarició el pelo, empapado de sudor.

— Estás ardiendo.

— Lo sé. Me siento como si estuviese en un lecho de brasas.

Siseó cuando Regina le acercó la toalla fría.

— No me has contado qué tal te ha ido el día —le dijo sin aliento.

Regina jadeó al sentir que el amor y la felicidad la invadían. Todos los días Emma le hacía esa pregunta. Todos los días contaba las horas para regresar a casa junto a ella.

No sabía lo que iba a hacer cuando se marchara.

Obligándose a no pensar en eso, se concentró en cuidarla.

— No hay mucho que contar —susurró. No quería agobiarla con lo que su madre le había confesado. No mientras estuviese así. Ya la habían herido bastante, y no sería ella la que aumentara su dolor—. ¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó.

— No.

Regina se sentó a su lado. Pasó toda la noche leyéndole y refrescándola.

Emma no durmió. No pudo. Sólo era consciente de la piel de Regina cuando la tocaba y de su dulce perfume a manzanas. Invadía sus sentidos y hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Todas las fibras de su cuerpo le exigían que la poseyera.

Con los dientes apretados, tiró de las cadenas de plata que apresaban sus muñecas y luchó contra la oscuridad que amenazaba con devorarla. No quería rendirse.

No quería cerrar los ojos y desaprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba para estar junto a Regina mientras aún estuviese cuerda. Si dejaba que la oscuridad la consumiera no se despertaría hasta estar de vuelta en el libro. Sola.

— No puedo perderla —murmuró. La simple idea de perderla hacía pedazos lo poco que le quedaba de corazón.

El reloj de pared dio las tres. Regina se había quedado dormida hacía muy poco rato. Tenía la cabeza y la mano apoyadas sobre su abdomen y su aliento le acariciaba el estómago.

Podía sentir su cabello rozándole la piel, la calidez de su cuerpo filtrándose por sus poros hasta llegarle al alma.

Lo que daría por poder tocarla…

Cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se permitió soñar por primera vez desde hacía siglos. Soñó con pasar noches enteras junto a Regina.

Soñó que llegaba el día en que podía amarla como se merecía. Un día en que ella sería libre para poder entregarse a ella. Soñó en tener un hogar junto a Regina.

Y soñó con niños de alegres ojos marrones, y dulces y traviesas sonrisas.

Aún estaba soñando cuando la luz del amanecer comenzó a filtrarse por las ventanas y el reloj dio las seis. Regina se despertó.

Frotó la mejilla sobre su pecho, acariciándola de tal modo que para Emma supuso una tortura.

— Buenos días —la saludó sonriente.

— Buenos días.

Regina se mordió el labio al pasear la mirada sobre su cuerpo y sus pechos y arrugó la frente por la preocupación.

— ¿Estás seguro que tenemos que hacer esto? ¿No te puedo liberar un ratito?

— ¡No! —exclamó con énfasis.

Regina cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de la consulta para hablar con Beth.

— No iré en un par de días, ¿puedes hacerte cargo de algunos de mis pacientes?

Emma frunció el ceño al escucharla.

— ¿Es que no vas a ir a trabajar? —le preguntó en cuanto colgó.

Regina no podía creer que le hiciese esa pregunta.

— ¿Y dejarte aquí tal y como estás?

— Estaré bien.

Ella la miró como si se hubiese vuelto completamente loca.

— ¿Y si pasara algo?

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Puede haber un incendio o alguien puede entrar y hacerte cualquier cosas mientras estás ahí indefensa.

Emma no discutió. Le entusiasmó el hecho de verla tan dispuesta a quedarse junto a ella.

A media tarde, Regina fue testigo de que la maldición empeoraba. Cada centímetro del cuerpo de Emma estaba cubierto de sudor. Los músculos de los brazos estaban totalmente tensos y apenas hablaba; cuando lo hacía, apretaba los dientes.

Pero seguía mirándola con una sonrisa, y sus ojos eran cálidos y alentadores mientras sus músculos se contraían con continuos espasmos y soportaba el sufrimiento que amenazaba con devorarla.

Regina siguió refrescándola, pero tan pronto como acercaba la toalla a su piel se calentaba tanto que apenas era capaz de tocarla después.

Para cuando llegó la medianoche Emma deliraba.

Observó impotente cómo se agitaba y maldecía como si un ser invisible estuviese arrancándole la piel a tiras. Regina nunca había visto algo así. Estaba forcejeando tanto que casi temía que echara abajo la cama.

— No puedo soportar esto —susurró. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y llamó a Zelena.

Una hora después, Regina abrió la puerta a Zelena y a su hermana Rubi. Con el pelo negro y los ojos azules, Rubi no se parecía en nada a Zelena. Era una de las pocas sacerdotisas blancas de vudú; regentaba una tienda de artículos mágicos y hacía de guía turística por el cementerio los viernes por la noche.

— No sabéis cuánto os agradezco que hayáis venido —les dijo Regina al cerrar la puerta, una vez pasaron al recibidor.

— No es nada —le contestó Zelena.

Rubi llevaba un timbal bajo el brazo e iba vestida con un sencillo vestido marrón.

— ¿Dónde está?

Regina las llevó al piso superior.

Rubi puso un pie en la habitación y se quedó paralizada al ver a Emma sobre la cama presa de continuas convulsiones y maldiciendo a todo el panteón griego.

El color abandonó su rostro.

— No puedo hacer nada por ella.

— Rubi —la increpó Zelena—. Tienes que intentarlo.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos por el miedo, Rubi meneó la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres un consejo? Sella esta habitación y déjala hasta que regrese de donde vino. Hay algo tan maligno y poderoso observándola que no me atrevo a hacerle frente. —Miró a Zelena—. ¿No percibes el odio?

Regina comenzó a temblar al escuchar a Rubi, y su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido.

— ¿Zelena? —llamó a su amiga. Necesitaba desesperadamente que alguien aliviara el sufrimiento de emma de algún modo. Tenía que haber algo que ellas pudiesen hacer.

— Sabes que no puedo ayudarla —le dijo Zelena—. Mis hechizos nunca funcionan.

¡No!, gritó su mente. No podían abandonarla de aquel modo.

Miró a Emma mientras ésta forcejeaba por liberarse de los grilletes.

— ¿Hay alguien a quien pueda acudir en busca de ayuda?

— No —contestó rubi—. De hecho, ni siquiera puedo permanecer aquí. No te ofendas, pero todo esto me pone los pelos de punta. —Lanzó una mirada categórica a su hermana—. Y tú sabes muy bien a qué tipo de atrocidades me enfrento diariamente.

— Lo siento, Regina —se disculpó Zelena, acariciándole el brazo—. Investigaré y veré lo que puedo descubrir, ¿de acuerdo?

Con el corazón en un puño, Regina no tuvo más remedio que acompañarlas a la puerta.

Cuando la cerró, se dejo caer sobre ella con cansancio.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

No podía limitarse a aceptar que no había ayuda posible para Emma. Tenía que haber algo que pudiese aliviar su dolor. Algo en lo que ella aún no hubiese pensado.

Subió las escaleras y volvió junto a ella.

— ¿Regina? —Emma la llamó con un gemido tan agónico que su corazón acabó de hacerse pedazos.

— Estoy a tu lado, cariño —le dijo, acariciándole la frente.

Emma dejó escapar un gruñido salvaje, como el de un animal atrapado en un cepo, y se lanzó sobre ella.

Aterrorizada, Regina se alejó de la cama.

Se dirigió al vestidor, con las piernas temblorosas, y cogió el ejemplar de La

Odisea.

Acercó la mecedora a la cama y comenzó a leer.

Pareció relajarla. Al menos no se revolvía con tanta fuerza.

Con el paso de los días, la esperanza de Regina se marchitaba. Emma estaba en lo cierto al afirmar que no había modo alguno de romper la maldición si no lograba superar la locura.

No podía soportar verla sufrir, horas tras hora, sin ningún momento de alivio. No era de extrañar que odiara a su madre. ¿Cómo podía Afrodita dejarla pasar por esto sin mover un solo dedo para ayudarla?

Y había sufrido de aquel modo durante siglos…

Regina estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

— ¡Cómo podéis permitirlo! —gritó enfadada, mirando al techo.

— ¡Eros! —le llamó—. ¿Me oyes? ¿Atenea? ¿Hay alguien? ¿Cómo permitís que sufra así? Si la amáis un poco, por favor, ayudadla.

Tal y como esperaba, nadie contestó.

Dejó descansar la cabeza sobre la mano e intentó pensar en algo que pudiera ayudarla. Seguramente habría algo que…

Una luz cegadora atravesó la habitación.

Perpleja, alzó la vista y se encontró con Afrodita que acababa de materializarse junto a la cama. Si se hubiese encontrado con un burro en la cocina no se hubiese sorprendido tanto.

La diosa perdió el color del rostro al contemplar cómo su hija se revolvía, agitada por los espasmos, sufriendo una horrible agonía. Alargó una mano hacia ella y la retiró con brusquedad, dejándola caer mientras apretaba el puño.

En ese momento miró a Regina.

— Le quiero —dijo en voz baja.

— Yo también.

Afrodita clavó la mirada en el suelo, pero Regina fue testigo de su lucha interior.

— Si la libero, la apartarás de mí para siempre. Si no lo hago, las dos la perderemos. —Afrodita la miró a los ojos—. He estado pensando acerca de lo que me dijiste y creo que tienes razón. La hice fuerte y jamás debí castigarla por eso. Lo único que deseaba es que me llamara madre. —Miró a su hija.

» Sólo quería que me quisieras, Emma. Un poquito nada más.

Regina tragó saliva al ver el dolor en el rostro de Afrodita cuando acarició la mano de Emma

Emma siseó, como si el roce le hubiese quemado la piel.

Afrodita retiró la mano.

— Prométeme que la cuidarás mucho, Regina.

— Tanto como ella me lo permita; lo prometo.

Afrodita asintió y colocó la mano sobre la frente de Emma. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si acabara de ser alcanzada por un rayo. La diosa inclinó la cabeza y la besó con ternura en los labios.

Al instante, Emma se relajó y su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil.

Los grilletes se abrieron y aún así no se movió. El corazón de Regina dejó de latir al darse cuenta de que Emma no respiraba. Aterrorizada, alargó una temblorosa mano para tocarla.

Ella inspiró con brusquedad.

Mientras Afrodita tendía la mano hacia Emma, Regina percibió en sus ojos la necesidad de sentir el amor de un hija que ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí. Era la misma mirada anhelante que a menudo captaba en los ojos de Emma cuando ella no era consciente de que la estaba observando. ¿Cómo era posible que dos personas que se necesitaban tan desesperadamente no fuesen capaces de arreglar las cosas?

Afrodita desapareció en el mismo instante que Emma abrió los ojos.

Regina se acercó a ella. Temblaba tanto que le castañeteaban los dientes. La fiebre había desaparecido y su piel estaba tan fría como el hielo.

Recogió el edredón del suelo y la cubrió con él.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Emma con voz insegura.

— Tu madre te liberó.

Emma pareció enmudecer por la sorpresa.

— ¿Mi madre? ¿Ha estado aquí?

Regina asintió con la cabeza.

— Estaba preocupada por ti.

Emma no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Sería cierto?

Pero, ¿por qué iba a ayudarla su madre ahora si siempre le había vuelto la espalda cuando más la había necesitado? No tenía sentido.

Con el ceño fruncido, intentó bajarse de la cama.

— No, ni hablar —le dijo Regina con brusquedad—. Acabo de hacer que te pongas bien y no voy a…

— Necesito ir al baño urgentemente —la interrumpió ella.

— ¡Ah!

Regina la ayudó a bajar de la cama. Estaba tan débil que no se aguantaba en pie y ella la sostuvo hasta atravesar el pasillo. Emma cerró los ojos e inhaló el dulce aroma de Regina. Temerosa de hacerle daño, intentó no apoyarse demasiado en ella.

Su corazón se enterneció al ver la forma en que ella la cuidaba, al percibir la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndole la cintura mientras la ayudaba a caminar.

Su Regina. ¿Cómo iba a soportar separarse de ella?

Una vez atendió sus necesidades, ella le preparó un baño caliente y la ayudó a meterse en la bañera.

Emma la contempló mientras la lavaba. Le parecía imposible que hubiese permanecido a su lado todo aquel tiempo. No recordaba casi nada de los últimos días, pero se acordaba del sonido de su voz atravesando la oscuridad para reconfortarla.

La había oído pronunciar su nombre a gritos y, en ocasiones, estaba seguro de haber sentido su mano sobre la piel, anclándola a la cordura.

Sus caricias habían sido su salvación.

Cerrando los ojos, disfrutó de la sensación de las manos de Regina deslizándose sobre su piel mientras la lavaba. Le recorrían el pecho, los brazos y el abdomen. Y cuando rozaron accidentalmente su entrepierna, no pudo evitar dar un respingo ante la intensidad con la que percibió la caricia.

Cómo la deseaba…

— Bésame —balbució Emma.

— ¿No será peligroso?

Ella le sonrió.

— Si pudiese moverme ya estarías conmigo en la bañera. Te aseguro que en este momento estoy tan indefensa como un bebé.

Vacilante, ella se humedeció los labios y le acarició una mano; su roce fue suave y tierno. La miró fijamente a los labios como si pudiera devorarla, y Emma sintió que el frío desaparecía al contemplar sus ojos.

Regina se inclinó y la besó con ansia. Emma gimió al sentir sus labios; anhelaba mucho más. Necesitaba sus caricias.

Para su sorpresa, obtuvo lo que deseaba.

Regina se apartó un instante de sus labios, lo suficiente para quitarse la ropa y quedarse desnuda ante ella. Lentamente y con movimientos seductores, se metió en la bañera y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

Emma volvió a gemir al sentir su vello púbico sobre el estómago. Regina la besó de nuevo, tan ardientemente que ella creyó que se abrasaba.

¡Maldición, ni siquiera podía abrazarla! No podía mover los brazos. Y necesitaba con desesperación rodearla con fuerza.

Ella debió percibir su frustración porque se incorporó con una sonrisa.

— Ahora me toca mimarte —susurró antes de enterrar los labios en su cuello.

Cerró los ojos mientras Regina dejaba un rastro de besos sobre sus pechos. Cuando llegó al pezón todo comenzó a darle vueltas al sentir la lengua de Regina jugueteando y succionándolo. Nada había conseguido estremecerla del modo que lo hacían sus caricias. No recordaba ninguna ocasión en la que alguien le hubiese hecho el amor a ella.

Y ninguna mujer se había entregado de aquel modo. Ni le había dado tanto.

Contuvo la respiración en el momento que ella introdujo la mano entre sus cuerpos.

— Ojalá pudiese hacerte el amor —susurró Emma.

Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

— Lo haces cada vez que me tocas.

Sin saber cómo, consiguió abrazarla, aunque los brazos no dejaban de temblarle, y la atrajo hacia su pecho para reclamar sus labios.

La escuchó quitar el tapón con el pie mientras profundizaba el beso aún más y atormentaba con leves caricias su clítoris hinchado.

Emma sintió vértigo al notar la mano de ella sobre su sexo. Ansiaba sus caricias; las anhelaba de un modo que no era capaz de definir.

Una vez la bañera se vació de agua, Regina abandonó sus labios para abrasarle la piel con diminutos besos, descendiendo por el pecho. Emma echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en el borde mientras ella le pasaba la lengua por el estómago y la cadera.

Y entonces, para su sorpresa, llevó su lengua a su clítoris. Él gruñó y le sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, deleitándose en las sensaciones que provocaban la lengua y la boca de Regina, lamiendo y y mordisqueando su sexo. Ninguna otra mujer había hecho eso antes. Se habían limitado a tomar lo que podían de ella, sin ofrecerle jamás nada a cambio.

Hasta que Regina llegó.

Su boca arrasó con los resquicios de su sentido común y venció lo poco que quedaba de su resistencia. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo por la ternura que ella estaba demostrando.

— Lo siento —se disculpó Regina, alejándose de ella—. Otra vez estás temblando de frío.

— No es por el frío —le contestó con voz ronca—. Es por ti.

La sonrisa de Regina le atravesó el corazón. Volvió a inclinarse y prosiguió con su implacable asalto.

Cuando terminó, Emma creyó haber sufrido una intensa sesión de tortura. No podría sentirse más satisfecha aunque hubiese llegado al clímax.

Regina la ayudó a salir de la bañera. Aún le temblaban las piernas y tuvo que apoyarse en ella para llegar a la habitación.

Ella la sostuvo hasta que estuvo acostada y, después, la tapó con todas las mantas que encontró. Depositó un beso tierno sobre su frente y acomodó la ropa de la cama.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

Emma sólo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza.

Ella se apartó de su lado el tiempo justo para calentar un tazón de sopa. Cuando regresó, ella estaba profundamente dormida.

Dejó el tazón en la mesita de noche y se acostó junto a ella. La abrazó y se quedó dormida.

Emma tardó tres días en recuperar toda su fuerza. Durante todo ese tiempo,

Regina estuvo a su lado. Ayudándola.

No acababa de comprender el motivo de la devoción que ella le profesaba. Y su fuerza. Era la mujer que había estado esperando toda su vida. Y con cada día que pasaba, era consciente de que el amor que sentía por ella crecía un poco más. La necesitaba a su lado.

— Tengo que decírselo —se dijo a sí mismo mientras se secaba con una toalla. No podía permitir que pasara un día más sin que Regina supiese lo que significaba para ella.

Dejó el cuarto de baño y atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar al dormitorio de Regina.

Estaba hablando con Zelena.

— Por supuesto que no le he contado lo que su madre me dijo. ¡Jesús!

Emma retrocedió un paso y se apoyó contra la pared mientras escuchaba a Regina.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? ¿«Por cierto, Emma, tu madre me ha amenazado»?

Emma sintió que acababan de darle un golpe en el pecho y comenzó a verlo todo negro. Entró a la habitación.

— ¿Cuándo has hablado con mi madre? —inquirió.

Emma alzó la vista, sorprendida.

— Esto… Lanie, tengo que colgar. Adiós. —Dejó el auricular en su sitio.

— ¿Cuándo has hablado con ella? —insistió.

Regina encogió los hombros descuidadamente.

— El día que comenzaste a sentirte mal.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

Ella volvió a encoger los hombros, esta vez con timidez.

— No fue una verdadera amenaza, sólo me dijo que no te compartiría conmigo.

La ira la atravesó. ¡Cómo se había atrevido! ¿Quién demonios se creía su madre que era como para exigir que Regina o ella mismo la obedecieran?

Qué imbécil había sido al pensar que el corazón de Afrodita se había ablandado.

¿Cuándo iba a aprender?

— Emma —la increpó Regina, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a ella, al pie de la cama—, ella ha cambiado. Cuando vino a liberarte…

— No, regina —la interrumpió—. La conozco mucho mejor que tú.

Y sabía de lo que su madre era capaz. Su crueldad hacía que las acciones de su padre pareciesen meras travesuras.

Con el corazón abatido, comprendió que jamás podría confesarle a Regina lo que sentía por ella.

Y lo que era aún peor, no podía quedarse con ella. Si algo había aprendido acerca de los dioses era que jamás la dejarían vivir en paz.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en hacer daño a Regina? ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría a Príapo ponerla en su contra? ¿O cuándo se vengaría su madre de ambas?

Tarde o temprano, le pasarían factura por ser feliz. No le cabía la menor duda. Y la simple idea de que Regina pudiese sufrir…

No. Jamás podría arriesgarse.

Los días pasaron volando mientras ellos permanecían tanto tiempo juntas como les resultaba posible.

Emma enseñó a Regina cultura clásica griega y algunas formas muy interesantes de disfrutar del Reddi-wip y la crema de chocolate. Regina le enseñó a desahuciar al contrario en el Monopoly y a leer en inglés.

Después de unas cuantas clases más de conducción, y de un nuevo embrague, Regina reconoció que Emma no tenía futuro al frente de un volante.

A Regina le parecía que apenas había pasado el tiempo y, sin embargo, el último día del plazo de Emma llegó tan rápido que la dejó aterrorizada.

La noche previa a ese fatídico día, hizo el más sorprendente de los descubrimientos: no podía vivir sin Emma.

Cada vez que pensaba en retomar su antigua vida, sin ella, creía morir de dolor.

Pero finalmente comprendió que la decisión era de Emma, y sólo de ella.

— Por favor, Emma —le susurró mientras ella dormía a su lado—. No me abandones.


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, gracias también a los lectores anónimos de antemano a las nuevas seguidoras en serio me encanta saber que les gusta esta adaptación, es un placer para mi leer cada uno de sus RW no importa si son amenazas o no jajajaja**

*** Chicas del grupo de WhatsApp o Facebook que me lean dejen su comentario con su nombre para saber quiénes son y poder identificarlas que son muchas y me confundo jajaja **

**Disculpen los errores **

**las dejo leer no sin antes recomendarles algunas muy buenas escritoras por acá fanclere con historias muy originales, franchiulla con muy buenas traducciones, The Little Phoenix para aquellas que le gusta lo sexoso y la persona que me pidió que adaptara este libro denle gracias a ella chicas :3, EsthefyBautista cuyo fic me hizo llorar jajaja**

**NO ME MATEN! **

**DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

><p>Ninguna de las dos habló mucho en todo el día. De hecho, Emma la evitó constantemente.<p>

Eso, más que ningún otro detalle, le hizo imaginarse cuál era la decisión que había tomado.

Regina tenía el corazón destrozado. ¿Cómo podía abandonarla después de todo lo que habían pasado juntas? ¿Después de todo lo que habían compartido?

No podía soportar la idea de perderla. La vida sin ella sería intolerable.

Al atardecer, la encontró sentada en la mecedora del porche, contemplando el sol por última vez. Su rostro tenía una expresión tan dura que apenas si podía reconocer a la mujer alegre que había llegado a amar tanto.

Cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado insoportable, le habló:

— No quiero que me abandones. Quiero que te quedes aquí, en mi época. Puedo cuidar de ti, Emma. Tengo mucho dinero y te enseñaré todo lo que desees saber.

— No puedo quedarme —le contestó entre dientes—. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Todos los que han estado cerca de mí alguna vez han sido castigados por los dioses: killian, Penélope, Calista, Atolycus. —La miró como si estuviese aturdida—. ¡Por Zeus! Kyrian acabó crucificado.

— Esta vez será diferente.

Se puso en pie y la miró con dureza.

— Tienes razón. Será diferente. No voy a quedarme aquí para ver cómo mueres por mi culpa.

Pasó por su lado y entró a la casa.

Regina apretó los puños, deseando estrangularla.

— ¡Eres una… testaruda!

¿Cómo podía ser tan insoportable?

En ese momento notó que el diamante del anillo de boda de su madre se le clavaba en la palma de la mano. La abrió y lo miró durante un buen rato. Estaba a punto de conseguir que el pasado dejara de atormentarla. Por primera vez en su vida tenía un futuro en el que pensar. Un futuro que la llenaba de felicidad.

Y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Emma lo echara todo por la borda.

Más decidida que nunca, abrió la puerta de la casa y sonrió maliciosamente.

— No vas a librarte de mí, Emma de Macedonia. Puede que hayas vencido a los romanos, pero te aseguro que a mi lado son unos enclenques.

Emma estaba sentada en la salita, con su libro en el regazo. Pasaba la palma de la mano sobre la antigua inscripción, despreciándola más que nunca.

Cerró los ojos y recordó la noche que Regina la convocó. Recordó lo que se sentía cuando no tenía conciencia de su propia identidad. Cuando no era más que una simple esclava sexual griega.

Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que se hallaba perdido en un lugar oscuro y temible, y Regina la había encontrado.

Con su fortaleza y su bondad había conseguido desafiar lo peor que había en ella y le había devuelto la humanidad. Sólo ella había percibido su corazón y había decidido que merecía la pena luchar por ella.

Quédate con ella.

¡Por los dioses!, qué fácil parecía. Qué sencillo. Pero no se atrevía. Ya había perdido a sus hijos. Regina era la dueña de lo que le quedaba de corazón, y perderla por culpa de su hermano…

Sería lo más doloroso a lo que ella jamás se hubiera enfrentado.

Hasta ella tenía un punto débil. Ahora conocía el rostro y el nombre de la persona que podría hacerla caer de rodillas.

**Regina.**

Tenía que apartarse de ella para que estuviera a salvo.

La sintió entrar en la estancia. Abrió los ojos y la vio de pie, en el hueco de la puerta, mirándola fijamente.

— Ojalá pudiese destruir esta cosa —gruñó al devolver el libro a la mesita.

— Después de esta noche no tendrás necesidad de hacerlo.

Sus palabras le dolieron. ¿Cómo podía hacer esto por ella? No soportaba la idea de que alguien la utilizara y aquí estaba ella, usándola del mismo modo que lo habían usado a ella tantas y tantas veces.

— ¿Aún estás dispuesta a dejarme utilizar tu cuerpo para que pueda marcharme?

La sinceridad de su mirada la dejó paralizada.

— Si de ese modo conseguimos que seas libre, sí.

La siguiente pregunta se le atravesaba en la garganta, pero tenía que saber la respuesta.

— ¿Llorarás cuando me haya marchado?

Regina apartó la mirada y Emma vio la verdad en sus ojos. No era mucho mejor que Danielle. Era exactamente igual que aquella egoísta.

Pero, después de todo, era hija de su padre. Tarde o temprano, la mala sangre siempre hacía acto de presencia.

Regina se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la salita. Cuando miró enfrente del sofá, el corazón se le encogió.

Cómo iba a echar de menos las noches pasadas allí junto a Regina, escuchando su voz. Su risa.

Pero sobre todo, echaría de menos sus caricias.

Era muy tentador quedarse, pero no podía hacerlo. No había sido capaz de proteger a sus hijos, ¿cómo iba a proteger a Regina?

— ¿Emma?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Regina que la llamaba desde el piso de arriba.

— ¿Qué?

— Son las once y media. ¿No deberías subir?

Emma miró hacia las escaleras. Había llegado la hora de darle utilidad a sus manos como era debido.

Debería estar encantada. Era lo que ella había querido desde el primer instante en que la vio.

Pero, por alguna razón, le dolía el hecho de tomarla así.

Por lo menos no le harás daño.

¿No?

De hecho, dudaba mucho que Danielle la hubiese hecho sufrir tanto como ella estaba a punto de hacer.

— ¿Emma?

— Voy —le contestó, obligándose a abandonar el sofá.

En la puerta, volvió la cabeza para mirarlo todo por última vez.

Incluso ahora podía ver la imagen de Regina tumbada en el sofá, con los pechos cubiertos de nata mientras ella, muy lentamente, los lamía hasta no dejar ni rastro de la crema. Podía escuchar su risa y ver el brillo de sus ojos cada vez que la llevaba al clímax.

«No me abandones, Emma», le había susurrado la noche anterior mientras ella supuestamente dormía, y sus palabras le habían abrasado. Ahora le estaban partiendo en dos el corazón.

— ¿Emma?

Dándose la vuelta, Emma se encaminó hacia las escaleras y se apoyó en el pasamanos.

Sería la última vez que subiría estos escalones. La última vez que cruzaría el pasillo para llegar al dormitorio de Regina.

Y la última vez que la vería en su cama…

Con el corazón en la garganta, se dio cuenta de que apenas podía respirar.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

Soltó una amarga carcajada. ¿Cuántas veces se habría hecho esa misma pregunta?

Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta. La habitación estaba alumbrada por la tenue luz de las velas, pero lo que más le impresionó fue ver a Regina con la negligé roja que ella había elegido.

Estaba arrebatadora.

De repente, sintió que la lengua acababa de caérsele hasta el suelo y que era imperante enrollarla de nuevo para meterla en la boca.

— No vas a ponérmelo fácil, ¿verdad? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Debería hacerlo?

Totalmente embobada por ella, Emma era incapaz de mover un músculo mientras observaba cómo se acercaba.

— ¿No tienes demasiada ropa?

Antes de que pudiese responder, ella agarró el borde inferior de su camisa y la levantó hasta pasarla por su cabeza. Una vez la arrojó al suelo, alargó un brazo y colocó la mano en su pecho, justo sobre el corazón. En ese instante, para Emma era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Ni siquiera la belleza de su madre podía competir con la de Regina.

Permaneció inmóvil como una estatua mientras ella deslizaba las manos sobre su piel, provocándole escalofríos.

No, no iba a ponérselo nada fácil.

Emma notó que ella intentaba desabrocharle el botón del pantalón.

— Regina —Emma le advirtió, y le apartó las manos.

— ¿Mmm? —murmuró ella, con los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión.

— No importa.

Ella se apartó y se subió a la cama. Emma contuvo el aliento al vislumbrar su trasero desnudo a través de la diáfana gasa de la negligé.

Se tumbó de lado y la miró fijamente.

Tras despojarse de los vaqueros, se unió a ella. Hizo que se tendiera de espaldas y, en esa posición, el profundo escote dejó a la vista uno de sus pechos. Emma se aprovechó de la situación.

— ¡Oh, Emma! —gimió Regina.

La sintió estremecerse bajo ella cuando pasó la lengua alrededor del endurecido pezón. Su cuerpo era fuego líquido y gritaba exigiéndole que la poseyera. Pero no sólo anhelaba su carne. La quería a ella.

Y abandonarla la destrozaría. Emma tragó y se apartó. Había estado esperando esta noche durante una eternidad. Había pasado la eternidad esperando a esta mujer.

Con mucha ternura acarició su rostro, guardando en la memoria cada pequeño detalle.

Su preciosa Regina.

Jamás la olvidaría.

Su alma lloraba a gritos por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle. Le separó los muslos con las rodillas.

Se estremeció involuntariamente al sentir su piel desnuda bajo la suya. Y, en ese momento, cometió el error de mirarla a los ojos.

El sufrimiento que vio en ellos la dejó sin aliento.

«Jamás tuviste nada que no robaras antes». Se tensó al escuchar las palabras de Killian en su cabeza. Lo último que quería era robarle algo a la mujer que le había entregado tanto.

¿Cómo voy a hacerle esto?

— ¿A qué estás esperando? —le preguntó ella.

Emma no lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro era que no podía apartar la mirada de sus tristes ojos marrones. Unos ojos que llorarían si la utilizaba para después abandonarla. Unos ojos que llorarían de felicidad si se quedaba.

Pero si se quedaba, su familia la destruiría.

Y, en ese instante, supo lo que debía hacer.

Regina le envolvió la cintura con las piernas.

— Emma, date prisa. El tiempo se acaba.

Emma no habló. No podía hacerlo. En realidad, no confiaba en sí misma, y podía decir algo que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

A lo largo de los siglos había sido muchas cosas: huérfana, ladrona, esposa, madre, héroe, leyenda y, finalmente, esclava.

Pero jamás había sido una cobarde.

No. Emma de Macedonia jamás había sido una cobarde. Era la general que había contemplado victoriosa a legiones enteras de romanos, y les había desafiado entre carcajadas a que le mataran y le cortaran la cabeza si podían.

Ésa era La mujer que Regina había encontrado, y ésa era la mujer que la amaba. Y esa mujer se negaba a hacerle daño.

Regina intentó mover las manos de Emma para que se hundiera en ella, pero ella no la dejó.

— ¿Sabes lo que más echaré de menos? —le preguntó, mientras deslizaba una mano entre sus cuerpos y le acariciaba el clítoris.

— No —murmuró Regina.

— El aroma de tu pelo cada vez que entierro mi rostro en él. El modo en que te agarras a mí y gritas cuando te corres. El sonido de tu risa. Y sobre todo, tu imagen al despertar cada mañana, con el sol bañándote el rostro. Jamás podré olvidarlo.

Movió las caderas junto con su mano para encontrar las de Regina. Pero, en lugar de penetrarla, apartó la mano y todo se quedó en una placentera caricia que las hizo gemir a ambas.

Bajó la cabeza hasta la oreja de Regina y le mordisqueó el cuello.

— Siempre te amaré —le susurró.

Regina la oyó respirar hondo en el mismo momento en que el reloj daba la medianoche.

Con un brillante destello, Emma desapareció.

Horrorizada, Regina permaneció inmóvil esperando despertar. Pero siguió escuchando las campanadas del reloj y se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño.

Emma se había ido.

Se había ido de verdad.

— ¡No! —gritó mientras se sentaba en la cama. ¡No podía ser! —. ¡No!

Bajó de la cama con el corazón martilleándole con fuerza en el pecho y corrió hasta el salón. El libro estaba aún sobre la mesita de café. Pasó las páginas y vio que Emma estaba justo en el mismo sitio que antes, sólo que ahora no sonreía diabólicamente y llevaba el pelo corto.

¡No, no y no!, repetía su mente una y otra vez. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo has podido? —Le preguntó mientras abrazaba el libro contra su pecho—. Yo te habría dado la libertad, Emma. No me habría importado. ¡Dios!, Emma ¿Por qué te has hecho esto? —sollozó—. ¿Por qué?

Pero en el fondo lo sabía. La ternura que había visto en sus ojos hablaba por sí misma. Emma lo había hecho para no herirla como Danielle.

Emma la amaba. Y, desde el momento que llegó a su vida, no había hecho otra cosa que protegerla. Cuidarla.

Hasta el final. Aun cuando de ese modo se negara la posibilidad de quedar libre de un tormento eterno, ella había sido más importante.

Regina no soportaba pensar en el sacrificio que Emma acababa de hacer. La veía condenada a pasar la eternidad en la oscuridad. Sola y sufriendo una agonía.

Ella le había contado que pasaba hambre mientras estaba atrapada en el libro, y sed. Y en su mente la veía sufrir del mismo modo que la había visto en su cama.

Recordó las palabras que dijo después.

«Esto no es nada comparado con lo que se siente dentro del libro»

Y ahora estaba allí. Sufriendo.

— ¡No! —gritó—. No permitiré que te hagas esto, Emma ¿Me oyes?

Abrazó con fuerza el libro y se dirigió a toda prisa a la parte trasera de la casa.

Abrió las cristaleras que daban al jardín y corrió hacia un claro iluminado por la luna llena.

— Regresa a mí, ¡Emma de Macedonia, Emma de Macedonia, Emma de Macedonia! —lo repitió una y otra vez, rogando por que apareciera.

No ocurrió nada. Nada de nada.

— ¡No!, ¡por favor, no!

Con el corazón destrozado, volvió a la salita.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué? —sollozaba, arrodillada en el suelo sin dejar de mecerse hacia delante y hacia atrás.

— ¡Emma! —susurró con la voz rota mientras los recuerdos la asaltaban. Emma riéndose con ella, abrazándola. Emma sentada tranquilamente, pensando. Su corazón latiendo desenfrenado al mismo ritmo que el suyo.

La quería de vuelta.

La necesitaba de vuelta.

— No quiero vivir sin ti —balbució dirigiéndose al libro—. ¿Lo entiendes, Emma?

No puedo vivir sin ti.

De repente, una luz cegadora iluminó la estancia.

Con la boca abierta, Regina alzó la mirada esperando encontrarse con Emma.

Pero no era ella. Se trataba de Afrodita.

— Dame el libro —le ordenó con el brazo extendido.

Regina lo abrazó con más fuerza.

— ¿Por qué le haces esto? —inquirió Regina—. ¿Es que no ha sufrido ya bastante? Yo no la habría alejado de ti. Preferiría que estuviese contigo antes de que regresara al libro. —Se limpió las lágrimas—. Está sola ahí dentro. Sola en la oscuridad — susurró—. Por favor, no dejes que permanezca ahí. Envíame al libro con ella, por favor.

¡Por favor!

Afrodita bajó la mano.

— ¿Harías eso por ella?

— Haría cualquier cosa por ella.

La diosa la observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Dame el libro.

Cegada por las lágrimas, Regina se lo dio mientras rezaba para que Afrodita la ayudara a reunirse con Emma.

Ella suspiró con fuerza y abrió el libro.

— Me van a joder bien por esto.

Súbitamente, otro destello cegador iluminó la sala y Regina tuvo que cerrar los ojos. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y todo pareció girar a su alrededor, haciendo que su estómago protestara.

¿Por esto pasaba Emma cada vez que alguien la invocaba? No lo sabía con certeza, pero ya era bastante terrorífico y por sí solo suponía una tortura.

Y, entonces, la luz desapareció.

Regina cayó a un profundo foso donde la oscuridad era un ente con vida que la ahogaba, impidiéndole respirar y haciendo que le escocieran los ojos.

Intentó incorporarse para frenar la caída y sintió bajo ella una superficie mullida que le resultaba familiar.

La luz volvió y se encontró en su cama, con Emma sobre ella.

Emma miró alrededor, perpleja.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Será mejor que esta vez no la fastidiéis —les dijo Afrodita desde la puerta—. No quiero ni pensar en lo que me harán los de arriba si intento esto de nuevo.

Y se esfumó.

Emma dejó de mirar el hueco de la puerta y clavó los ojos en Regina.

— Regina, yo…

— Cállate, Emma —le ordenó; no quería perder más tiempo— y enséñame cómo quieren los dioses que una persona ame a una mujer.

Diciendo esto, la agarró por la cabeza y la acercó para darle un beso apasionado y profundo.

Emma se lo devolvió con ferocidad, bajando su mano y con un poderoso y magistral movimiento la penetro.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó cuando el húmedo cuerpo de Regina le dio la bienvenida, envolviendo sus dedos con su calidez. El impacto que sufrieron sus sentidos fue tan poderoso que se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies. Por los dioses, era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Recordaba las palabras que le había dirigido.

«No quiero vivir sin ti, Emma. ¿Lo entiendes? No puedo vivir sin ti.»

Con la respiración entrecortada, la miró a la cara y quedó subyugada al sentir a Regina, cálida y estrecha, alrededor de sus dedos. Deslizó su mano libre por su brazo, hasta capturar su mano por encima de su cabeza y aferrarla con fuerza.

— ¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

— No —le contestó con una mirada tierna y sincera. Se llevó la mano de Emma a los labios y la besó—. Jamás me harás daño estando conmigo.

— Si lo hago, dímelo y me detendré.

Ella la rodeó con los brazos y las piernas.

— Si se te ocurre sacarla antes del amanecer te perseguiré durante toda la eternidad para darte una paliza.

Emma se rió; no le cabía la menor duda.

Regina le pasó la lengua por el cuello y se deleitó al sentir cómo vibraba entre sus brazos.

Emma movió su pulgar muy lentamente, torturándola con el movimiento y, sin previo aviso, se hundió en ella con tanta fuerza que Regina creyó morir de placer.

Contuvo el aliento al sentirla por completo dentro de ella. Era una sensación increíble. Era maravilloso sentir las embestidas de su mano y ese cuerpo ágil y fuerte.

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del movimiento de los músculos de Emma, que se contraían y se relajaban sobre su cuerpo. Entrelazó las piernas con las suyas y la embrujó el cosquilleo que producían sus pechos al rozarse.

Jamás había sentido algo parecido. Se limitaba a respirar y a expresar con su cuerpo el amor que sentía por Emma Era suya. Aunque luego la abandonara, disfrutaría de este momento de gloria junto a ella.

Extasiada por el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, le pasó las manos por la espalda hasta llegar a las caderas y la empujó, incitándola a ir más rápido.

Emma se mordió los labios cuando sintió que Regina le clavaba las uñas en la espalda. ¿Cómo era posible que unas manos tan pequeñas tuvieran el poder de vencerla?

Jamás lo entendería; como tampoco entendería por qué la amaba.

Se lo agradecía en el alma.

— Mírame, Regina —le dijo, hundiendo sus dedos profundamente en ella de nuevo—. Quiero ver tus ojos.

Regina obedeció. Emma tenía los ojos entrecerrados y, por su modo de respirar y la expresión de su rostro, supo que estaba disfrutando de cada certera embestida.

Ella sentía cómo se le contraían los abdominales y los bíceps cada vez que se movía.

Alzó las caderas para salir al encuentro de los furiosos envites de su mano. Nada podía ser mejor que tener a Emma sobre ella, besándola con pasión y sus dedos deslizándose dentro y fuera de su entrepierna.

Cuando creyó que ya no podría resistirlo más, su cuerpo estalló en miles de estremecimientos de placer.

— ¡Emma! —gritó, arqueando más su cuerpo hacia ella—. ¡Sí, oh, sí!

Emma se hundió en ella hasta el fondo y permaneció inmóvil, observándola mientras los músculos de su vagina se contraían alrededor de sus dedos.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, se encontró con su diabólica sonrisa.

— Te ha gustado eso, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, mostrando sus hoyuelos y rotando su mano para que ella la sintiera dentro.

A Regina le costó un enorme esfuerzo no gemir de placer.

— Ha estado bien.

— ¿Bien? —le preguntó con una sonrisa—. Creo que tendré que seguir intentándolo.

Se dio la vuelta y la arrastró consigo, con cuidado de que sus dedos no la abandonaran.

Gimió al encontrarse sobre ella. Emma alargó un brazo y deshizo el lazo que cerraba el escote de la negligé. El diminuto trozo de tela se abrió.

La mirada de puro gozo que transmitían sus ojos fue mucho más placentera para Regina que sentirla en su interior. Sonriendo, alzó las caderas y las bajó para absorberla por entero.

Ella sintió a Emma estremecerse.

— Te ha gustado eso, ¿verdad?

— Ha estado bien. —Pero la voz estrangulada traicionaba su tono despreocupado.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

Emma alzó las caderas junto a su mano en ese momento y se introdujo aún más en ella.

Regina siseó de placer al sentir que la llenaba por entero. Al sentir sus dedos y la fuerza que ostentaba. Y ella aún quería más. Quería ver el rostro de Emma cuando llegase al clímax. Quería ser ella la que le diera lo que hacía siglos que no experimentaba.

— Si seguimos a este ritmo vamos a estar extenuadas cuando llegue el amanecer, ¿lo sabías? —le dijo Emma.

— No me importa.

— Pero te vas a sentir dolorida.

Ella contrajo los músculos de la vagina para rodearla con más fuerza.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— En ese caso… —Emma deslizó su mano libre muy lentamente por el cuerpo de Regina hasta llegar a su ombligo, y bajó aún más separando los húmedos rizos de su entrepierna para acariciarle el clítoris.

Se mordió los labios mientras los dedos de Emma jugueteaban con ella, acoplándose al ritmo que imponían sus caderas. Cada vez más rápido, más hondo y con más fuerza.

La cogió por la cintura y la ayudó a seguir el frenético ritmo. Cómo deseaba poder abandonar el cuerpo de Regina el tiempo suficiente como para enseñarle unas cuantas posturas más. Pero no les estaba permitido.

Por ahora.

Pero cuando llegara el amanecer…

Sonrió ante la perspectiva. En cuanto amaneciera tenía toda la intención de mostrarle una nueva forma de utilizar el Reddi-wip.

Regina perdió la noción del tiempo mientras sus cuerpos se acariciaban y se deleitaban en su mutua compañía. Sintió que la habitación comenzaba a girar bajo sus expertas caricias, y se dejó llevar por la maravillosa sensación de expresar el amor que sentía por Emma

Las dos estaban cubiertas de sudor, pero no dejaron de saborearse; seguían disfrutando de la pasión que al fin compartían.

Esta vez, cuando Regina se corrió, se desplomó sobre ella.

La profunda risa de Emma reverberó por su cuerpo mientras pasaba su mano libre por su espalda, su cadera y por su pierna.

Regina se estremeció.

Estaba extasiada por el hecho de tener a Regina desnuda y tumbada sobre ella.

Sentía sus pechos aplastados sobre los suyos. Su amor por ella brotaba de lo más hondo de su alma.

— Podría quedarme así tumbada para siempre —dijo en voz baja.

— Yo también.

La rodeó con su brazo y la atrajo aún más hacia ella. Notó cómo sus caricias se ralentizaban y su respiración se hacía más relajada y uniforme.

En unos minutos estuvo completamente dormida.

La besó en la cabeza y sonrió mientras se aseguraba de que sus dedos no abandonara el lugar donde debía estar.

— Duerme preciosa —susurró—. Aún falta mucho para el amanecer.

Regina se despertó con la sensación de tener algo cálido que la llenaba por completo. Cuando comenzó a moverse, fue consciente de un brazo fuerte como el acero que la inmovilizaba.

— Con cuidado —le advirtió Emma—. No los saques.

— ¿Me quedé dormida? —balbució, sorprendida de haber hecho tal cosa.

— No importa. No te perdiste gran cosa.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó ella meneando las caderas y acariciándola con todo el cuerpo.

Emma soltó una carcajada.

— Vale, de acuerdo. Te perdiste un par de cosillas.

Se incorporó y la miró a lo ojos. Trazó la línea de la mandíbula , con un dedo que Emma capturó y mordisqueó en cuanto llegó a los labios.

Súbitamente, ella se incorporó y se quedó sentada con ella en su regazo.

— Mmm, me gusta —dijo ella mientras le pasaba las piernas alrededor de la cintura.

— Mmm, sí —convino Emma y comenzó a mover suavemente su mano.

Bajando la cabeza, capturó uno de sus pechos y lamió el duro pezón. Jugueteó con ella y la torturó dulcemente antes de soplar sobre la humedecida piel, que se erizó bajo su cálido aliento.

Dejó ese pecho y se dirigió al otro. Regina acunó su cabeza, acercándola aún más a ella, completamente extasiada por sus caricias. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el cielo comenzaba a clarear.

— ¡Emma! —exclamó—. Está amaneciendo.

— Lo sé —le contestó, tumbándola de espaldas sobre la cama.

La miró a los ojos mientras se acomodaba sobre ella sin dejar de mover su mano y las caderas.

La contemplaba totalmente hechizada. Percibía su ternura y su amor. Nadie la había conocido como ella y jamás habría creído posible que alguien pudiese lograrlo. La había acariciado en un lugar que nadie había tocado antes.

En el corazón.

Y entonces anheló mucho más. Desesperada por tenerla por completo, siguió moviendo sus dedos dentro de ella.

Necesitaba más.

Regina la envolvió con sus brazos y enterró el rostro en su hombro al sentir que introducía un dedo más y aceleraba el ritmo de sus envites. Más y más rápido, más y más fuerte; hasta que ella se quedó sin aliento por el frenético ritmo.

De nuevo, el sudor las cubría. Regina lamió el cuello de Emma, embriagada por sus gemidos. Emma siseó de placer.

Y todavía seguía hundiéndose en ella, una y otra vez, hasta que Regina pensó que no podría soportarlo más.

Le clavó los dientes en el hombro mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo rápida y salvajemente. Emma no disminuyó sus acometidas cuando Regina se tumbó sobre el colchón.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza y movió aún más rápido su mano, haciendo que ella se corriera de nuevo, y esta vez con más intensidad que la anterior.

Justo cuando el primer rayo de sol atravesaba los ventanales de la habitación, escuchó que Emma gruñía y la vio cerrar los ojos.

Con un envite profundo y certero de su mano, se corrió sobre ella por el simple placer de estar dentro de ella y todo su cuerpo se convulsionó entre los brazos de Regina.

Emma era incapaz de respirar y la cabeza le daba vueltas a causa del éxtasis que acaba de sentir; la intensidad de su orgasmo había sido increíble. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero aún así, no recordaba haber experimentado con anterioridad semejante placer. La noche pasada la había dejado exhausta, y estaba agotada por las caricias de Regina.

Habían roto la maldición.

Alzó la cabeza y vio que Regina le sonreía.

— ¿Ya está? —le preguntó ella.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, el brazo comenzó a dolerle como si la estuvieran marcando con un hierro candente. Siseando, se apartó de ella y lo cubrió con la mano.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó ella al ver que se alejaba.

Perpleja, observó cómo un resplandor anaranjado le cubría todo el brazo. Cuando apartó la mano, la inscripción griega había desaparecido.

— Ya está —balbució Regina—. Lo conseguimos.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Emma.

— No —dijo Emma, rozándole la mejilla con los dedos—. Tú lo hiciste.

Riéndose, Regina se arrojó en sus brazos. Emma la abrazó con fuerza mientras se besaban en un caótico frenesí.

¡Ya había acabado!

Era libre. Por fin, después de tantos siglos, volvía a ser una mujer mortal.

Y era Regina la que lo había conseguido. Su fe y su fortaleza habían revelado lo mejor de sí misma.

Ella la había salvado.

Regina volvió a reírse y giró en la cama hasta quedar encima de ella.

Pero la alegría le duró poco ya que otro destello, aún más brillante que los anteriores, atravesó la habitación.

Su risa murió al instante. Percibió la malévola presencia antes de que Emma se tensara entre sus brazos.

Sentándose en la cama, obligó a Regina a ponerse tras ella y se colocó entre ella y el apuesto hombre que las observaba desde los pies de la cama.

Ella tragó saliva cuando vio al hombre alto y moreno que los miraba furioso.

Estaba claro que tenía todas las intenciones de matarlas allí mismo.

— ¡Bastarda engreída! —gritó el hombre—. ¡Cómo te has atrevido a pensar que puedes ser libre!

Al instante, Regina supo que estaba ante el mismísimo Príapo.

— Déjalo, Príapo —le contestó Emma con una nota de advertencia en la voz—. Ya ha acabado todo.

Príapo resopló.

— ¿Crees que puedes darme órdenes? ¿Quién te crees que eres, mortal?

Emma sonrió con malicia.

— Soy Emma de Macedonia, de la Casa de Diocles de Esparta, hija de la diosa Afrodita. Soy la Libertadora de Grecia, Macedonia, Tebas, Punjab y Conjara. Mis enemigos me conocían como Augustus Emma Punitor y temblaban ante mi simple presencia. Y tú, hermano, eres un dios menor y poco conocido, que no significaba nada para los griegos y al que los romanos apenas si tomaron en cuenta.

La ira del infierno transfiguró el rostro de Príapo.

— Es hora de que aprendas cuál es tu lugar, hermanita. Me quitaste a la mujer que iba a dar a luz a mis hijos y que aseguraría la inmortalidad de mi nombre. Ahora yo te quitaré a la tuya.

Emma se arrojó sobre Príapo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había desaparecido llevándose a Regina.


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, gracias también a los lectores anónimos de antemano a las nuevas seguidoras en serio me encanta saber que les gusta esta adaptación, es un placer para mi leer cada uno de sus RW no importa si son amenazas o no jajajaja **

**Disculpen los errores**

**Bueno chicas esta es una buena y mala noticia, buena porque**

**He actualizado antes! **

**Y mala porque este es el capi final antes del epilogo **** lo se no tengo perdón por decirles hasta ahora que este fic se acaba pero que le hacemos ,solo espero y esta adaptación haya sido de su agrado y para las que quieren leer la historia original les dejare los datos en el epilogo sin nadamas que decir gracias por leer y **

**DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

><p>En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Regina pasó de estar sentada desnuda en su habitación a encontrarse tumbada en un lecho circular, situado en una estancia que tenía todo el aspecto de ser la tienda de un harén en mitad de un desierto. Estaba cubierta por una pieza de seda de color rojo intenso, tan liviana y suave que se escurría sobre su piel como si se tratara de agua.<p>

Intentó moverse pero no pudo. Aterrorizada, abrió la boca para chillar.

— No te molestes —le recomendó Príapo, acercándose al lecho. Deslizó los ojos sobre su cuerpo con una hambrienta mirada, justo antes de subir a la cama y colocarse de rodillas al lado de Regina—. No puedes hacer nada a menos que yo lo desee. —Le pasó un dedo, huesudo y frío, por la mejilla, como si quisiera comprobar la textura y la calidez de su piel—. Entiendo por qué te desea Emma. Tienes fuego en la mirada. Inteligencia. Valor. Es una pena que no hayas nacido en la época del Imperio Romano.

Podrías haberme proporcionado innumerables campeones que lideraran mis ejércitos.

Príapo suspiró mientras su mano descendía hasta el hueco de la garganta de Regina.

— Pero así es la vida y así son los caprichos de las Parcas. Supongo que tendré que conformarme con utilizarte hasta que me canse de ti. Si me complaces hasta que llegue ese momento, puede que después permita que Emma se quede contigo. En el caso de que ella te siga queriendo después de que mis hijos hayan estropeado tu cuerpo.

Sus ojos ardían de deseo, y Grace no podía dejar de temblar bajo su escrutinio.

El egoísmo de Príapo le resultaba increíble. Al igual que su vanidad. Aterrorizada, quiso hablar, pero él se lo impidió.

¡Cielo santo! ¡Tenía poder absoluto sobre ella!

Una fuerza invisible la alzó para colocarla de espaldas sobre los almohadones mientras Príapo se quitaba la túnica.

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron como platos al verle desnudo y con una erección completa. El terror la asaltó de nuevo.

— Ahora puedes hablar —le dijo mientras se acercaba para recostarse junto a ella.

— ¿Por qué quieres hacerle esto a Emma?

La ira oscureció los ojos del dios.

— ¿Que por qué? Ya la escuchaste. Su nombre era reverenciado por todo aquél que la escuchaba, mientras que el mío apenas si se pronunciaba aun en los templos de mi madre. Incluso ahora se burlan de mí. Mi nombre se ha perdido en la antigüedad, al contrario que su leyenda, que se cuenta una y otra vez a lo largo y ancho del mundo.

Pero yo soy un dios y ella no es otra cosa que una bastarda a quien ni siquiera le está permitido habitar en el Olimpo.

— Aparta las manos de ella. Siempre has sido tan inútil que has acabado relegado en el olvido. Ni siquiera mereces limpiarle los zapatos.

El corazón de Regina comenzó a latir más rápido al escuchar la voz de Emma. Alzó la cabeza de entre los almohadones y la vio justo al pie del estrado donde estaban ellos. llevaba puestos los vaqueros y una simple blusa e iba armada con el escudo y la espada.

— ¿Cómo…? —preguntó Príapo mientras bajaba de la cama.

Emma le dedicó una perversa sonrisa.

— La maldición ha desaparecido y estoy recuperando mis poderes. Ahora puedo localizaros e invocaros. A cualquiera de vosotros.

— ¡No! —gritó Príapo, y al instante, apareció cubierto por su armadura.

Regina luchó por librarse de aquella fuerza que la mantenía inmovilizada mientras Príapo cogía su espada y su escudo, situados en la pared en la que se apoyaba el lecho, y atacaba a Emma.

Hipnotizada por el espectáculo, observó cómo luchaban los dos.

Jamás había visto nada semejante. Emma giraba ágilmente, como si estuviese ejecutando una macabra danza que devolviera los golpes de Príapo, uno por uno.

El suelo y la cama temblaban por la intensidad de la lucha.

No era de extrañar que Emma siendo solo una mujer hubiese llegado a ser un personaje legendario.

Pero tras unos minutos, vio cómo se tambaleaba y bajaba el escudo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —se burló su hermano, utilizando el escudo para empujarla—. ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! Puede que la maldición haya desaparecido, pero aún estás debilitada.

Tardarás días en recuperar toda tu fuerza.

Emma meneó la cabeza y alzó el escudo.

— No necesito toda mi fuerza para acabar contigo.

Príapo se rió.

— Valientes palabras, hermanita. —Y bajó la espada, que se estrelló directamente sobre el escudo de Emma.

Regina contuvo el aliento mientras observaba cómo los golpes comenzaban de nuevo.

Justo cuando pensaba que Emma iba a ganar, Príapo utilizó una táctica para desestabilizarla: dejó que ganara terreno. Tan pronto como Emma perdió la protección de la pared en uno de sus flancos, Príapo blandió la espada y la hundió en el vientre de su hermana. Emma dejó caer su espada.

— ¡No! —chilló Regina, aterrada.

Con el rostro transfigurado por la incredulidad, Emma se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero no pudo ir muy lejos con la espada de Príapo hundida en su cuerpo y su hermano aún sosteniéndola.

— Vuelves a ser humana —le espetó mientras hundía la espada un poco más y retorcía la hoja. Levantó un pie para apoyarlo en la cadera de Emma y le dio una patada.

Libre de la espada, Emma trastabilló y cayó. Su escudo resonó con fuerza al golpear el suelo, justo a su lado.

Príapo no dejó de reír mientras se aproximaba a Emma.

— Es posible que ningún arma humana pueda acabar contigo, hermanita, pero no eres inmune a un arma inmortal.

La fuerza que inmovilizaba a Emma despareció en ese instante, liberándola. Tan rápido como pudo, cruzó la habitación hasta llegar junto a Emma, que yacía en un charco de sangre. Respiraba de forma laboriosa y no dejaba de temblar.

— ¡No! —sollozó Regina mientras sostenía su cabeza en el regazo. Contemplaba, horrorizada, la herida abierta en su costado.

— Mi preciosa Regina —dijo Emma, mientras alzaba una mano ensangrentada para rozarle la mejilla.

Ella limpió la sangre que manaba de sus labios.

— No me abandones, Emma —rogó.

Emma hizo una mueca de dolor, dejó caer la mano y luchó por respirar.

— No llores por mí, Regina. No lo merezco.

— ¡Sí lo mereces!

Ella negó con la cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

— Has sido mi salvación, Regina. Sin ti, jamás habría conocido lo que es el amor. — Tragó y se llevó la mano al corazón—. Y nunca habría vuelto a ser quien fui.

Regina observó cómo la luz desaparecía de sus ojos.

— ¡No! —volvió a gritar, acunando su cabeza sobre el pecho—. ¡No, no, no! No puedes morir. Así no. ¡¿Me oyes Emma?! Por favor… ¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor!

La abrazó con fuerza mientras la agonía que invadía su corazón y su alma brotaba en forma de lágrimas.

— ¡No! —resonó con ferocidad a través de la estancia, haciendo que las paredes temblaran.

Regina vio que el color abandonaba el rostro de Príapo al escuchar el chillido. Se escuchó un trueno y, en mitad de un brillante destello de luz, apareció Afrodita delante de ella. Su rostro estaba contraído como reflejo de la indescriptible agonía que sufría al contemplar el cuerpo exangüe y frío de Emma

Incapaz de asimilar lo que tenía delante, miró furiosa a Príapo.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —le preguntó.

— Fue una pelea justa, madre. O ella o yo. No tenía otra opción.

Afrodita dejó escapar un grito agónico directamente desde su corazón.

— Invoqué la ira de Zeus y la de las Parcas para conseguir su libertad. ¿Quién demonios crees que eres para hacer esto? —Miró a Príapo como si su mera presencia le provocara náuseas—. ¡Era tu hermana!

— Era tu bastarda, pero nunca fue mi hermana.

Afrodita gritó de furia.

— ¡Cómo te atreves!

Cuando la diosa miró de nuevo a Emma, Regina vio el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos.

— Mi preciosa Emma —sollozó la diosa—. Jamás debí permitirles que te hiciesen daño. ¡Dulce Citera! ¿A dónde me ha llevado mi egoísmo? —Cayó de rodillas a su lado—. Te dejé sola cuando debía haber estado contigo para protegerte.

— ¡Vamos, madre, déjala ya! —dijo Príapo, como si la aflicción de su madre hubiese conseguido aburrirlo—. Emma te conocía, igual que te conocemos nosotros desde el comienzo de los tiempos; no piensas más que en ti misma y en lo que los demás debemos hacer por ti. Es tu naturaleza. Y, al contrario que Emma, todos la aceptamos hace eones.

Afrodita no se tomó muy bien esas palabras. De hecho, su rostro se convirtió en una máscara de granito y se puso en pie con toda la dignidad y la elegancia que se espera de una diosa.

Arqueó una ceja y miró a Príapo.

— ¿Has dicho que fue una lucha justa? Bien, tengamos una lucha justa. ¿Estás de acuerdo? Tánatos aún no ha reclamado su alma. Todavía no es demasiado tarde. Lo único que necesitamos para devolverla a la vida es que su corazón comience a latir de nuevo.

Regina sintió una repentina oleada de calor atravesando el cuerpo inerte de Emma.

Se echó hacia atrás y observó cómo un aura dorada la rodeaba mientras la herida de su costado se cerraba por sí sola y los vaqueros y la blusa se desintegraban, siendo reemplazados por unas grebas de oro y unas sandalias. El resplandor dorado subió hasta cubrir sus pechos que, al instante, quedaron ocultos a la vista por una antigua armadura dorada, repujada con cuero rojo, y una túnica. Sobre los brazos aparecieron unas anchas tiras de cuero marrón.

El tinte azulado desapareció de su rostro.

De repente, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire que hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, y abrió los ojos, mirando a Regina con aquella sonrisa que conseguía derretirle hasta el alma.

Ella se mordió los labios mientras la felicidad la traspasaba. ¡Estaba viva!

— ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? —rugió Príapo.

Sobre ellos apareció una mujer, flotando plácidamente. Su pelo negro lanzaba destellos mientras miraba con furia a Príapo.

— Como muy bien ha dicho tu madre, ya es hora de que contemplemos una lucha justa, Príapo. Llevamos retrasándola demasiado tiempo y, esta vez, no habrá ninguna Alexandria que distraiga a Emma e impida que lleve a cabo su venganza.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Afrodita—. Atenea, ¿qué estás diciendo?

— Estoy diciendo que fue él quién la envió intencionadamente para distraerla, mientras acudía a refugiarse a tu templo por temor a la furia de Emma.

Por la cara de Príapo, Regina supo que era verdad. El dios curvó los labios en un rictus furioso.

— Atenea, ¡puta traicionera! Siempre la mimaste.

Atenea se rió mientras se desvanecía en el aire para volver a aparecer junto a Afrodita.

— Nadie la mimó nunca. Eso la convirtió en la mejor guerrera que jamás salió de las filas espartanas; y eso es lo que va a ayudarla a darte una buena patada en el culo en este momento.

Emma se puso en pie. La ceñuda mirada con la que enfrentaba a Príapo consiguió que Regina sintiera un súbito escalofrío.

Afrodita se movió hasta quedar entre sus dos hijos y, cuando alzó la mirada hacia Emma, Regina vio que sus ojos estaban llenos de orgullo.

— Ésta es la segunda vez que te doy la vida, Emma. Me arrepiento de no haber sido la madre que necesitaste la primera vez. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que desearía poder cambiar el pasado. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es darte mi amor y mis bendiciones. —Afrodita miró por encima del hombro, buscando los ojos de Príapo— . Y ahora dale una buena patada en el culo a este malcriado.

— ¡Madre! —gimoteó Príapo.

Emma miró a su hermano y balanceó la espada alrededor de su cuerpo mientras se acercaba a él.

— ¿Estás preparado?

Príapo atacó sin avisar. Pero tampoco es que importara demasiado.

Regina se quedó boquiabierta al verlos luchar. Si antes había pensado que Emma era una buena guerrera, ahora su destreza era infinitamente superior.

Se movía con una agilidad y una velocidad que jamás habría creído posibles.

Atenea se puso a su lado. Alzó un brazo y rozó ligeramente la seda con la que se envolvía.

— Bonito vestido.

Regina la miró con el ceño fruncido por la incredulidad.

— ¿Están luchando a muerte y tú te dedicas a estudiar cómo voy vestida?

Atenea se rió.

— Confía en mí; siempre elijo con mucho cuidado a mis generales. Príapo no tiene ninguna posibilidad frente a Emma.

Regina volvió a dirigir su atención a la batalla en el mismo instante que Emma golpeaba a Príapo con su escudo. El dios perdió el equilibrio, se tambaleó y Emma aprovechó para hundirle la espada en el costado.

— Púdrete en el Tártaro, bastardo —dijo Emma con desdén mientras el cuerpo de Príapo se desintegraba entre destellos multicolores.

Regina corrió hacia ella.

Emma arrojó a un lado la espada y el escudo, y la alzó en brazos para girar con ella alrededor de la estancia.

— ¡Estás viva! ¿Verdad que sí? —le preguntó.

— Sí, lo estoy.

Regina se dejó caer sobre ella. Emma la bajó, deslizándola muy lentamente sobre su armadura centímetro a centímetro, hasta que sus pies se apoyaron sobre el suelo y reclamó sus labios con un beso.

Regina escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

— Discúlpame, Emma —dijo Atenea, al ver que no soltaba a Regina—. Debes tomar una decisión. ¿Quieres que te envíe a casa o no?

Regina se echó a temblar.

Emma la miró de forma abrasadora y acarició con mucha suavidad su mejilla como si estuviera saboreando el tacto de su piel.

— Sólo he conocido un hogar en todos los siglos de mi existencia.

Regina se mordió el labio mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Iba a abandonarla en ese mismo momento. Dios santo, sólo rogaba tener la fuerza necesaria para soportar el dolor.

Emma se inclinó y le besó la frente.

— Y es con Regina —susurró sobre su pelo—. Si ella me acepta.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco; se sentía tan aliviada que tenía ganas de gritar y reír a la vez, pero sobre todo quería abrazarla y retenerla junto a ella para siempre.

— ¡Jesús, Emma! —exclamó con una apatía totalmente falsa—. No lo sé… Ocupas toda la cama, y llevas unos boxers espantosos… ¿Crees que voy a poder soportarlo? Si vuelves conmigo tendremos que hacer que desaparezcan. Y nada de volver a acostarse con los vaqueros puestos por la noche; me raspan las piernas.

Emma soltó una carcajada.

— No te preocupes. Para lo que tengo en mente, el nudismo viene mucho mejor.

La risa de Regina se unió a la suya mientras Emma le tomaba la cara entre las manos.

Al intentar besarla, ella se alejó de forma juguetona.

— ¡Ah, por cierto! ¿Ésta es tu armadura?

Emma la miró ceñuda.

— La misma; o al menos lo era.

— ¿Podemos quedárnosla?

— Si tú quieres… ¿por qué?

— Porque… Mmm cariño —ronroneó Regina lanzando una mirada lasciva sobre su fantástico cuerpo—, te queda de muerte. Si te la pones, te prometo que pasarás un buen rato en la cama cinco o seis veces al día.

Atenea y Afrodita se rieron al unísono.

Aparecieron en la habitación de Regina con otro de aquellos destellos cegadores; exactamente en la misma posición que se encontraban cuando Príapo apareció.

— ¡Eh! —exclamó Regina enfadada—. ¿Dónde está la armadura?

Apareció súbitamente junto con el yelmo, la espada y el escudo, en un rincón del dormitorio.

— ¿Ya estás contenta? —le preguntó Emma mientras la acomodaba sobre su pecho.

— Delirante de felicidad.

Alzó la cabeza y la besó de tal forma que Regina se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies y gimió al sentir la calidez de su boca sobre la suya. Al sentir su cuerpo bajo ella.

Jamás permitiría que volviese a marcharse.

— Por cierto…

Emma se apartó de los labios de Regina con un gruñido y alzó la sábana con rapidez para taparlas a ambas con ella.

Regina la apretó con fuerza a la altura de la barbilla.

— Atenea —dijo Emma—, ¿piensas seguir interrumpiéndonos?

La diosa no parecía avergonzada en lo más mínimo mientras se aproximaba a la cama. Llevaba una caja dorada en las manos.

— Bueno, es que se me ha olvidado daros una cosa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron al unísono con suma irritación.

Antes de que Atenea pudiese contestar, apareció Afrodita.

— Ya lo tengo —le dijo a Atenea antes de quitarle la caja de las manos.

Atenea se desvaneció.

Afrodita se acercó a la cama, dejó la caja al lado de Emma y la abrió.

— Si vas a quedarte en esta época, necesitarás varias cosas: un certificado de nacimiento, un pasaporte, un permiso de residencia… —Afrodita miró la tarjeta verde y frunció el ceño— No, espera, esto no lo necesitas. —Y entonces miró a Regina—. ¿O sí?

— No, señora.

Afrodita sonrió mientras la tarjeta se evaporaba.

— También hay un carné de conducir pero, si aceptas un consejo maternal, deja que sea Regina quien se encargue del coche. No te lo tomes a mal, pero eres un completo desastre al volante querida. —Y suspiró—. Es una pena que no tengamos un dios para esas cuestiones. Pero qué se le va a hacer. —Cerró la caja y se la ofreció a su hija—. Aquí tienes; puedes echarle un vistazo luego.

Cuando Afrodita comenzaba a alejarse, Emma se incorporó en la cama y la cogió de la mano.

— Gracias por todo, madre.

La diosa la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

— Siento muchísimo no haberme enterado de lo que les ocurrió a tus hijos hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ello fueron mi regalo para ti y no tienes idea de lo mucho que me arrepiento de no haberlo descubierto hasta después de que Tánatos reclamara sus almas.

Emma le dio un apretón cariñoso.

— ¿Me llamarás si necesitas cualquier cosa? —preguntó la diosa.

— Te llamaré aunque no necesite nada.

Afrodita se llevó la mano de Emma a los labios y la besó mientras sus ojos se clavaban en Regina para, de inmediato, volver de nuevo a su hija.

— Quiero seis nietos. Como mínimo.

— ¡Eh! —exclamó Regina sacando de la caja un título universitario—. ¿Le has dado un título de Licenciada en Historia Antigua? ¿Y de Harvard?

Afrodita asintió con la cabeza.

— También hay uno de Lengua y Cultura Clásicas. —Miró a Emma—. No estaba segura de lo que querrías hacer, por eso he dejado que seas tú quien elija.

— ¿Podemos usarlos de verdad? —preguntó Regina.

— Claro que sí. Si miras un poco más abajo encontrarás su certificado de notas.

Regina lo hizo y al mirarlo jadeó.

— No es justo, ¡sólo hay matrículas de honor!

— Por supuesto —rezongó Afrodita, un poco indignada—. Mi hija jamás será una segundona. —Sonrió—. No me molesté en hacer un certificado de matrimonio. Supuse que querríais encargaros de eso personalmente. Y tan pronto como Emma decida cuál será su apellido, aparecerá en todos los documentos. —La diosa rebuscó bajo los papeles y sacó una libreta bancaria—. Por cierto, he convertido el dinero que tenías en Macedonia en dólares para que puedas usarlo aquí.

Regina abrió la libreta y se quedó con la boca abierta.

— ¡Jesús, María y José! ¡Eres asquerosamente rica!

Emma se rió a carcajadas.

— Ya te lo dije, se me daba muy bien lo de conquistar.

Afrodita alargó una mano y el libro donde Emma había estado atrapado apareció entre sus brazos.

— También pensé que te gustaría buscar un lugar seguro donde guardar esto.

Emma se quedó boquiabierta mientras cogía el libro de las manos de su madre.

— ¿Me estás encargando la custodia de Príapo?

Afrodita se encogió de hombros.

— Te mató. No podía dejar que se marchara sin castigarlo de algún modo.

Acabará saliendo si es un buen chico.

Regina casi se sentía apenada por el pobre Príapo.

Casi.

Afrodita se inclinó y besó a Emma en la mejilla.

— Siempre te he querido. Pero no he sabido cómo demostrarlo.

Emma asintió con la cabeza.

— Supongo que eso suele pasar cuando tu madre es una diosa. No puedes esperar fiestas de cumpleaños y comidas caseras.

— Eso es cierto, pero te he dado muchos otros regalos que a tu novia parecen gustarle muchísimo.

— Hablando de eso —la interrumpió Regina, repentinamente asaltada por un pensamiento—, ¿no podemos deshacernos de ése que hace que las mujeres se sientan atraídas por ella como por un imán?

La diosa la miró con una expresión divertida.

— Niña, mira bien a esta mujer. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio no lo querría en su cama? Tendría que dejarlas ciegas a todas o hacer que Emma engordara y se quedara calva.

— Déjalo, no importa. Acabaré acostumbrándome.

— Eso creo yo.

Afrodita desapareció tras el comentario.

Emma envolvió a Regina entre sus brazos y la acercó a ella de nuevo.

— ¿Estás dolorida?

— No, ¿por qué?

— Porque tengo la intención de pasarme el día entero haciéndote el amor.

Ella le mordisqueó la barbilla.

— Mmm, me gusta esa idea…

Emma la besó.

— ¡Ah, espera! —exclamó alejándose de sus labios.

Regina frunció el ceño mientras Emma salía de la cama para coger el libro, arrojarlo al pasillo y cerrar la puerta después.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó ella.

Emma volvió a la cama con su característico andar lento y ágil que la dejaba sin aliento y conseguía encenderla. Trepó al lecho con la misma gracia que un animal salvaje, desnuda y sigilosa, y recorrió su cuerpo con una mirada lujuriosa y ardiente.

— Puede escuchar todo lo que decimos. Y, personalmente, no quiero tenerlo al lado mientras hago esto.

Regina jadeó cuando Emma la puso de costado, acercándola a ella.

— O esto —siguió Emma, deslizando una mano entre sus muslos y acariciándola con manos expertas.

Se acurrucó contra la espalda de Regina.

— Y sobre todo, no quiero que escuche esto.

Enterró sus labios en el cuello de Regina mientras deslizaba la mano por el interior de sus muslos para separarle las piernas e introducir tres dedos en ella hasta el fondo.

Regina gimió de satisfacción.

— He estado esperándote dos mil años, Regina Alexander Mills —le susurró al oído—, y cada segundo de espera ha merecido la pena.

* * *

><p><strong>No se vallan sin antes leer a estas buenas escritoras . fanclere con historias muy originales, franchiulla con muy buenas traducciones, The Little Phoenix para aquellas que le gusta lo sexoso y la persona que me pidió que adaptara este libro denle gracias a ella chicas :3, EsthefyBautista cuyo fic me hizo llorar jajaja<strong>


	26. Epílogo

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**Chicas! Antes que nada quiero promocionar a una muy buena amiga que es nueva en esto tal vez algunas la conocen es **MaryMontoya17** no hay fic que lea que no comente así que no sean malas y pasen a leer su historia y comenten que les parece les encantara, :3 es como a ustedes les gusta :3**

**el nombre es **

"**COMPAÑERAS DE TRAGOS"**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

_**Un año después**_

Emma abrió la puerta de la habitación del hospital. Junto a su madre y a Zelena, entró sin hacer ruido, ya que no quería molestar a Regina si estaba descansando.

El miedo la atenazó al verla tumbada en la cama. Su aspecto la aterrorizaba, estaba muy pálida y parecía indefensa. No podía soportar verla así.

Ella era su fuerza. Su corazón. Su alma. Todo lo que era bueno en la vida.

La idea de perderla le resultaba insoportable.

Regina abrió los ojos y les sonrió.

— Hola —dijo en un susurro.

— ¡Hola guapa! —le contestó Zelena—. ¿Qué tal estás?

— Exhausta, pero muy bien.

Emma se inclinó y la besó.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

— Tengo todo lo que siempre he deseado —le contestó ella con el rostro radiante.

Emma le sonrió.

— Bueno, ¿dónde están mis nietos? —preguntó Afrodita.

— Se los han llevado para pesarlos —contestó Regina.

Y, como si las hubiesen llamado, las enfermeras entraron en ese instante empujando las cunas. Comprobaron los brazaletes de Regina y los de los bebés y salieron en silencio.

Emma se apartó del lado de Regina lo justo para coger en brazos a su hijo con mucho cuidado. La alegría la inundó al acunar al diminuto bebé. Regina le había dado mucho más de lo que jamás imaginó que tendría. Y mucho más de lo que ella se merecía.

— Éste es Niklos James Alexander Mills —dijo mientras lo depositaba en brazos de Afrodita para coger a su hija—. Y ésta es Vanessa Anne Alexander Mills—y la colocó sobre el otro brazo de su madre.

Los labios de Afrodita comenzaron a temblar cuando miró a su nieta.

— ¿Le has puesto mi nombre?

— Los dos quisimos hacerlo —le dijo Regina.

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la diosa mientras contemplaba a sus dos nietos.

— ¡La de regalos que tengo para vosotros!

— ¡Mamá! —la interrumpió Emma con brusquedad—. Por favor, nada de regalos. Nos basta con el don para concebir que me diste. Tu amor será suficiente.

La diosa se limpió las lágrimas y soltó una carcajada.

— De acuerdo. Pero si cambiáis de opinión, decídmelo.

Regina observó a Emma mientras ésta acariciaba la cabeza pelona de Niklos. No lo habría creído posible pero, en ese momento, la amaba aún más que antes.

Cada día pasado junto a ella había sido una bendición.

— ¡Ah, por cierto! —exclamó Zelena mientras cogía a Vanessa de los brazos de Afrodita—. Fui ayer a la librería y Príapo no estaba. Hace unos días que hubo luna llena. ¿Alguien quiere apostar a que en estos momentos está practicando sexo salvaje y desenfrenado con alguien?

Todos se rieron.

Excepto Emma.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó Regina.

— Supongo que me siento un poco culpable.

— ¡¿Culpable?! —exclamó Zelena con incredulidad—. ¿Por Príapo?

Emma señaló con un gesto a Regina y a los niños.

— ¿Cómo podría guardarle rencor? Sin su maldición jamás os tendría a ninguno de vosotros. Fue una pesadez pero debo admitir que mereció la pena.

Todas las miradas se clavaron, expectantes, en Afrodita.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella con fingida inocencia—. ¡No me digas que quieres que lo libere! Ya te lo dije, lo haré cuando aprenda la lección…

Zelena meneó la cabeza.

— Pobre tío Príapo —dijo dirigiéndose a Vanessa—. Pero fue un chico muy, muy malo.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante y una enfermera se asomó, indecisa.

— ¿Doctora Alexander? —se dirigió a Emma—, hay una pareja aquí fuera que dicen ser familiares suyos. Ellos… mmm… —bajó la voz hasta hablar en un murmullo— son moteros.

— ¡Eh, Emma! —la llamó Eros desde detrás de la enfermera—. Dile a Atila el Huno que somos de fiar para que podamos entrar a babear sobre los bebés.

Emma soltó una carcajada.

— Está bien, Trish —le dijo a la enfermera—. Es mi hermano.

Eros le hizo una mueca burlona a Trish mientras entraba a la habitación junto a Psique.

— Que alguien me recuerde que tengo que dispararle una flecha de la mala suerte al salir —comentó mientras la enfermera cerraba la puerta.

Emma lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Tengo que confiscarte de nuevo el arco?

Eros le contestó con un gesto grosero y se acercó a Zelena para tomar en brazos a Vanessa.

— ¡Ooooh! Menuda rompecorazones que vas a ser. Apuesto a que vas a tener a montones de niños corriendo detrás de ti.

Emma perdió el color del rostro y miró a su madre.

— Mamá, hay un regalo que me gustaría pedirte.

Afrodita la observó, esperanzada.

— ¿Te importaría hablar con Hefesto para que hiciera un cinturón de castidad apropiado para Vanessa?

— ¡Emma! —balbució Regina con una carcajada.

— No tendría que llevarlo durante mucho tiempo; sólo treinta o cuarenta años.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

— Menos mal que tienes a tu mami Regina —le dijo al bebé que Eros sostenía—, porque tu mami Emma no es nada divertida.

Emma alzó una ceja con un gesto arrogante.

— ¿Que no soy divertida? —repitió—. Divertida… eso no es lo que dijiste el día que concebiste a estos dos…

— ¡Emma! —exclamó Regina con el rostro arrebolado. Pero ya hacía tiempo que sabía que era incorregible.

Y la amaba tal y como era.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas gracias por seguir este fic fue un placer adaptar este libro al SwanQueen para ustedes y ver cada uno de sus comentarios, esta historia no sufrió muchos cambios porque no quería estropear un libro como este así que espero les haya gustado este libro tanto como me gusto a mí, cabe decir que este libro no es de temática lésbica jajajajaja como se pudo apreciar en algunos de mis errores :D pero que le hacemos jajaja <strong>

**Sherrilyn Kenyon - Serie Cazadores oscuros 1 - Un amante de ensueño**


End file.
